Nidaime Kiiroi Senkō
by naruto uzumaki-namikaze101
Summary: What if Hiruzen sealed the Kyuubi into naruto instead of minato and kushina survived the night. Watch as Minato and Kushina raise their son the way they always wanted to become a great shinobi worthy of the name Naruto. He will change the Shinobi world and for the better. This is a non neglect fic AU. Warning for Violence and language as well as lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello some of you might know me from past stories but I have finally returned after I questioned how the Allied Shinobi forces had 80,000 shinobi which quite frankly seems ridiculous considering how many shinobi we really see from just konoha throughout the story. I decided I want to write a more realistic story to a degree I can't just name 20,000 shinobi but I want more numbers and military statistics and such. But without further ado here is Naruto the Nidaime Kiiroi Senkō**

October 10th (13 years before the start of cannon)

A Blond haired man sat in a rather open office overlooking konoha no sato a rather large shinobi village. A bottle of sake sat upon his desk with paperwork scattered about the large office. He wore blue ninja pants and a blue long sleeve shirt which clung to his body over which he had the standard dark green flak jacket for konoha shinobi. Situated on his chair was a short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire, closed in the front by a thin, orange rope. The haori was decorated with red flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage". This was Minato Namikaze the current hokage of konoha and hero of the third shinobi war.

Within the room we're 3 more men one has gravity defying spiky silver hair dark with only his right eye being visible the other was covered by his forehead protector. He wore the typical Anbu uniform sans his Inu mask which was clipped to his belt. He had a mask covering the lower half of his face. This was Kakashi Hatake student of the fourth hokage.

Next to Kakashi was Jiraiya the sensei of minato. Jiraiya was a tall and well-built man with fair skin. He had a wart on the left side of his nose and waist-length, spiky white hair that he usually ties back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. There were red lines under his eyes which extended further down his face. His usual attire consisted of a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armour that is visible at his wrists and ankles. He also wore hand guards, a black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side. He often carried a large scroll on his back, and had a tattoo on his left palm, and he wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for "oil".

Lastly there was the previous hokage Hiruzen Saratobi. He was a man of small stature compared to the other men within the room but the man radiated power. He had a small goatee his hair is grey he has wrinkles and liver spots of old age. He wore a haori with a red, full-length kimono that is tied using a white sash. The normal robes of a hokage sans hat seeing as he was no longer the hokage.

The general air and attitude of the room was light and cheerful as every person within it was drinking from a saucer. "Today you will be a father.. Are you ready minato-kun?" Asked Hiruzen as he lit his pipe with a small fire jutsu.

"Is one ever ready Hiruzen-sama? Me and Kushina have been so nervous for the past week it's rare for a jinjuriki to give birth seeing as they've mostly been used as tools of war." Minato replied to the aged man with a frown etching it's way onto his face as he thought about how other villages treated people like his wife.

"Now now minato this is no time to be sad your about to become a father! This is a time for celebration." Came the loud voice of Jiryia a large grin as he was happy for his student. "I can't wait to teach my godson the ways of a true super pervert."

"Jiraiya-sama… I don't think kushina-sama would exactly allow you to sensei's son like that." Kakashi entercut the sannin.

"I hate to even think about what kushina-hime would do to you Jiraiya-sensei." Minato said as every person in the room even the hidden anbu shuddered to think what she would do to the man.

"I don't think neither me or minato-kun would be able to talk her down Jiraiya-kun no matter how hard we tried." Hiruzen told Jiraiya cause all the men in the room including Jiraiya to laugh.

An Anbu appeared within the room after half an hour of talking between some of the most powerful people in konoha if not the world.

"Hokage-sama I bring news. Kushina-sama has gone into labor and has been moved to the safe house the team you assigned to guard her has already arrived." He informed the hokage. Minato took a minute to process the information before large grin grew over his features.

"That's amazing news! Good work as always dragonfly your dismissed." Minato informed the anbu member.

"I think this calls for another toast." Jiryia said as he lifted his saucer to the sky joined by the other men in the room. "To namikaze family may they continue to grow."

"And to Naruto-Kun the first-born of minato-kun and kushina-chan." Hiruzen said

"To Sensei and Naruto who I hope to one day call my little brother." Kakashi followed up as the saucers clanged together kakashi moved the saucer to his lips causing each man to pause their drinking watching intently.

"Is that the raikage?" Asked kakashi looking out the window causing everybody to turn away from kakashi. Seeing nothing and realizing they had been duped by the silver haired man who finished putting his mask in place.

"I don't know Inu-taicho does it." Muttered one of the Anbu in the room handing 100 Yen to another one of the masked shinobi. While somewhere in the village a shout of youth and "Why was Kakashi so hip and cool." Could be heard ringing out.

"One of these days I will see your face Kakashi-kun." Said Minato who looked rather annoyed.

"Perhaps sensei but I suppose today is not that day." Kaskahi told this mentor. Who let out an exhausterbated sigh.

"Well Minato-kun I believe it's time for you to be with your wife, don't you?" Asked hiruzen as everyone turned to the fourth hokage who had already disappeared a yellow flash all that let the men know he had left.

"Damnit minato! I needed to give you the latest copy of icha-icha to see how you like it." Shouted Jiraiya with fake tears as he held the orange book. Kakashi looked at the little book as if it was gold.

"Um Jirayia-sama I would be more than happy to review the story for you." Kakashi told the sannin who looked at the young anbu captain.

"Well I suppose you could review it." He said tossing the small book at the man who caught it vanishing in a shushin.

"I have matters to attend to Jiraiya-kun I will join you once kushina finishes giving birth." Hiruzen said vanishing as well leaving Jiraiya alone in the office. The man frowned before a lecherous grin formed.

"It's time to do some research." He said with a chuckle disappearing off to one of the nearest hot springs.

"100 yen says He'll get caught like always." Said the same anbu who lost earlier.

"You should know I don't take bets that would be lost so easily." Said the anbu who saw through obvious ploy to win back the 100 yen.

Later that night Unknown location.

"Fuck you minato! This really Fucking hurts Dattebane!" Yelled out Kushina wife of minato. Kushina was a woman who was well known for her beauty.[11] She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, and the common Uzumaki red hair It reached waist with shoulder-length strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. She wore a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress with wristband on her left wrist and standard shinobi sandals.

She was gripping the hand of her husband rather tightly who swore he felt a couple of his bones crack and just about break.

"Hime your almost through this just a couple more pushes." The Fourth Hokage told his wife wincing as the gripped tightened even more somehow.

"I swear to kami if you talk about another kid after this!" Shouted Kushina. Outside the anbu guards sweat drop hearing the yelling of Kushina.

"How the hell is this place supposed to be hidden with her being so loud?" Asked the owl masked Anbu.

"I was wondering that myself." Said a dark voice behind the Anbu member before a kunai sliced through his jugular killing the man almost instantly. The Anbu instantly were alerted by the gurgle as they looked over seeing the man disappear in a vortex.

"Boo." Said the masked man as he killed another Anbu member before a kunai flew through his head as he vanished again.

"2 down 2 to go… or should I say 1." Said the man as he stabbed his kunai into the heart of one of the last anbu members.

"Just who the hell are you!" Shouted the anbu member as he disappeared once again this time however the anbu member blocked the kunai looking into the lone eyehole of the man.

"Me.. I suppose you can say I'm no one." He said as a sharingan flared to life catching the anbu off guard as he got caught in genjutsu. A Kunai effectively killing the man as kushina let out another scream followed by the cry of a baby.

"I'm sorry sensei.. But this must be done." Said the masked man as he was seemingly sucked into a vortex.

Back inside minato smiled as he watched Hiruzen's wife Biwako swaddling his first born son.

"Congratulations its a boy." Said the exhausted older woman with a smile as the young couple smiled in both pride and happiness.

"We did it minato-kun we're no parents."

"I know Hime now let's fix up your seal." Said minato as he moved to suppress the seal holding in the nine tails once more.

"I'm sorry but I need you to step away from the jinchuriki." Came a dark voice as minato looked away in surprise to see biwako fall dead with the other midwives. In his hands were in son a kunai at his neck. "Otherwise my hand might just… slip." Threatened the man.

"There's no need for that we can peacefully talk about this right." Said minato fear etching into his voice slowly the seal barely contained.

"I'm afraid not." Said the man tossing the newborn into the air ready to impale.

"Naruto!" Shouted Kushina as minato jumped into action appearing on the wall naruto in his hands.

"Forgetting something?" The man taunted as he made a ram hand seal the classic sound of explosive tags beginning to ignite filled the air as the two parents were filled with dread. Minato acted quickly throwing away Naruto's blanket jumping out of the safe house as it exploded using his body to protect the newborn.

"Kushina!" He shouted looking into the burning inferno wincing in pain as he pulled a splinter out of his calf. "Damnit!" He shouted naruto crying in his arms wanting to be with his mother. Minato frowned as he flashed away to his home trying to comfort the crying baby.

"Shh it's ok Naruto I'll get mommy back." The young man coed to his son who giggle lightly tugging at the man's bangs. Putting his son down Minato grabbed his cloak throwing it on as he flashed away to kushina's location.

Forest Outside of Konoha

"Who are you dattebane!" Shouted kushina as she hung in the air feeling the seal upon her stomach weakening with each passing second. _'At this rate the Kyuubi will get loose… What's this man's endgame and how did he even know where we were?' _Kushina mentaly questioned glaring at the man before her.

"Me? Oh I'm no one but the destroyer of konoha and the ninja system." He said nonchalantly as he began to weave through a long series of hand signs slamming a hand upon Kushina's seal.

"Fuin Kai!" He shouted drawing the Kyuubi from Kushina who screamed out in pain as the Buiju was ripped out of her. Hanging limp within the chains she panted her body greatly weakened the dread of the kyuubi's chakra washing over her as the large beast filled the clearing.

"**Who shall I thank from freeing me from that accursed seal?**" Came the booming voice of the kyuubi as the man appeared in a vortex next to the large beast sharingan flaring to life.

"You can thank me your new master." Said the unknown man the beast growled looking at the man.

"**I will not be controlled by the likes of you ningen!**" Shouted the kyuubi however he had no choice in the matter as the sharingan spun over his normal eyes causing kushina's eyes to widen.

"Your an Uchiha! Just who the hell are you!" Shouted Kushina as the nine tails swished violently through the air.

"If you really must know.. I am Madara Uchiha." He announced turning towards the former Jinchurki in surprise. "My how the Uzumaki are resilient still alive after all that." He taunted waving his hand towards Kushina the Kyuubi making a mighty swipe towards its former jailer.

"Madara Uchiha huh?" Asked Minato holding a now freed Kushina in his arms upon a nearby tree.

"Hmm Minato Namikaze come to try and foil my plans? I'm sorry but it's too late." He told Minato vanishing away as the kyuubi prepared a Bijudama(_Tailed Beast Bomb_) quickly firing it at the two who flashed away back to their son.

"Minato-Kun I'm so sorry this is my fault." Kushina said weakly to her husband as he placed her in the bed with their son.

"Nonscences kushina this is nobody's fault except that madara imposter. I'm afraid we have no choice however kushina." Looking sadly at their son. Kushina's eyes widened before tears filled her eyes.

"Is there no other way Minato-Kun? Maybe you can just put the beast back in me?" She pleaded not wanting her son to become a weapon of war for the village.

"I'm afraid not.. If we put the kyuubi back in you, you will die, which means it will just reform at some point in the future causing unknown destruction." He said frowning as he watched his wife hold their son tightly.

"I'll be back soon… I'm sorry." He said flashing back to the village.

At the same time in the Village

It had been a rather peaceful night in the village as residents settled into bed shinobi patrolling the rooftops however most animals sensed dangers causing the night to settle into an unsettling silence for most shinobi their senses on high alert.

Hiruzen sat at his desk with a frown years of experience causing the aged man to be on edge as he looked out of his clan compound over the village. A pit formed in his stomach wondering what would cause him to feel so on edge at the moment. In an ally the man claiming to be madara appeared quickly weaving through the hand signs for a summoning jutsu. A large seal complex appearing and a large plume of smoke enveloped the village alerting every ninja within it a sense of dread washing over everyone.

"What is that!" Shouted a jounin jumping from rooftop to rooftop entering the smoke only to shoot out a claw in his stomach. A mighty roar dispersed the smoke showing the world the kyuubi in its full glory teethed out tails swinging destroyed houses absentmindedly behind it.

"It's the Kyuubi!" Shouted another jounin as the large beast began to tear into the village destroying apartment blocks in a single swing. Shinobi came out of every knock and cranny trying to form a coherent line of defense against the Biju throwing kunai and explosive tags at the beast.

Hiruzen appeared in a shushin amongst the shinobi in his familiar armor ready to fight the large beast. Swinging enma in his staff form knocking the kyuubi back from the front line of shinobi.

"Can anyone tell me what happened here?" Hiruzen asked fearing the worst of the fate of Minato and Kushina

"Lord third!" Came the shout of multiple shinobi as they tried to protect the old man.

"We have no idea Third-Sama the kyuubi just appeared in the middle of Konoha." A nondescript jounin informed the hokage as the kyuubi took another swipe through the line of shinobi.

"Hold off the kyuubi till the Fourth gets here!" Shouted Hiruzen hitting the kyuubi over the head with the staff angering the beast as it began to gather chakra for another bijudama.

"Cart Destroyer!" Shouted Jiraiya as he summoned gamabunta on top of the kyuubi's head knocking it into the ground stopping the forming of the powerful bomb. Hiruzen shushined up to Jiryia happy to see his student.

"Sensei what happened with minato and kushina?" Asked Jiraiya concern evident in his voice.

"I don't know Jiraiya kun I hope their ok." Hiruzen as gamabunta realized who he was on top of.

"**Jiraiya why the hell did you summon me on top of the kyuubi no kitsune! And why is he in konoha?**" Came the loud rumble of the massive toad.

"Sorry bunta but I had no choice!." Before he could continue the fox had, had enough of the giant toad on top of him.

"**Give off me you damn frog!**" Shouted the Kyuubi trying to shake gamabunta off of him. Minato chose this moment to appear next to the two men frowning at the destruction already having been caused in the village.

"Sorry I'm late I got held up by the man who caused this." Minato informed the two men on top of gamabuntas head.

(_Flashback no Jutsu_)

_Minato flashed on top of his stone head right after Jiriaya appeared on the battlefield in shook at the large destruction caused in the fight already._

_ "Oh finally arrived huh Kiiroi Senkō (__Yellow Flash__)" Came the voice of the man claiming to be madara from right behind minato. Taking a swipe at the man with one of his tri-pronged kunai minato was shocked at it went right through him. _

_ Leaning away from a kunai swipe Minato hoped away staring down the man. _

_ "Just why the hell did you do this?" Asked Minato_

_ "It's quite simple really, I'm here to destroy what I once helped build with harashima."_

"_But. that's impossible nobody is alive from the founding of the village?" Minato said in confusion wondering just who the hell this man really was. "There's no way you can still be alive if your who you claim to be." He continued._

"_Perhaps there is a way." He said boredom in his voice. "Enough of this I wish to watch the destruction of your precious village." Madara said charging minato who charged as well. Minato went from a swipe at the jugular which simply fazed through the man. Frowning he quickly brought his tri-pronged kunai up blocking a strike from the man. Only to be kicked away by a strong kick to the stomach feeling as if a few ribs cracked. _

'So it seems he can faze through most attacks but becomes solid to attack. That's rather troublesome.' _Somewhere a nara sneezed feeling that a non nara used there classic verbal tic. _

_Raising his kunai once more minato charged at the man forming a rasengan within his hand as he threw a kunai from the man's head. Just as Madara was about to grab minato he flashed to the kunai slamming the swirling ball of chakra into the man's back. _

"_Rasengan!" He shouted the man claiming to be madara felt his body grinded away as he was sent into the ground causing a crater to form. Minato jumped away sliding to a halt. Grunting the man slowly got up heavily injured. _

"_Damn that hurts… You win for now Minato Namikaze but there's still the kyuubi to deal with." He said with a large amount of malice as he vanished in a vortex. Sighing Minato flashed away to join Hiruzen and Jiraiya._

_(End Flashback No Jutsu)_

"Madara Uchiha buts thats impossible!" Shouted Hiruzen as the Minato went through a long series of hand signs and the group vanished from the village appearing at the safe house for the namikaze. Panting Minato dropped to a knee feeling weak as gamabunta hopped off the raging bujiu who had control of himself once more.

"I know Hiruzen-sama I'm not quite sure what to make of it myself.. But for now we must worry about dealing with the kyuubi. I shall seal it into naruto with the _Shiki Fūjin."_ He informed the group.

"But Minato that will kill you!" Shouted Jiraiya in shock that his student was willing to go so far.

"Please Minato-Kun let me do it I've lived a long life." Said Hiruzen not wanting to see his successor parish.

Growling the Kyuubi swiped at the trio trying to kill all of them only for gamabunta block the claws with his tanto as the two large creatures engaged in a melee as the trio tried to figure out what to do.

"Hiruzen-Sama I can't possibly let you do that." Minato said with a frown he didn't want to lose the man he saw as a grandfather.

"Well then I'm ordering you to let me do it." Hiruzen said not letting Minato sacrifice himself. The men looked back at the kyuubi as chains wrapped around the beast kushina appearing still looking winded with their newborn.

"You woke Naru-chan up from his nap." Kushina said with a frown knowing what was about to happen.

"Sorry Kushina-Hime this was the only place I could think to take the Kyuubi." Minato told his wife taking there son. Looking at the third hokage he steeled himself as he handed the man his son.

"Minato-Kun please live a full life with your family and become an even greater hokage than I ever was… Jirayia-Kun I'm sorry I failed your team I wish we could still have all 3 of you in the village." He said saying his goodbyes as he blazed through the required hand signs for the _Shiki Fūjin. _Jirayia Held back tears as he was about to watch his sensei die.

The Kyuubi could sense what was about to happen being aggravated even more.

"**No I will no be sealed into that boy!**" He shouted trying to escape the chains only for them to tighten as gamabunta held him down.

"**Please hurry up I can't hold him back much longer!**" Shouted Gamabunta as Hiruzen finished the Shinigami appearing behind him

"Never let your wills of fire extinguish!" He shouted as he sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto a seal forming on his little stomach. And with a smile Hiruzen Saratobi passed away everyone present including naruto cried.

"**I will return to the summoning world now.. I'm sorry for your loss. But please never summon me to fight a biju again.**" Gamabunta said disappearing in a puff of smoke the shinobi landing on the ground holding hiruzen and naruto.

One Week Later

Konoha was in mourning over 2,000 civilians had died and 1,500 shinobi had perished in the short battle with the kyuubi which weakened konoha further after the third shinobi war pushing their forces down to 10,000. Shinobi had to be called back to konoha to help rebuild the village and replenish the garrison that was held there.

Minato sat in his office filling out paperwork a small cradle in the corner. The mass funeral for everyone that had perished was a rather sad affair even the heavens seemed to cry as everyone came to pay their respects for those who had died.

The village seemed split on what to think about his son many people celebrated his birth and saw him as the hero he was for holding the kyuubi. However another large majority saw him at the kyuubi himself Minato wasn't quite sure what to do.

"You've caused me a lot of problems already Naruto-kun." Minato said with a small laugh walking over to the crib holding his son taking a break from the dreaded paperwork every kage faced during their time.

His son coed at his father playing with his hair again.

"Ow ow ow stop naruto that hurts." He said with a laugh. This was the scene kushina entered upon with a small smile as she held a basket of food in her hand.

"Shouldn't you be working Minato-Kun?" She asked with a small giggle at her husband's antics.

"Shouldn't you be recovering?" Minato shot back with a large smile at seeing his wife.

"You know how I feel about hospitals dattebane!" She shouted as she laid out the food for the small family. Minato supposed even if it cost the life of one of his greatest mentors he was happy to share this moment with his family not wanting to know what would have happened if he had perished instead.

(Unknown Location)

"Minato really **did a **number on **your body huh?** Obito-kun" Zetsu said treating the wounds of one obito uchiha who sat about an operating room table being treated by the weird creation.

Obito frowned and glared at the black and white creature. With a huff he got off the table testing his new arm and healed body.

"Sensei is as strong as ever.. But no matter this is a minor setback in our plan.. Madara-samas plans will be completed soon." He said glaring into the dark as his lone sharingan span in anger at his old sensei.

"For now **you should** get some rest** you never know when **you might need to fight again." Zetsu said retreating into the ground to do whatever zetsu does. Obito clicked his tongue as he walked further into the base planning their next move.

**And that's the end of the first chapter of Nidaime Kiiroi Senko. Surprise Minato and Kushina lived while hiruzen is one of my favorite characters to see in other fanfics I feel like I haven't seen a lot of fics where minato and kushina survive and normally it's a neglect story which I don't really like. So like it hate it? Leave a review and follow and favorite. I will be updating my other stories soon if your interested.(I hope people still want more from them lol) Naruto Uzumaki-namikaze 101 out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Childhood and Family

Nidaime Kiiroi Senkō chapter 2: Childhood part 1.

**I am absolutely floored by the overwhelming response that just the first chapter of this story has received. I mean seriously 21 favorites and 30 follows in just 1 day? Thank you all very much. So to address a few things teams have not been decided yet and neither has the harem(which wasn't going to be a thing at first). However, I've decided to cap it at 6 Girls with the maximum I will expand it to being 10. The pairings are still undecided but I'm not going to worry about it till the chunin exam arc if not post that time. However pairings will be decided on by that time.**

**Uncharted 22: I totally agree with you on that end I've seen maybe 1 or 2 good stories with minato and kushina where they're non neglectful but I've mostly seen only one lives or their neglectful and its just stupid. I mean sure minato was hokage but i'm sure he would have made time seeing how much they loved him.**

**So I think I've answered every review to some degree without further ado here's Nidaime Kiiroi Senkō chapter 2.**

6 years later(7 years before the start of cannon)

Naruto Namikaze was no ordinary boy he knew that very well being the son of the hokage he was practically royalty within the village. Despite his status wherever he went he would hear the odd muttur of "Demon Brat" or a glare or two. Not that it ever really mattered the lucky go blonde brat as his godfather or as naruto saw him uncle Jirayia would call him. Walking next to his mother Kushina who was noticeably pregnant once more he wore blue sandals green shorts and a white shirt with the Uzumaki swirl over his heart and the Konoha symbol on his back. Seeing the hospital in the distance Naruto became even gidderer if that was even possible.

"Kaa-chan are we going to see Tsunade-baachan?" Asked Naruto about ready to run off to where he knew tsunade had her office. However the young excitable child was held back by the hand of his mother knowing exactly what her young son would do.

"Yes Naru-chan we're going to see Tsunade-Chan." Said Kushina looking back fondly on how the older woman one who kushina saw as a mother returned to Konoha.

(_Flashback No Jutsu_)

_Kushina laid in her hospital room about 4 days after the kyuubi had been released from within her and sealed back into her son. Speaking of her son he laid in a crib in the corner having not been released from the hospital yet. Smiling she looked over at her son lovingly already thinking about how awesome of a parent she was. The hospital luckily wasn't damaged in the attack by the kyuubi but the village had lost quite a few medical ninjas. _

_Picking up a book on fuinjutsu on highly advanced seals kushina frowned while she did have the classic Uzumaki affinity to seals she still had trouble understanding the high level uzumaki seals. They were rather complicated not just in what they could but also the actual seal matrix. It angered the young woman greatly that these seals didn't just come naturally to her like other Uzumaki. Or perhaps she was looking at the complicated seals all wrong… she decided not to dwell on it at the moment._

_Feeling a slight rumbling kushina frowned. 'an earthquake? But we're in the middle of Hi no Kuni(Land of Fire) there's no way we should have an earthquake.' She bit back the urge to groan at the misfortune that had seemed to befall upon the shinobi village this week. _

"_Where the fuck is kushina!" Came a rather loud shout reverberating throughout the entire hospital maybe even the village. Kushina froze recognizing the voice that had shook that hospital there was only one person that came to mind. For her that voice came from someone that she saw as her mother except in blood._

"_Tsunade-sama please she's still resting!" Shouted a doctor down the hall only for him to be smashed into a wall from what it sounded like. Smiling softly she watched as the door got knocked off its hinges as Tsunade entered the room. Tsunade was __Tsunade is a fair-skinned woman with brown eyes and straight blonde hair that parts above her forehead. Her hair has shoulder-length bangs that frame her face and the rest reaches her lower-back kept tied in two loose ponytails violet diamond shape forehead. _

_She wears a grass-green haori with the kanji for "gamble" on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels. She also wore the first hokage's necklace which rested upon her chest._

"_Tsunade-kaachan." Said Kushina a large smile radiating off her face only to let out and audible groan feeling a large weight crashing into her._

"_I feared the worst when minato sent a letter to me saying the kyuubi was taken from you." Said Tsunade hugging the young woman who was having trouble breathing until Tsunade released her._

"_I'm fine… mostly just sore and tired Naru-Chan has been keeping me up." Said Kushina with a smile looking over to the crib in the room. Going through a few hand signs Tsunade's hands were covered in green chakra as she quickly went over Kushina's body._

"_Well your chakra coils and network has been obviously strained heavily from the kyuubi being ripped from you but it seems like your Uzumaki blood is healing it but you won't be able to use chakra for at least 6 months." Tsunade informed the young woman. Turning on her heel Tsunade went over the crib. _

"_So this is my grandson huh?" Asked Tsunade looking upon young naruto who had wisps of blonde hair already however they had red highlights._

"_Yes thats young Naruto." Said Kushina with a large smile watching Tsunade picked up Naruto gently cooing at the young baby who let out a happy gurgle staring up at the young woman. The happiness didn't last long as naruto reached up and tugged on Tsunade's hair causing a tick mark to appear on her head._

"_If this gaki wasn't so young I would send him through a wall." She grounded out setting down Naruto gently despite her anger. Meanwhile Kushina was laughing watching the interaction. _

"_What's so funny kushina?" asked the aged sannin sending a glare at her surrogate daughter._

"_Nothing, Nothing Just glad to have you back." Said Kushina with a rather happy smile._

(_End Flashback no Jutsu_)

Kushina was brought out of her reminiscing as the mother and son entered the office of one Tsunade Senju. Tsunade looked up from her papers only to feel one Naruto Namikaze plowing into her side.

"Tsunade-Baachan!" He shouted nuzzling into her side.

"Gaki." She said bumping her fist lightly into Naruto's head after returning the hug.

"So what brings you in today Kushina?" Asked tsunade finishing up some paperwork. Turning her chair back around she stared intently at kushina and naruto.

"Well I need to have a check up on the baby and I believe it's time for narutos check up as well." Said kushina absentmindedly rubbing her stomach happy that their small family was about to grow.

"Am I going to have a brother or sister? Can you tell Tsunade-Baachan?" Asked Naruto in excitement that he was going to be a big brother. Smiling Tsunade's hands lit up with green chakra as she did a once over of Kushina stopping at her stomach.

"Well do you want to know now?" Asked Tsunade mirth evident in her expression as she shutdown the chakra going to her hands sitting back in her chair.

"Well… I don't think we're going to have a baby shower so I suppose I might as well learn now." Said Kushina with a thoughtful expression a simple finger to her lips.

"Your having a boy and a girl." Revealed Tsunade shocking kushina.

"A boy and a girl?" What does that mean kaa-chan?" Asked Naruto looking at his mother in confusion not really getting the idea of twins just yet.

"I'm going to kill Minato.." She muttered lowly to herself going into a rambling about how she was going to destroy the fourth hokage. Getting scared by his mother Naruto turned towards his grandmother figure.

"Well quite simply Naruto your mother is going to have two children at the same time." Explained Tsunade. Naruto thought for a moment trying to comprehend it before a grin formed that threatened to split his face.

"So I'm going to have 2 little siblings?" Asked Naruto which tsunade nodded to.

"Yatta! I'm going to be the best and coolest and biggest big brother ever!" Shouted Naruto hopping and dancing around the small office.

"Pipe down pipsqueak we still have to do your check up so sit down!" She shouted. Naruto instantly froze in his spot quickly running over to a chair next to Tsunade. Once again her hands were covered in green chakra as she scanned naruto's body. Frowning once she realized something.

"Kushina. I know naruto has joined the academy already but have you awakened his chakra already? Because that's typically something kids do when their 8." She asked snapping kushina out of her thoughts about killing her husband.

"Hmm I don't think so granted it could be from a certain something. I awoke my chakra when I was his age due to special circumstances." Kushina informed Tsunade with a frown looking at her son.

"Awoke my chakra?" Naruto asked once again confused.

"Well as you know Naru-chan everyone has chakra it's how we do jutsus. As children everyone has just enough coursing through their systems to keep them alive. However, once children reach a certain age you awaken your chakra allowing it to fully travel through your systems. Most children have to draw it out but there are those that naturally awaken it." Kushina explained to her son knowing it was due to the kyuubi that his chakra had awoken.

"So what your saying is that I'm really cool and totally ready to be a ninja?" Asked naruto with a huge grin.

"No Naru-chan it just means we can start training you to be a really cool ninja." She said with a predatory smirk knowing just how hard she was going to start training her son with her father.

(Meanwhile with Minato)

Minato sighed signing off on another import request by another merchant.

"You know I feel like the hokage shouldn't have to worry about paperwork like this." He said to no one in general as he slowly made his way through the stacks of paper. Hearing a knock on the door minato looked up from the bane of every kages existence.

"Come in." He called sitting up in his chair as the teachers from the academy filled in the head instructor taking a seat directly in front of the hokage.

"Hokage-sama you called for us?" Asked Kiyoshi Nara a cousine shikaku. He shared the same spiky black hair of the nara clan wearing the standard jounin uniform with black ninja pants and a black ninja shirt.

"Yes I did Kiyoshi… I want to completely reform that curriculum within the academy." Minato started off watching as the instructors looked between each other. "If we're being honest here our education of ninjas is a joke." Minato told them pulling out a folder with information on what was taught at the academy.

"Kunoichi are taught to press flowers rather then how to spot herbs for helping to heal injuries. To pass the academy you're only required to master 3 E class jutsu which have some practical use on the battlefield but not much. There's little to know specialization teaching when more time is spent focused on history." Minato monologues going through the problems with the education.

"But Hokage-sama the education system is set up this way so civilians can join the ranks of our shinobi-." Started Kyoshi only for Minato to hold up a hand.

"I fully understand that this curriculum was set in place that way… after the third shinobi war. We have almost 15,000 shinobi of which almost 6,000 are genin which is admirable yes. But it seems like we have gone from a focus of quality to a focus of quantity to replenish our numbers since the end of the war. But that has greatly weakened us as of late one of the few promising ninjas to graduate was Itachi and Shisui." Minato continued looking upon the group before him who seemed to squirm from minato ripping apart what they had been teaching.

"I believe it is time to switch gears from focusing on rushing new genin out of the academy and onto raising genin that are ready for the lives they will live." Mintao said pulling out a folder handing a stack of papers to those present. "Currently we have a 99% pass rate from the academy with a 33% pass rate on the actual genin exam that is quite frankly unacceptable and shameful." Sighing he took a breath allowing his words to sink in.

"This new curriculum should even out the pass rates of both exams. With the first 3 years focused on a mix of practical and book knowledge such as the basics of taijutsu and chakra control once they've awoken their chakra that is. The second half will be focused on specialization training such as advanced taijutsu basics of ninjutsu and even medical jutsu. I will also have a heavy focus on teamwork with academy students taking on E and D rank missions 2 years before they graduate. Genin will still take D ranks however with an ever increasing demand we require more genin teams to take C rank missions." Minato finished looking at the instructors. "Any questions?" He asked opening the floor.

"Well I have one sir what will we do about civilian students who don't have the same access to private training from clans or shinobi parents?" Asked one Iruka who was a man of average height and build. He has brown that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose. He wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and a flak jacket.

"Good question Iruka is it? Well we will offer after school training with available jounin and chunin who would like to assist training small groups of people who would like it. If they choose not to take this advantage offered than quite simply they aren't fit to become a shinobi. Any other questions?" Asked Minato seeing none he nodded. "Alright you are all dismissed." He said watching the teachers file out before letting out a sigh leaning back in his chair. He could already feel a headache forming from the complaints he would surely receive from angry parents.

(Back with Naruto and Kushina)

Naruto and Kushina walked away from the hospital both super giddy from the visit to Tsunade.

"Well Naru-chan what do you want to do now?" Asked kushina as the duo walked through the streets of konoha. The pairs stomachs rumbled as they both gave each other the same look.

"Ichiraku!" They both shouted at the same time racing off to the families favorite ramen spot. It didn't take long as once a Uzumaki was on the hunt for ramen they would find it in record time. Going through the flaps the pair sat down shouting out their order.

"5 Miso ramens please!" looking back Teuchi smiled brightly. Teuchi was a rather large man with tanned skin and an ever present smile. He wore the standard white clothes and apron of a chef with the hat of a chef.

"Well if it isn't my favorite customers! And the hokage of course." Said teuchi as minato flashed next to his wife and son.

"Hey guys, I figured I'd come join you two for lunch seeing as I'm mostly done for today." Minato said with a smile taking a seat. Naruto and kushina we're surprised but happy to see the man as they both hugged him.

"How did the meeting with Tsunade go?" He asked, curious to see what had transpired with the sannin.

"Well as it turns out.. I'm having twins!" Kushina said excitedly shooking minato as his eyes grew and his mouth dropped.

"Twins? Do we know the genders?" He asked simply elated at the news that their family would almost double.

"A boy and a girl." Kushina said causing Minato to become even happier.

"I'm going to have a little girl!" He shouted happily thinking about how he would be the best father he could for his little girl as the first round of ramen was put in front of the family.

"And how is little Naruto-kun?" Asked Minato stuffing his face with ramen.

"Perfect health… He's… even unlocked… his chakra." Kushina informed her husband between bites of ramen.

"Already? I suppose it's time to begin his training with him entering the academy and unlocking his chakra now." He said after finishing his first bowl.

"Speaking of the academy how did the meeting with the teachers go?" Asked kushina excited to hear if they academy would improve its curriculum.

"They took the news rather well and will be implementing the new curriculum this year. So naruto's class will be the first to fully go through it which should turn out good I hope." He said polishing off his last bowl.

"That's good I hear Naruto's class should be something else with so many clan heirs in the mix." Kushina said finishing off her own ramen as naruto ate silently listening to his parents.

"Yes I suppose it should I believe it's time Naruto meets the rest of the clan heirs. I know you've become good friends with Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi but you still should meet the rest seeing as you yourself are a clan heir." Explained Minato with a smile glad his son was making friends.

"Yes Tou-san I can't wait to make more friends!" Naruto said excited ready to meet more children his age he was never really able to make friends at the park seeing as either their parents pulled them away due to the kyuubi not that Naruto knew that yet. or kept their children away due to his status as the hokage's son which confused Naruto not really understanding his status as royalty.

Needless to say the 6 year old was rather excited to make new friends and begin his super awesome training. The family finishing up their meal any paying headed to a local park where naruto ran over to swings his mother pushing him.

Swinging happily and laughing naruto smiled in glee enjoying his mother and father playing with him. However, he became confused and concerned as he heard crying in the distance hoping off the swing he ran off into the forest despite the protests of his parents.

"Look at this hyuga freak acting all high and mighty!" Shouted an older boy most likely 9. Picking up a ball of mud he threw it at the young girl not quite hitting her but getting specks of mud on the beautiful kimono she was wearing.

"P-p-please s-s-s-stop." She said meekly trying to protect herself from the mud.

"What are you going to do call your bodyguards on us!" shouted the lead bully as the 4 other kids surrounding him shouted a course of "yeahs." As they stood leering at the young Hyuuga.

"What the hell are you doing!" shouted Naruto rushing past the group punching the lead bully in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Who the hell did that!" He shouted looking up at naruto freezing up realizing just who it is.

"It's the hokage's son!" He shouted backing away from the 6 year old trying to put some distance between them.

"The hokage's son? But that means that there's probably ninja nearby." Whispered one of the kids to another as the group ran away fearing reparations.

"Please don't hurt me!" Shouted the bully cover his face cowering awaying fearing the worst like some ninja coming to take him away. This confused naruto as he tilted his head looking at the 9 year old.

"I'm not going to hurt you… just run away like everyone else." He muttered kicking some dirt at the young bully.

Turning back to the young Hyuuga he frowned looking her over.

"Um.. are you ok ms-?" He asked the young girl.

"H-Hinata H-H-Hyuga.. Y-your Naruto U-Uzumaki r-r-right?" she asked with a stutter not able to look her saviour in the eyes fearing he might make fun of her over her eyes. Naruto was concerned wondering if she had an injury so he squated down in front of her eliciting an eep as she looked away once more.

"How come you keep turning away from me.. Is there something on my face?" He asked confused by what she was doing.

"N-no I just… I-I'm a-afraid you're g-g-going to t-t-think my e-e-y-yes are weird." She stuttered out an embarrassed flush on her face.

"Nonsense! I saw your eyes and I think they're really pretty!" Naruto said confidently with a large smile causing Hinata's blush to grow even further.

"R-Really?" She asked unable to look in his eyes for a different reason.

"Yeah their super cool… I wish I had a really cool doujutsu like you but Tou-san said I'll have some really cool jutsu at my disposal when I reach the right age." He bragged lightly with a large smile thinking about what a cool ninja he would be once he was a ninja

"W-w-what's your n-n-name?". Asked Hintate as Naruto never told her what it was. Having the decency to look sheepish naruto rubbed the back of his head with a chuckle.

"Naruto Namikaze soon to be the best ninja ever!" Shouted Naruto with with a huge grin. Hearing his name caused Hinata to gasp lightly realizing just who had saved her.

"Naru-chan!" Shouted Kushina bursting through the woods pausing when she saw the young Hyuga heiress. Hinata was surprised to see the first lady of konoha walk into the small clearing which grew to shock when minato himself walked into the clearing.

"F-Fourth Hokage-sama!" Shouted Hinata as she rose into a bow for the young hokage.

"Hinata Hyuga correct? Heiress to the Hyuga clan?" Asked minato rather shocked to see the young girl out in the woods however he was happy that his son met the young girl seeing as he wanted to introduce him to all the heirs and heiress of the clans.

"Y-y-you k-know me h-hokage-sama?" Asked Hinata rather shocked that the leader of the village knew who she was.

"Well of course I make it a habit to know who will take over the village one day." He said with a large smile as another Hyuga appeared in the clearing.

"Hinata-sama there you are!" He shouted relieved to find the young girl before turning to see the hokage and his family.

"Hokage-sama!" The hyuga immediately said with a bow as minato let out an exasperated sigh not one for formality like this.

"Minato is fine honestly. Um I'm sorry I can't quite remember your name." He said with a small chuckle the the young man stood up.

"Kō Hyuga Minato-sama." Kō has brown hair, which is short, with backwards spikes. He has featureless white eyes and his nose is broad and well-defined. He wears the standard Konoha uniform with a chunin flak jacket and forehead protector that he wears like a bandanna.

"S-s-sorry Kō for causing you t-trouble." Hinata said meekly to her caregiver who simply turned to her with a smile.

"It's quite alright Hinata-sama I'm glad your safe thanks to young Naruto here." He said with a soft smile as he glanced at the hokage's son.

"However I believe it's time to go I'm sure Hokage-sama will visit with naruto soon." He said nodding to the Hokage who nodded back in understanding that the official visit would happen soon.

"I hope to see you at the academy Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted to Hinata with a large grin as she was led off by Kō.

"M-m-me to N-naruto-kun." She said with a small smile before disappearing around a corner.

"Alright Naru-chan I believe… My water broke… My water Broke!" Shouted kushina comically turning to her husband.

"But you didn't seem to be experiencing contractions before hand!" He shouted shocked that his wife was going into labor.

"Well about that… I started having contractions when Naru-chan ran off." She said with a small giggle before gripping her stomach.

"We have to get you to the hospital!" He shouted grabbing his wife and son flashing off to the hospital well specifically Tsunade's office who had a rather surprised look on her face as the Hokage suddenly appeared in her office.

"What's the meaning of this Minato!" She shouted glaring daggers at the young hokage.

"Kushina has gone into labor!" Shouted minato frantically causing Tsunade to become frantic as she rushed kushina onto a bed outside the office rushing her to a delivery room.

Naruto looked shocked surprised he was about to become an older brother so soon. Naruto sat outside the delivery room as kakashi appeared next to the young boy.

"Kakashi-Niisan?" Asked Naruto surprised to see the scarecrow in the hospital.

"Yo." He said casually his book in hand as he sat down next to the young child.

"What are you doing here Nii-san?" Naruto asked still confused as kakashi gave him an eye smile.

"Minato-sensei sent me a toad that Kushina-Sama had gone into birth so I figured I'd come and meet my new Otōto and Imōto and keep my current Otōto some company." He told naruto happily as he returned to his book. Naruto smiled before he frowned slightly.

"Kakashi-Nii.. Why do some of the villagers hate me while others don't?" Naruto asked causing Kakshi to nearly choke on air before he frowned under his mask.

"Well I can't tell you specifically why some villagers hate you that's something I'm sure your parents will tell you soon… however I can tell you the reason they hate you is extreamly stupid and has no basis in reality." He said with an eye smile at the end rubbing naruto's hair.

"And why do some villagers like me without really knowing me?" Naruto asked seeing as his answer wasn't completely answered.

"If you had given me a moment I was getting to that Naruto-Kun but basically it's because your Minato-sensei's son who as you know is that hokage. Basically to become hokage he's gained a lot of respect so by being his son they've decided to honor their respect by liking you by extension." He said trying to keep it simple so naruto could understand. Naruto frowned at what he said as he processed the words his surrogate big brother had told him.

"That's stupid! I'm going to become a super awesome ninja so they respect me for me and one day I will be a hokage even greater than tou-san!" Naruto shouted shooking Kakashi again but this time pleasantly as he gave another eye smile.

"I'm sure you will naruto you should get some rest you never know how long this type of thing could take." Kakashi said as naruto suddenly nuzzled into kakashi's side who simply wrapped an arm around him.

"Your super comfy Kakashi-nii." Naruto said happily as he dozed off for a few minutes. Kakashi smiled under his mask as he sat there waiting for the news of the delivery to arrive.

"Kakashi-san it's good to see you again." Said a rather feminen voice pulling kakashi as he looked up to see who it was.

"Ah mikoto-san… Itachi-Kun and this must be Sasuke you talk so much about itachi." Said kakashi with an eye smile. Mikoto was a fair-skinned woman with long, straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron normally worn over it.

Itachi was a fairly tall man of fair complexion. He had onyx eyes, under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. He had jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with centre-parted bangs that extended to his chin his clothes consisted of a black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, bandages around his ankles, and black sandals. He wore tan pants with a weapons pouch strapped to his back.

The last of the uchiha's present was Sasuke he has black eyes and spiky black hair with a blue tint. Sasuke's hair has hung over his face like bangs. He has a dark blue shirt with a high collar and white shorts the uchiha crest on his back with blue sandals.

Kakashi nudge Naruto lightly awaking him from his sleep as he rubbed his eyes trying to wake himself.

"What's the big deal Kakashi-Nii?" Naruto asked before noticing the group as he tilted his head slightly. "Who are you guys?" Naruto Asked confused. As Mikoto giggled into her hand.

"I've babysat you many times Naru-chan but I'm not surprised you don't remember me you we're just a baby. I'm Mikoto Uchiha I'm your mom's best friend and these are my sons Itachi and Sasuke." She said point at the respective child.

"So you're Naruto-Kun I've heard so much from you whenever your mom visits." Itachi said kneeling in front of Naruto with a big smile holding out his hand. "It's very nice to meet you Naruto-Kun." Naruto smiled shaking the older childs hand tenderly.

"It's nice to meet you as well Itachi-san!" He said looking at sasuke who just hmphed looking away as both felt like a rivalry was formed right then and right there.

Glaring at the young boy. "So you're sasuke huh? I've heard Kaa-chan mention you on occasion." He said as the two glared at each other before smiling lightly hoping they could be friendly rivals.

"Excuse me will Naruto Namikaze and Kakashi Hatake please come in the delivery was ended in a success." Said a nurse as Naruto hopped up running into the delivery room excited to meet his new brother and sister. Minato sat on the bed holding a bundle as Kushina was sitting up holding a bundle close to her chest.

"Hey Naruto-Kun glad you could make it." Minato joked with a smile as he stood up walking over to his son. "Would you like to meet your Imōto naruto-kun?" He asked already knowing the answer. Which was Naruto vigorously nodding head walking up to his father. Carefully handing her to naruto he was in awe seeing the baby who had whips of red hair.

"This is Aiko what do you think?" Minato asked watching Narutos eye's light up.

"She's so beautiful… I want to become an amazing ninja so I can protect her." He said handing his young sister back to his father.

"And now would you like to meet your brother?" Kushina asked a happy smile filling her face as naruto walked over carefully handling his young brother who had whips of red hair with blonde highlights.

"This is Kaito." His mother told him as he smiled protectively wanting to do whatever he could to protect his newborn siblings.

"Oh mikoto-san is outside Kushina-Sama." Kakashi told kushina who smiled widely hearing someone she considered a sister was awaiting outside.

"Bring her in Kakashi-Kun." Kushina informed the man who went to the door calling the small family inside.

"Oh Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun I wasn't expecting to see you as well." Minato said with a smile as he went to show off his little daughter Naruto bringing over the newborn boy.

"Aren't they cool guys? I'm going to become a great ninja to protect them." He said happily.

"I'm sure you will Naruto-Kun." said Itachi smiling at the young man suddenly a rush of air could be heard in the room as everyone turned to see what it was a vortex appearing in the middle of the room. All the shinobi grabbed their weapons as minato glared knowing exactly who it was.

"Madara… you seem to have a habit of popping up at my happiest moments." He spat out at the man formed with an orange mask over his face this time.

"Hello Minato I haven't come to fight this time or try and take the Kyuubi." He said giving naruto a pointed look simply tossing a scroll to the Uchihas Mikoto caught it in confusion.

"I've decided to give you a warning the uchiha as they are now have grown weak tarnishing the once proud name. I've left four of you alive the 3 in this room and Shisui as you 3 could prove to be good puppets one day." He drummed out shocking everyone in the room as Mikoto unfurrowed the scroll and unsealed the head of her now dead husband.

Screaming Mikoto fell to her knees as kakashi reacted quickly sealing the head back into the seal before sasuke and naruto could see the two shooked from this man appearing and what he had implied.

"Tata enjoy your day happy" The madara Imposter said with a dark laugh as the newborns cried feeling a dark presence that was in the room. A sharingan flashing its crimson red being the last thing they saw.

"Anbu!" Shouted minato as his personal squad appeared.

"I want you to check the-."

"Hokage-sama troubling news! There's been a massacre in the uchiha district no one has survived!" Shouted a neko masked Anbu who dropped to a knee in front of their hokage.

"How could this have happened!" Shouted Minato in rage the now almost sole surviving Uchiha we're in shook not quite sure how to react to the news of their entire clan being killed off by one man in one night.

(_Unknown Location)_

Obito Pulled of his mask a frown on his face as he sighed he knew it would be difficult killing off his old clan but it was a necessary evil.

"So it's **been done **huh **Obi**to-Kun." Zetsu Said coming out of the ground looking at it's "master."

"Yes it has.. Either way they would have perished from their coup fugaku was always suspicious and would have tarnished the uchiha name further than he already had." The young uchiha muttered as he set his gear down on a stand as he sat down planning the next stage.

"We're o**ne step **closer **to what mad**ara wanted so**on all war **will **be ended obi**to-kun." Zetsu said sinking into the ground again leaving obito to his thoughts.

"Yes one day no one will lose anyone like I lost Rin." He said staring longingly into a picture of his old team with Kakashi and Minato's faces scratched out.

**Boom chapter 2 done with the Uchiha massacre happened and Naruto now has siblings. I thought about doing the normal massacre route with Itachi baring the burden of killing the clan but I want itachi and shisui for future plot lines. What exactly you'll find out later. **

**I only plan on one more chapter in the pre-genin time which will be focused on training the massacre aftermath and naruto's training and time in the academy. Then will begin a mini genin arc. The next major arc is undecided as I'm not sure if I want to take an alternate route to the wave arc or do something different. But I have to get Haku and Zabuza in the story for some plot lines I would like to lay the basis for in the future. **

**As for pairings so far I'm thinking in order of who i want most.**

**Hinata**

**Fem Haku(Hence Why I need her and a planned arc)**

**Yugito**

**Samui**

**Ino**

**Fu or sakura**

** If you want anyone else review who you want Hinata, Fem Haku and yugito are pretty much confirmed but depending on your guys response it could changed 4-6 can be changed or the harem expanded to 10.**

** That's all for now please favorite follow and review Naruto Uzumaki-namikaze101 out!**


	3. Childhood: Diplomatic mission

**Once again I'm floored by the amount of response I received from everyone with this story. Thank you everyone for the support. I'll be discussing the pairings at the end of the story. Seeing as most reviews pertained to the pairings lets get on with the story!**

**Chapter 2: **Childhood Days part 2: A Diplomatic Mission

Minato sighed looking over the decimated uchiha clan district upon the grand fence surrounding the once large and proud clan a frown etched into his features. Anbu swept through the district looking for any survivors or anyone that was missed but unfortunately the masked man was ruthless. Of everyone that was in the district and not out on a mission everyone they had found had been killed.

Feeling a presence appear next to him Minato glanced over to see Itachi in his anbu gear sans mask.

"Itachi-Kun you shouldn't be here you should be with you family." Minato said wanting to spare the man the pain of seeing his clan.

"Your family is currently with mine Minato-Sama looking after them… I figured I could help here look for survivors or clues to who this man is." Itachi said his sharingan flaring to life.

"We've received reports that Uchiha out on mission were attacked but most of them have survived… All 20 Uchiha have been called back to konoha effective immediately." Minato informed the young man.

"Your mom will be named temporary clan head till you reach 16 she's already approved the measure and you will both be present at the emergency clan meeting tonight." He finished as an anbu appeared on the building in front of the two.

"Hokage-sama we've found one survivor a Izumi Uchiha but that's all that we've found within the compound." The Snail masked anbu informed the fourth hokage as itachi disappeared in a flock of crows.

"Izumi-chan!" Shouted itachi appearing next to his young girlfriend happy that she had survived as he kneeled at her side a piercing would on her side as a medic attended to her.

"Itachi-kun I'm so happy you lived." She said weakly with a smile her hand snaking around to find his hand which he gave her willingly grasping her tightly.

"I was so scared Itachi." Said Izumi tears flowing down her cheeks as Itachi wiped them away.

"I'm here Izumi-chan I'll protect you with my life." He promised as minato appeared.

"I'm sorry Itachi-kun but it's time for the council meeting… I assure you that your young girlfriend here will be fine." Minato promised as he clasped a caring hand down on the man's shoulder.

"Yes Hokage-sama." He said as the two we're flashed away to the hokage tower courtesy of the **Hirshian (Flying thunder god)**. Standing up straight Itachi and Minato entered the council chambers Minato taking his spot at the head of the table as Itachi walked over to sit next to his mother.

"Please sit." Minato sounded out at the shinobi council and civilian council took their seats Jiryia entered sitting behind minato as his personal council.

"Hokage-sama why have we been called at this troublesome hour?" Asked one Shikaka Nara who had his head on his desk.

"Well… The uchiha clan has been nearly wiped out." Said minato as panic and chaos erupted within the chambers.

"The uchiha clan has been wiped out!" Shouted a major trader

"But how! Their one of our strongest clans!" Shouted another trader in terror these were just some of the shouts echoing within the enclosed area as clan heads and civilians alike reacted to the news.

"Silence!" Shouted minato quieting down the council chambers if only slightly.

"Do we know who did it Minato?" Asked one danzo shimura

"Well… In a way yes we don't know his true identity he confronted me after the murders to gloat about it… I can't give much more information than that, sadly." He told the council chambers.

"How many uchiha are left alive?" Asked Hirashi Hyuga a frown on his face at the loss of his rival clan. Even if the uchiha and Hyuga we're rivals they proved to be a powerful asset to konoha.

"Well we have confirmed 25 Uchiha are still alive as of right now, all of which have been recalled to Konoha." Minato told the council waiting for the council to continue.

"Have any of their assets been touched?" asked one Shibi Aburama as Mikoto frowned.

"Well not that we're aware of as of right now the man responsible solely focused on killing as many uchiha as he could." She said granted the scrolls hadn't been fully counted nor had their coffers but so far nothing had been touched.

"And have the Sharingan been collected yet?" Asked Shikaka knowing how damaging it would be if the Sharingan was captured by enemy villages or even danzo.

"As of right now every Sharingan has been accounted for." Informed minato after the dragon masked anbu or rather the anbu commander whispered in his ear.

"I believe with the uchiha weakened we have two clans that have rather low numbers." Danzo said making his presence known once more.

"And what would the second of these two clans be danzo?" Tsume Inuzuka all but spat out as she like most shinobi disliked the man _heavily._

"Well The Uzumaki and by extension Namikaze clan." He said as minato could feel dread creeping out from his heart.

"What Exactly are you leading to danzo?" Asked Minato biting his lip to hold back a glare at the mention of his family.

"I believe having two once great clans have been led to extinction has had a rather drastic effect on our shinobi forces. I believe we need to rebuild these clans and quickly if we are to remain one of if not the strongest shinobi village. I believe the Uchiha can rebuild quickly with the numbers however, The Uzumaki and Namikaze clans have a grand total of 5 members at this moment and as such should be placed under CRA. If the Uchiha clan falls under 10 members they should also be placed under CRA." He finished as silence settled upon the council chambers at the elders deceleration.

"I refuse Kushina would never allow me to-." Minato started only to be cut off by Danzo.

"I'm not saying you should be placed under CRA but rather your clan heir Naruto Namikaze." Danzo stated causing Minato to glare at the aged man releasing a small amount of killer intent at the implication.

"Again I-." He started only for Shikaka to speak up.

"Minato-Sama I'm afraid you don't have a choice under the laws of CRA if a clan falls under 5 true born members it's required that the heir of the clan to take on multiple wives if the clan head is already married.

Breathing deeply minato thought for a moment, currently he was cornered he had no legal basis to refuse and it wouldn't do well to anger danzo with how powerful he was and his influence within konoha. Sighing he nodded as he began to fill out the paperwork.

"And how many wives does the council believe Naruto must take and by what age?" He spat out angry that he was about to put his son in such a position.

"I believe 10 would be the optimal amount it guarantees that children will be born, no matter what happens. I also believe by the time he reaches the age of 16 or chunin whatever comes first." Danzo said getting no rebuttal from anyone within the clan Minato sighed writing it down knowing his wife was more than likely going to kill him.

"If there's nothing else I believe we may all go home for tonight we're all tired and would like to be with our families." Minato said with a sigh as the council filed out of the room Minato leaving in a flash to the hospital room.

"Oh minato how did the council meeting go?" Asked kushina holding their newborn daughter unaware of the shock she was about to receive.

"Well… We need to talk about that." Minato said with a nervous chuckle.

(Two years later 5 years before the start of cannon)

"Why can't we just flash there Tou-san?" Asked Naruto as he and his father trekked through the land of wind.

"Because I thought this would be a nice father son trip." He said with a smile walking next to his son. Kushina was shocked and angry of course at the news with threats to castrate her husband or kill him and hide the body. But she had come to begrudgingly accept it seeing as he didn't have much of a choice.

"Yeah? Well you could have picked a different venue." He grumbled as the walls of sunagakure appeared in the distance

"Quit complaining maybe if you paid attention more during your daily training we could have taken the fast way here." Minato said bopping Naruto over the head as they finally reached the gates the guards halting them.

"Fourth Hokage-sama what brings you here?" Asked a Suna chunin who wore their standard uniform checking for possible hedge or genjutsu.

"I'm here to meet with the Kazekage-Dono and to show my son the world a little bit." Minato told them as the guards nodded letting the duo through.

"Enjoy your stay Hokage-sama." They said as the father and son walked down the mainstreet of sunagakure the sandstone buildings rising around them as villagers scurried around in awe at seeing the fourth hokage a living legend.

"So this is sunagakure?" Naruto asked slightly in awe seeing another hidden shinobi village as the quickly approached their kazekage building which had the Kanji for wind displayed proudly. Well as proudly as a banner could be on the side of a building.

"Yeah it is I was here a lot during the third shinobi war Iwagakure tried to invade multiple times but your old man here repelled them everytime." Minato boasted with a small smile knowing his son would believe his statement even if it wasn't totally true.

"That's so cool!" Naruto shouted as they entered the building a rush of cool air flowing over them as the buildings A/C enveloped the two.

"Hokage-sama!" Shouted the secretary surprised to see the young man in person and not the ambassador that she normally saw from Konoha.

"Hello I'm here to finish talks of our current treaty." Minato said she the secretary at a loss of words quickly led the Hokage and his son to the Kazekages room. Knocking there was a pause as the shout of "Come in" rang through the wooden door.

Entering Naruto was surprised at the appearance of the fourth Kazekage Rasa had auburn hair, dark eyes and was usually depicted with a very stern look on his face. He wore a simple black jacket and pants with mesh armour underneath. He carried a small canister strapped to his hip. He also had two creases around his mouth.

"Hello Rasa-Dono it's good to see you again after so long." Minato said with a smile which the now named Rasa did not return.

"I was not expecting to see you personally Minato-Dono however its not an unwelcome surprise I suppose. And who is the young child next to you?" He asked looking at Naruto with a critical eye.

"This is my son Naruto Namikaze." He said with a smile affectionately rubbing the top of his son head

"Well it would not do to have him listen to the boring prattle of negotiations I shall send him to meet my own children." Rasa said calling in a servant who took away naruto.

"So I have the current negotiations here which I believe are rather acceptable however I would like to add a few things." Rasa started as he pulled out the current treaty as the two Kages looked over the paper with a critical eye.

"And what would that be Rasa-Dono." Minato asked he assumed that everything that had been talked about was acceptable and the treaty was ready to be signed.

"Well simply put I would like to add in a clause that sends more missions back our way. We've lost a large portion of our clients to konoha after the end of the third shinobi war which has nearly crippled our village." Rasa stated causing minato to frown.

"I understand I believe potential clients that are closer to the Suna should be sent your way instead however we require a steady stream of clients as well. I believe a 75% 25% split would be acceptable with konoha receiving 25%?" Asked Minato sure it would in the short term lessen the income of Konoha but Hi no Kuni was large with an ever expanding need of jobs.

"I think that's acceptable Minato-Dono." He said pausing as he added it into the treaty.

"I also want to add in a political marriage clause between my daughter Temari and your son Naruto." He said shocking Minato as he looked at the Kazekage in confusion.

"Well that's not quite what I was expecting Rasa-Dono… However I believe that could be done with the two marrying by the time they become 16 or both reach the rank of Chunin." Minato said knowing he could kill two birds with one stone here.

"That's acceptable. I also wish for her to move to Konoha with you to deepen our relationship and her relationship with her now fiance." Rasa said shocking Minato once more.

"But won't you miss your daughter?" Minato asked as he could never even think of sending his own daughter away.

"I will don't get me wrong Minato-Dono however I believe this will help us to strengthen and deepen ties between our villages. I believe their second born shall move to Suna after reaching the rank of Genin." Rasa said which caused minato to frown but nod. This was after all a common political move between clans and even countries at one point in time however in the modern day it was a rather rare affair.

"Is that everything Rasa-Dono?" Asked Minato to which the man nodded.

"Yes." He said signing the treaty turning it for minato to sign as well the Suna equivalent of Anbu appearing to have copies made.

"I do however have a personal request. My son has the ichibi sealed within him however the seal work was rather shody and has caused my son immense issues. He's become rather unstable and I fear he might snap and rampage across sunagakure." Rasa explained as Minato frowned thinking about the request for a moment.

"Who exactly did the seal work on your son?" He asked, trying to understand why a jinchuriki even the ichibi would cause so much trouble for its container.

"Lady Chiyo did the seal work seeing as she has the most experience with seals however we have no true seal masters her in Suna." Rasa said as minato mauled over the decision for a while before he nodded.

"I will have to meet your son and take a look at his seal to get a good grasp of what I'm dealing with and what I would have to do." Minato said.

(Meanwhile with Naruto)

"Hello my name is Naruto Namikaze!" Naruto shouted to the two other children in the room one was a girl a little older than him with teal eyes and sandy blonde hair, which is gathered into four consecutive pigtails she also wore brown pants and a purple sweater. The other was a young boy who had brown hair and black eyes and had a striking resemblance to his father.

The young girl decided to introduce herself first. "Hello Naruto-san I am Temari." she said with a polite bow as her brother decided to go next.

"And I'm Kankurō." Said the young boy with his arms crossed only to be bonked on the head by temari forcing him to bow. Seeing this Naruto returned the bow all the children rising at the same time.

"So your Minato Namikaze's child?" Asked Kankurō which Naruto nodded to his chest puffing out at how awesome his dad was to be recognized.

"That's right! My dad is the most awesome ninja in the world and one day

I'm going to surpass him and be even greater!" He said proudly.

"Sure like a pipsqueak like you could never be an awesome ninja like I'm going to be." Kankurō said with a smirk his own chest puffing out at his own claim. Temari sighed seeing the now rising competition between the two boys.

"Yeah I bet I could kick your ass right here right now!" Naruto shouted which made Kankurō scowl.

"I'll take you on with my puppets!" He shouted right back as he pulled out a small puppet however it looked like a doll to the untrained eye. This caused naruto to laugh at seeing the small contraption naruto started to laugh causing Kankurō even more anger.

"What could you hope to do with such a small doll? House me to death!" Naruto shouted laughing even more as he clutched his stomach.

"It's not a doll its a puppet and one day it will be a battle puppet." Kankurō shouted in anger as he attached chakra strings to the puppet causing it to come to life. Naruto stopped his laughing and watched in fascination as the puppet began to move around a small needle coming out of it's hand.

"See that shut you up that small needle can be filled with poison or shot out of the hand to puncture vital areas." Kankurō explained which Naruto sucked up with gusto finding the obscure ninja art rather cool in his young mind.

"I could still kick your ass." Naruto offhandedly mentioned which only served to infuriate Kankurō even more.

"Why you-." He started only to be cut off by naruto.

"So what do you like to do Temari-san?" Naruto asked Temari who had delegated to sit off in the corner and just watch the two argue.

"Oh me? Well I like to work with fans I guess? I don't like to work on dolls like my brother over there." Temari said causing naruto to laugh and Kankurō to simply sit in a corner and cry about how cruel everyone was to his ninja art.

Suddenly the sound of the door opening drew all 3 children to look over as another young boy entered the room with red hair and teal eyes he wore a simple sandy brown shirt and brown pants.

"Oh gaara hey! Its ah good to see you." Kankurō said trying to interact with the now named young boy however he said nothing seemingly ignoring the boy. Looking at temari in confusion naruto felt a connect to gaara however it wasn't a good connect it felt like.

"Who is that?" Naruto whispered to temari who frowned.

"That's my younger brother gaara our father tends to keep him away from us, we're not exactly sure why." She informed the younger boy who frowned wondering what was drawing naruto to gaara who seemed to have the same question. Looking at each other they both frowned in confusion however both their fathers decided to make their entrances.

"Glad to see your getting along with everyone Naruto however I need to talk with gaara really quickly." Minato said as gaara looked to his father who simply nodded.

"I hope to meet you more later Naruto… Mother is intrigued by your presence." Gaara said with made naruto shudder wondering just what he referred to when he said mother.

"Dinner will be served soon once Minato-Dono is finished speaking with Gaara we will eat." Rasa told the children as he closed the door once more leading Gaara down the hall to a room prepared for sealing work.

"Alright Gaara-kun I'm here to take a look at your seal if you could please show me it I can help you." Minato said kneeling to Gaara's level with a smile. Once again Gaara looked to his father who nodded in approval.

Lifting up his shirt a little Gaara applied a little bit of chakra as a shoddy looking seal appeared the ink and kanji was jagged and rough. Minato deeply frowned seeing this as he could barely recognize the seal.

"Well Rasa-Dono I can fix the seal but I'll have to all but replace it. I have a lot of respect for Chiyo but she is no seal master." Minato said as he pulled a scroll and unsealing a bottle of ink and brushes to apply the new seal. Quickly going to work Minato found it hard to work on the seal as he had to deal with the sand initially sealing Gaara's access to it.

Minato began to write a large intricate seal on the ground around Gaara to make the transfer from seal to seal easier and block the chakra from escaping and forming the biju. This took around half an hour till Minato was ready to form the actual seal writing the seal took time as well coming to about 20 minutes till he was ready to transfer the chakra.

"Ok Rasa-Dono this is a 5-Points seal he'll still have access to the biju however that's only if he allows it and he can cut the connection at anytime. He should also be able to sleep soundly at night." Minato informed Rasa who nodded waving his hand as a sign to transfer the chakra between Biju.

Nodding Minato laid his hands on the two seals flaring his chakra as he began the long process of moving the biju from seal to seal even though it only took 5 minutes it felt like hours for minato who was panting at the end the transfer taking up a lot of chakra. Gaara looked at the two kage in confusion.

"I can't hear mother anymore. It's so… quiet." He said as Rasa performed a quick genjutsu putting his son into a sleep trance.

"So he can sleep. That's good thank you Minato-Dono." He said shaking his fellow kages hand.

"Your welcome Rasa-Dono he will still have access to his sand as well." He informed the kage who sent a pulse of chakra through his son waking him up.

"Did I fall asleep?" Gaara asked in confusion once again not used to the feeling which to him was strange.

"Yes son you did now let's go have some dinner." He said gently placing a hand on Gaara's shoulder leading the two men back to the room with the children.

"You said dinner would be ready soon!" Shouted both Kankurō and Naruto at the same time causing the two Kage to sweat drop and share a look of confusion.

"Well dinner is ready now so lets go." Rasa said as the two young children roared past the two powerful men Naruto following Kankurō to the dinner hall within the tower sitting down quickly as the rest of the procession follow sitting down at the table.

Quickly chowing down the air was comfortable but nobody spoke which was something Naruto wasn't used to seeing as dinner was rather lively in the Uzumaki Home. Once everyone had finished eating Minato and Rasa nodded to each other.

"Everyone's dismissed for tonight however Temari we need to talk with both you and naruto here." Rasa said to his children who all looked at each other in confusion. Getting up Temari and Naruto follow the two kages to the Kazekage's office looking at the two fathers in confusion.

"We have some news for the two of you…" Minato started as rasa decided to finish for his fellow father.

"As per the terms of the new treaty we have agreed on a political marriage." He started the two children sharing a look of confusion.

"How exactly does this concern us?" Temari asked for the two young children.

"Well seeing as your both the children of the kage you've been chosen to be the two to be married." Minato broke the news which didn't quite sink in at first but both children realised exactly what they meant after a moment of thought.

"I have to marry him/her!" The two shouted at the same time pointing at each other blushes heavily covering their before looking away from each other now unable to look each other in the eye.

"I know it's a lot to take in but in time I'm sure you'll understand it." Rasa said to the two. "For tonight however get some rest because-" He was paused by a look for Minato and a shake of his head. Nodding Rasa frowned looking at the two children.

"Because I'm sure this is a lot to process." He finished as the children frowned unable to say anything about the news they had just heard nodding Everyone left the office with Minato and Naruto led to their rooms. Both father and son settled quickly into their beds however Naruto was unable to sleep. Frowning the young child turned over to look over at his father.

"Tou-san… how come so many people in the village hate me?" He asked causing his father to turn and look at him.

"Well Naruto… It's not something I can quite tell you right now why do you ask?" Minato said to his son frowning in the dark room not that naruto could really tell.

"It's just that I can see when people glare at me most are subtle but others aren't." Naruto said. "I also felt this strange connection to Gaara as if he know's what I'm going through." He informed his father who was surprised that naruto could feel the biju kept within Gaara.

"When we get home we'll talk with your Kaa-san ok? For now you should get some sleep we'll have a long journey home." Minato said knowing it would be longer with temari joining the two Namikaze.

Naruto nodded yawning lightly.

"Ok Tou-san good night." He said drifting off into sleep as Minato did the same.

(Next morning)

After a heart breakfast the two kages and their family made their way through the streets of sunagakure Gaara and Naruto walking rather close to each other.

"Naruto-san… Have you ever had the feeling that we're similar to each other?" Gaara asked looking at his fellow jinchuriki.

"Yeah I have but I'm not sure why Tou-san said he'll tell me when we get home I hope it'll help me understand you better." Naruto said with a bright smile surprising Gaara who wasn't used to such a gesture.

"I hope so Naruto… I enjoyed meeting you." Gaara said to the young boy with a small smile playing upon his lips. Looking over at Temari Naruto gained a look of confusion as he saw her carrying a large bag.

"Temari what's with the large bag?" He asked with a frown tugging on your lips. Sighing temari looked at her fiance.

"Well it's been deemed that I shall return to Konoha with you and Minato-sama to build a potential relationship and strengthen ties with konoha." He informed Naruto which caused the young boy to frown

"I'm sorry Temari if I had any say in this I would let you stay home with your family." He said with a frown conviction clear in voice. causing temari to let a look of surprise flash on her face before a small blush to appear.

"Please Naruto...kun." She said playing with the way Kun felt on her tongue. "it's fine there's nothing that can be done at this time and it's not like I can't contact them or see them." She said with a small smile which Naruto returned.

"Hey let me carry your bag at the very least you shouldn't have to carry such a huge bag." He said taking the heavy bag from temari which caused her smile to grow.

"Thank you Naruto-Kun." She said as the group finally reached the gate. Stopping the groups looked at each other as minato and rasa shook hands once again.

"Please take care of my daughter Minato-Dono." Rasa said which minato nodded to.

"Of course she will receive the best care possible." Minato said as Rasa went over to his daughter.

"Please write Temari-Chan. I'm sorry we never had the best relationship." He said kneeling down giving her a hug which Temari gladly returned. Standing up Rasa looked at naruto.  
"Take Good care of her Naruto if you don't I will find out." He warned causing Naruto to gulp as rasa lightly rubbed the top of narutos head stepping back to allow the others to say their goodbyes.

"Take care sis I'll make sure we write to you." Kankurō as he hugged his sister.

"I'll write every chance I get I love you guys." Temari Said returning the huge looking at her younger brother.

"Please grow up to be strong I'm sorry we never had the chance to repair our relationship." Temari said as her brother hugged her surprising the young girl.

"It's fine Temari I hope you'll enjoy your time in Konoha." Temari smiled returning the hug stepping away.

"I hope we'll have a fight one day Kankurō." Naruto said with a smile as he fist bumped Kankurō who returned it with a grin.

"Gaara I'm glad we got to meet each other good luck and listen for the name Naruto Namikaze future Hokage." Naruto said with a grin as they both fist bumped each other.

"To you as well Naruto." Gaara simply said as the parties stepped away from each other walking in different directions with their goodbyes done.

"Your going to love Konoha Temari it's super awesome and there's ichiraku's ramen!" Naruto said excitedly as he started to recount everything awesome about Konoha much to Minato's amusement

(4 Days later)

Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane sat at their usual spot as the eternal gate guards in the gate house. Izumo has brown hair, and dark eyes. His hair is combed down and always covers his right eye. He wears his forehead protector like a bandanna along with the standard Konoha shinobi outfit which goes all the way up to his chin he also wore the standard chunin flak jacket.

Kotetsu has long, spiky, black hair and dark eyes. He has a strip of bandage running across the bridge of his nose and a light-coloured marking on his chin,[8] although it has the same colour as his hair in the anime. He wears the standard attire of a Konoha shinobi complete with a forehead protector and a flak jacket. Kotesu Sighed placing his head on the desk.

"This Job is so boring, nothing ever happens." He said closing his eyes only for Izumo to whack him over the top of his head.

"It's better than off doing missions and having to fight." Izumo said as Kotetsu sat up rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah whatever." Was all Kotetsu said as the Hokage party appeared in the distance.

"Hey is that Who I think it is?" Izumo asked looking down the road at the party.

"Maybe?" Kotestu replied as a flash of blonde ran past them.

"Ramen!" was all they heard as Minato walked past them.

"Sorry Izumo Kotetsu… I promised Naruto-Kun some ramen as soon as we got back." Minato said rubbing the back of his head with a small chuckle watching his son run down the street only to be glomped by Kushina.

"Naru-chan! You're finally back!" She shouted holding her son tightly

"Who is that Minato-sama?" Temari asked minato with confusion.

"That's my wife Kushina Uzumaki." He informed her as the two finally arrived to the struggling naruto.

"Wait as in _the_ Kushina Uzumaki?" She asked which caused Kushina to pause and look at temari with a smile.

"Yup that's me Kushina Uzumaki nice to meet ya!" She said happily looking at the young girl. "So um who exactly are you?" Kushina asked confused

"Well I'm Temari I'm the Kazekage's daughter I'm also-" She was cut off by minato covering her mouth.

"She's also our guest for a little while." He said leaning down and whispering into Temari's ear. "If she finds out like this we're all dead." Minato said dread and fear in his voice.

"Oh well, it's nice to meet you Temari-Chan I'll help you settle in and we'll all go get some ramen." Kushina said with a smile as the group finished the walk to the Namikaze complex Naruto was practically bouncing as he was ready to get ramen.

Entering the main house Naruto was instantly glomped once more by two red missiles.

"Naru-Nii!" The two missiles shouted clutching his legs tightly as naruto smiled seeing his siblings.

"Hey guys, I'm finally back!" He said happily as he bent down to hug Aiko and Kaito Temari being led off to her room as Minato and Naruto were relegated to kid duty the young two year olds could be quite the handful.

"This is your room I'm sorry it's a little plain but I'm sure you'll make it a little nicer and I'm always happy to help." Kushina said happily as temari and her finished putting away her things.

"Thank you so much Kushina-Sama for housing me here during my time in Konoha." Temari said with a small smile playing upon her lips as Kushina waved her hands.

"Please Kushina is fine Temari-Chan I've never been one for formalities." She said as the two headed back to the main room as Naruto and Minato we're playing Chicken with Aiko on Naruto's shoulders and Kaito on Minato's.

"So what do you two think your doing?" Kushina said in a deathly sweet voice causing everyone to freeze and slowly turn to the woman.

"N-n-nothing Kushina-chan/Kaa-san" The two shouted which caused her to smile and nod.

"Good that's what I thought now let's go get ramen after which Naruto you can show Temari around." Kushina said as everyone excluding Temari and Kushina we're out the door and off to Ichiraku ramen.

"They really love ramen this much?" Temari asked which caused Kushina to nod.

"Well of course they do it is after all the greatest food to ever be created." Kushina sad sagely with a sagely nod as she locked up the clan complex causing Temari to grow a large sweatdrop as they started to walk to Icharaku.

Once they went under the flaps Temari was surprised to see so many bowls already.

"Ah did you guys bring me a new customer?" Teuchi said as he delivered a bowl of ramen to Kushina as naruto nodded.

"Yup sure did she's my finance after all!" Naruto shouted happily and oblivious to Kushina's shock as she turned to Minato.

"She's his what!" She shouted as Minato and Naruto turned pale looking at each other realizing Naruto's stupidity.

"She's ah she's Naruto's future wife as a term of our new treaty with Suna…" Minato said as kushina glared at the two but let out a huff.

"Your lucky I'm eating the food sent down by the heavens otherwise i would be kicking both your asses to the couch." Kushina warned with a glare before going back to her ramen.

"Men…" She muttered to Temari who shrug as she slowly tasted her ramen.

"I gotta say this is pretty good." She said after her first bite as she began to dig in finishing at 2 bowls while everyone else except the twins had 4.

"Thanks for the dinner old man!" Shouted Naruto as he took Temari's hand running off into the village pointing out all the landmarks and cool spots in his opinion. Looking up in the sky Naruto's grin grew as he lead temari up to the top of the hokage monument and on top of the fourths head.

"This is my favorite spot in the whole village especially at sunset." Naruto said as temari was in awe as Konoha was covered in bright oranges and yellows her hand subtly grasping Naruto's harder.

"It's so amazing Naruto-kun thank you for showing me this." She said with a smile as they simply sat their and watched the sunset before heading home and enjoying a night in their own beds.

(Next morning)

"Naru-chan time to get up and get ready for the academy you have to take Temari with you." Kushina said from naruto's room waking up the young boy who groaned about his sleep being disrupted.

Getting up slowly Naruto quickly got dressed in black pants and a burnt orange shirt complete with blue sandals as he walked down stairs to join his family for breakfast.

"I talked with Iruka he gave me everything you missed which wasn't much but we'll be working on it after you get home today got it." Kushina said with a smile which naruto simply nodded to.

"Good." She said handing pancakes to the young boy as temari joined them wearing the same brown pants and a purple sweater.

"Good morning everyone." She said tiredly as she began to eat once the two were finished and the goodbyes had been exchanged the two ran off to the academy were children we're already filing in seeing Sasuke and Itachi, Naruto Grinned running up the the two.

"Hey Itachi-Nii! Sasuke-teme." He said sending a glare to his rival who happily returned it. Itachi poked the two in the forehead with two fingers with a role of his eyes at the twos antics and looked at the young girl.

"And who is this Naruto-Kun?" Itachi asked as Naruto grinned.

"This is Temari. Temari this is Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto said introducing everyone to each other.

"It's Nice to meet all of you." She said with a small smile and bow which itachi returned forcing Sasuke to as well.

"Anyways come on Dobe we gotta get to class lets go!" He shouted as the 3 quickly ran off to class opening the door to the small classroom however it housed the clan heirs of almost every clan.

"Yo naruto where ya been?" Came the above whisper of one Shikamaru Nara who had spiky black hair done up in a ponytail that made him look like a pineapple and brown eyes. He wore black pants and a gray shirt with the Nara symbol on the front of it.

"I've been in suna." He said walking up to take his seat next to the young man with temari sitting on his right.

"Whos the girl?" He asked confused as naruto chuckled lightly.

"Well you'll find out when Iruka-sensei shows up causing Shikamaru to sighed and muttur troublesome.

"Yo Naruto how ya been dude?" Asked Kiba Inuzuka Like most of his clan, he had messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinctive red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. He wore grey shorts and a white sweater which had a white dog hanging out in.

"I've been good kiba." He said fistbumping the young man with a grin as he sat down in front of him with Sasuke sitting behind naruto and shikamaru.

"Naruto-kun!" Shouted Ino Yamanaka leader of the Naruto fangirls which caused his to groan internally but kept up a smile. Ino has fair skin, light blue eyes, and long platinum blonde hair worn in a ponytail, with bangs framing the right side of her face. She wore a pink dress with a purple skirt.

"Hello Ino-chan." He said with a smile as she finally noticed Temari.

"Who's this sitting next to you." which caused Temari to frown looking over at her fiance

"You'll find out soon Ino-chan." He said with a smile as the door slammed open. Courtesy of one Sakura Haruno leader of the sasuke fangirls. Sakura has fair skin, green eyes, and pink hair. She wore a green dress with a small red bow on the top of her head.

"Ino-pig what are you doing so close to my Sasuke-kun." She shouted which caused Ino to roll her eyes.

"I'm only here because my naruto-kun is here!" She shouted as Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and sighed already used to this routine.

"Alright enough everyone to their seats!" Shouted Iruka as he slammed the door open already fully aware of what would be going on as he entered the classroom. Everyone scurried to their seats as Iruka looked at his clipboard for any major announcements outside of Temari.

"We have a new student, I'm sure you're already aware so please stand up and introduce yourself." He said with a nod to Temari who hesitantly stood up however she gained some confidence when naruto gave her a huge smile.

"I'm Temari I'm from Sunagakure and I've come here for diplomatic reasons between our villages. Um, I hope we can all become friends and I look forward to working with you all." She said with a smile before quickly sitting down relieved once everyone's eyes were off her.

"Once again welcome Temari I hope you enjoy your stay here in Konoha now then It's time to work on Taijutsu and Chakra control!" Shouted Iruka as most of the students got excited to head outside.

(2 Years Later 3 years before the start of cannon.)

Naruto groaned as he got up early in the morning after a particularly heavy training session with his mother and father they had been working him to the bone to prepare him to become a ninja and it had shown.

His normal routine consisted of running 20 laps around the training grounds 100

Sit ups 100 push ups followed by chakra control exercises Taijutsu practice with Minato teaching his son his personal style. He was then taught Kenjutsu by his mother and they both came together to work on Ninjutsu. They had found out 6 months ago that naruto had a high affinity to Futon and Suiton so they began with some minor jutsus mainly defensive in nature.

Finally at the end of the night Naruto studied Fuinjutsu after spending some time with his family or even with just Temari as the two had grown fairly close to each other over the past 2 years, though neither was ready to consider themselves boyfriend girlfriend.

Looking at the calendar on the wall Naruto grinned realizing today was the first day of the academy after the summer break. This also meant that they had finally reached specialization training.

"**Can't you be more quiet brat I'm still trying to sleep.**" Came the voice of one Kyuubi no Kitsune as naruto sighed.

'_Yeah yeah whatever you oversized hairball._' He quipped at the Biju who simply growled but didn't say anything. Naruto had found out the night after Temari's first day like his father had promised.

_(flashback no Jutsu)_

_Coming home late in the evening Naruto frowned seeing that Mikoto was taking _

_Taking care of the twins which meant that Kushina and Minato had to do something important. Not even looking up from the twins Mikoto spoke._

"_Naruto-Kun your parents are upstairs waiting from you." She informed the young man who nodded heading up to his father's study entering the room he saw his parents sitting next to each other with a single chair in front of his desk_  
_"What's this all about tou-san? Kaa-san?" Naruto asked confused as to why his parents had called him up here like this the two looked at each other and nodded in understanding._

"_It's time we come clean Naru-chan… you've learned about the Kyuubi attack right?" Asked kushina trying to slowly ease him into the reveal._

"_Yeah of course you and the Sandaime Hokage killed it right?" Asked Naruto confused by the question._

"_That's not quite true Naruto-kun sadly a Biju can't be killed only sealed otherwise it'll just reappear after some time." Minato Continued nodding to his wife._

"_You see Naru-chan I was the Second Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. It was released during your birth." Kushina said as the realization started to kick in._

"_Wait does that mean I'm the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked meekly as both parents were instantly next to their son hugging him._

"_No Naruto-Kun it doesn't your simply the Scroll while the Kyuubi is the Kunai your a hero who protects Konoha from the Kyuubi." Minato told his son hugging and rubbing his back as his son cried._

"_I know how difficult this can be Naru-chan I carried the Kyuubi before you but your strong and one day I'm sure you'll show the villagers that hate you that their wrong." She said holding her son closely Naruto continued to cry until he steadily feel asleep only to wake up in a sewer._

"_Did Kaa-san and Tou-san leave me here?" He asked confused as he began to walk the sewer something drawing him farther and farther into it. Entering a large room he saw metal bars rising into the ceiling._

"_**Ah My Warden finally comes to see me.**__" Came a loud rumbling voice behind the cage a small amount of killer intent leaking out as Naruto slowly inched forward_

"_Who are you?" Naruto asked fear creeping into his voice._

"_**I'm hurt you did just learn who I am.**__" The voice rumbled out as red slited eyes appeared from behind the bars._

"_The Kyuubi? But where are we?" Naruto asked Confused how the kyuubi was there in front of him now._

"_We're in the seal or rather your mindscape right now young Naruto-Kun." Came an aged voice next to Naruto as the Sandaime Hokage appeared. _

"_Sandaime Hokage? But I thought you we're dead after the Kyuubi attack?" Naruto Asked._

"_Well yes I am dead however I seal my consciousness inside you to look after you and your parents as you grew up. I must say Naruto-Kun you've grown into an exceptional young man." Hiruzen said with a grandfatherly smile as he laid an aged hand on Naruto's shoulder_

"_**Sarutobi… I thought you weren't going to reveal yourself.**__" Came the Kyuubi's voice from behind the cage as the lights flare to show the tower beast with it's 9 tails swishing behind it._

_ "I believe this is beneficial to Naruto-Kun in the long run and I can help train his mind so he becomes a strong host wouldn't you like that Kyuubi?" Hiruzen said which caused the Kyuubi growl_

_ "__**I Will accept nothing else from my Jinchuriki.**__" The Kyuubi said turning around and resting it's hands on his paws._

"_Go now Naruto-Kun I will help you become an exceptional shinobi." Hiruzen said with a smile as Naruto hugged the man._

"_Thank you Jiji for everything!" Naruto shouted as he faded out of the mindscape to begin his true Journey as a shinobi_

_(Flashback no Jutsu Kai!)_

"_Naruto-Kun please don't antagonize the Kyuubi_" Came the voice of Hiruzen from within Naruto which caused him to give an exhausterbated sighed as he got dressed for the day quickly heading down the stairs as temari waited for him at the door with a quick breakfast.

"Good morning Temari-chan!" He said happily as he took the breakfast from her with a smile which the young girl happily returned.

"Good morning did you sleep well?" She asked as they walked down the street side by side as usual for the two.

"Of course you know how I feel after a long night of training." Naruto said with a chuckle as they went around the corner for the academy.

"So what specialization training are you going to today? I'm thinking I'll personally head to Kenjutsu and send a clone to Ninjutsu and maybe Fuinjutsu? Tou-san somehow got Jiryia-jiji to come and train that class. I also think Shurikenjutsu would be good for me" Naruto rambled on which cause temari to giggle into her hand.

"I wish I could use **Kage Bushin**(Shadow clones) Like you could to learn as quickly however I'm thinking I'll got either ninjutsu or Iryō Ninjutsu to learn how to heal someone. I'll go to both but I'll have to go to the different sessions." She said as they finally arrived in Iruka's class room.

Sitting in their usual spots they waited as everyone else filtered in excited to start the day and the final 3 years of the academy. Especially since the last 3 years were teaching potential specializations and doing D ranked missions. While the class was still mostly full of the 70 Students that had initially been in it the class was now down to about 50 students. While this was a lot of drop outs the academy still had 500 Potential ninjas in attendance between each year.

"Alright everyone, today is the day I'm sure you've all waited for. I hope you all had a good break and I'm sure you all know this will be your homeroom at the beginning and end of the day. Good luck I will see you all soon." Iruka said with a smile as the students separated off to their different sections.

(Ninjutsu Specialization)

Kakashi stood at the training grounds outside the academy reading Icha-Icha causing the Naruto clone to grow a sweat drop seeing his older brother reading smut in public like normal.

"Kakashi-Nii do I need to let the boss know your reading smut?" Naruto-N asked causing Kakashi to sigh.

"No Naruto I was just about finished." He said to the clone before looking at the class unsurprisingly enough it was more than likely the largest class with Naruto, Sasuke, Temari, Choji, Shino,and Shikamaru in attendance with maybe 15 other students in attendance.

"Welcome Everyone to Ninjutsu Specialization we will learn up to C or B rank Ninjutsu for what your nature Affinity is please come up to the table next to me and pick up a peice of paper." The students talked amongst themselves but grabbed the blank paper nonetheless.

"Um Kakashi-Nii I already know my affinities." Naruto said which caused Kakashi to eye smile.

"Good you can explain it to the class." He said with made Naruto grumble about lazy good for nothing Nii-sans.

"These are chakra paper if you pump chakra into it you'll find out what your nature affinity is. If it's wind it'll split in half. If it's water it'll become damp. If it's Fire it'll ignite. If it's earth it'll crumble into dust and finally lighting means it'll crinkle." Naruto said holding up the paper sending his chakra into it as the paper split down the middle one half became damp and the other crinkled ever so lightly causing naruto to frown.

"That's new I never had a Lightning affinity before." He said mostly to himself as Kakashi gave an eye smile.

"3 affinities that's rare for even jounin Naruto-otuto even if the lighting affinity you have is pretty weak." He said as the children began to test out their affinity most had fire or earth. A few had water, with Temari having a strong wind affinity and a minor fire affinity which matched well to each other. Shikamaru had an earth and lightning affinity and sasuke had a fire affinity which wasn't surprising for his clan however he also had a lightning affinity.

"Interesting Naruto and Sasuke pretty much perfectly complement each other with your affinity both canceling each other out." He said with an eye smile as he turned his attention to the rest of the students.

"Ok everyone grab a scroll with your affinity and get to work I'll be here to help you out." He said as Naruto and sasuke shot each other a glare but smiled as they ran up to grab a scroll.

(Kenjutsu Specialization)

"Hello everyone I am Kushina Uzumaki and this is Yūgao Uzuki she will be my assistant Sensei when she's not off on missions." Kushina said looking at her students which in total was 10 with 4 from the 3rd year students. students from the other 2 years were taking part as well to compliment the lack of interest in kenjutsu. Included was the actual Naruto, Ino, and Kiba there were two kids from the next year naruto kinda knew which we're tenten and Rock lee.

"Now then I want to know what weapons you want to learn so I can figure out a good style for all of you." Slowly each person named off what they wanted to use while a lot people said katana many wanted to learn how to use Tantō or even Ninjatō.

"How about you Tenten?" Kushina asked as she thought about it for a minute.

"Well Kushina-Sensei I want to be able to use as many weapons as possible." kushina nodded thinking about it for a moment.

"I do know one style that suits that purpose I can teach you." She said with a smile. "However I do recommend having a weapon you use the most." She continued as Tenten nodded.

"Then the main sword I want to use is a Katana." Which made Kushina smile.

"What about you Lee was it?" Kushina asked.

"As I can not use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu I want to be like Tenten and use as many weapons however I think I would prefer the Ninjatō." He said with a bright smile which kushina returned.

"I see I will teach you as well. Ino your up." She said turning the young girl who tapped her chin lightly.

"For me I think the Katana would be best for me." She said as kushina nodded once more turning to her son.

"And lastly Naruto I already know you have the same style in mind as Lee and Tenten." She said as Naruto smiled sheepishly at the looks from his fellow students.

"Yup the main weapon for me will be the Katana." He said as his mother rolled her eyes knowing he already had the exact weapon in mind already.

(Fuinjutsu)

Jiryia sat in a small room his legs crossed over each other as he had a scroll with Ink and brushes gathered around him. Only 5 students had some to Fuinjutsu 6 if you included the Naruto clone a lot of students were dumb struck to see the legendary man before them excluding Naruto.

"Yo what's up Ero-Jiji?" Asked Naruto with a grin as Jiyria instantly grew a tick mark on the back of his head glaring at the young boy.

"Shut up you damn brat!" He shouted smacking the boy in the back of the head as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Looks like we have to wait 5 minutes or so for another Naruto to appear." He said offhandedly as another naruto quickly came into the room glaring at the white haired man.

"Thanks for finally joining us Naruto now let's get started with a disclaimer. Fuinjutsu is a very advanced art and as such you will be held to a higher level. Any mistake in the Kanji or the Matrix even to format of how you place everything down can cause your death. So please be careful I will watch over your seal work closely we will start with working on our handwriting." Jiryia started as he gave each student Ink and a brush showing them what to write as he began to judge their handwriting.

(Shurikenjutsu)

5 Students had gathered for Shuriken Jutsu plus a naruto clone as Itachi stood before the group of students.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Shurikenjutsu this will not be an easy art to learn, I can assure you. You have to be calm and calculated in every throw every movement of your arm. We will begin with the basics hitting the target and using Kunai and Shuriken. I will also teach you how to fight with your kunai in hand to hand." Itachi told the students gathered before him as he began to teach each student how to properly throw a kunai.

(Iryō Ninjutsu)

Tsunade looked at the 4 students gathered before her with a frown. This group included Sakura and Hinata as every student looked at the legendary sannin in awe.

"While this isn't as big of a class as I wished I'm glad to see you all here every medic out in the field is another life saved you in my opinion are some of the most important ninja on any team or in the village. Iryō Ninjutsu requires high chakra control as even the smallest mistake can accidentally kill the very person you're trying to save." She warned as she pulled out CPR dolls.

"Before we start to learn actual Iryō Ninjutsu we need to learn what we can do when low on chakra or when situations don't require it." She said to the class as she began to show the students before her actual CPR.

(Minato's office)

Minato watched the different classes from Hiruzen's class happy that the new curriculum seemed to be a success however he was surprised that 9 students from the first year were taking taijutsu seeing as it was being taught by one Maito Gai.

"I hope your happy with the new changes Hokage-sama I'll admit I was scared at first but I think they've turned out well." Said Kyoshi sitting across from the hokage watching the different classes across all 3 years.

"I have noticed more drop outs over the years but we still have 500 students at all times." Minato said with a smile happy at how many students still went on to become shinobi.

"I've also seen that the pass rate on the actual genin test has risen to 66% which is good I'm hoping as more classes go through the new academy we'll reach 99 if not 100%.

"I think that will be possible by the time your sons class fully goes through the academy." Kyoshi said with a smile as Minato nodded.

"I think it will." He said with a smile, shaking the Naras hand.

**And Chapter 3 is done. Wow did that take longer to make then I though I have serious respect for people that put out chapters like this every week. I think now that the story is over the 20,000 mark I will be focusing on putting out mostly 6,000 plus chapters as a nearly 10,000 word chapter just takes too long to make and I barely had enough ideas to fill it up. **

**So for pairings obviously I've set up the maximum of 10 girls through the classic use of CRA and I've made Temari the beginning member of naruto's harem. I might add one or two members next chapter as we begin the genin arc and by extension the wave arc but that's to be seen.**

**Just so everyone knows I did take a lot of inspiration from Son of the Sanin it's an amazing story that I can't recommend enough. I wanted to do something similar to that story in terms of the academy, suna visit and more than likely the team set up but I will be moving away from that to make my story more of my own once again as we leave the academy years and such. **

**While I do enjoy stories that focus like 5 chapters on Naruto's youth it can get repetitive as there's really not much there in terms of ability to tell good fights or tell a good story. So yeah this was pretty much a wrap up to this quick mini arc next chapter will focus on the end of the academy and teams and such and might kick off the wave arc. However, I'm thinking about doing something different for the wave arc or just sticking with the usual format Not quite sure yet I'll figure it out as a write the chapter.**

**What did you guys think about Hiruzen sealed in Naruto as well as the Kyuubi? Again I love his character in a lot of different stories he's simply one of my favorites so I thought this would be a good way to include our favorite grandfather character and finally pairings.**

**Temari**

**Fem Haku**

**Hinata**

**Yugito**

**Fu**

**Ino**

**Sakura**

**Tenten? **

**Kurotsuchi?**

**And finally maybe Tayuya?**

**Thanks for watching please review favorite and follow! Naruto Uzumaki-namikaze101 out!**


	4. Chapter 4:How To Be a Genin

**And now it's time for the genin arc I'm thinking that I'll only really spend a chapter or two at most we'll see how I'm feeling once i want to draw it to an end. Either way, we're now on the build up the wave arc. Now for some reviews**

**RebelDragonWolf: I did read your review and decided to add her into the story still not sure what her impact will be but we shall see. I also agree about other harems normally rushing all the pairings as soon as possible which can be annoying**

** : The pairings are still being confirmed by myself with the pairings given last chapter being what I think would work well. While I dislike larger Harems I believe 10 is a good number to get at least one girl everyone likes in. While I would like a girl from every village I still want tensions to exist as that will be important for future plot lines.**

**That's all really for reviews for now on with the show.**

Chapter 4: How to be a genin.

"Naru-Chan you're going to be late for the genin exam!" Shouted kushina right next to Naruto's ear waking up the now 12 year old boy who simply groaned as he tried to wake himself up.

"Do you have to be so loud… wait the genin exam? Oh shit!" Shouted Naruto jumping off his bed in an explosion of blankets only to be smacked over the head by his mother.

"Language!" She said as she left the room as naruto scrambled around to find his gear. Now standing at 5' 4'' naruto was starting to become the tallest student in his class. He also wore his hair a little longer come down to the middle of his neck though he have bangs like his father. Quickly throwing on his clothes naruto wore black pants and a black shirt with the konoha symbol on the front in orange. Over top of which he had a dark blue jacket with an orange stripe running down the sleeves which had the uzumaki swirl on the back.

Running down the stairs naruto strapped a katana to his side as temari gave an exasperated sigh at the late tendencies of her future husband. She wore a single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh. Strapped to her shoulder was a large fan which was a gift from her father. She of course had her hair sandy blonde hair worn in her normal four ponytails.

"Good morning Naru-Kun." She said rolling her eyes as he caught a piece of toast from his mother from down the hall. "You would be picking up Kakashi's tardiness would you?" She asked as naruto simply rolled his eyes giving her a quick morning hug while temari had gave him a simple peck on the cheek. The two young teens hadn't been an actual couple for long only two months but the two had figured it would be best to get used to it as they would one day be married.

"Of course not Temari-chan." He said giving an eye smile as similar as he could to kakashi causing the young woman to giggle into her hand as the two headed off to the academy.

"Who do you want to be on a team with Temari-chan?" Naruto asked as he walked his his hands behind his neck not a care in the world that he wasn't even a genin yet.

"_Your overconfidence will be the end of you one day Naruto-Kun._" Came the voice of one Hiruzen Saratobi

"_Perhaps it will perhaps it won't but I'm not dying till I've become hokage jiji." _Naruto mentaily replied as Hiruzen sighed Naruto could practically see the aged man shaking his head.

"_They can't make a dead man Hokage Naruto-kun_" Hiruzen said. "_Don't even think about-_" Whatever Hiruzen was about to say was cut off when Naruto ended the connection between him and the mindscape.

"Naruto-kun...Naruto-kun!" Shouted Temari snapping Naruto back to the real world as he looked sheepishly at his Fiance.

"Sorry Temari-chan one of my tenants needed a water pipe fixed." He joked causing temari to sigh. She had found out when the two became an actual couple actually you know what.

(_Flashback No jutsu)_

_Naruto sat at his desk working on a new seal carefully making the seal matrix only to be interrupted ruining the seal as he heard a knock on the door. _

"_Aiko I told you I can't play today." He said frustrated as he tried to fix the seal matrix but letting out a groan of frustration simply set the brush down._

"_Actually it's me Naruto-kun I was wondering if we could talk." Came temaris voice causing Naruto to frown as he had an idea of what she wanted to talk about however the two of them had been avoiding the subject for a while. Picking up his coat he threw it over his shoulders as he walked over opening the door._

"_Sure lets talk on the hokage monument." Naruto said as temari nodded knowing that's where Naruto liked to go to when he needed to think as they walked down the stairs and out the door naruto carefully wrapped an arm around her Taking the two up to the mountain in a __**Shushin(Body Flicker). **_

"_I will never get used to you doing that." Temari said a little queasy as the two sat down on Minato's head looking over the village._

"_You want to talk about us right?" Naruto asked which Temari nodded to causing the young teenage boy to sigh which made Temari frown._

"_You don't want us to be an actual couple do you? I get it you were forced into this just as much as I was." Temari said sadly wrapping her arms around her knees pulling them close to her chest._

"_That's not it at all Temari-chan I care about you a lot I want to be an actual couple. It's just that there's some things you should know before you agree to it." Naruto said causing Temari to look over at the Naruto quickly hope in her eyes as well as confusion._

"_Go on." Was all she said causing Naruto to sigh._

"_You've heard of the Kyuubi Attack right?" Naruto asked seeing Temari nodded he continued on. "Well as you know it attacked on october 10th my birthday." He said which made Temari frown as she nodded once more._

"_Well It's said the Sandaime and My father fought hard to kill the Kyuubi at the cost of the Sandaimes life. This is a lie you can't kill a Biju-." He was cut off at Temari tackled Naruto in a hug already figuring it out._

"_Gaara is a Jinchuriki baka! I Figured out that you were a Jinchuriki long ago and I didn't care I still want to be with you!" She shouted shocking Naruto as he slowly enveloped Temari in a hug._

"_R-Really?" He asked Unable to believe she still wanted to be with him despite his circumstances. _

"_Of course I loved my brother no differently as I will love you no differently your simply a scroll while the Kyuubi is the kunai within it." She said as a smile slowly grew on naruto's face._

"_Thank you Temari-Chan I thought you might look at me differently if you knew the truth." He said looking down at her as she looked up the two blushing as they realized how close their faces were. Looking away from each other they both tried to stutter out responses but got nowhere simply enjoying each other's presence._

_ "There's ah… there's something else you should know. I've met the Kyuubi in my mindscape or well the seal. And apparently the Sandaime sealed his soul into the seal as well so if it ever looks like I'm spacing out I'm probably talking with them." He Informed Temari who frowned not that Naruto could really see it._

_ "Why did I have to get engaged to a schizo." She joked with a small giggle causing Naruto to chuckle as well._

_ "Not sure I'm not complaining." He joked as they continued to sit there watching the sunset over konoha._

_(Flashback No jutsu Kai)_

"Well as I was saying I hope I get on a team with you for sure as for the third member… I'd like Hinata-san or maybe Shikamaru? I'm not quite sure who I want as a third member honestly." She told Naruto who nodded as the two rounded the fence of the academy

"I'm hoping to have you on my team of course as for the third I would like Shika however I'm not sure if he'll be placed with Ino and Choji to continue the Ino-Shika-Cho tradition. As long as it's not Sasuke-teme I'll be happy." He said with a frown while he thought of sasuke as a friend and rival he knew from the mock teams the students were put in that he and sasuke didn't work well together.

"What if ino was placed on our team?" Temari teased with a coy smile causing Naruto to shudder.

"I can't imagine what it would be like to have my head fangirl on the team. But I want her to get stronger as well and if she's always pining for my attention she won't get stronger." Naruto told temari who simply nodded.

"Are you saying you have something for strong girls?" She said the coy smile still presence as Naruto sighed.

"If I say yes you'll never let me live it down if I say no you'll whack me over the head so I'm going to say no comment." He said with a sagely nod which temari only shook her head to as the couple entered the academy room.

"Yo dobe today's the day I prove I'm better than you." Sasuke said with a competitive smirk which made Naruto grin.

"You wish I'm going to make you eat my dust and get rookie of the year." Naruto teased which simply made Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Like you could ever get Rookie of the Year over Sasuke-kun you baka." Yelled out sakura which made Naruto sigh for all her smarts Sakura never seemed able to back it up which didn't mend well with being a ninja.

Taking his usual seat next to Sasuke with Temari to his right Shikamaru helped up a hand counting down from five to one when he reached the magic number the door got blown open by ino.

"Dammit! It's so unfair I want to sit next to Naruto!" She shouted at seeing Temari next to Naruto which simply made the young girl rolled her eyes as Ino stomped over to the seat in front of Naruto with a pout.

"Early bird gets the worm." Temari said with a sagely voice which only served to aggravate ino as she stood up and leaned over the desk.

"What is it you like so much about Temari Naruto?" She asked looking over temari and then herself. "Is it the boobs? Her general looks maybe it's her ass!" She shouted getting close to temari's face. And then something that would always be seared into naruto's mind happened.

The kid next to Ino turned around to see the commotion swinging his hand out accidently knocking Ino forward her eyes growing wide as did Temari's as their lips descended towards each other. As if in slow motion they made contact in a kiss their minds unable to process what happened taking a few seconds to realize they were still kissing they quickly shot away from each other blushing and sputtering nonsense.

Naruto meanwhile opened and closed his mouth unable to process what he just saw a massive blush spreading across his face as his brain shut down. Sasuke snickered as he snapped his fingers in front of Naruto's eyes trying to snap the young man out of it.

"You-you hussie! Naruto was supposed to be my first kiss!" Shouted Ino pointing at temari both of them still sporting huge blushes though temari grew a smirk.

"Sorry to break it to you but Naruto was already my first kiss." She said with a large grin knowing that would break the girl who moved to say something if the door wasn't opened once again.

"Alright everyone sit down! It's time to begin the test!" Shouted Iruka who held a stack of papers in his hand as he began to pass them out. "We're starting with the written portion before moving on to taijutsu and we'll finish with ninjutsu." He informed the class as Ino and Temari sat glaring at each other still. Naruto finally snapped out of it though a blush still adorned his face once he got his paper.

The Written test flew by with naruto finishing early with Shikamaru the two of them laid their heads down letting the half hour pass by. Once it had passed the two were hit in the head by an eraser.

"Naruto! Shikamaru! The test is over, please pass them in!" Shouted Iruka as the two both grumbled about troublesome teachers. Once all the tests were passed in the class was filed outside to a large open area.

"Ok Everyone the matches have been predetermined so when I call your name please step forward to face your opponent. Our first match will be-." Iruka said pausing to ready the name and a potential dramatic pause. "Sasuke Uchiha Vs. Naruto Uzumaki!" He announced as the two glanced at each other a smirk forming on their faces.

Once the two stepped into the Taijutsu ring both dropped into their Taijutsu styles with sasuke using the Uchiha style or the Anihirētā ken(Annihilator Fist and Naruto dropping into his fathers style the Hachidori no ken (Hummingbird Fist) Iruka looked between the two boys who simply nodded they were ready.

"Haijim!" Shouted Iruka taking a step back as the two charged towards each other Naruto going for a punch to the head why sasuke went for a punch to the stomach only to duck under Naruto's punch trying to sweep Naruto's legs out from underneath him. Naruto felt himself falling as he simply landed in a handstand pulling in his body he tried to jump back to his feet hitting Sasuke in the chin with the jump who stumbled backwards.

Naruto was on Sasuke in seconds launching a fist on the right side of Sasuke which was moved away only to quickly move over to Sasuke's left side hitting him with a haymaker to the face following it up with a punch to the stomach launching some spittle from sasuke's mouth.

"Your not taking this seriously Sasuke." Naruto said with a frown as he stood before Sasuke his guard still up as the boy wiped the spit from his mouth the Naruto and Sasuke fan clubs cheering for their sasuke simply smirked.

"You realized huh?" Sasuke asked simply getting a nod from naruto as sasuke charged once more going for a kick to the head which Naruto effectively blocked with his arms only to be stunned when Sasuke jumped off his foot kneeing him in the stomach which was quickly followed up with a punch to the head which rang some bells in Naruto's head.

Naruto simply grinned as he moved quickly towards Sasuke punching at his defenses till he swept Sasuke's legs out only for sasuke to spin kicking Naruto's stomach before he landed hoping back up.

"Enough! It looks like there won't be a clear winner you both pass!" Came Iruka's voice as the two dropped out of their stances walking over to each other they fist bumped each other as their respective fan clubs booed their teacher. \

"Next up is Temari Vs Ino!" Announced Iruka as both girls gained their own smirks however it wasn't the same competitive smirk that naruto and sasuke had but one that guaranteed someones ass was going to be kicked. Dropping her fan Temari and Ino reached the middle of the ring. Once Iruka was sure that both girls were ready he raised his hand and dropped it with a shout of "Hajim!"

The two charged at each other as Ino which Temari ducked under punching Ino in the chin which lifted the girl off the ground as Temari kicked her in the stomach only for Ino grab her leg pulling the girl off balance as Ino punched her in the face sending Temari back peddling however she wasn't given much time to breath as Ino was uppon her trying to much Temari as much as possible which the girl deflected and blocked as much as she could.

Having taken enough abuse from the Yamanaka Temari ducked under a punch as she punched Ino as hard as she could in the stomach knocking the air out of her lungs as Ino dropped to her knees. Putting her fist to Ino Temari growled out one simple word.

"Yield!" Which Ino simply nodded to taking some time to try and regain some breath in her lungs frowning and rolling her eyes Temari simply threw Ino's arm around her shoulder helping the girl over to the side lines.

The only other notable fights were Sakura Vs Hinata which Hinata easily beat sakura in a single hit which was rather sad. Kiba and Shikamaru fought each other as well despite Shiakmaru's mutters of Troublesome Inuzukas. While Shikamaru put up a small fight he quit after the minute mark which was all that was needed to pass the test.

Once all the fight were wrapped up the class was herded back into the classroom as Iruka did a mental check of everyone within the room.

"Alright everyone your last test for today to become genin is the Ninjutsu test you'll be called one by one into the room by last name." Announced Iruka as he walked into the room for the Ninjutsu test which had the outside wall removed for more destructive Jutsu.

One by one the kids were called down each coming back with their Hitai-ate proudly presented on their body somewhere. Almost everyone had gone and passed including Choji, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Temari

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Came the shout from Iruka as the young Uchiha smirked standing up and beginning to make his way down.

"This will be a breeze dobe." He said to naruto who rolled his eyes.

"I'm still going to get rookie of the year teme." Naruto said to Sasuke who shot a quick glare at naruto as he left the room coming back 5 minutes later.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Shouted Iruka as Naruto grinned walking down the steps past Sasuke.

"Rookie of the Year is as good as mine teme." Naruto taunted which simply made Sasuke roll his eyes this time as Naruto left the room entering the testing area.

"Ok Naruto you will perform a series of Jutsu starting with the Henge." He told Naruto who went through the handsigns quickly.

"**Henge no Jutsu(Transformation Jutsu)**!" Naruto shouted becoming a perfect look alike of the Sandaime shocking Iruka slightly that Naruto had such a perfect version of the deceased hokage

"Ah very good naruto you can drop it now. And the next technique is the Kawarimi." Iruka said once he got passed his initial shock as naruto dropped the henge in a cloud of smoke. Going through the correct hand signs naruto shouted the name of his jutsu

"**Kawarimi no Jutsu(Body Replacement Jutsu)!**" And in a puff of smoke he was gone replaced with a piece of wood from outside.

"Very good Naruto lastly you must perform 3 Jutsu of at least C rank." Iruka informed naruto who grinned as he formed his signature hand sign.

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"** He shouted 2 clones forming next to him with one form the rasengan and another quickly moving through a series of hand signs shooting as it's chest puffed up.

"**Futon: ****Eabaretto!(Wind Release: Air Bullets)" **As it shot 4 condensed bullets of air from its mouth destroying in target outside shocking Iruka.

"Naruto you just performed 2 A rank jutsu and a B rank Jutsu… Did you have to show off so much!" He shouted at naruto who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Iruka sighed before smiling as he picked up a Hitai-ate handing it forward.

"Congrats Naruto you pass." He said as Naruto returned the smile as he picked up the headband wrapping it around his head and returning the the main room. Once everyone had gone through and passed or failed Iruka came back to the class room.

"Congratulations to everyone who passed as of today you are all ninjas in the ranks of Konoha wear your Hitai-ate as proud as I am of each and every one of you. My final announcements are Rookie of the Year is Naruto Uzumaki." This caused an uproar between the two opposing factions with Naruto's cheering and Sasuke's crying outrage. Naruto grinned at Sasuke who simply rolled his eyes but nodded in approval.

"Quiet!" Shouted Iruka once he had everyone's attention he continued. "Kunoichi of the year goes to Temari." He announced causing the mentioned girl to grin as Ino glared at her Naruto giving the girl a quick hug.

"And finally tomorrow you will all come back here for team placements now get out of here and celebrate with your families." He finished as all the young ninja cheered running out of the room and out the academy to their awaiting parents. Temarii and Naruto looked for their family and once they spotted them ran over.

"Nii-san! Nee-chan! You passed!" Shouted Kaito as he ran and hugged naruto's legs while Aiko hugged temari's. The young seven year olds had grown a lot in the past couple of years both of them reaching Naruto's waist. Aiko wore a yellow sundress with the konoha symbol on the back and Kaito wore green pants and a white shirt with the konoha symbol on the back.

"Congratulations Naru-chan Temari-chan." Kushina said happily next to Minato as she looked proudly upon her 2 oldest.

"Your officially ninja and I couldn't be prouder of you two." Minato said with a proud smile as the two parents walked over hugging both 12 year olds. The two practically shined with happiness that they could now begin their career as a ninja.

"Now then how about we get some ramen?" Asked Kushina as all the Uzumaki cheered in glee. Naruto sneaked a glance over at sasuke as they left happy to see him surrounded by his family including itachi and his fiance Izume. The family quickly made their way to their favorite ramen stand all in high spirits and Naruto joked about how awesome of a ninja he was going to be one day.

"Hey old man! 5 miso ramen!" Shouted naruto proudly displaying his Hitai-ate on his forehead with temari wearing hers around her neck Techui turned around with a grin looking at the new genin.

"For the hokages family it's on the house tonight!" He said happily as everyone cheered techui quickly working to make their ramen as the family continued to joke and laugh and smile everyone was enjoying themselves.

Once everyone had eaten their fill of ramen they returned home and turned in for the night. Naruto was laying in his bed laying face up with a grin on his face however the young man wasn't able to sleep. The excitement was too much as he heard a knock on the door he raised an eyebrow.

"Come in." He called out quietly as temari entered the room in a simple purple nightgown.

"What's up temari?" Naruto asked in confusion as temari walked over and plopped down next to Naruto.

"I couldn't sleep so I came to cuddle with you." She told the young man through the blankets over her and held her close the pair laying their in a comfortable silence.

"We're ninja now… and we're one step closer to being married." Naruto said as temari smiled nodding.

"That we are Naru-kun that we are… also don't think I didn't catch the way you blushed when me and Ino kissed today." Temari said with a coy smirk and the blush returned to his face as he was unable to say anything as the young boy stuttered out nonsense.

Temari giggled as she reached up pull Naruto's face down and planting a soft kiss on his lips. It was a short and chaste kiss but still one filled with the emotions between to young couple. Pulling back she snuggled into Naruto's side as Naruto had a small smile pulling her closer.

"Goodnight Temari-chan." Naruto said with a yawn as he began to drift off into sleep as Temari began to do the same.

"Goodnight Naru-kun." She said softly as the two drifted off into the land of dreams as Hiruzen decided to let Naruto rest his mind instead of training that night.

(Next morning)

"Naru-kun...Naru-kun!" Came the voice of Temari in Naruto's ear waking the young boy as the light filtered into his room.

"Yes Temari-chan?" Naruto asked barely opening his eyes as he felt Temari's weight shift next to him.

"It's about time to get up we don't want to be late for team assignments." She told the boy as she got up walking over to the dresser grabbing some clothes she kept in Naruto's room.

"Yeah I'll be up in a moment... " He said as he felt himself drift back to sleep only for his nose to be flicked by one Temari.

"No Naru-kun you're not drifting off to sleep so easily." She warned as she walked out of his room and back to her own. Grumbling about nosey girlfriends Naruto sat up yawning as he put on his own clothes and strapping his Katanna to his side. Opening the door to his room he was greeted by temari who was waiting for the young man.

"Good your actually up." She said as the two walked down the stairs into the kitchen to see Minato and Kushina already up with Kushina making some breakfast and Minato reading a newspaper while drinking some coffee.

"Someone's up early." Minato said barely glancing up from the newspaper as Naruto and Temari sat down at the table.

"So...Tou-san can you-" Naruto began only to be stopped by Minato.

"No Naruto-kun I can not give you your team assignment you'll find out at the academy. Also stop by my office after your team meeting, I have to tell you about something." Minato said as he took another sip of his coffee flipping the page over.

"Ugh fine I'll find out like everybody else." Naruto grumbled out as Kushina placed some french toast with eggs and bacon down in front of everyone humming a simple tone to herself.

"I think it's time to buy the next weapon you want to work towards mastering Naruto. Any ideas?" Kushina asked as she sat down herself deciding to let the twins sleeping in.

"Well I've been thinking I want to go to the Ninjatō while my Katanna work is my best and my Tantō skills are nothing to cough at I want a good in between weapon." He said as Kushina nodded.

"Alright we'll visit Tenten's store after your meeting with your father to find one you like." Kushina said as the family ate in silence looking at the time on the wall clock Naruto sighed.

"Come on Temari-chan we have to get going." He said standing up taking his dishes to the sink as temari did the same.

"Thanks for the food mom it was really good." He said with a grin as he and Temari left for the academy one last time. Grinning as the two walked down the street naruto could barely contain his excitement.

"Today's the big day!" He shouted getting some looks from passerby's causing Temari some embarrassment.

"Yeah it is Naruto-kun but please keep your voice down." She said trying to hush the boy who's grin only grew.

"Nah I want to shout to the whole world that Naruto Namikaze is a ninja now so you better look out." He said happily as the two finally made it to the academy as Temari let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'm starting to rethink being on your team." She teased as Naruto's face morphed into horror.

"Please no Tem-chan!" He shouted dropping and grabbing her leg like a little child which only served to aggravate Temari as she tried to drag along Naruto into the classroom getting a few snickers from the other genin inside.

."I was only joking Naruto-kun." She said as naruto finally detached from her leg with a large grin.

"Awesome!" He shouted running up to his seat as Temari let out a huff of annoyance at Naruto's antics running up to join the young man.

"Do you always have so much energy." Muttered Shikamaru from within his arms as Naruto grinned not that the Nara could see it.

"Of course Shika." He said as the remaining students began to file in everyone chatting amongst themselves of wishes to be on the same team with each other.

"Alright everyone that time has arrived. Once again I want to say how proud I am of everyone you've worked hard these past 6 years to become the basis of our shinobi forces." He said with a smile as he pulled out a clipboard as everyone even Shikamaru leaned forward ready to hear who was with who. "We also have two genin joining us to make up for the uneven amount of people who passed the genin exam." He said as everyone fell back in their seats

Entering the room were 2 young teenagers that were the same age as everyone else within the class. The first one was a young girl who had long brown hair and light brown eyes. Her hair is straight on one side, but on the other side it is in a braid. In addition, she sports a clip with two circular designs. For her outfit she wore a pink kimono held closed by a pink sash with two pockets on the front. She also wore violet baggy pants and red mesh armour underneath her kimono and legs along with sandals that were orange in colour.

The other kid had short, straight black hair, and dark eyes which contrast with his translucent-looking pale skin. He was carrying a small backpack He wore a short black-and-grey jacket with red straps. He also carried a tantō on his back. The rest of his outfit consisted of a high-collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed.

"These two are Sai and Yakumo Kurama now then team 1 is…" Naruto stopped listening at this point waiting for his team to be called out as the two new genin took their seats.

"Team 7 is Naruto Namikaze." This caused Naruto to perk up as he took a glance at everyone else wondering who we would be with.

"Temari." Iruka called out causing the two to grin at each other.

"And finally Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru perked up at this point as well confused he wasn't with Ino and Choji as per the tradition of their clans but shrugged accepting the decision nonetheless. Ino shot a glare at both Shikamaru and Temari for taking what she thought was her spot with Naruto.

"Your team sensei is Kakashi-." He couldn't finish as all 3 groaned knowing who the man was and his habit of being late.

"Dammit tou-san no wonder you didn't tell me who my sensei was… If kakashi-nii is late." Naruto began to muttur as Iruka moved on.

"Team 8 is, Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanka and Yakumo Kurama. Your sensei is Izume Uchiha with Itachi Uchiha being a co sensei it looks like." Iruka said confused but shrugged it off as wanting to help Sasuke with his Sharingan. Plus if the rumors were true then the two uchiha were engaged. Sakura let out a scream of terror once she realized that she wouldn't be on the same team as sasuke.

"Team 9 is still in rotation so Team 10 is Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuga your team sensei is Kurenai Yūhi." He said letting the team sink in as he moved on to the last team.

"Team 11 is Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburma, And finally sai. Your sensei is Asuma Saratobi. Now your sensei's will be here soon so do as you please once again I'm so proud of you good luck." Iruka said with a smile leaving the class as the teams got together.

"Glad you'll be on the team with us Shika." Naruto said with a smile, holding out his fist which Shikamaru lazily accepted.

"Well we're probably in for a long-" Naruto was cut open as the door was slammed open one Kakashi Hatake appearing.

"Team 7 roof now!" He shouted disappearing leaving behind a shocked team 7.

"He-he didn't even use a shushin. He just moved fast enough to create a cloud of dust." Naruto said in shock as a clone of kakashi appeared.

"Was I unclear move!" Shouted Kakashi as team 7 got into gear heading up to the roof to see why the normally laid back Hatake was so angry. Kushina held his Icha-Icha copy over a fire slowly lowering it towards the fire with a minical chuckle as Kakashi bowed on his hands and knees and pleaded with kushina to let his precious go.

"Look their hear Kushina-sama please!" He begged as Kushina sighed.

"One day Kakashi-kun I will destroy this habit and these books of yours." She said with a dark chuckle tossing the book back to kakashi as her and the set up disappeared entirely.

"Now then with that settled my first impression is… I hate all of you especially Naruto-otuto." Kakashi said with an eye smile as the team fell on their faces their sensei attitude doing an entire 180.

"But let's get on with introductions such as your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future. You first blonde gaki." He said pointing at Naruto with rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Kakashi-nii I'm Naruto Namikaze. My likes are Ramen, Temari, and my friends. My dislikes are the time it takes to make ramen, people who dislike people for things out of their control and traitors. My hobbies are gardening, Training, and learning or creating new seals. My dream for the future is more of a guarantee I'm going to become the greatest ninja ever better then my father and the greatest hokage! Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted with a grin and nod as if he was predicting the future.

'_I'll make sure you accomplish your dream Naruto-otuto.' _Kakashi thought while on the outside he simply eyesmiled.

"Such ambition Naruto but does it hold any merit?" He teased pointing at the other blonde. "Your up next sandy." He said as temari huffed at the nickname.  
"My name is Temari, My likes are Fans, Naruto and my family in Suna. My dislikes are people who judge others as well, I also dislike people who judge someone based on where their from. My hobbies are practicing Futon jutsus and working on fans. My dream is to become a world renown Kunochi and start a family." She said with a smile as kakashi nodded looking at Shikamaru.

"Your next Lazy." He said as Shikamari grumbled about troublesome sensei.

"I'm Shikamaru Naru, My likes are my friends which includes Naruto and temari. My dislikes are anything troublesome. My hobbies are sleeping and playing shogi speaking of which Shogi at my place tonight Naruto?" Shikamaru asked as Naruto nodded.

"I think the score is 22-30 you… I want to try and get it even." He said with a nod as shikamaru continued.

"My dream is to become a good clan head and I guess to start a family." He finished as kakashi nodded looking over his squad.

'_These kids have potential maybe I'll pass my first team?' _He thought as naruto spoke up.

"What about you Kakashi-nii?" Naruto asked kakashi who gave an eye smile.

"My name is Kakashi my likes are." He was about to give just his name but he felt the could presence of death also known as Kushina and decided to give an actual response. "My likes are dog's and the Icha-Icha. My dislikes are people who turn their backs on their comrades. My hobbies are reading and hanging out with my friends. My dream is to start a family." He said with a smile as the genin nodded satisfied with his response causing Kakashi to have a sweatdrop.

"Alright now that that's taken care of let's get to the catch. While you've passed the Academy I need to put you through… lets call it a survival test to see if your ready to actually become genin. Meet me at training grounds 7 tomorrow at 8am and I wouldn't recommend breakfast it might make you puke." He said disappearing in an shushin.

"Ok guys I'm going to go home see ya tonight Naruto." Shikamaru said as he got up leaving the roof his hands in the pocket.

"I'm going to do some shopping Naru-kun I'll see you tonight." She said giving Naruto a quick kiss on the lips as she jumped off the academy heading off to the shopping district.

Naruto seeing he was the only person left on the roof did a quick shushin outside his father's office as he entered through the window not unlike a certain super pervert. He felt a sweatdrop forming seeing his father reading a certain orange book. Coughing into his hand his father looked up surprised to see Naruto there.

"Oh um Naruto-kun I didn't expect you so early." He said a nervous chuckle stuffing the book away giving his son a pleading look.

"I won't tell kaa-san you're ready Ero-sanins books." He said with a smile that promised blackmail as minato composed himself motioning at a seat and for the anbu to leave the room.

"So I'm sure you're curious as to why I called you here." Minato said Naruto nodded. "Well after the Uchiha massacre the council thought we needed to strengthen two clans which have lost a lot of members after the second and third shinobi wars. These two clans are the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans which you're the heir to both." Minato said as Naruto nodded in confusion.

"So what does that have to do with me?" Naruto asked.

"Well you've been placed under CRA unfortunately I had no power to stop it unfortunately." Minato said as Naruto frowned as he thought about what the CRA was before a look of terror formed over his face.

"Wait no… no-no!" He shouted, shaking his head. "What the hell am I going to tell temari-chan!" He shouted in terror as he thought about what his future wife would do him. "And what about once the fangirls find out?!" He shouted as his father sighed.

"It's out of my hands the papers have been signed already." He told his son who went into hysterics making a gesture of his hands a purple haired Neko masked anbu appeared slapping naruto snapping him out of his ramblings.

"I needed that thank you neko." Naruto said as he looked at his father. "How-how many girls do I have to marry?" Naruto asked scared of the number that would be told to him.

"You can take on a maximum of 10 girls with 4 being the minimum you need to marry the first girl by the time you're 16 or make chunin whichever comes first. Which is good as that's when you and temari are supposed to be married by." He said trying to cheer up his son a little bit. Naruto simply sighed and nodded dejectedly.

"One more thing before you go… now that you can use the rasengan I think it's time for me to begin teaching you the Hiraishin." He said with a smile as Naruto instantly looked up an excited gleam in his eyes as Naruto was tossed two scrolls which he caught looking back at his father.

"Those two scrolls contain my notes on the technique and the Kunai that are used for the Hirashin." He said with a small smile. "Once you have breakthrough with the seal I'll help you master the technique." He said as Naruto smiled excitedly running off to start training.

"Thanks tou-san your the best!" Naruto shouted running home as he made a Kage Bushin which ran off already knowing why it was created once he got home he ran passed his mother and straight up the stairs into his room. Kushina only shook her head as she went back to the house cleaning.

Unfurling the scroll Naruto unsealed a couple of the Kunai examining them while they were the classic tri-pronged kunai of his father, they didn't have the seal matrix he was used to seeing. Frowning he placed a few in his kunai holster ready to use if he needed a kunai.

Unfurling the second scroll he quickly realized why the kunai lacked the seal matrix. While the Matrix was the same general design the matrix was hyper fitted so to speak to each individual person who used it. Tobirama Senju had a different seal matrix then his Tou-san and he would require a different one as well which he had to figure out himself.

Groaning to himself Naruto lost track of time as he began to try and think of what his seal matrix should be based on his father's notes however he was making no progress as none of them seemed right. Looking up at the clock, he was surprised to see it was already 11:30 when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." He said as temari came in wearing a robe closing the door silently behind her and walking up to the young teen she hugged him gently kissing his cheek gently.

"You've been working on this for a while Naru-kun I think it's time for bed." She said into his ear as naruto smiled contently at the feeling of temari holding him.

"Yeah you're right but there's something I need to tell you-" He was cut off by Temari putting a simple finger to his lips.

"Your mom already informed me today while I was out shopping… I don't want to share you but I don't think we have a choice." She said with a frown which Naruto shared but nodded.

"Plus I don't mind as long as I'm your first." She whispered into his ear smirking as the teen blushed red as he walked over to his bed undressing to just his underwearing laying down motioning for Temari to join him.

The smirk didn't leave her face as he dropped the robe revealing she was wearing a simple orange bra and panties it grew as she saw Naruto's eyes widen as temari turned off the lights.

**Lime Warning**

"Oh ah um Temari ah I'm not sure what to say." He finally stammered in taking in the girls appearance he knew already that Temari had a great figure though it was different seeing it like this.

"You don't have to say anything." She said as got in bed with him beginning to make out with him which naruto quickly returned their tongues fighting for dominance. Temari slowly lowered into the waistband of Naruto's underwear softly gripping his growing member which caused Naruto to groan softly as he did some hand seals creating a privacy seal.

"Let's see what I'm working with." Temari said as she crawled down removing Naruto's boxer's his 8 inch dick springing up as temari smirked leaning down she slowly began to lick it before taking it fully in her mouth causing Naruto to moan.

"Temari-chan that feels so good." He said as she slowly began to take him fully in bobbing her head up and down as Naruto began to feel himself drawing close already.

"I'm cumming oh fucking I'm cumming." He moaned out cumming in her mouth which she greedily swallowed sitting up she reached behind her self removing her bra.

"It's my turn Naruto-kun." She said as naruto watched the bra fall away to leave her C-cup breasts. Getting the idea he laid her down slowly kissing from her neck down to her breasts which he sucked on played with his hands slipping into her panties playing with her still hidden lower lips.

"Hmm that feels so good." Temari said gasping as Naruto slowly began finger he moving from her breasts he removed her panties staring at her pussy before he moved in beginning to lick it causing Temari to moan more.

"Oh god don't stop." Temari said her thighs gripped his head her hands running through his hair as she already felt close.

"Oh I'm cumming I'm cumming!" She shouted cumming his mouth as the two young lovers panted laying next to each other.

**Lime over**

"I want to wait for the full thing Naru-kun but that was amazing." She said once she regained her breath the two laying next to each other comfortably.

"I know what you mean Temari-chan but that was fun." He said with a smile as the two shared a quick kiss both falling to sleep

(Next morning)

"Good morning Naru-kun." Temari Said into Naruto's ear waking up as he realized that both of them were still naked and little naruto was up and ready to go poking into temari's stomach.

"Someone's ready as ever." She teased as naruto blushed stuttering out nonsense only to be silenced by a kiss.

"Don't worry about it though as much as I want to give you another blowjob we have to go, otherwise we'll be late for training with kakashi." She said with a chuckle which two shared.

"Yeah lets atleast get something to eat." He said as he watched temari get up walking over to his dresser shaking her ass the entire time putting a little show for Naruto as she got dressed and ready for the day. She did the same as Naruto himself got ready. Once both were ready they left their rooms heading down into the kitchen.

Seeing that Kushina was gone both shared a look knowing exactly what it meant. "We're going to be late!" They shouted as they grabbed some fruit running off to training grounds 7 barely arriving in time as kushina once again held Kakashi's book hostage this time over a pool piranha.

"Look I'm not late please Kushina-sama." He pleaded as she rolled her eyes returning the book once more the poll of Piranha and Kushina disappeared as Kakashi turned back to the student's with an eye smile his normal attitude appeared.

"Good morning everyone so I suppose I should explain the purpose of this test. This is the real genin test while you've passed the academy exam you're not truly genin just yet your goal." He said pulling out two bells out from the pouch he kept book in tying it to his waist. "Are the retrieve these two bells within two hours whoever doesn't have a bell by the end of it fails and it sent back to the academy." He finished explaining setting a timer placing it on one of the stumps in the training grounds.

"Any questions? No begin!" He shouted as all the genin disappeared into the trees. All of them tried to hide their presence as Kakashi pulled out his book however he could sense where everyone was.

'_Pretty good I must say however it's not good enough Naruto is like a beacon with how much Chakra he has but that's to be expected I suppose.'_ He thought as he began to read his book.

Naruto frowned as he thought about what Kakashi had told them. _'There's no way we can realistically get those bells from Kakashi-nii he's one of the best jounin in the village… and a two man genin squad? That's unheard of if anything it's more common for a four man and up squad but never less than three… wait thats it!' _He thought as he heard Hiruzen chuckle when naruto realized the true meaning of the test. Closing his eyes he reached out with his chakra feeling the presence of Shikamaru and Temari.

"Lesson 1 Naruto Taijutsu." Kakashi said from behind Naruto as Naruto barely felt him appear behind him before he jumped back into the clearing Kakashi hot on his trail as he went for a lazy kick. Naruto brought his hands up blocking the kick as he moved in to try and hit Kakashi who simply deflected or dodge all the attacks lazily still reading his book.

Frowning Naruto formed his favorite handisgn. "**tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!(Multiple Shadow clones)**" He shouted forming a platoon of clones 2 of them moving in the smoke to his teammates.

'_Very good Naruto-otuto using the smoke as cover to reach your team.' _He said as he put his book awy.

"Lesson 2 Ninjutsu." He said to Naruto as he went through some hand seals.

"**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu(Fire release: Phoenix sage fire technique)**" He shouted firing the small balls of fire into the gathered naruto's dispersing a large portion of them before the remaining clones went through a series of hand seals in sync all of their cheeks filling up with chakra before releasing it.

"**Suiton: Suijinheki(Water Release: Water wall)!**" A dome of water surrounding their teacher before crashing into him getting the memories of the clones that dispersed Naruto smirked as he created another platoon of clones to reinforce the remaining of clones who stood on the water waiting for Kakashi to appear. Using the smoke once more Naruto retreated into a small clearing were his teammates waited for him.

"Alright my clones are keep kakashi busy but they can't hold him off for long, so let's get to planning." He said as the 3 genin went to work Naruto paused once his last clone was destroyed rubbing his chest lightly.

"That was the last one… jeez Kakashi really wasn't messing around." He said as kakashi appeared between all of them.

"Yo!" He said with an eye smile as the ninja jumped back into their stances. "You have an hour." He said as he made some hand seals quickly.

"Lesson 3 Genjutsu." He said under his breath placing the young ninja under an unnoticeable genjutsu as naruto charged forward his katana drawn. The katana had a long blade with the top red and the actual blade black there was no crossguard however one could be formed with chakra. It had a blue handle with the Uzumaki symbol displayed proudly on the handle.

Going for a swing Kakashi easily dodge it as he kicked naruto away who flipped in midair as he skidded to a stop next to temari. Frowning he could have sworn he had gotten kakashi however he realized something.

"Genjutsu!" He shouted as he released it with everyone else as the realized they hadn't moved after all when they all thought they had charged the man.

"Half an hour." He called out as Naruto nodded to Shikamaru as he moved in swinging his sword once more which kakashi blocked with a kunai as the two were caught in a series of parries and swing each time a clang ringing out. Temari pulled out her fan as Shikamaru's shadow stretched out grabbing Kakashi just long enough for Kakashi to freeze allowing Naruto to cut the bells of Temari blasting them over to shikamaru with a swing of her fan.

Realizing that the bells were gone Kakashi smiled putting away his kunai. '_One more test before I pass them.'_ He thought as he looked at the team.

"Good job you guys however you have two bells Shikamaru who are you going to give the second one to?" He asked as shikamaru looked at the bells for a minute before tossing them both to Naruto and Temari who caught them with some confusion.

"It's too troublesome to be a ninja so both of the troublesome blondes can go ahead and be a ninja." Shilkamaru said with a shrug only to be dinged in the head by one of the bells courtesy of Naruto

"You lazy nara! I say if not all of us pass none of us pass." He said to kakashi as temari tossed the bell back to kakashi.

"Is that your final answer?" He asked his tone warned of pain seeing all the genin nod he gave an eye smile. "In that case you all pass!" He said as he motioned the new team to follow him which they did to a large crystal.

"Do any of you know what this is?" Kakashi asked as Naruto nodded.

"It's the memorial stone right? Tou-san took me to see it a couple of times." Naruto said as kakashi nodded in return.

"That's right otuto this stone has the name of every shinobi that's fallen in the name of konoha most of my own genin team is on it." He said softly rubbing the names of obito and rin sadness taking his eyes not that his team could see.

"So why are you showing us this?" Temari asked in confusion.

"Well it's part of the reason for this test I wanted to see if you could work together and help each other. In this world there's a large emphasis on finishing the mission at any cost even if you have to leave comrades behind however i believe Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash." He said letting what he told his team to sink in.

Once he was satisfied that he had achieved the desired effect he smiled under his mask. "Anyway we're an official team now I gotta go fill out paperwork with Minato-sensei so tomorrow we'll have our first training and mission." He said as naruto cheered temari and Shikamaru elected to smile happily.

(One week later)

Training under kakashi was hell pure and simple and D rank missions we're the most useless thing ever they had already done so many in the academy as well. Kakashi would break each of the genin by having them do physical training which include running laps push ups etc. followed by chakra control exercises before finishing with specialization training for whatever the genin wanted to work on. Only to then be followed up with mind numbing mission's like picking weeds or painting fences.

"Enough is enough!" Naruto shouted within the mission assignment room as the other two genin nodded kakashi simply rolled his eyes.

"And what do you mean by that naruto-kun?" Minato asked already knowing what his son wanted.

"No more D ranks we did plenty of those in the academy I want a C-rank mission!" Naruto shouted as the other two genin nodded in agreement once more they were tired of catching that damned cat tora as well.

"Hmm I suppose your right." Minato said as Iruka looked on in horror.

"But Hokage-sama! Their fresh graduates from the academy!" Iruka said with confusion looking at their hokage.

"I know Iruka-kun however I think their ready besides kakashi is with them." Looking at the scrolls of missions Minato picked up one that he thought was suitable.

"A town in eastern Hi no Kuni has reported trouble with bandits. Your to travel to this village and deal with the problem." He said tossing the scroll to kakashi who nodded seeing the look from Minato.

"But Hokage-sama." Iruka began only to be cut off by a look from Minato who shook his head.

"Good luck team 7." He said as all the genin nodded looking at kakashi,

"Meet me at the gate in an hour with enough supplies for a week." He said with an eye smile as the team dismissed leaving to grab their supplies once they were ready they convened at the gates ready to go.

"Let's go guys we should arrive in a day's time." Kakashi said after inspecting what the genin brought with them. Nodding the team took off into the woods surrounding Konoha.

**And cut! Another almost 10,000 word chapter and team 7 is off on their first C rank mission. We also had our first lime between Temari and Naruto I hope that wasn't written poorly or received poorly there might be a few here and there but don't expect any true lemons till probably after shippuden begins.**

**This is the official beginning of the wave arc which will take probably two chapters with what I plan to have happen next chapter it may only take on but that's yet to be seen.**

**This story is super close to 100 followers so I really hope to break that with this chapter this has also been my best received story so far which I'm super happy about how it turned out.**

**What did you guys think about the teams? I wanted to branch out and do something different then the typical team set up plus that wasn't possible with temari in the mix to begin with. I do have some plans for Yakuma but you'll have to wait and see exactly what I mean by that.**

**Also Temari and Naruto are officially an item obviously I hope I didn't rush it but I do want one romantic partner early in the story and obviously Temari would be the best choice seeing their circumstances. I do want to hear some feedback on that**

**Hmm what else is there to talk about. Ah yes pairings! I've gotten a lot of requests for Karin however I'm not sure how I feel about it as they are related it's a possibility however I'll give you what I'm thinking so far**

**Temari**

**Fem Haku**

**Hinato**

**Yugito **

**Fu**

**Ino**

**Sakura**

**Tenten?**

**Kurotsuchi?**

**Tayuya or Karin?**

** The options for Tayuya are either one or the other but If i get enough requests I'll add one more harm slot for her so please call the numbers on your screen 1 866 IDOLS 10 or 1 866 IDOLS 11 to choose who moves onto the finals!**

** I think I've covered everything so until next time please Favorite follow and review Naruto Uzumaki-namikaze101 out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Back to Back C Ranks

**We did it the story has reached 100 followers thank you everyone who has supported me in the endeavour of this story so far. But enough of that, let's get on with the story.**

**Chapter 5: **Back to Back C ranks.

Team 7 jumped through the forest of Hi no Kuni in relative silence saying nothing to each other as most were excited to have left the walls of Konoha on their first mission. Naruto nervously fidgeted with his gear.

Kakashi held up his hand as they approached a clearing as the team came to a halt the genin breathed a little harder than normal but otherwise were in good shape as kakashi gave them the signal to circle up.

"Alright guys I need to fully explain the mission to you guys. We have orders to not capture the Bandits but to kill them. These will be your first kills however that's the life of a ninja. I understand this will be difficult and if you can't do it I understand." Kakashi said as the genin looked between each other as if having a conversation through looks.

"We understand Kakashi-sensei… however we're ready at least as ready as we can be." Naruto said with a frown as kakashi nodded.

"I'll protect all of you no matter what I have all of your backs." Kakashi said with an eye smile as the team took off once more Temari and Naruto next to each other.

"Are you sure about this Naru-Kun?" She asked Naruto with concern in both her eyes and voice as she looked at her future husband.

"I don't like the idea of killing but if I'm going to become the super awesome shinobi I want to be there's really no choice. I will kill to protect the people I love which includes you." He said with a smile which reassured Temari who returned the smile.

"Are you going to be fine with this Temari-chan?" Naruto asked with the same amount of concern that temari had shown to him.

"Yeah I've already steeled myself that as a ninja I will have to kill to protect the ones I love." She said as Shikamaru appeared next to the two.

"Are you going to be ok with this Shikamaru?" Naruto asked as Shikamaru frowned but shrugged nonetheless.

"Yeah it's troublesome but I figured this would happen one day." He said as kakashi hopped behind them smiling under his mask as his students talked amongst themselves.

Seeing the village in the distance the team speed up as the arrived at the outskirts villagers spotting the ninja and began talking to themselves happy that they had arrived. It didn't take long for them to walk to the center of the village as a village elder ran out to meet them.

"Shinobi-san thank you for coming to quickly!" He called out as he bowed to the team of genin which they returned raising up the village elder motioned for them to follow him into his office.

"So what can you tell us about the bandits?" Kakashi asked once they entered the office as the village elder offered some snacks and drinks to the team which the genin gratefully accepted.

"Well so far we know there's about 50 of them most of the time they'll just attack our supplies however they've gotten bolder and have elected to attack the outskirts of the village. We think their encamped down the river as that's where most of the attacks come from." The village elder explained as Kakashi took mental notes of the information.

"Do you know if there's any hostages?" Kakashi asked which made the elder frown and nod.

"Mostly woman and the occasional child and a few of our fighting age men." The elder told him as kakashi nodded.

"Ok We'll scout out the camp today and attack tonight we should return in the morning." Kakashi told the villager elder who thanked them as they left.

"Alright try not to be seen or attack anyone at all costs we're just seeing what's there." Kakashi told his genin who nodded as they once again took to the trees heading south down the river. Halting near a clearing they could hear the bustle of a camp nodding to each other the ninja fanned out getting an eye on the camp.

Naruto frowned he counted roughly 75 bandits but he didn't see any fighting age men he did however see woman being dragged around by their hair most had rags while some of the women didn't have anything. Almost all of them were dirty and roughed up. Holding down his rage he reached out with his chakra while most of them didn't have chakra he did feel a few Ex shinobi from what it felt like. Looking over to kakashi he could see that the man was thinking the same thing.

'_We weren't given the full story it seems.' _Everyone thought as they observed the camp looking for chockpoints, areas of most resistance, where prisoners might be kept etc.

Once Kakashi saw everything he needed and he was sure the genin had done the same he gave the signal to regroup the Genin left their spots returning to a small clearing to the north of the camp.

"Alright it looks like there was more to the story than we've been let on. Naruto I'm sure you felt the 3 large chakra signatures as well right? They felt to be around chunin level so I am officially upgrading this mission to a B rank." He said lightly shocking the young genin but they nodded nonetheless.

Grabbing a stick and making a patch of dirt Kakashi began to draw the camp layout with X's on the entrances and exits of the camp. He also circled key tents of interest where he believed prisoners were being kept.

"Ok here's the plan Naruto you're a good all around Ninja and as such you and I will be sneaking into the camp after dusk. I'll search this tent and you search this one." He said pointing to the two largest tents which naruto nodded to.

"Our first priority is to find any Prisoners and protect them. Once they've been found one of us will fire the signal in the air which will be a Koton technique." He said as the genin nodded turning to Temari and Shikamaru he continued.

"Temari You'll wait on the edge of the camp and wait to provide support if need be you'll also be tasked with blocking the exits once the time comes to attack. Shikamaru you'll be with temari once the Signal has been given you'll rush to support me and Naruto. Temari is with Naruto and Shikamaru you're with me." He said looking at his team to see if there were any doubts seeing none he gave an eye smile.

"You guys will do fine I won't let any of you die." He said as the genin went off to get some rest and prepare for the night to of the genin checked and then double checked their kunai and shuriken supplies. Naruto checked his scrolls to make sure his extra weapons were ready to be called upon. Temari checked her fan for any signs of damage or holes in the material satisfied there was none she double checked the fan again. Shikamaru… Shikamaru took a nap.

"Alright team it's time… I have faith in all of you." He said as the shinobi took to the trees quickly arriving at the camp. It was still alive with activity as the bandits milled around at the edge of the camp Kakashi and Naruto split off as Naruto blended into the shadows.

Sneaking around the camp naruto stopped behind some boxes as he listened in on some bandits.

"Do you really think the boss is going to accept this deal with orochimaru? Make all of us stronger?" One of the bandits asked.

"Why wouldn't he? It's orochimaru one of the strongest people alive!" The bandit said as naruto moved on after a patrol passed him by.

'_Say Jiji wasn't Orochimaru one of your students' _Naruto asked as he crept around the camp.

'_Yes sadly he was Naruto-kun but the boy was always troubled looking for power. However I noticed it far to late I wish I had helped him more.' _Hiruzen said with sadness and regret in his voice.

'_We can discuss this more later Naruto-kun however right now is not the time'_ Hiruzen said cutting the connection as Naruto arrived outside his tent. A guard stood outside the tent unmoving Naruto frowned as he pulled out a tri pronged kunai throwing it quickly into the neck of the man who let out a wet gurgle as blood filled his neck and mouth. Hurrying over Naruto placed the man behind some boxes washing the blood away with a suiton jutsu. Satisfied that the evidence was hidden Naruto peaked into the tent as he saw no one he fully entered the tent and what he saw scared him for life.

The area was filled with dead bodies which had been torn apart it seemed and dissected barely containing the bile filling his throat naruto quickly left the tent bumping into somebody. Looking up in horror was one of the larger chakra signatures he had felt.

It was a female who looked to be about 18 she had long black hair and had on a simple purple flowing robes. Around her waist was a large purple rope tying together the robes which had nothing else on underneath.

"Hmm who's this? A little fox in the wrong area." She said sweetly as a kunai appeared in her hand ready to pierce naruto if hadn't unsheathed his katana intime a clang sounding out through the area as sparks flew away from the blades that had just clashed together.

A fireball erupted into the air as fighting broke out within the camp between the rest of the genin team and the bandits.

"Hm what's this the fox has friends huh?" She said kicking Naruto in the stomach and into a tent where two bandits were just waking up.

"Oh look what we have here a boy playing ninja." The older of the bandits said as he pulled out what had the form of a sword however the steel was so bent and destroyed it was hard to distinguish it as a sword.

"Let's teach him a lesson shall we." Said the other bandit with a butcher knife out. The female ninja elected to simply watch as naruto parried an attack from the odd looking sword with his own jumping away from the butcher knife which tried to take his head off.

"Naru-kun!" Shouted temari as she fended out a few bandits using her fan to crush their skulls as one of the other signatures appeared before her. This man looked to be 25 with spiky brown hair as he wore a purple suit with the same rope tied around his waist.

"Ah ah ah Orochimaru-sama is interested in that one." He said kicking her away from naruto who stabbed the bandit with the butcher knife through the heart.

"You… you bastard!" Shouted the man as he went for a wild swing only for naruto to knock away the sword throwing a shuriken straight into his through killing the man where he stood.

"You fight well fox-san but is it good enough?" She asked forming some hand seal as she fired a large fireball at naruto. Naruto stabbed his sword into the ground quickly forming hand seals of his own as his chest puffed up spitting out a wall of water.

"**s****uiton: Suijinheki(Water release: Water wall technique)!"** She shouted as the two jutsu collided forming a cloud of steam surrounding the two as naruto searched for his opponents signature which had vanished only to reappear right next to him.

"Very good fox-san but it's not enough." She said into his ear before kicking him in the side and away from his sword. Grunting Naruto held his side as he slid to a halt feeling a few cracked ribs which the fox was already healing.

Speeding through some hand seals Naruto's chest puffed out as he blew a large blast of air which was close to the force of a hurricane.

"**Fūton: Daitoppa(Wind Release: Great breakthrough)!**" He shouted blowing away the steam and attempting to blow away the lady the winds blasting into a few of the bandits who were milling around in the area killing them.  
"My my my what a powerful attack." She said as she stood in the same spot next to his sword only her hair being messed up however she looked fine otherwise.

"Just who the hell are you!" Naruto shouted as he unsealed his Tantō charging once more towards the girl going for a swing to the head which the girl blocked calmly with a kunai as naruto used the force of the blades to go for a roundhouse kick which the girl blocked as well.

Jumping back naruto formed two platoons of clones one platoon dispersing throughout the camp to help his squad while the other platoon charged the lady who blocked and killed clones left and right.

Three Naruto's jumped up with rasengans formed in their hands descending upon the lady who pushed the two outer ones away and kicked the last one in the face all three dispersing. However she let out a grunt as a rasengan dug into her back sending her flying through some tents.

Panting slightly Naruto grinned however it turned to a look of terror as she stood up from the tents cracking her neck.

"This is getting interesting Fox-san but can you keep it up?" She asked.

(With Temari)

Temari panted as she blocked another kick from the man with her fan attempting to knock him away only for him to duck under the giant fan going in for a punch causing Temari to jump back once more.

"This is just annoying!" She shouted opening the fan she swung it mutltiple times sending blades of wind towards the man.

"**Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu(Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique)!" **She shouted as the man brought his arms up which gained slices from the wind cutting into them let them drop to the side once she was done Temari frowned as the man charged once more towards her.

"Your really think such a weak jutsu would kill me?" He asked as he launched a barrage of kicks sending temari flying into a stack of crates destroying most of them. The man went to attack her once more however he was stopped by a squad of Naruto clones. Two of the clans punched the man in the stomach doubling him over One of the clones kicked him in the chin sending him flying up into the air while the last two clones kicked him in the face sending him flying into a ten collapsing it down on top of him.

"The boss sends his regards Temari-chan." Said the leader of the clones as temari slowly got up leaning on her fan.

"Thank you Naru-kun I would have been a goner if you guys haven't arrived." She said with a smile however her happiness was short lived as one of the clones was literally torn in half at the waist dispersing in a puff of smoke.

"You annoying brat! I'll kill you for that!" He shouted as blood rolled down his face from a gash in his forehead with cuts in his clothes. He smashed through most of the clones however two of them escaped his wrath jumping next to temari.

The two remaining clones formed rasengans one appearing on both sides as they shoved the balls of chakra grinding into the man's sides however they were both dispersed in a puff of smoke as the man's fist caved through their heads however he hollowed in pain from the holes in his side.

"I'm going to kill that brat!" He shouted only to be blown away by temari with a swing of her fan as he skidded along the ground slowly getting up as black marks started to cover his body.

"I can't believe some snot nosed brats are making me use this." He growled as he moved with speed no man should posses as he punched Temari in the side sending her sprawling out. The man stood over her ready to cave in her chest only to pause with obvious restraint.

"Sorry we're late temari-chan." Came the voice of kakashi as electricity raced up his arm a sharingan flaring in his left eye.

"Hurry up kakashi-sensei! I can't hold him much longer!" Shouted Shikamaru.

(10 minutes earlier with Kakashi)

Kakashi moved stealthily through the camp sticking from cover to cover, staying within the shadows as he made his way to his tent. Along the way he heard mention of Orchimaru from some of the bandits.

Frowning Kakashi made a mental note to inform Minato of this development as soon as they got back to konoha Finally arriving at his tent he sweatdrop seeing the guard was taking a nap quitely slitting the man's throat he pulled him behind some boxes and moved inside seeing some hostages he motioned for them to keep quiet as he moved outside to send the signal however he was greeted with what looked like an ex Konoha shinobi with about 20 bandits surrounding him.

"Ah Kakashi Hatake I'm surprised they sent you to deal with me." Said the man white shoulder-length hair with a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes. He wore the standard attire of the Konoha-nin before his defection, which included flak jacket and forehead protector that he wore like a bandanna. The symbol for konoha however was crossed off.

"You look familiar wait… Mizuki? You used to be an academy however you defected a year ago." Kakashi said with a small frown under his mask.

"My reputation precedes me I'm happy." He said with a small smirk kakashi speed through some hand seals as he brough his hand up to his face breathing out a large fireball.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu(Fire release: Great Fireball Technique)!"** He shouted as he formed two kage bunshin alongside him the bandits charging past Mizuki.

"What a loser he didn't even aim at us!" Shouted a bandit with a laugh only for it to die in his throat as a kunai made its way into his throat the man dropping dead as Shikamaru appeared next to Kakashi his hands shaking lightly.

"This is troublesome Kakashi-sensei." He said as kakashi's clones charged into the bandits hacking and slashing the men with kunai and throwing shuriken into others when they had the chance.

"I know Shikamaru however this is not the time to dwell on your first kill." He told Shikamaruo who nodded as the two joined the fray Shikamaru slamming a Kunai through someone's chin killing him instantly while kakashi finished off the remaining bandits leaving only Mizuki.

"I see those bandits were only someone such as Sharingan no Kakashi however I am no bandit." Said mizuki as he pulled a large shuriken off his back spinning it in his hand as he sent it flying towards kakashi how blocked his with a kunai sending it flying off course as Mizuki appeared in front of the man their kunai clashing against each other.

Shikamaru charged towards mizuki's side only swinging at his stomach which Mizuki barely dodged as he kicked the nara away a cut appearing in his shirt as kakashi went to slice his neck. Mizuki leaned back behind it dropping onto his hands he kicked his legs up hitting kakashi in the chin sending him into the air before kicking him in the stomach.

Kakashi slid to a halt with a grunt as he held his stomach as a clone punched mizuki sending him sprawling to the ground as he growled in anger. Jumping up he sent a barrage of kunai into the two clones which dispersed in a cloud of smoke.

"Your better then I thought you would be after training a team of brats kakashi." Mizuki said spitting out some blood.

"I'll take that as a complement." Kakashi said as the two men charged once more throwing their kunai against each other clangs echoing throughout their section of the camp. Neither man could gain an advantage till a naruto appeared kicking Mizuki in the head as the rest of the squad appeared giving kakashi a mock salute.

"Kakashi-sensei Squad two first platoon reporting for combat." came the leader of the squad as kakashi simply rolled his eye.

"Well well well if it isn't the kyuubi brat." Mizuki said as Shikamaru gained a look of confusion and Kakashi gained a look of fear as he quickly charged the man to silence him.

"Seems I've struck a nerve Kakashi." He said with a smirk as he and kakashi fought once more however he was forced to duck as a clone was _thrown _at him kakashi kneeing the man in the face as a crack was heard.

"You son of a bitch you broke my nose!" He yelled in anger as he took a calm breath only to block a kunai swipe from shikamaru.

"Do you brats ever learn." He said trying to kick Shikamaru again only for a naruto to grab the kick as spun in a circle sending the man flying however a kunai was sent into its chest courtesy of Mizuki. Slamming into the walls of the camp forming a crater in it Mizuki let out a groan as he got out of the wall.

"I can't believe you've forced me to this point." Mizuki said as black marks formed around his body as Kakashi gained a look of horror.

"Shikamaru Narutos be careful his power just increased tenfold." Kakashi said as he lifted up his Hitai-ate showing his sharingan to the world.

"Wow I'm honored to see such an eye." Mizuki said his voice slightly deeper.

"Nobody has ever lived to see it twice." Kakashi said as Mizuki disappeared slamming his elbow into kakashi's chest as kakashi grabbed it slicing into Mizukis bicep making him howl in pain as kakashi coughed up some spittle and blood.

The two engaged each other in a fierce battle of taijutsu Mizuki landing a cut of kakashi's arm as the two jumped away from each other as kakashi pulled out a scroll wiping some of his blood on it as he slammed it on the ground.

"**Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu(Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique)!" **He shouted as mizuki cried in pain when a pack of dogs bit into Mizuki however the man moved forward slowly and painful.

"Naruto Shikamaru hold him down!" Kakashi ordered as Shikamaru dropped onto a knee holding his hands in a rat seal his shadow extending to mizuki as the remaining clones jumped onto the man some being dispersed.

"**Kagemane no Jutsu(Shadow Imitation Technique) **Success!" Shouted as mizuki was completely frozen in his place as kakashi held his arm a surge of electricity surrounding it.

"You were a good opponent Mizuki." Kakashi said as a look of fear came from mizuki as he struggled even more trying to escape as Kakashi charged the man his hand pulling back before stretching forward as shikamaru released the shadow his hand diving through mizuki's chest and heart.

"**Raikiri(Lightning cutter)!**" He shouted as blood spurted on kakashi's hand and out of mizuki's chest as he withdrew his hand the life slowly fading from mizuki's eyes before he fell dead the ninken pack dispersing as their job was done.

"Come on, let's go help temari." Kakashi said as Shikamaru nodded the clones dispersing to deal with the bandits.

(Back to the present.)

Kakashi charged forward once more as he drove his hand through the man's chest killing him instantly with another shout of the jutsu's name. Once the man slid off his arm kakashi began to pant as he recovered his sharingan.

Holding his hand out Temari grabbed it as she was pulled to her feet offering the two a smile as they turned to watch Naruto's fight Temari and Shikamaru looked ready to charge in however kakashi held them back.

"Wait let Naruto handle this we'll help if he needs it." Kakashi said as they watched Naruto and the lady trade steel back and forth naruto was covered in cuts and sweat as his clothes were trashed. The lady also had quite a few cuts cover her as naruto jumped away from the lady as he blazed through some hand seals.

"**Suiton: Daiteppōdama(Water Release: Great gunshot)!"** He shouted as his cheeks puffed up sending a large torrent of water at the lady tearing up the grass as she simply placed her kunai infront of her deflecting the water in two directions away from her.

"Hm it seems my allies are all dead Fox-san Orochimaru will not be happy however he'll be pleased with how strong you are… goodbye." She said blowing a kiss at Naruto before disappearing as if she was never there. Dropping to the ground Naruto panted as his team appeared next to him.

"Good job Naruto-otouto the camps been cleared out so lets return to the village." Kakashi said as he picked up Naruto in a piggy back ride leaving a clone behind who destroyed the camp in a wave of fire leaving no evidence it was there.

Once they made it back to the village, they were greeted by a large crowd including the hostages who thanked them profusely.

"Ninja-san please is there anything we can do for you?" Asked the village elder as kakashi set naruto back on his feet.

"Yes we could use somewhere to stay and rest for tonight." Kakashi said as the

Village elder was more than happy to provide each with their own room kakashi passed out as soon as he hit his own bed as the genin washed themselves of the blood.

Naruto stepped outside looking at the full moon that covered the area that night. Sighing as he felt as if the blood was still there he felt temari's chakra walk up behind him as she hugged him closely from behind.

"Are you ok Naru-kun?" She asked concerned for her Future husband as naruto nodded.

"Yeah nothing the fox can't heal… what about you are you holding up alright?" He asked avoiding what he had seen.

"I'll be fine, I'm just a little shook up from my fight and killing a couple of the men." She said softly as naruto turned around holding her tightly as he placed his head gently on her own.

"I know what you mean." He said softly as the two stayed like this for a while before they returned to naruto's room turning in for the night they held each other closer that night as if they were afraid one of them might disappear.

"Time to wake up love birds." Kakashi said in the morning from behind their door as the two groaned waking up and getting dressed meeting the rest of their team out in front of the town as they were waved goodbye.

"How are all of you holding up?" Kakashi asked as they set off back towards konoha.

"We're both fine I'm just shaken up a little is all." Naruto said as temari nodded shikamaru simply frowned.

"It was troublesome but I think we'll get through it." Shikamaru said as he subtly glanced at naruto wondering what mizuki meant by fox brat however he elected not to ask about it. The team had made it half way back before a courier

"Team 7! Urgent message from Hokage-sama!" Shouted the courier exhausted as the team came to a stop. Handing the scroll to kakashi who read it over the man waited for a response.

"Inform Minato-sensei we will immediately redirect towards Nami no Kuni." He told the man who saluted taking off towards Konoha.

"What's up kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked confused.

"Team 8 took a C-rank mission however itachi has bumped it up to a A-rank mission after running into the demon brother's we're to meet them at the house of their client as soon as possible." He said as he looked towards wave. "We're about a 2 day's journey so let's get moving!" He shouted as the ninja took off once more heading toward wave.

(Two days later)

Team 7 stood on the shore of Hi no Kuni panting heavily they had run for almost two days straight to rendezvous with Team 8 before they reached Nami no Kuni as there were very few ways onto the island.

"T-t-teme." Naruto panted out to sasuke who frowned.

"Your not looking to good there dobe." He said as Ino glomped onto naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" I'm so happy to see you!" She shouted as Naruto didn't have the will power to push her off.

"Please Ino-chan can't breath." He gasped out as ino released the man glaring daggers at temari who returned the glare. Naruto finally saw their client who didn't seem happy to see who their reinforcements client was a grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes. He wore a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He also carried a towel around his neck and wore a pointed hat on his head.

"More brats to protect me?" He asked as Kakashi paused from speaking to Itachi and Izume.

"Trust me Tazuna was it? My team and Itachi-kun's team will be more than enough to handle whatever else is thrown our way." Kakashi said as Tazuna huffed but accepted it nonetheless.

Once the boat finally arrived they were ferried across the water the genin gasping at the size of the bridge.

"Keep it down we don't want to be caught." The driver said in a hushed town as he cut the engine as the teams drifted to shore. Once they reached the shore the two teams dismounted as they formed a protective formation around Tazuna with naruto and sasuke in the front. Shikamaru was on his left and Ino on his right. Temari and Yakumo brought up the rear. The 3 senseis formed a triangle around Tazuna with Itachi up at the front.

"How have you been Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked with a smile which Naruto returned.

"I've been good Itachi-Sensei how are you and Izume?" Naruto asked as itachi's smile softened.

"Well we've set a date I'm sure Kushina will receive the invite soon." He said as Naruto felt a chakra signature appear next to them glancing at Itachi he nodded feeling the signature as well. Swiftly he pulled out a kunai throwing it where he felt the chakra from. However a little bunny was all that came out from it.

"Wow Naruto-san what an amazing near kill you had there." Yakumo said from the rear however Naruto ignored her looking at the bunny it was snow white in the middle of summer. Something just didn't add up in his mind and then they heard something flying through the mist.

"Get down!" Shouted Kakashi as Ino and Temari pulled down Tazuna as everyone ducked under a massive sword flying over head.

"Wow what an entourage you've amassed Tazuna Itachi Uchiha, Izumi, Uchiha, and Kakashi Hatake so that makes a total of what 5 sharingan protecting you?" The man said as he appeared on his sword Sasuke shot Itachi a look who returned him a look that said 'we'll talk about it later'.

"Zabuza Momochi I'm surprised to see you here." Kakashi said as the mist lowered a little bit revealing the now named Zabuza. Zabuza was a tall and noticeably muscular man with light grayish skin, short spiky black hair, dark brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He was normally seen wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. He wore his forehead protector sideways on his head he was shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt to which he attached his Kubikiribōchō, wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern typical of Kirigakure and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers.

"Gato seems rather keen on killing this man so of course he would hire the best." Zabuza said as he flashed through some hand seals the mist thickened till it was impossible to see more that 2 feet.

"**Kirigakure no Jutsu( Hiding in the mist technique)"** He said lightly as he pulled his sword out of his of the tree.

"Larynx, Spine, Lungs, Liver, Juglar, Subclavian Artery, Kidneys, Heart Eight different points that can kill a man instantly where shall I strike?" Zabuza's voice came through the mist as if it was everywhere.

"Perhaps the heart?" Zabuza said with in the formation as every genin turned as Zabuza swung his sword in an attempt to decapitate however a kunai courtesy of Itachi stopped him as his sharingan flared to life. Izume appeared next to Itachi as she kicked Zabuza in the stomach sending him flying onto the lake

"I'll take care of this Itachi-kun Izumi-chan." Kakashi said with an eye smile as he reached up uncovering his sharingan.

"If you say so Kakashi-taicho." Itachi said as izumi nodded. Kakashi charged forward as he and zabuza clashed kunai against Kubikiribōchō as sparks flew off the two blades.

"You're pretty good Kakashi." Zabuza said as he kicked kakashi in the stomach sending the man flying into the water. Struggling to get up Kakashi began to wonder why the water felt so heavy however he realized too late

"**Suirō no Jutsu(Water Prison Technique)!**" Zabuza called out as a sphere of water surrounded kakashi trapping him 3 Zabuza clones forming out of the lake as they stood protectively of the real zabuza.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Shouted naruto as kakashi simply eye smiled sending a nod his way. Itachi and Naruto both stepped up Naruto with his sword out and Itachi with a kunai prepared.

"Follow my lead Naruto-kun." Itachi said as Naruto pulled out a tri-pronged kunai the two throwing them at the clones which they blocked effortlessly as both itachi and naruto appeared in front of a clone their respective weapons clashing against each other.

"Tri-pronged kunai… blonde hair? Blue eyes and red tips on his hair? A uzumaki sword." Zabuza said to himself before his eyes widened in realization. "You have to be shitting me your the brat of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki!" Zabuza shouted in realization as Naruto grinned.

"Your right!" Naruto said as he sliced through the clone with an overhead swing however he was forced to block another sword of the last clone however the clone was dispatched quickly by itachi who stabbed him in the side the two through more kunai as zabuza who was forced to dodge the kunai releasing Kakashi from the jutsu.

"Thank you Naruto-otuto Itachi-kun i'll take it from here!" Kakashi shouted as he and Zabuza started to flash through hand seals.

"What! Those are-" Zabuza began

"The exact same hand seals I'm making?" Kakashi finished

"**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu(Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)!**" They both shouted as two dragons of water appeared circling around the shinobi before clashing against each other canceling both of them out.

"What the hell!" Zabuza called out as they both blazed through hand seals once more however kakashi was quicker.

"**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu(Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)!**" Kakashi shouted as a large torrent of water crashed into Zabuza sending him into a group of trees as he sprawled out.

"Can… can you see the future?" Zabuza asked in pain staring at kakashi as he walked closer.

"Yes and I see your future is death." Kakashi said as he was about to strike only for 3 senbon driving into Zabuza's neck.

"Thank you konoha-san however I can take it from here." As a kiri hunter-nin appeared quickly throwing Zabuza over his shoulder and disappeared Kakashi Itachi and Izumi frowned as kakashi recovered his sharingan as he walked over to the rest of the shinobi.

"Alright Tanzua-san lets get to your house and actually… someone might have carried me." Kakashi said before flopping to the ground passed out.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Shouted all of team 7 as itachi rolled his eyes.

"Looks like Kakashi-taicho used his sharingan to much." He said as he and naruto picked up the man and made their way to tazuna's home were they were greeted by tazuna's daughter Tsunami. Tsunami has long blue-coloured hair. She wears a short-sleeved pink shirt with the end of the sleeves and the collar being red in colour. She also wears a long blue skirt.

"Thank you so much Ninja-san for protecting my father." She said with a bow which the ninja who weren't carrying kakashi returned.

"Thank you for hosting us during our stay here… however is there some place we can place kakashi-taicho?" Itachi asked as she nodded leading naruto and kakashi to the spare room.

Once kakashi was situated Naruto and Itachi returned to the main room once more.

"Alright get some rest guy's we're all going to need it." Izumi said as the genin split off to rest Team 7 was exhausted after nonstop moving for 3 days almost.

**And we're out not a long chapter I know but there's some key events to happen next chapter and I don't want to drag out this chapter and have nothing in store for the rest of the arc. **

** What did you guys think of the fighting? I know it's not the best however I'm trying to improve it I'm also trying to not make naruto to strong from the get go however I do want him to be stronger than he is cannon seeing as he was raised by his parents and had stricter training in the academy to boot.**

** I know there's been a lack of Hiruzen and Kurama however I am going to rectify that soon I promise I'm honestly surprised how quickly I got this chapter out so i hope it doesn't feel rushed I just had a good plan and a lot of free time to just write so yeah.**

** I don't think there's anything else so Naruto Uzumaki-namikaze101 out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Great Naruto Bridge

Chapter 6: The Great Naruto Bridge

Kakashi awoke with a start glancing around in confusion on the unfamiliar room he calmed down when he spotted Itachi sitting in the corner seamingly asleep. Trying to sit up kakashi bit down a groan of pain as his stomach felt as if it was on fire.

"I wouldn't do that Kakashi-Taicho you took quite a beating a beating from Zabuza." Itachi said without opening his eyes as Kakashi laid back down.

"You know he's still alive right Itachi-kun?" Kakashi asked as he moved his head to look at Itachi who simply nodded.

"And where are the genin?" Kakashi asked as Itachi finally decided to open his eyes.

"Izumi-chan is currently training them Tazuna said it could take upwards of a month for the bridge to be completed so it's for the best we start training them. It should probably take Zabuza the same time to recover as well." Itachi said as kakashi nodded finally forcing himself up as Itachi handed him some crutches.

"Thank you Itachi-kun let's go see me cute little genin." Kakashi said with an eye smile as they exited the room and entered the living room.

"Oh Ninja-san I'm glad to see you awake I'm Tsunami." Tsunami said with a small bow which Kakashi tried his best to return.

"Please call me Kakashi it's a pleasure to meet you." Kakashi said as he leaned up right Tsunami doing the same as she smiled.

"We'll get out of your hair now Tsunami-san." Itachi said as they walked out of the woods and into the clearing.

"Has Minato-sensei been alerted to everything that's happened here?" Kakashi asked as Itachi nodded.

"Yes I sent a crow to konoha with information about our mission here and how it has changed however I haven't heard anything back yet… I wonder if Kushina-sama found out." Itachi finished with a snicker which Kakashi shared at his sensei's possible misfortune.

Finally arriving where their teams were training Itachi and sasuke were greeted by Naruto and sasuke fighting while neither of them could gain the upperhand in the bout of taijutsu.

"It's good to see you up and moving Kakashi-san." Izumi said with a sweet smile which Kakashi returned as an eye smile.

"Thank you Izumi-san." He said as he returned to watching Naruto and Sasuke spar. "How long have they been at it?" He asked curious how long the two self preclaimed

rivals could fight.

"Hmm I want to say about half an hour." She said as if she was talking about the

weather.

"Half an hour! Of pure taijutsu? How can they keep this up?" Kakashi asked in confusion as Itachi and Izumi gave each other a look.

"I think their longest spar was two hours I'm not sure why but when it's them fighting they can find stamina from nowhere." Izumi said with a sigh while Itachi simply shook his head and Kakashi's eye began to twitch.

"Guess I have some training to increase." He said with a sweet voice Temari looked over at Izumi and smiled excitedly when she saw kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei! Your up!" She shouted causing Shikamaru to look over at kakashi and Naruto to do the same only to be sent sprawling courtesy of a punch by Sasuke. However Naruto recovered quickly as he launched himself into Kakashi nearly taking the masked man out.

"Whoa Otuto I know your happy to see me but you don't have to take me out." He ruffled naruto's hair affectionately as he pushed the young boy away.

"Sorry Kakashi-nii you had us worried is all." Naruto said with a large smile happy to see Kakashi back up and moving.

"So what's this I hear about you having unlimited stamina to fight Sasuke?" Kakashi asked with a predatory smirk under his mask as Naruto's face morphed into sheer horror.

"Please no Kakashi you already train me so hard I can't take any more!" He shouted dropping to his knees begging for mercy. However Kakashi was ready to show none as he simply shook his head.

"Sorry Naruto already made my mind so you can start by running up that tree over there hmm let's start off with 100 times." Kakashi said nonchalantly as Naruto shook his head only for Kakashi to lean in and whisper something to kakashi. Kakashi gasped and looked at kakashi in horror questioning if he would actually do it. Nodding it naruto was instantly moving up and down the tree.

"What did you threaten him with?" Itachi asked Kakashi who leaned over whispering in his ear as itachi gave him a questioning look.

"Really?" Itachi asked which Kakashi nodded to. "You're telling me Naruto-" Kakashi quickly covered Itachi's mouth look deeply into his eyes. Seeing Itachi nod in understanding kakashi stepped or rather hobbled away.

"Never would have thought." Itachi said as he watched Naruto rushing up and down the tree as if his life depended on it which it did.

"What are you guys waiting for get to it I want 50 laps from the both of you." Kakashi said looking at Temari and Shikamaru who sighed as they joined their blonde teammate in running up and down their own tree.

"Same goes for you guys." Itachi said looking at his own team who wasted no time in joining the other genin in running up and down the trees. Seeing that the genin would be busy for a while Kakashi pulled out his orange book which infuriated Izumi.

"Are you really reading that right in front of me?" She asked as she rolled up her sleeve attempting to hit Kakashi who lazily dodged the attack.

"Now now Izumi-chan we don't want to hurt kakashi anymore than he already is, do we?" he asked his fiance not wanting his old Anbu captain to get injured.

"Hmph fine I would hurt the pervert." She said with a huff as kakashi thought about something.

"Say who's looking over Tazuna at the bridge right now?" Kakashi asked curious about who was protecting their client.

"I have a Kage Bushin protecting him at the moment however we should start rotating in our genin." Itachi said as Kakashi nodded going back to his orange book giggling lightly as he read.

(One Hour later)

After an hour of running the genin were finally done as they laid on the ground huffing and puffing as sweat seemed to cover the ground in a puddle around them. Looking up from his book kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Good seems you guys are done that's good go ahead and get some lunch after that you're free to do some specialization training of whatever you choose. Yes that includes fuinjutsu Naruto." He said not even looking up from his book as he followed his genin into the house Itachi and Izumi already having left to the bridge to protect the builder.

"Oh finally done training huh?" Tsunami asked with a smile as she laid out some lunch for the young ninja in her house who instantly went to work on the available food.

"Their done with their physical training however their not quite done with their training for today." Kakashi said with an eye smile as he ate his own meal. Everyone paused even Tsunami to watch Kakashi as he brought some noodles up to his mask however it seemed to go right through.

"Dammit! He's using a genjutsu that's so not fair!" Naruto shouted as the others face planted at kakashi's actions.

"After all this time it's always the same thing it's so troublesome." The resident Nara said as he tried to understand the logic behind the man's actions however he could find any.

"I-I just don't get it even after living with the uzumaki I've never met a trait that seems to perplex me so much!" Temari shouted in rage as she pulled at her pigtails in rage as the members of team 8 tried to understand why team 7 was so angry. Kakashi on the other hand didn't seem to notice as he plucked some food from Naruto's plate.

"If you're not going to eat it, I will." Kakashi said with an eye smile as the genin looked between themselves before they went back to work demolishing the meal that Tsunami had made. Once each genin had their fill they separated to do their own thing. Temari and Sasuke went outside to work on some ninjutsu. Ino and Shikamaru went off to play a game of shogi while Naruto pulled out a book and a scroll working on some seals while Yakumo worked on some paintings.

"What level sealmaster are you now? Naruto." Kakashi asked as Naruto didn't even look up from his seal.

"Level three which mom says good for someone my age most Uzumaki genin would only be reaching level two by now unless they were part of the royal line like I am." He said as he copied a seal matrix along the scroll over and over again.

"Level three? That's mostly combat seals right? Or atleast seals that are more aligned with combat." Kakashi asked while he dabbled with self made storage seals he didn't use it for much more.

"Yeah it's explosive seals, different types of paralysis seals and even some chakra restrain seals." Naruto said as he clicked his tongue as he messed up on a matrix.

"Keep on the good work otuto I'm going to check on everyone else." He said as he ruffled Naruto's hair once more much to Naruto's displeasure as it messed up the seal again. Kakashi hobbled outside to watch as temari and Sasuke destroyed their own tree with Temari using her fan and Sasuke using fire Jutsu.

"Hmm Temari it must take a good amount of chakra to use your fan like that right?" Kakashi asked as temari stopped what she was doing as she huffed and puffed once she regained her composure and thought about it for a moment she finally spoke.

"I suppose it depends on what Jutsu I use but it takes quite a bit of chakra after a while." She said with a frown as she wondered why kakashi asked such a thing.

"I see I know from your academy scores you're no slouch in Taijutsu and I've seen you use the fan as a weapon. I think we should train on what to do when your getting low on chakra." He said with an eye smile.

(Two weeks later)

Team 7 and team 8 had been rather busy the last two weeks with both teams on a rotation. One day team 7 would be at the bridge with team 8 training and by extension protecting tsunami and her son Inari. Inari has spiky black hair and dark-coloured eyes. He wore a green jumpsuit with a yellow shirt and a simple pair of sandals. He also wore a blue and white striped hat. Both teams of genin had come to despise the kid as he would constantly spout off about how they were all going to die to gato.

Each of the teams had seen nami by now as well and it all made them sick even Kakashi and Itachi to see everyone there in such despair it was unbelievable. It had however strengthened everyone resolve to free the nation of gato no matter the cost. Each member of the team had also begun to train harder as a result.

Currently Naruto and sasuke were laying on the ground panting hard after a fierce taijutsu bought between the two both hated to admit it but neither could really gain the upperhand between the two. Naruto had speed behind him while sasuke had power behind his strikes. While Naruto could pepper Sasuke with hit after hit he could never put the Uchiha down while sasuke could land one good hit on Naruto and it would push him back.

"God dammit Naruto what number is that?" Sasuke said as he covered his eyes with his arms trying to catch his breath.

"55? With a draw." Naruto said as he slowly pushed himself up only to fall back into the earth with a soft groan.

"It's so comfortable in this grass I think I'll stay here forever." Naruto said dreamily as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"What if I said dinner was ready?" Kakashi said as he poked his foot into the side of Naruto who barely budged.

"I would only move for ramen right now." He said from the grass as kakashi rolled his eyes kicking Naruto a little harder.

"I guess I'll have to tell kushi-." Kakashi was cut off as Naruto shot up running into the house as sasuke looked at kakashi confused. However he slowly pushed himself up dusting off his clothes.

"You always seem to move him with the same threat… I want to learn it." Sasuke said with a dark chuckle thinking of the blackmail he could use again Naruto.

"No can do it's a secret between brothers." Kakashi said shaking his head as Sasuke sighed knowing kakashi was unlikely to give up the information easily. Walking into the house Sasuke was greeted by an aroma that could entice anyone into eating.

Naruto grinned as he began to dig in it was amazing that the young boy wasn't fat from the amount he ate constantly however everyone chalked it up to uzumaki genes. Everyone was rather lively as they told jokes and laughed amongst themselves.

"So you're telling me." Naruto paused to gulp down some food. "Tazuna's dream was to be a school teacher." Naruto asked Tsunami who smiled and nodded. "Who would let his drunken ass teach?" Naruto asked as everyone even Tazuna laughed.

"The same people who let someone like you become a ninja." Tazuna shot back which again elicited a laugh from everyone in the room. Inari simply sat sulking in his own little world ignoring the banter and happy atmosphere within the room. Sulking and barely picking at his food if that, he decided to speak up.

"You know you guys are all going to get killed right?" He said barely above a whisper but everyone heard it. "So why do you try so hard to get stronger? It makes no sense." He said with a frown as he set down his food.

Naruto slowly set down his own food as he stared at it for a moment Temari reached out and wrapped her hand around her own but the message was clear.

"Because none of us have had the easiest life so far. Sasuke Itachi and Izumi almost lost their entire clan in one night. Temari was forced to move away from her home away from her family. Kakashi's father killed himself when he was only 7. Yakumo is the last of her clans main branch. Sure they could all sulk around and cry about their problems but they don't." Naruto said taking a deep calming breath and Inari's frown grew larger.

"Yeah so what you're excuse? You've probably had the easiest light amongst everyone here." Inari said which shattered the Naruto's calming efforts as he shout up grabbing Inari by his collar pulling him close.

"Sure I have my family but you know what I nearly lost them the day I was born if it wasn't for the efforts of a kind old man. And since that day half of the village hated me for something I had no control over. I never really had friends growing up either because most people avoided me either for my status as the hokage's son or something else. I've had it easy but it's never come without hardships!" He shouted as he dropped inari on his ass who scurried up the stairs crying. Turning on his heel Naruto walked out to the door.

"Where are you going otuto?" Kakashi asked as Naruto didn't even look back as he opened the door.

"To train." He said simply before slamming the door shut behind him shaking the whole house.

"I'm sorry for his actions… He's never really liked talking about his childhood. Temari said bowing to Tsunami who waved her hand.

"It's fine really I'm sorry for the way Inari acted tonight." Tsunami returned the bow. "However I must ask is everything that Naruto-kun said true?" She asked they both straightened up.

"Sadly yes my otuto never had the easiest life and I shudder to think what would have happened if Kushina-sama and Minato-sensei had died that day." Kakashi cut in as he nodded to Temari. Both had witnessed the cruel acts towards young Naruto which only made them love the young man more.

"But he's always so cheery you'd never guess he had a rough childhood from the way he acted." Tazuna said with a frown as he looked towards the door which Naruto had left through.

"Naruto's really resilient I've never really seen him sad or cry really. I think he's steeled himself to what he's gone through better than anyone could ever do." Temari said with a frown as the family returned to eating the dinner however this time they were subdued no one really talked.

(Next morning)

"Naruto-kun… Naru-kun." Temari said as she gently shook the young boy trying to wake him up. However she let out a small "Eep" as Naruto suddenly reached up and pulled her close to him.

"Good morning tem-chan." He said into her ear which made the young teen shiver slightly.

"Someone's a little clingy this morning." Temari joked as the two leaned in for a short kiss. Pulling back the two sat there happy to just be in each other's arms.

"Yeah Inari really got into my head last night I don't even know why." He said with a frown as he finally opened his eyes only for temari to once again move in for a kiss as the two began to make out this time as temari pushed the young teenage boy to the ground.

"Forget about it, or do you need me to make you forget about it?" Temari asked as she leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"Oh please make me forget about it." Naruto said with a small grin as the two began to kiss once more.

**Lime warning**

The two let their hands wonder as Naruto's made his way to her ass which he gave a light squeeze while Temaris went underneath Naruto's shirt as she rubbed her hands upon his abs. Moving his hands up Naruto moved to remove Temari's shirt which she happily helped him in doing so. Casting a couple of hand seals a privacy barrier was placed around them.

Naruto's hands move to underneath Temari's bra as he played with and squeezed Temari's breasts eliciting a small gasp and moan from the girl. Temari quickly moved to remove Naruto's own shirt which he helped her do as well.

Slowly kissing her way down from Naruto's chin Temari quickly reached naruto's pants which she lowered them allowing narutos dick to spring out as she slowly started to stroke it as she licked and sucked on the moaned as he softly put a hand on the back of Temari's head.

Getting the idea temari focused on just using her mouth as she fully took Naruto's dick in her mouth. Naruto moaned as temari began to bob her head up and down bringing Naruto closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh shit Temari I'm cumming ah I'm cumming." Naruto moaned out as he came in Temari's mouth as she greedily licked it up with a moan.

"Yo always taste so good." She said as Naruto panted trying come down from high orgasm high.

"Thanks." He said with a grin before his head rolled over looking at a spot in the forest however he quickly moved passed it. Sitting up and pushing down temari he snaked his hands into her pants slowly rubbing and teasing her lower lips. Leaning in close and kissing her ear he whispered into it.

"We have someone watching us… it's the same hunter-nin from before." He said as one hand came up to play with her breasts.

"Oh you don't say?" Temari said before moaning at Naruto's actions.

"Mhm so why don't we finish and let them make their presence known?" Naruto asked as Temari nodded faking an orgasm as the two sat back from each other panting.

**Lime End**

Getting dressed once more Naruto dropped the privacy seal and it was at this time the fake hunter nin made her presence known. Walking out of the bush carrying a basket she stopped and smiled.

"Oh ninja-san I wasn't expecting to see someone like you here." She said as Temari and Naruto got a good look at her. She long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, and a slender frame. She had a pink, sleeveless kimono, with pale red edges and decorated with small plum-coloured swirls, that went to her ankles. Around her waist was a simple white obi tied in a bow, and he wore a pair of light brown sandals with dark straps. She also wore a dark-coloured choker around her neck.

'Damn she's cute.' They both thought as they turned wondering their partner had the same idea.

"What are you doing out here mrs?" Naruto asked, curious as to what their potential opponent was named.

"Is it not polite to introduce one's self first?" She asked with a smile while temari rolled her eyes.

"I'm Temari and this is haku." She said which the girl returned.

"My name is Haku." The now named Haku said as she raised from her bow.

"What are you doing out here haku-san? It's quite dangerous I'm sure with Gato's goons running around." Naruto said with a frown.

"Well you see a precious person of mine was injured recently so I'm out picking herbs to help them get better." Haku said with a smile.

"Maybe we could help you Haku-san." Temari said with a fake smile which Haku returned.

"Of course I'm picking herbs over in this clearing over here." Haku said leading the couple over to a small clearing which was filled with plants similar to the ones in Haku's basket already. As the 3 teens sat in the cleering they picked in a rather comfortable silence.

"Do you have any precious people? Naruto-kun?" Haku asked as Naruto nodded with a smile while Temari glared at Haku for adding the kun suffix to naruto's name.

"Well yeah theres Tou-san and Kaa-san, Ero-sanin and Tsunade-obaachan. There's also Aiko-chan and Kaito-Otuto. Of course Temari-chan is on my list why do you ask haku-chan?" Naruto asked curious.

"I believe someone is truly strong when they have precious people to protect. I'm happy you have so many precious people in your life." She said with a smile as everyone returned to picking herbs in silence. Once Haku was sure she had enough herbs she slowly dusted herself and began to stand.

"Thank you for your help Temari-san Naruto-kun." She said with a thankful smile as the couple stood up dusting themselves off as well.

"Your welcome Haku-chan/san." Temari and Naruto said as they began to go their different ways however Haku paused.

"Just so you know I'm the guy." She said as Naruto and Temari paused and looked at each other in fear before Haku began to chuckle.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself I am a girl." She said with a soft smile as she waved.

"Tell Zabuza-san we say hi." Naruto said with a smile as Haku's face turned to horror before it steeled itself.

"So you knew huh? I'm sorry Temari-san Naruto-kun if we come to blows I will do what I must for Zabuza-sama." She said as she turned and left the couple leaving as well. Naruto and Temari walked in a comfortable silence as the two leaned into each other enjoying the sounds of the forest. Once they reached the house they seperated if only a little as they spotted Kakashi sitting on the porch.

"Oh the lovebirds are back finally? How was your stroll in the woods?" He asked with an eye smile as Naruto rolled his eyes at Kakashi.

"You should know better than to ask such things Nii-san however the training was

good I blew off a lot of steam." He said as kakashi nodded.

"I spoke with Inari last night I think what you said put some perspective in his life." Kakashi said as Naruto smiled.

"That's good I hope he gets better." Naruto told Kakashi who simply nodded opening up a little orange book.

"For now get some rest you too you've been out all night so don't work about training." He told the two who smiled gratefully running inside and up to their rooms for some well deserved rest.

(2 weeks later)

The second half of the mission had gone smoother than before Inari had become cheerful if only a little bit day by day. Both teams also grew stronger while they were no elite jounin or shinobi they were better than a fresh genin. Temari and Naruto had both met with Haku a few more times however they never talked about their respective teams.

However the three teens knew that the day of battle drew nearer and nearer as much as they didn't want to fight they knew that realistically they had no choice. As such they tried to enjoy their time together as much as they could each growing close to each other.

"We all know the plan right?" Kakashi asked as each teams sat around the table the day they knew zabuza would attack them on.

"Me and Ino shall stay behind and protect the house with Izumi-sensei." Yakamo said as Kakashi nodded looking over at the other genin.

"Me and Sasuke will fight Zabuza's apprentice." Naruto said as Temari spoke up next.

"Me and Shikamaru will protect Tazuna on the bridge while you and Itachi-sensei fight Zabuza." Temari finished which caused Kakashi to give an eye smile to all of the genin assembled.

"Good Tazuna-san are you ready?" Kakashi asked as the older man nodded wearily knowing the danger that would be on that bridge.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He said with a tired sigh as Kakashi nodded.

"Alright team let's move out." Kakashi said as the different teams moved with their different partner or priotiery. Ino stopped as she turned to move to check over the house one more time.

"Um Naruto-kun?" She called out as Naruto paused and looked at temari who looked into her eyes. The two of them had a mental conversation however she finally relented and nodded.

"Yes Ino-chan?" He asked as she smiled and ran up to the young boy.

"Please be careful out there Naruto-kun don't die." She mumbled softly into his chest as he slowly wrapped his arms around her after recovering from the shock of the young girl suddenly hugging him.

"Of course Ino-chan I have precious people to protect." He said as he pulled back from the hug giving her a thumbs up before heading off towards the bridge as Ino watched his back.

"Ugh Ino if you could please stop obsessing over your crush we have a job to do." Yakamo's voice said from within Ino's ear snapping the girl out of her trance as she at least had the decency to blush.

"Sorry your right Yakamo." She said as the two got to work.

Meanwhile with the bridge crew it became harder and harder to see as the mist grew heavier and heavier before pretty soon they were relying on proximity and memory to tell where they were going. Naruto frowned as even his sensory abilities were hardly working due to the amount of chakra within the mist. They were given some reprieve as they got closer the mist began to unroll a little bit until the team reached the center of the bridge.

"So finally decided to show up Tazuna?" Zabuza's voice rang out from within the mist as it slowly rolled back to reveal Zabuza and Haku who had her mask on. The two stood a mere 50 feet from their enemy Zabuza was wearing a black tank top this time and he leaned upon his sword ready to strike.

"Zabuza-san it's good to see you again." Kakashi said with an eye smile as Zabuza let out a small huff of annoyance.

"Are all Konoha shinobi like you Kakashi-san?" He asked with Kakashi nodded.

"I wish that wasn't such a scary thought." He said as they thought of a village filled with masked shinobi like kakashi.

"Shall we get down to business?" Kakashi said as Zabuza rolled his eyes giving a gesture of his hand to haku who shot off towards the konoha shinobi only for Sasuke to appear before her sending her flying towards the edge of the nearly finished bridge. Naruto landed next to sasuke as the two nodded heading off towards her.

"Oh you think your genin can handle my apprentice I'm sorry but you'll be disappointed by the outcome of their battle." Zabuza taunted as he hefted his sword upon his shoulder giving a come hither motion to Kakashi who blasted off towards the masked man.

Kakashi's kunai clashed with Zabuza's blade as sparks flew off the clashing blades Kakashi's free hand reached up uncovering his sharingan.

"Be proud of yourself Zabuza no one has ever lived to see me use my sharingan twice." Kakashi said as a Grin formed on the man's face as he suddenly pulled his large blade back pulling Kakashi off balance as Zabuza went to cut of Kakashi's head.

Kakashi quickly brought up his kunai once more as he grunted a sharp pain ringing through his arm as he was slowly pushed back by Zabuza's blade. Grunting Kakashi pushed the blade back as he went for a stab at Zabuza's neck only for the man to bring his blade up to protect himself.

Kakashi jumped back as he ran through some hand seals quickly his cheeks puffing up before spitting out a large ball of fire. Zabuza sheathed his blade running through hand seals as well his own cheeks puffing out as a large glob of water was shot out.

"**Suiton: Teppōdama(Water Release: Gunshot)/Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)!**" They both shouted at the two jutsu clashed into each other sending a blast of steam at both men who rushed through the large cloud of steam as their two respective weapons clashed together once more. Both men tried to get an upperhand swinging at each other relentlessly.

"I must say I'm rather impressed Kakashi." Zabuza said as the two stood in a standstill once more as the two exploded in a clash of fury once again sparks illuminating the entire area as the clangs echoed in the mist.

"Your no slouch yourself." Kakashi said with another grunt as he felt another round of vibrations shooting up his arm as he hissed out in pain slightly. Pushing back the blade Kakashi slide his kunai up Zabuza's sword as he sliced at his chest as Zabuza shot backwards receiving a minor cut.

"Ouch that hurt." Zabuza mocked as he brought his sword up swinging at Kakashi's neck once again only for the man to drop onto his back as he kick the giant sword up as zabuza grunted losing his balance as he flipped back shooting backwards even farther only to block another kunai swipe from kakashi.

"Your just getting annoying now Kakashi!" Zabuza shouted in rage as he swung his sword once more as his tipped scratched kakashi's chest forming a large slash across his flak jacket. Kakashi shot back checking the wound once he was satisfied he prepared to shoot forward only to glance over where Naruto and Sasuke were fighting to see a large doom of mirrors.

"Looks like your genin are finished for." Zabuza said with a dark chuckle as he charged forward once more forcing Kakashi to turn his attention back to Zabuza as Itachi appeared blocking the blade with a kunai of his own.

"Sorry to interrupt Kakashi-Taicho but I couldn't let him attack you while you were distracted." Itachi said as Kakashi appeared next to the uchiha kicking Zabuza in the stomach sending the man flying back.

"Thank you Itachi-kun but I'll take it from here." He said with an eye smile as Itachi nodded however everyone on the bridge stopped feeling a dark chakra coming from the mirrors.

"Oh shit Naruto!" Kakashi said as he turned back to zabuza as he slammed a scroll on the ground.

"Sorry Zabuza looks like I have to finish this early." Kakashi said concern filling his voice.

(5 minutes earlier with Naruto and Sasuke)

Haku Finally came to a halt a small crack on her mask as she watched Naruto and Sasuke appeared before her both boys had a kunai drawn.

"For what it's worth I'm sorry I have to kill you two." She said with sadness heavy in her voice Sasuke charged first going for a kunai swipe only for it to be blocked by a sebon as Haku flashed through some one handed seals

"**Sensatsu Suishō(Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)!"**She shouted as the water around them suddenly turned into what looked like Senbon as it floated in the air before being sent forwards towards Sasuke who was dog piled by a wall of Naruto clones who took the brunt of the attack protecting Naruto. While Haku jumped back and away from her attack

"Thanks dobe." Sasuke said without sparing a glance at the blonde who appeared next to him.

"Your welcome teme. To bad we don't know any Doton Jutsu those could come in handy right about now." Naruto said with a frown as while they paired up nearly perfectly with each other neither of them had a Doton affinity and had bothered to learn any jutsu.

"Yeah but what we know will be more than enough." Sasuke said as Naruto nodded Haku simply stared at the two saying nothing.

Nodding to each other they both went through two different sets of hand seals as both their cheeks puffed out.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)/ Fūton: Daitoppa(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)!"** Naruto and Sasuke shouted as they breathed out a torrent of flames and wind the two attacks combined creating a large see of fire obscuring them from Haku. Waiting with hitched breaths the two frowned seeing a Mirror of Ice appear before them before an entire dome of ice surrounded the two.

"**Makyō Hyōshō(Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals)." **Came Haku's voice as she stepped into the mirrors her body appearing around the duo.

"I'm sorry but this is the end for you." She said softly as she threw sebon at the young genin piercing the two multiple as they could do nothing but take barrage after barrage.

"Damnit!" Shouted naruto as a clone appeared next to him trying to form a Resengan only for the clone to popped by sebon as haku changed mirrors once again.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)!" **Sasuke shouted as he breathed a large stream of fire at the mirrors only for nothing to happen. Sasuke was rewarded with more sebon for his efforts as Naruto fell to a knee from the amount of sebon protruding from his body.

"We're-we're getting nowhere here sasuke!" Shouted Naruto as he breathed hard both teenagers were barely able to move as haku frowned under her mask a single tear falling from one of her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ninja-san I wish it could have been different." She said lightly as she jumped from her mirror straight towards Naruto as sasuke looked on in horror before he felt himself pushing his legs as hard as he could towards Naruto as he stood in front of his friend protecting him from the rain of sebon as Naruto looked on in horror.

"Sasuke!" He shouted as the aforementioned boy fell into his arms as Naruto clutched him close.

"You idiot why!" Naruto shouted in rage as sasuke coughed up some blood as he smirked up at the boy.

"To prove one last time your a dobe… please Naruto live to be a great ninja." He said as he closed his eyes as naruto sat staring at Sasuke as tears leaked from his eyes.

'_Naruto-kun you can't let your rage boil over… naruto… naruto!' _Shouted Hiruzen from within Naruto however the young teen blocked him out as Haku looked upon him in sadness.

"Is this your first time watching a comrade die Naruto-kun? I'm sorry." She said softly as something snapped within Naruto at that moment.

'**Yes boy use my power prove your strength!**' Came the booming voice of the Kyuubi as Naruto softly set down Sasuke down his eyes became red his whisker marks more pronounced and dark and his nails grew sharper.

"I'm going to kill you!" He shouted as tears of sadness and rage fell down his cheeks shocking Haku as the demonic chakra washed over her as she tried to retreat into her mirrors only for naruto to appear before her decking her through the very mirror as she was sent straight through it rolling along the bridge. Naruto was once again on her as he mask began to crack and fall to pieces. Naruto drew his arm back ready to kill her only to pause as he saw the tears falling from his eyes.

"Please Naruto-kun kill me I am a worthless tool." She begged as Naruto slowly returned to normal.

'**What are you doing boy!**' Shouted the Kyuubi in rage.

'_Be quite you furball.'_ Hiruzen cut in as the kyuubi growled in rage normally Naruto would have laughed at the aged hokage having called the fox such a thing but this was not the time for it as he cut himself off from the coming argument.

"I can't-." He paused as he felt hundreds of chakra signatures approaching as he frowned before his eyes widened in realization. Grabbing Haku with a shout of "no time to explain!" He appeared next to kakashi in a shushin as he prepared to summon his ninkin.

"Wait! We have bigger problems!" Naruto shouted startling Kakashi and Zabuza as he released Haku.

"What-Otuto are you ok! What do you mean?" Kakashi said in rapid succession looking over his little brother figure for any issues seeing nothing and seeing that Zabuza was waiting for an explanation. Motioning for Naruto to continue he nodded turning to zabuza.

"I think you've been betrayed by gato I feel hundreds of chakra signatures nearby ready to strike I didn't feel them till just now as the mist has weakened slightly." Naruto explained as Zabuza growled slightly at the thought of being betrayed.

"Looks like this is on hold for now kakashi I have an ex employer to kill." He grounded out as clapping could be heard down the bridge.

"Oh zabuza how the demon has fallen it seems and that bitch is still alive good I can't wait to use her." Came a voice in the mist which began to clear. What could only be assumed to be Gato stood in front of an army of mercenaries. Gato has shaggy brown hair and sports a pair of small, circular black glasses. He wears a black suit with a purple tie and closed-toed shoes.

"I'm going to kill you!" He shouted as he hefted his blade upon his shoulder once more turning to the Konoha shinobi.

"Feel free to join but Gato is mine." Zabuza said as the Shinobi on the bridge nodded as Itachi appeared next to Kakashi.

"Tazuna have moved over to Sasuke with Temari and Shikamaru they should be safe." He informed Kakashi who nodded.

"**Kage Bushin no jutsu!(Shadow clone technique)**" Naruto shouted as a platoon of clones appeared behind him.

"So many shadow clones I'm impressed kid." Zabuza said seeing the platoon as most of the mercenary's laughed.

"What are some clones of a snot nosed brat going to do with my men?" Gato asked with a dark chuckle as Kakashi made a familiar hand sign forming a squad of his own clones which dispersed into the platoon.

"If were all set, I think we have a tycoon to kill." Zabuza said as he charged forward as gato ran into the crowd of his men terrified watching Zabuza charge straight for him.

"Kill them all!" Gato yelled out as the first line was cut into by a swing of Zabuza's sword as Itachi appeared in the crowd slicing into as many men as possible before disappearing to a different pocket. The naruto squads dispersed led by a kakashi as they cut a path straight to gato who ran as far away as he could as Zabuza calmly walked towards the man.

"You tried to fuck me over Gato I won't stand for that!" He shouted, raising his blade as a mercenary was killed courtesy of Haku before they could stab him in the back. With a swing of his sword Gato's head left his body which was kicked into the sea as the rest of the mercenaries were either killed or sent packing once Inari and the town appeared.

"Naruto-Nii your ok!" Inari said rushing into Naruto's legs once the battle was over as the young teen was all hugged by Ino who stuck out her tongue at Temari.

"Yeah I am like I promised!" He said with a smile as he returned the two hugs. Stepping away, he walked over to Zabuza and Kakashi who were talking.

"I want to offer you a spot in Konoha with Haku Zabuza-san." He said with a small bow surprising both of the older men.

"We were just your enemy kid." Zabuza said in surprise as kakashi simply shook his head and gave an eye smile.

"Naruto has a way of seeing the best in people." He explained rubbing Naruto's head affectionately.

"Kakashi-nii! You know I don't like that." Naruto shouted with a pout as he shook his head.

"Now now naruto go check on sasuke I'll talk with Zabuza about returning to konoha." Kakashi told Naruto patting his shoulder as the boy nodded remembering the uchiha as he rushed over to were temari was checking over Sasuke.

"Ouch do you have to remove them so roughly!" Sasuke's voice rang out as Naruto smiled seeing Temari and Haku removing the sebon so he could at least move.

"Yes that's for having the bonehead decision to nearly cause naruto to go rampant!" Temari shouted with a glare as she continued to removed Sebon.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-san it hurts more to remove them slowly." Haku said with a bow as Shikamaru watched them motioning that they needed to talk, Naruto and Shikamaru walked over to a secluded part of the bridge.

"Naruto as your teammate I need to know… are you the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi?" He asked as Naruto frowned and nodded.

"How did you figure it out?" Naruto asked as Shikamaru shrugged.

"It's troublesome to explain but I've seen how some people treat you also the kyuubi attack was on your birthday. Finally the chakra you used today felt demonic it all kinda clicked over time." Shikamaru said lazily as he looked at his teammate.

"Do you hate me over it Shikamaru?" Naruto asked his voice for once was timid and meek.

"Nah it's too troublesome." He said with a small smile which naruto returned.

"Rally up everyone!" Shouted kakashi as they looked over to see the jounin were finished talking Temari and Haku helped Sasuke limp over once everyone was there he nodded.

"Alright the bridge will be finished in three days after which we'll set out to konoha… Zabuza and Haku will be joining us." He said with an eye smile as Naruto wooted in joy

"That's awesome!" He shouted as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm just happy I can get a rematch with Haku." He said with a smirk as Haku rolled her eyes.

(3 Days later)

Leaving Nami was a rather exciting affair the entire nation came to watch team 7 and team 8 with friends leave wishing them well and safe travels.

"Please come back soon shinobi-san!" Shouted some of the villagers as all of them cheered in excitement at being free once more. Naruto and inari stood off to the side sharing a moment.

"Please come back soon Naruto-Nii!" He shouted holding back tears as Naruto rubbed the top of inari's head.

"I will I promise Inari and don't hold back tears it's fine to cry." Naruto said with a smile as the two hugged once more as they headed back to the main group were Tsunami and Tazuna stood.

"Thank you again for protecting my father." She said with a bow which all of the shinobi returned.

"Please there's no need, thank you for your wonderful hospitality over this month." Kakashi said a tazuna grinned.

"Nami will always have a spot for each and everyone of you please arrive home safe." Tazuna said with a laugh as everyone waved heading down the bridge.

"What shall we name this bridge?" One the villagers asked which caused inari to grin.

"Why not the Great Naruto bridge!" Shouted inari as all of the villagers cheered.

"Hear that they think I'm awesome!" Naruto proclaimed as they finally reached the land of fire once more as he grinned Temari rolled her eyes as she walked next to him as Zabuza chuckled. Kakashi leaned in close to Naruto's whispering something into his ear which caused the poor boy to go pale once more.

"How can I learn this secret from you?" Temari asked as kakashi only shook his head.

"I'm sorry Temari however this is not something I can teach you can only find out for yourself." He said before slipping her a piece of paper. "However I can give you a hint." he said with an eye smile as Temari read it over nodding.

"Alright let's fully set off now!" Kakashi called out as they took to the trees traveling at full speed.

(2 days later)

Izumo and Kotetsu sat where they always sat in the gate house of konoha as they waited for people to come and go from konoha as they sat in bored silence.

"How is this so important again?" Kotetsu asked.

"Because we're the first line of defence dumbass." Izumo said rolling his eyes as he looked down the road.

"Oh look there's someone now!" He called out as the group grew larger and larger till team 7 and 8 were both visible.

"Hey kakashi and itachi! You guys are both returning at the same time huh? How were your missions? I didn't expect yours to be so long Kakashi." Kotetsu called out with a smile only to watch in disbelief as he spoted them walk by with Zabuza.

"Sorry guys gotta report to Minato-sensei I'll tell you later." He called out as the two chunin slumped down disappointed they were ignored.

"Told you gate duty sucked." Kotetsu said in sadness

"Yeah whatever." Izumo replied

It didn't take long for the two teams to reach Minato and give him the debrief on the events that had happened while the two teams were out on mission. To say the fourth hokage was shocked was an understatement.

"So let me get this straight you found bandits that have direct ties with Orochimaru and had three ninja connected to orochimaru with them? You saved an entire nation from one of the richest businessman in the world with the shinobi he hired and have brought them back to konoha?" Minato asked looking at the two teams who stood in front of him with Haku and Zabuza to their right.

"On top of that _you._" He said looking naruto. "Want them to join the village… you're too much like your mother for my own good." Minato said laying his head down on his desk in pain.

"Fine team 7 congrats on your success on both a B rank mission and an A rank mission. Team 8s congrats on your A rank mission Zabuza I'm sure you're more than worthy of jonin rank but we have to find where your loyalties lie. Go to the T&I department for an interview… where would you say Haku is?" He asked Zabuza thought for a moment before he shrugged.

"I'd say probably chunin." He said with a shrug as minato let out a long sigh.

"Haku-san you'll go for an interview as well and afterwards we'll test your skills but for not welcome to Konoha you can stay in the namikaze compound since Naruto here will take full responsibility for you two. Dismissed." Minato called out as the teams went their separate ways home to rest.

"I need a drink." Minato said as he pulled some sake out of his desk as he took a quick drink before returning to fighting his ultimate enemy. Paperwork.

** Chapter 6 is done did you like it? Dislike it? Give me your opinions on this chapter. I'm sure it probably felt rushed at the end but I wanted to finish this arc to get into the chunin exams. There will be an intermission chapter and we'll be straight into it. Afterwards I have my own arc planned.**

**I'm trying to make my fighting scenes more fluid sounding I know that's not the easiest but I love the general fluidness of the anime and Naruto shippuden ending 14 because I love how smooth the fighting is in that. **

**Anyway's I'm finishing this chapter up at 2 in the morning and I'm super tired so for now please favorite follow and review this is Naruto Uzumaki-Namizake 101 out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Changing Winds

**We're back with chapter 7 of Nidaime Kiiroi Senkō this is going to be an in between chapter and one of the last for a while as there won't really be a break between the chunin arc and the arc I plan to have afterwards. This chapter will also be focused on setting up different plot points going forward. but without further ado here's chapter 7!**

Chapter 7: Changing winds

"Again!" Shouted Zabuza who stood over a tired Naruto his hand barely clutching onto his sword. Huffing and puffing he slowly pushed himself up clutching his katana with both hands Naruto charged towards Zabuza as he went for an overhead swing which Zabuza blocked lazily pushing Naruto's blade up. Grunting Naruto quickly recover his blade as he went for a horizontal slash which Zabuza once again blocked.

Sighing Zabuza blocked another swipe from Naruto as he kicked the young man in the chest sending him flying and sprawling once he hit the ground once more. Sheathing his sword Kushina finally made her presence known.

"Geeze Zabuza-san you really put my son through the ringer." Kushina said as a smile as Zabuza offered a polite bow. Laughing Kushina waved the man off as Zabuza raised from the bow.

"Well he does have a reputation to live up to as a swordsman very few swordsmen gain the respect of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū(Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist). So I figured for gaining my own respect I would train him to the level of one of us." Zabuza said with a grin which Kushina returned.

"You flatter me Zabuza however for now let's have Naruto take a break and get some lunch." She said as Naruto was instantly up as soon as he heard "Lunch". Causing Kushina to chuckle while a tick mark grew on Zabuza's forehead.

"Really gaki! You can't stand to train but you're up for food!" He shouted in rage as naruto nodded.

"Food won't beat me down like you will." Naruto said simply as the rage grew in Zabuza's eyes before he chased Naruto all the way back to the Namikaze household.

"Nii-san is in trouble~" Aiko teased as her older brother ran through the house with an angry Zabuza hot on his trail as they ran all through the halls and house. Temari sat at the table as she ate her food in peace until Naruto slid underneath the table which caused Zabuza to slice through it.

"You fucking idiots!" Shouted both Temari and Kushina smacking the two men over their heads causing a lump to appear on both of theirs heads as they sat in a different corners holding the spot they were hit.

"You didn't have to hit so hard." Naruto and Zabuza both complained.

"And you two idiots didn't have to nearly destroy lunch." Temari said in rage as she went back to eating in silence as the two finally calmed down joined the rest of the family which included Haku who had remained silent up to now.

Minato also flashed into his seat surprising the family and guests.

"Tou-san you're here!" Naruto shouted happily as Minato simply gave a smile an a wave.

"Yo I heard lunch was being made so I figured I'd leave some kage bunshin at the office and enjoy a meal with my family." He said as everyone smiled seeing the busy hokage there with them.

"Glad to have you with us Minato-kun." Kushina said with a smile as she kissed her husband on the cheek as she finished placing all the food down before sitting down herself as every dug in. They all ate in a comfortable silence as they simply enjoyed her cooking.

"That was as good as always Kaa-san!" Naruto said with a small sigh patting his stomach as everyone also sat back happily filled from the meal.

"Alright I think I should get back to the office before shizune finds out I left." Minato said with a smile as he hugged Kaito and Aiko before flashing away back to the hokage tower. Haku and Naruto helped clean up the dishes from the meal and put the leftovers away as Temari came up behind Naruto.

"Hey Naruto after you're done we need to talk about something in your room got it?" Temari asked which Naruto nodded to flashing her a smile as she walked away and upstairs. Once all the dishes were put away Naruto quickly ran upstairs to see Temari sitting on his bed fidgeting with nerves.

"So um what's up Temari?" Naruto asked as temari sat in silence before she got her nerve once again standing up as she gave naruto a hug and a light kiss on the lips.

"Naruto I love you a lot but… I think you need to go on dates with other people while I don't like sharing you I kinda have to with CRA being placed upon you. I've come up with a list of people who I think would be good for you." She said as she clutched Naruto tightly who returned her embrace as while he was shocked he kinda expected this to happen.

"Alright who were you thinking?" He asked, curious to the list of girls she had for him.

"Well my list so far is Haku, Hinata, Tenten and as much as it pains me to say it Ino." She said this time it took a while for Naruto to recover from his shock before he started to laugh as Temari grumbled about pain in the ass future husbands..

"Ino huh? Your self proclaimed rival for my attention?" He asked after he recovered from his fit of laughter.

"Yeah I mean she's cute right? We both already know she likes you and cares about you. Plus I think she would be good at keeping all the other wives in line." She grumbled with a small blush.

"I guess so alright I'll start with ino then unless you want me to start with a different girl?" Naruto asked he knew this wouldn't be easy for temari but he also knew she wanted him to be happy. Even if that happiness meant sharing the man she loved with other people instead of having him forced to sleep with others.

"I think that'll be for the best she's the person that'll probably be most open and willing to such an idea. Not that I think any of the other girls would be against it." She said as naruto nodded however a question did come to his mind.

"And what about Haku huh? I would never have thought about adding her?" Naruto said with some confusion this was the same dense naruto afterall. Temari for the most part shook her head and sighed.

"Seriously Naruto? You haven't noticed her looking at you longingly oh the way she dotes on you whenever she can? I mean hell I've seen her watching you when we train." She said which caused everything to click in his head that Haku liked him. Naruto at least had the decency to look somewhat sheepish at ignoring haku's feelings.

"Yeah I guess you're right I just never really thought she might like me in that manner. Ok I'll ask Ino out on a date first and then Haku. After that I think I'll ask tenten and finally Hinata." He said with a smile which temari returned and nodded.

"That's a pretty good order I think but don't forget about me." She joked which caused Naruto to chuckle lightly.

"I wouldn't never dream of it plus I still have training to do after all the Chunin exams are in a month and a half." He said confidently as if he knew he was going to compete. "So I can't delegate all my time going on dates." He joked which caused temari to laugh.

"That's true I suppose." She said as she stood on her toes planting a quick kiss on his lips which Naruto happily returned. "Now then I think there's a certain girl that wants to see you." She said as she stood away from Naruto as he smiled and nodded.

"Ok Temari-chan I'm sure Ino will want to wear something nice and such so I'll head to training grounds 7 after talking with her for our team training today." He told her planting a kiss on her forehead he took off towards the yamanaka flower shop. It didn't take long for the boy to reach the shop jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

Standing at the door to the shop Naruto steeled his nerves while he had known for a long time she liked him being the leader of his fan club and everything. Seeing her at wave had changed his idea about her she wasn't always trying to be around him or trying to interact with him it was a nice change of pace. Once the teenager was calmed enough he entered the little shop ringing a small bell above the door.

"Welcome to the Yamanka family shop how can I help you?" Came the voice of ino who was staring at some flowers behind the desk.

"Well I had a question." Naruto said as he looked at some flowers just in front of the desk. Ino hearing Naruto's voice jumped up in surprise turning to see her long time crush.

"Naruto-kun? What are you doing here?" She asked confused to see the young man in her family's shop. It wasn't an unwelcome surprise but a surprise nonetheless.

"Um well… Do you know what the CRA is?" Naruto asked Ino he didn't want to come right out and ask the girl on a date and give her the wrong idea so he figured he'd start with the basics.

"Um yeah its the clan restoration act right? Where if the village think's a clan is weak a male or female heir is required to take on multiple spouses. Why do you ask?" Ino said confused why the boy was talking about politics with her.

"Well it's not super well known but you see the Namikazes were a clan a powerful at that but we lost almost every member in it after the second great shinobi war till it was just my dad left. I've been placed under the CRA." He told her as he watched everything click in her mind before she looked at him surprised.

"Wait why are you telling me this?" She asked hopeful that what he was about to say was true.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to um-" He was cut off when Ino squealed and jumped from behind the counter hugging the man.

"I would _love_ to go on a date with you naruto-kun!" She said happily as Naruto awkwardly wrapped his hands around her.

"Well I guess that was pretty easy." He muttered under his breath so Ino couldn't hear him. Stepping away from the boy she rocked on her heels in thought.

"It'll take some time for me to get ready so be back here at 8pm pronto." She said as Naruto nodded rubbing the back of his head having guessed Ino would say something like this.

"Alright you got it Ino-chan I'll be back at 8." He said with a smile before heading off to the training grounds missing Ino dancing around the store happily. He quickly arrived at the training grounds to see Shikamaru sound asleep as Temari practiced some Futon jutsu by herself. No sign of Kakashi though which was to be expected from the man.

"Is it done?" Temari asked not even looking back at her fiance.

"Yeah we'll be going on a date at 8pm tonight." He said scratching his cheek as he thought about where he was even going to take the girl.

"Well it's Ino so I'd say take her to a fancy restaurant and maybe a dance club." Temari told Naruto having seen the dilemma on his face. Naruto's face lit up as he knew exactly where to take Ino now.

"Thanks Tem-chan your the best!" He said as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek feeling Kakashi finally approaching.

"Good morning my cute little genin as you know the chunin exams are approaching and I have half a mind to put your guy's names in the running seeing as you guys are high genin level already. Sooo I want to get you guys up to low chunin level." He said with an eye smile as he created a handful of shadow clones. "You're going to start by putting these on." He said tossing a set of weights to each of the genins feet.

"Chakra weights?" Naruto asked looking at a seal which was on all 12 of the weights.

"Yup these will help not only your chakra reserves but your stamina endurance and speed." He said as the genin looked at each other before shrugging as they put the weights on their ankles and wrists. Adding a little bit of chakra they already felt sluggish as the weights activated feeling themselves pulled to the ground.

"Now then we'll start off slow 50 laps around the training grounds." This elected some groans from the Genin. "And if you slow down to a speed I dislike one of my clones here will throw kunai and or shuriken at you guys." He said with another eye smile.

"You wouldn't do that… would you kakashi-nii?" Naruto asked with fear in his eyes only for a kunai to fly by his head. That was all the answer that the genin needed as they took off running around the training grounds dodging kunai and shuriken every so often. The clones seemingly got bored of this as they began to throw pots,pans, logs the odd cat or two which confused the team to no end.

"How is Kakashi-nii getting all of this!" Naruto yelled as tears streamed down his eyes from the treatment of his surrogate older brother.

"I don't care it's to troublesome think about where he's pulling everything from." Shikamaru said as temari nodded in fear. It took the young teens about a half an hour to complete the laps and once they did they all promptly collapsed to the ground, huffing and puffing as they tried to just try and catch their breath.

"Good job guys how are you feeling with those weights now?" Kakashi asked as all the genin elected to simply groan in misery. "Good now then it's time to spar with me one at a time, while one person is sparing everyone else will be working to complete 100 push ups, 100 sit ups, 100 squats and finally a minute of planking you have to complete 3 sets of these. Got it? Good first up is naruto." He told his team.

Pushing himself up Naruto got into his stance as everyone else began to do their workout.

"Let's see what you can do naruto." Kakashi said pulling out his orange book. The genin knew that it was going to be a very long afternoon.

**Kusagakura**

"You really think you can accomplish these goals?" Asked the leader of Kusagakura one Daiki Harada he was a rather plain man with brown hair and black eyes. He wore a uniform that looked similar to a konoha jounin except the flak jacket was in a dark brown.

"Of course Daiki-dono I think the great powers have had it too good for too long." Came a voice that sounded similar to that of a snake which was hidden in the dark room.

"But can you really pull together as strong of a force as your claiming?" Daiki asked as he stared into yellow slitted eyes. "I mean no offense I'm sure a man of your reputation can but it's hard to believe is all." He said as the man simply chuckled.

"Kukuku I'll give you two weeks exactly to think about it but we'll need an answer by then otherwise your village might not be in the spotlight." He said with a menacing grin which was hidden by the darkness.

"As you wish I'll have a response in two weeks." Daiki said as the man disappeared causing daiki sit sink into his chair with a sigh he didn't know he was holding. Turning to overlook his village he sat deep in thought.

**Konoha that night.**

Naruto stood fidgeting in nervousness something he wasn't very accustomed to. Naruto wore black pants and a white button up shirt with a black blazer which had orange highlights. He stood outside the door of the yamanaka house as he slowly lifted up his hand to knock, the door was opened by one inochi.

"Ah Naruto Ino told me you would be here tonight please come in take a seat. We need to discuss some things." Inochi said with a smile that promised pain as he allowed naruto into the house. Naruto seeing he had no other choice entered the house and took a seat as instructed.

"So Naruto what are yours plans for tonight with my daughter?" Inochi said as he pulled a kunai out absentmindedly playing with it as he started straight at Naruto.

"Well sir we're going to go to the golden leaf for dinner and then we're going to head to the black boar for some dancing and then I'll bring her home at 11 tonight." Naruto said as a gulp as Inochi stared at Naruto processing everything.

"Any plans for anything else special?" Inochi said as Naruto instantly shook his head.

"No sir I just want to get to know your daughter for now I have no plans for anything like that I swear." He said as Inochi nodded.

"Good otherwise I'll take away what makes you a man you got it?" He asked as Naruto nodded sweat pouring down his face.

"Daddy what did I tell you about scaring Naruto!" Shouted Ino as she bonked Inochi upside the head as the man's personality did a 180 as he turned to his daughter smiling brightly.

"I'm sorry princess but I had to give him a mean old dad act we only every hopefully get a chance to do it once." He said as Ino simply rolled her eyes as she walked down the stairs. She wore a purple dress which fitted to her forming curves as she wore minimal make up her hair let down from it's normal ponytail. Naruto was left a little speechless at her appearance.

"How do I look?" She said with a smirk knowing by his impression how he felt already.

"You look really good Ino-chan." He said as he stood up offering his arm which Ino happily took in her own.

"Back by 11 remember that Naruto." Inochi warned as he opened the door allowing the two to leave and head off into the night.

"I will Inochi-san I will see you then and not a moment later." He said as he waved to the man the two heading into konoha. They walked in a comfortable silence for a little while until Naruto decided to break it.

"How is your team?" He decided to ask and break the ice team 8 and team 7 had gotten along fairly well during the mission in wave but he hadn't heard much about them lately.

"They've been good Itachi-sensei and Izumi-sensei have been pushing us hard to get us where they want us to be to get ready for the chunin exams. Sasuke and Yakumo have been getting along pretty well lately they've been hanging out most of the time after training." She said as Naruto looked at her confused.

"Wait really? I never would have thought they'd get along so well." Naruto said with a shrug as they arrived at the restaurant which was packed seeing as it was one of the best restaurants in Konoha.

"Naruto, Are you sure? The golden leaf is one of the busiests and fanciest restaurants in konoha." She whispered in his ear however Naruto just shot her a grin as he led her up to the hostess.

"Oh hello Naruto-sama are you here for your reservation?" She asked as Naruto gave a simple nod. "Of course just follow me." she told the two as ino watched in shock as the two were led to a dark corner of the restaurant.

"Your server will be here soon Naruto-sama." She said with a bow before disappearing as Ino finally registered that they were within the establishment.

"Naruto-kun how did.. When did? It takes years to get off the waitlist how the hell did you get us in here?" She asked in confusion as Naruto gave a small chuckle.

"When your dad's the hokage you can kinda pull some strings, plus the uzumaki clan may be one of the shareholders so there's that as well." He said as the server finally came around grabbing the twos orders.

"We haven't been on any missions in a while what about you guys?" Naruto asked as he turned back to his date who nodded.

"Yeah we haven't I guess it's because they want us to be here and ready for the chunin exams and not be out of konoha on a C-rank or something like that." She said which naruto nodded to. "How are Haku and Zabuza fitting in?" She asked as Naruto sighed.

"Well they're both fitting in pretty well Haku was made a chunin and Zabuza is still on a probation period however he will more than likely be made a jounin if he sticks around. Though zabuza has been training me into the ground with Kenjutsu training and then on top of that I have to train with Kakashi-nii my bruises are growing bruises." Naruto whined as Ino giggled.

"Their just preparing you to win the chunin exams if that means you getting your ass kicked everyday that means you have to get your ass kicked." She joked as Naruto sighed in defeat.

"Yeah I guess you're right but I wish they weren't so harsh." He complained one last time as their food finally arrived. They ate in a comfortable silence simply enjoying being in each others presence. Once they were both done Naruto paid for the meal as they stood up Naruto giving her his arm once more.

"Where to now Naruto-kun?" She asked laying her head on his shoulder as they walked out into the night.

"The black boar is next on the list of where we're going." He said with a grin which Ino returned.

"Going dancing are we? How bold of you." She said in his ear as they walked through the streets of konoha it didn't take too long to arrive at their destination which once again was packed.

"Are you going to pull some strings again?" She asked which Naruto simply nodded once again.

"Of course." He said walking up to the bouncer past the large line.

"Ah good evening Naruto-sama head right in." He said as some groans wrong out within the crowd however the two simply ignored them heading into the dance club as the music blared loudly the two were barely able to hear their own thoughts. However, it didn't take long for them to get into the rhythm of the music as they started to dance with each other.

"This place is awesome!" Ino shouted over the music as the two danced in front of each other.

"It's one of the best clubs in Konoha of course its awesome!" Naruto shouted back as ino slowly got closer to the young man and began to grind on him much to his amusement and enjoyment.

"Alright this next song if for all the couples out there." Came the voice of the DJ as the music changed to a slow song causing Naruto to hold out his hand.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked as ino rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand.

"Of course You can." She said as they wrapped their arms around each other dancing slowly to the music as Ino laid her head on Naruto's shoulder simply enjoying being so close to her crush. Once the music stopped Naruto looked at the clock on one of the walls and saw the time.

"Ah shit it's 10:45 we need to get you home!" He said scared of incurring her father's wrath as ino simply sighed.

"Yeah I guess you're right." She said sadly as they left the club heading towards Ino's house once they arrived they stood just outside the door holding hands.

"This was really fun Naruto-kun We should do this again." She said as Naruto gave her a smile causing some butterflies to move in her stomach.

"Of course! We'll have to do this again after the chunin exams." He said as they slowly leaned forward kissing each other on the lips just a simple peck before they departed with Naruto heading home and Ino walking into her own home happily.

**Minato's office**

"-And that's why we want to participate in your Chunin exams this year." Came a deep and rumbling voice in front of Minato as he frowned. Sitting before Minato was a middle aged man with blue hair which is styled in a moused-up manner. His left eye was blue and his right eye was covered with an eye-patch. He wore a talisman in each ear with the kanji for "to hear" written on them twice on each side. He also wore the standard striped, grey suit, with a green haori that had white trimmings that stop halfway down, over them.

"I understand why you want to but on the international stage how would it look if we supported rebels of another country Ao was it?" The now named Ao frowned as he stared at Minato.

"But it could also strengthen the bonds between our two nations if we win the civil war Kiri has been isolated for a long time and let's face it your only ally currently is Suna which Is the weakest of the great five while we will be weak after the civil war it would still strengthen the amount of shinobi fielded by both Konoha and Suna." Ao said as Minato thought about it resting his chin on his hands as he thought about the offer.

"I've already received a request by from yagura to participate in our chunin exams." Minato said bluntly as Ao's frown turned into a grimace.

"Oh." He said sadly as minato nodded.

"Oh is exactly right. I haven't agreed yet however accepting either request can look bad on mine and konoha's part." He said as he picked up a pen and began to tap it on the desk in thought.

"Well what if you agree to both of our requests?" Ao asked causing Minato to freeze and stare at Ao.

"And risk Konoha becoming a battleground for both factions?" He asked with a frown as Ao returned it seeing the logic.

"Well what if sanctions are placed on both factions to prevent such a thing? Three teams from both factions with Two bodyguards for our respective leaders." Ao suggested as Minato sighed thinking on the matter.

"I'll ask Yagura you'll receive an answer by the end of the week hopefully but for now you can stay in Konoha I'll summon you once I have an answer." He told the man who nodded standing and bowing before leaving. Minato sighed as he pulled out a piece of paper beginning a diplomatic letter to the yondaime mizukage.

**5 days later(23 Days till the chunin Exams)**

Naruto panted as he looked at a shredded training dummy as Kushina stood the the right of Naruto. Nodding to him the boy fell on his back looking up at the clouds.

"Very good Naruto-kun not many genin can master that jutsu but I'm impressed you were able to." She said with a smile as the dummy slowly fell apart. "But you did go a little overboard." She said looking at her son with a smile.

"So the gaki finally mastered the jutsu huh?" Came the voice of Zabuza who sat at the base of the tree his eyes closed as if he was asleep. Naruto barely turned his head to look at the man before looking back up at the sky.

"Looks like it now remember Naruto this is an ace in the whole and under no circumstances are you to use it on a konoha shinobi or unless you need to." She warned Naruto who lazily nodded.

"Yeah yeah you got it." He said tiredly as a tick mark grew on kushina's head.

"You don't seem to understand Dattebane!" She shouted bopping Naruto in the head who shot up immediately to grow some space between him and his angry mother.

"I understand Kaa-san!" He shouted in fear as Kushina put her hands on her hips with a victorious smirk.

"Good you better." She said looking up into the evening sky with a frown.

"Well it's too late to cook for tonight so let's head to Ichiraku I haven't been there in a while!" She said happily as Naruto grinned.

"Alright! Five miso Ramen here I come!" He shouted as he started marching off towards the ever popular choice of the Uzumaki only to be grabbed by one Zabuza.

"Now now Naruto you may have mastered the Jutsu but that doesn't mean your kenjutsu training for today is done." He said with a vicious smirk as kushina continued on towards the ramen stand.

"I'll bring you take out Naruto do try to go a little easy on him Zabuza." She said as she returned Zabuza's smirk as Naruto sighed pulling his katana from its sheath. Zabuza simply pulled his Kubikiribōchō off his back holding it in front of him.

"Come at me whenever your ready gaki." Zabuza said simply as Naruto charged forward going for a horizontal swing which Zabuza lazily blocked sparks flying off their blades. Naruto flipped over the large blade going for a stab to his abdomen only for Zabuza to quickly place the sword in front of him quickly blocking the stab. Naruto attempted to flip up and over Zabuza only for the man to grab him by the foot slamming him into the ground with a small yawn.

"Is that all you have gaki?" Zabuza asked as Naruto quickly shot up from the ground standing before Zabuza with his sword at the ready.

"Not even close!" He shouted charging towards the swordsman once more attempting to get a cut in however Zabuza lazily blocked every stab, swing, poke, jab everything. Naruto attacked again and again however he gained no ground eventually exhaustion caught up to naruto as he fell on his back once more breathing heavily.

"You did good Naruto I'm a master swordsman you won't be able to beat me after a couple of months of training." Zabuza said to Naruto as he set down next to the young man waiting for dinner.

**Tanigakure(Village hidden in valleys)**

"Hmm your proposal has merits The land of rivers has always wanted to expand but our position has led us to be trapped between where we are… We will accept your proposal." Came the voice of the leader of Tanigakure. "For that reason we will accept your deal in hopes of a stronger future for Tanigakure.

**Ishigakure(Village Hidden in Stones)**

"We agree Suna has had it too good for too long with its ally in Konoha Ishigakure will no longer stand in the shadow of both Iwa and Suna." The voice of the kage of Ishigakure came from within a stone room.

**Shimogakure(Village hidden in Frost)**

"While I would like to accept my main concern is how do we get our troops in position we'd have to go by sea or through the land of hot water and both ways would raise concerns." Said an aged man the leader of Shimogakure.

"Kukuku leave that part to me you will have a way to send your contengiant of shinobi if all goes according to plan." Came the same snake voice from before as the old man stroked his beard.

"Very well you have the support of Shimogakure."

**Kusagakure**

"Daiki what will it be? Your the last hold out on my little project here I need an answer." The snake asked as Daiki looked out over his village in thought.

"Kusagakure will join you we've been used as a stomping ground by the big five for far too long you have our support." Daiki told the snake as he turned to look back at the yellow eyes as a large grin formed in the dark.

"Good you will not regret your decision daiki Minato won't know what to do against such odds." The man said leaning forward to reveal a man with very pale skin, golden eyes with slitted pupils, purple markings around his eyes and fang-like teeth. He also has pronounced cheekbones and straight waist-length black hair with some locks covering and framing his face. He was wearing a plain grey garb with a black polo and pants underneath, a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back, blue tomoe-shaped earrings, and shinobi sandals with bandages around his calves.

"I hope so Orochimaru." He said turning back to his village as orochimaru slithered away to plot.

**Minato's office**

"Well Ao I've received word for Yagura he accepts your proposal I doubt he was happy about it but I will accept three teams from both kiri and your rebel forces. If I find out any of them were non-genin they will be kicked out of konoha got that?" Minato asked Ao who nodded plainly.

"Yes of course we simply want to show off our upcoming talent off the front lines we have no plans of taking fighters off the front. Thank you Minato-sama, Mei-sama will be most grateful." He said with a bow which minato waved off.

"No need to be so formal Ao I've heard the horror stories to escape Kiri I hope you win however I can't formally raise support as that would look bad on Konoha. But I hope my verbal support helps."

"It does more than you know Minato-sama." Ao said as the two began to discuss the plans for the Kiri rebel delegation.

**22 Days later(1 day before the chunin Exams)**

Temari and Naruto were walking down an ally with no destination in mind, both of their clothes were scruffed up from the days training. Naruto was zoning out as Temari talked about something that Naruto couldn't quite remember.

"ruto...Naruto...Naruto!" Temari shouted startling the young man as he was snapped out of his mental thoughts.

"Sorry I've been sensing a lot of foreign chakra enter Konoha lately. I guess a lot of the delegations are arriving for the chunin exams." Naruto said absentmindedly however the young teenager stopped suddenly as temari looked at him with concern.

"Konohamaru you know boxes aren't supposed to be box shaped right?" Naruto called out causing Temari to look back and see a box with eye holes.

"Just what I expect from you boss as sharp as ever!" Came a young voice before it burst into smoke three figures popping out from within it. The first figure and the apparent ringleader had short spiky brown hair, blue eyes, and a small chip in his tooth. He wore grey shorts and a yellow shirt with a red Konoha symbol printed on it. He also wore goggles like a hiate-ate

The second figure was another young boy who had short brown hair and dark eyes. He is characterised by the drip of snot always seen hanging from his nose and his circular glasses. he wore a simple blue shirt which zipped up the middle, a pair of brown pants, sandals and a pair of goggles.

The last member of the trio was a young girl She had orange hair tied up, with red elastics, into two very large pigtails she also has a perpetual blush. she wears a red tank-top over a pink t-shirt layered at the bottom; her pants are grey and she wears the traditional ninja sandals. Like the other two boys in the group she wore goggles like a hiate-ate.

"Konohamaru… you've certainly gotten a little better but not good enough to beat me just yet." He said with a grin as he rubbed the top of the young man's head angering him. When Naruto and by extension Hiruzen first met konohamaru Hiruzen made Naruto promise to look out for the young boy.

'_Seems like he's still up to no good even all these years… The monkey clan will love to have him as their Summoner one day.'_ Hiruzen said with pride causing Naruto to smile at the grandfather's reaction to seeing his grandson.

"One day I'll be able to Naruto-nii!" He said returning the smile as the two fist bumped.

"Keep this one in line Udon, Moegi if he's anything like me, he'll be a troublemaker one day." He said with a small grin addressing the other two members of the "ninja squad".

"Temari? Temari is that you!" They heard a familiar voice the two turned to see a Bunraku puppeteer's costume; a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wears a black hood which covered his head completely, and had cat-like ears and his forehead protector on his forehead. The boy sported a triangular face-paint design, and on his back was a cocoon of bandages.

Next to him was another teen who had fair skin, green eyes, and short auburn hair which was rather spikey he also lacked distinctive pupils or eyebrows. He also had tanuki-like black rings and the kanji for "love" on the left side of his forehead. The boy wears a black bodysuit with an open neck, t-shirt-like sleeves, and almost full-length leggings. With this, he wears a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips. He has a wide leather band from his left shoulder to his right hip with which he carries his sand gourd and around which he wraps his forehead protector.

"Gaara? Kankurō is that you?" Temari asked in shock before she ran and hugged her brothers who gladly accepted and returned the hug.

"Yo long time no see you guys how ya been?" Naruto asked with a grin as he held out a fist for Kankurō to fist bump who gladly returned it after he released his sister.

"Jeez you've gotten taller Naruto you're not the same pipsqueak in Suna." Kankurō joked as a tick mark grew on Naruto's forehead.

"Pipsqueak! I'll let you know I was just short for my age!" Naruto shouted in anger as kankurō simply laughed.

"That's what a pipsqueak is!" He shouted back a Naruto trying to keep from laughing as gaara and Naruto looked at each other.

"Kyu." Gaara said with a nod.

"Ichi." Naruto replied before holding out a fist for a fist bump that Gaara happily returned.

"How is the ichibi treating you? I've heard that most of your previous jinchuuriki have had trouble with it." Naruto said as Gaara nodded.

"At first yes I heard it's voice however your father fixed my seal and I've been able to sleep. Also isn't it rude to eavesdrop on people?" Gaara asked suddenly looking up into a tree every's eyesight followed his to see Sasuke.

"Teme." Naruto said simply as Sasuke sighed dropping down.

"Dobe." He said before turning to look at gaara once more.

"A Suna shinobi huh? You must be here for the chunin exams." Sasuke said mostly to himself as he stared at the Two suna shinobi.

"An astute observation what is your name?" Gaara asked as Sasuke simply continued to stare only for him to be jabbed in the side by Naruto. Looking back at the blond shinobi the two had a mental conversation before Sasuke relented.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and what is yours?" He asked gaara who nodded.

"My name is Gaara no Sabaku I look forward to facing you Uchiha… Temari it was good to see you and you as well Naruto. Let's go kankurō." Gaara said as he turned leaving with his brother towards their hotel most likely. Naruto turned to sasuke as he grinned.

"I hope you bring your A game tomorrow Teme because you're the one I want to fight." He said with an ever present grin holding out his fist to bump which sasuke simply bumped with his own before turning and leaving.

"See ya later Nii-san!" Konohamaru called out running his own way leaving Temari and Naruto by themselves.

"Come on Naru-kun Kushina is probably waiting for us to start dinner seeing as tomorrow is the start of the chunin exams." She said with a small smile which Naruto returned before the two took to the rooftops heading home for the night. Dinner was an exciting affair with laughter and smiles all around.

"Good night everyone!" Naruto called out as he and Temari headed upstairs to their room getting undressed the two quickly got into bed just enjoying being in each other's arms.

"Naruto you know the chunin exams can be deadly right?" Temari asked turned away from Naruto as she felt him move his chin in a nodding motion.

"Yeah of course why are you bringing this up?" Naruto asked as temari gained a mischievous grin as she pulled out a little orange book from behind the bed.

"Because I'm deadlier." She said as she opened the book only to feel it plucked quickly from her hands.

"How did you find that!" He said in a scared whisper knowing the implications if his mother found out.

"A woman has her ways." She said simply.

"It was kakashi." Naruto said as temari at least had the courtesy to blush at being

Found out.

"It was kakashi." She said with a small giggle before turning around and looking up at Naruto's face.

"We could both die tomorrow or at some point in the exams." She said softly nuzzling into his chest, listening to his breathing and heartbeat.

"I won't let you die I promise." Naruto said determination filling his voice as he looked down at temari who quickly captured his lips with her own the two of them making out as their hands began to explore each others bodies with Temari somehow ending on top of Naruto.

**Lemon Warning**

Temari began to grind on Naruto giggling as she felt her lover grow hard underneath her as she took her bra off.

"My my someone's ready." She said as she kissed Naruto on the cheek before moving down and removing his boxers allowing his dick to spring free. Naruto quickly made a privacy seal as he looked down at temari

"What can I say I have a hot girlfriend." He said with a small chuckle before moaning as Temari took him fully in her mouth bobbing her head up and down on his dick. Naruto quickly came close to release which Temari could feel as she slowed down teasing Naruto.

"Tem-chan stop teasing me." He whined as temari grinned as if saying as you wish as she finished Naruto off causing him to cum in her mouth which she greedily lapped up as naruto laid panting.

"My turn." Temari said happily as she spread her legs for naruto the only thing hiding her lower lips being a simple pair of lacy panties. Grinning Naruto quickly closed the distance as he kissed Temari before moving down as he licked and sucked on her breasts one hand slipping into her panties as he began to finger the girl.

Moaning Temari placed a hand on the back of his head as Naruto removed her panties moving down quickly assaulting her pussy causing the girls breath to hitch before she began to moan as naruto played with her clit. Quickly coming to a release in Naruto's mouth she laid back panting as did Naruto as the two stared at each other.

"I love you Tem-chan." He said softly love filling his eyes.

"I love you too Naru-kun please I want to go all the way tonight." She said causing Naruto's eyes to widen before he nodded as he moved over top of her position his dick at her entrance before staring into her eyes.

"Are you sure Temari-chan?" He asked as she nodded not able to find the right words to say. Seeing the girl was ready Naruto slowly pushed his way in the two gasping at the feeling as naruto stopped both of them enjoying the feeling.

"I'm ready." She whispered once she was used to Naruto being within her. Nodding Naruto slowly began to move his hips causing the girl to gasp and moan and Naruto moved inside her.

"F-f-faster." She moaned out as Naruto kissed her neck gently moving faster setting a steady pace as the two panted and moaned both feeling close to cumming rather quickly.

"I'm c-c-cumming Na-naru-kun." Temari moaned out.

"I am too." Naruto moaned as he thrust a few more times before cumming inside her holding the girl close as she cummed with him. Panting lightly once their orgasms passed the two held each other tightly kissing each other one last time before passing out.

**Next Morning**

Team 7 stood outside the academy as they looked between themselves determination filling their eyes as they nodded to each other. Lots of foreign genin and Konoha genin filled the yard ready to compete and prove they were worthy of being a genin.

"Look out everyone Team 7 is going to win this entire thing!" Naruto shouted, raising his fist into the air as the trio walked towards the doors ready for their lives to change but not in the way that these exams would actually change their lives.

**And finished! Sorry this took so long to get out and the abrupt finish. I started school as I was beginning to write the chapter so I was adjusting to the sudden workload. I also didn't want to officially start the chunin exams in this chapter and overload it. I know it kinda moved at a breakneck pace but I didn't want to spend a lot of time covering the final month before the arch started so this is kinda the result. **

**Also! In big news we crossed over 100 favorites on the story so thank you everyone so much! I couldn't believe my eyes when I woke up and saw how many people had this story as one of their favorites it was simply awesome. **

**I originally planned to have all the dates happen in this chapter but I'll sprinkle them into the story going forward maybe as flashbacks or just plot points in the current story we shall see.**

**Thoughts on the lemon? I didn't want to make a super long one as I'm not sure how people would react and it was both their first time and my first time writing a lemon in general. But anyway for now remember to review favorite and follow Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze101 out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Chunin Exams Begin!

** And here we go chapter 8 of nidaime Kiiroi Senkō and the beginning of the chunin exams. Let's discuss some reviews**

**RebelDragonWolf: Maybe the brothers will find out? Maybe they won't that's still yet to be seen. As for the villages I think for some people it will lead to something pretty bad from a certain point of view. Obviously that's still to be seen but the reveal will be soon. **

** : You see this is what fanfics are for I plan on buffing sakura a little bit not soon but further down the line and i plan on aging samui and yugito down a little bit. But hey if you don't want to read it that's on you.**

**ChunkyFunkyMunky: Ok?**

**I don't have much to say so without further ado, here we go! **

Chapter 8: Chunin Exams Begin!

The academy was packed with young shinobi and kunoichi alike with aspirations to become chunin in their respective villages. Walking through the halls Team 7 worked hard to stay close to one another as they walked through a large crowd which all seemed to stop on the second floor.

"Isn't the chunin exam room in room 301?" Naruto whispered to shikamaru who simply nodded.

"Yeah something is going on." He whispered to both Temari and Naruto as they moved through the crowd.

"Come On you have to let us through!" Came a shout from the front of the crowd.

"Tenten?" Naruto asked aloud as they finally broke through to see two familiar looking genin in front of a room with "301" above it. Tenten and a hyuga stood just ahead of them pleading with the two genin who stood blocking everyone from entering.

"Are you sure you want to enter? The chunin exams are dangerous you could die we're just doing you a favor." One of the genin said crossing his arms as he stared down tenten.

"Our flames of youth would never allow us to die!" Came a shout from a genin next to the hyuga who wore a green jumpsuit and orange leg warmers. Naruto shuddered when he looked at the genin knowing exactly who he was.

"I'm sorry to say but nothing can truly prepare you for this your all too weak." The other genin said as Naruto frowned looking at the room sign one more time before he realized something.

"It's a genjutsu… come on guy's lets keep heading upstairs." Naruto whispered as they started to push their way through the crowd the team with tenten caught their movement and nodded between themselves.

"Fine your right we're too weak fate has decided it." The Hyuga said which was the last thing team 7 heard as they went down an off branching hallway to continue their way upstairs.

"Wait!" They heard from just behind them. "You are Naruto Namikaze right the son of the yondaime?" Turning around they saw the same green clad genin before however they got a better look at him. his hair was in a bowl-cut style; he wears a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and a red forehead protector worn as a belt. He has bandages around his forearms up to his fingers. He also had rather large eyebrows.

"Yeah I am… I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your name." Naruto said as the boy grinned with light practically gleaming off his teeth.

"I am Rock Lee and I would like to fight you you're the son of a hokage and the rookie of the year while I am the deadlast." Naruto stared at the genin with a small frown as he glanced at his teammates Temari was staring at the boys eyebrows in disgust and shikamaru simply shrugged.

"I suppose I could honor your request." Naruto said as the boys grin grew as he gave Naruto a thumbs up.

"Yosh that is most useful of you!" He shouted as he got into his fighting stance with his knees bent one arm behind his back and another in front of him. Naruto felt a sweat drop forming at the back of his head as he slipped into his own stance.

"Whenever you're ready Lee." Naruto told the green clad genin who nodded before literally disappearing from Naruto's sight causing the teens eyes to widen as he searched for the boy only to be forced to duck underneath an orange leg warmer which passed through were his head once was.

"Most youthful of you naruto-kun to be able to dodge my kick on only instinct!" Lee shouted as he brought his foot down causing Naruto to bring his arms up in an X as a crater formed underneath his from the pressure. Naruto grunted in pain as he felt his arms go numb.

"Oh kami that hurts." Naruto groaned out as he pushed his arms forward causing Lee to temporarily lose his balance giving Naruto an opening to quickly lash out with a punch to Lee's stomach sending the boy sliding back as a large grin formed on his face.

"You are indeed a worthy opponent Naruto-kun I hope to face you more in these exams." He said as the hyuga and Tenten entered the room.

"There you are Lee come on we're not waiting for you any longer." The older teen said with an exasperated sigh. Lee straightened up bowing to the Namikaze before moving to join his team waving the team 7.

"That was… weird." Naruto said rubbing his arms of their soreness.

"You said it now let's get a move on with these troublesome exams." The resident Nara prompted his team as they continued on to room 301 without any stops. Coming around the corner they were surprised to see Kakashi.

"Kakashi-nii what are you doing here?" Naruto asked confused.

"I wanted to wish my cute little genin team good luck." He said with an eye smile and a thumbs up.

"You also had to make sure all three of us showed up… am I right kakashi-sensei?" Shikamaru asked causing Kakashi to falter a slight bit.

"Well yes you are shikamaru however that doesn't mean I'm not here to see you guy's off. Whether you become chunin or not I believe in you guys so good luck." he said with an eye smile before shushining away. Turning to each other they smiled holding their fists out bumping them to each other.

"Listen guy's whatever lies behind that door we'll face them together." Naruto said as they seperated walking in the door only to be blasted by a large amount of killer intent.

"Jeez so much for a warm welcome." Naruto said with a grin not caring about the other genin.

"Hey look who finally showed up!" They heard a familiar shout from within the crowd as Kiba inuzuka came out of it followed by the rest of team 8.

"Hey Kiba I'm guessing you were the first to show up?" Naruto asked which Kiba nodded to.

"Yup… so Naruto I heard you went on a date with our resident hyuuga is that true?" He asked with a sly grin which caused Hinata and Naruto to look at each other with a small blush remembering the night.

(_Flashback No Jutsu)_

_ It had been about a week after Naruto took Ino on a date and Temari and Naruto were simply lounging around after a morning of training._

_ "Sooo I think Hinata would like a date." Temari told Naruto causing the boy to raise an eyebrow at her._

_ "Don't give me that look it's been a week since your last date I know your putting them off." She told naruto who sighed at seeing he'd been caught._

_ "I talked to Ino and we're fine with it we both agreed it should be Hinata next." Temari told naruto._

_ "Are you guy's forming a circle now?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow._

_ "Yes." Was all she said causing the teen to roll his eyes as he got up stretching._

_ "Take a shower before you even think about going to the hyuga complex!" Temari shouted at Naruto as he headed upstairs. Once the boy was washed and freshly dressed he headed out the front door taking to the rooftops. Thankfully he didn't have to go far as the Hyuga clan complex was very close to the Namikaze Complex._

_ "Halt state your name and purpose!" A Guard shouted once Naruto got to the gates._

_ "Ah I'm Naruto Namikaze here to meet with Hisashi Hyuga." Naruto called out as one of the two hyuga activated their bakugan doing a quick check on Naruto one of them disappeared heading into the complex. Naruto stood awkwardly for a while before the guard returned._

_ "You don't have an appointment however Hisashi-sama has granted you an audience." The guard announced as the gates opened allowing the teenager inside as he made his way towards the clan heads office having been here with minato many times. Knocking on the door he waited patiently for the sounds of hisashi's voice._

_ "Come in!" His voice called out as Naruto opened the traditional door bowing to the clan head as he took a seat before the man. "Naruto… what brings you here?" He asked staring down the young teen._

_ "Hisashi-sama I've come to make a request with you." Naruto said as Hisashi barely raised an eyebrow._

_ "Go on I don't have all day Naruto." Hisashi told Naruto who gulped thinking of the right wording that his mother had taught him._

_ "Hisashi-sama I request from you as the father of Hinata the right to court her and take her on a picnic tonight." Naruto said bowing low catching the man off guard who stared at Naruto in contempt for a moment._

_ "You know what you're asking me right Naruto and I know of your situation so please explain why I should accept?" He asked if it wasn't for the formality of the situation He might have placed his head on his hand in thought._

_ "Yes I do Hisashi-sama I have known Hinata for quite sometime now having been in the same academy class together and Aiko and Hanabi being best friends. I know she was saddened when word about me and Temari became wide spread within our class. However I think it would help her self-confidence and I like your daughter a lot sir, I would like to see if we're compatible." Naruto said without leaving the bow he had placed himself in the seconds it took for Hisashi to think felt like minutes to Naruto._

"_Rise young Naruto I accept your request however know this if you take her innocence, treat her with disrespect, or even harm a hair on her head you will no longer be able to have kids do you understand?" He asked as Naruto rose he activated his Bakugan to get his point across. _

"_Yes I do Hisashi-sama thank you for understanding." He said with another bow as Hisashi dismissively waved his hand. _

"_What are you waiting for go ask Hinata and be on with it." He said as Naruto rose leaving the room not noticing as Hisashi kept his bakugan activated watching the boy as he made his way through the complex. Once he arrived at the garden he searched for Hinata._

_The girl had one of the same hobbies as Naruto, Gardening they talked about it every now and again when ever they watch Aiko and Hanabi play at the park. Though most of the time it was Kushina and Hitomi or Hinata and Hanabi's mother that watched the twin._

_ Spotting his reason for being there he walked up as he watched her planting an orchid which Naruto had learned was one of her favorite plants second only to lavender plants._

"_Um hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto causing Hinata to jump taking a second to compose herself she turned to see the young teen offering a smile._

"_H-hello N-Naruto-kun is Aiko-chan her to play with Hanabi-chan?" She asked _

_With a small head tilt having expecting to see the young excitable girl._

"_A-ah no actually I'm here to ask you something." He said looking away to try and hide his blush as Hinata rose an eyebrow looking at the young teen._

"_Well ask away N-Naruto-kun." She said with a soft smile._

"_Have you heard of CRA?" Naruto asked causing Hinata to place a finger to her chin._

"_Well yes I had to learn about it when learning clan politics however due to the current size of the hyuuga clan we didn't go into depth into it. Why do you ask N-naruto-kun?" she asked at the end as Naruto rubbed his head trying to think of the right phrasing._

"_Well um to put it simply the namikaze clan was once a rather predominant clan as was the Uzumaki clan however after the third and second shinobi war respectfully it's pretty much just my family that's left of both clans… As such I was placed under CRA I'm saying all this because well um I was wanting to ask if you want to go on a picnic with me." He said Hinata's features softened understanding why he explained everything._

"_You don't want me to think you're unfaithful to Temari." She said softly as Naruto nodded._

"_Not to say I don't like you either however currently Temari is my fiance after all however she was the one to push me to do this with you." He said with a small smile which Hinata returned._

"_Sure N-Naruto-kun I'd be happy to go on a picnic with you." She said as Naruto formed a face splitting grin._

"_Awesome! I'll be back at 8 does that work for you!" He said as Hinata nodded which was all that kept her from fainting in joy as Naruto waved heading to prepare for the picnic as Hinata skipped happily to her room to prepare for the night. The moment came pretty quickly quicker than the two expected._

_Naruto arrived at the gates wearing burnt orange pants with a black dress shirt and an orange tie. He also had a picnic basket in hand and a blanket. The guard's looked him over motioning for him to wait. He didn't have to wait long as Hinata arrived wearing a simply lavender kimono and a light amount of makeup._

"_You look really nice tonight Hinata-chan." He said with a smile which she returned as she accepted Naruto's outstretched arm._

"_You do as well N-Naruto-kun." She said as they started to walk through the streets of konoha. Naruto motioned for her to hold tight which didn't take much prusading on Hinata's part as he shushined them up to the top of his father's head._

"_It's really beautiful up here Naruto-kun." She said softly as Naruto began to lay out the picnic before them._

"_It is isn't it? I'm not sure why, maybe it's because he's my dad but I've always felt drawn to head up here whenever I'm sad… it's just comforting looking over the village it makes me want to protect it with everything I've got." He said as a small grin formed as his conviction grew. It was hard for Hinata not to have a soft smile as well as she sat up the blanket once everything was laid out._

"_And around this time is the best to be up here." He said as he began to eat the food he had prepared earlier which included some of Hinata's favorites like Cinnamon buns._

"_Why's that Naruto-kun?" She asked as Naruto simply grinned at her however he didn't say anything as he simply motioned for her to wait. Suppressing a shrug the girl began to eat as she watched the town. And that's when she saw it Konoha bathed in the setting sun painting the village in oranges, reds, and even purples._

"_It's so beautiful Naruto-kun." She said with a gasp as Naruto simply nodded._

"_Yeah I know." He said as they ate in silence before they returned to the Hyuga clan compound departing to continue preparing for the chunin exams._

_(Kai!)_

"Yeah we did it was pretty nice." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head as another team entered the room.

"Look who it is… Dobe." Sasuke said as he was followed by Yakamo and Ino.

"Teme." Naruto said simply as he raised a hand out which sasuke happily returned.

"Naruto-kun!" Ino said as she hugged the teenager who happily returned the hug.

"Ino-chan." He said with a grin as he returned the hug backing away she turned to Temari as the two stared at each other before they nodded. Turning to the door once more they spotted yet another team entering.

"Sasuke-kun!" Came the shouts of a familiar pink haired girl as she was followed by Sai and Shino.

"Is everyone competing this year?" Choji asked Shikamaru who simply shrugged.

"There's been rumors we were all going to compete but I guess it's true." Ino told the two as she waved to Sakura who waved back.

"I've heard people calling us the rookie 12 as this is the first time an entire academy classes attended the chunin exams." Naruto said as everyone mingled.

"Jeez you guys are making quite the ruckus don't you even realize everyone is staring at you?" A voice asked as everyone stopped staring at the person who approached them. He had onyx eyes and ash-grey hair, which he kept in a ponytail. He had black rimmed circular glasses he also wore a dark purple shirt with a high collar a white under-shirt, and dark purple pants with a white cloth waistband. Lastly he was wearing dark purple fingerless gloves with armoured plates on the back of the hand and a blue forehead protector.

"I'm sorry but we don't quite know who you are…" Naruto spoke for the group staring at the man something felt off but he couldn't quite place why.

"Oh where are my manners my name is Kabato I'm assuming this is the first time you guys are taking the exams." Kabato said as all the rookies nodded.

"How many times have you taken them?" Kiba asked with Kabato chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"Well this is the 6th and hopefully last time I've taken the exams." He said sheepishly as Kiba laughed.

"6? You must really suck." He said as Kabato chuckled with him.

"Perhaps but the exams are also rather hard a lot of genin die every year." He said seriously which caused Kiba to stare at him in shock this shook up all the other rookies.

"But not to worry the exams are different year however a lot of time the contestants aren't I've actually collected a lot of information on everyone." He said as he pulled out a deck of cards.

"Cards?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah cards these cards contain information on every genin here their strengths and such and their specialties the same goes for every Village." He said picking out a card showing Konoha which included information like most common Nature affinity most common specialty etc.

"I can show you guy's information on specific people if you want." He said with a grin as Sasuke thought for a minute.

"Rock Lee, Naruto Namikaze, and Gaara." He said getting a raised eyebrow from the boy.

'_Naruto be carefully I have a bad feeling about this boy… no one should have this much information about everyone.' _Came the rumbling voice of hiruzen.

'_Yeah I have a bad feeling about him as well.' _Naruto said as he cut off the connection seeing Him pull out a card.

"Rock Lee from konoha he has below average stats on everything besides Taijutsu which is far above most genin even some chunin… He's taken 64 D-ranks missions and 5 C-rank missions even 1 B-rank mission. His teammates are Tenten and Neji Hyuga their jounin Sensei is Maito Gai." He read off putting the card back into the deck. This sparked some red flags in Naruto's mind instantly mission files were kept top secret as to protect the client and the genin team. No one should know the number of missions anyone has taken.

"Naruto Namikaze of Konoha. He has above average Taijutsu and speed, he also has above average skills in ninjutsu however he has no skill so to speak in genjutsu. His team consists of Shikamaru Nara and Temari, They've taken 29- D-rank missions one B-rank mission and one A-rank mission. He also appears to be skilled in kenjutsu." Kabato finished returning the card to his deck.

"Finally Gaara of suna. He has no listed skills in anything besides Ninjutsu, His team consists of Kankurō, and Matsuri. They have completed 15 C-rank missions, 4 B-rank missions and 1 A rank mission however Gaara has always returned without a scratch." This further proved Naruto's suspicions as he could maybe understand Konoha teams however Suna teams were different.

"What's the composition of Nations fighting this year?" Shino asked as he pushed up his glasses.

"Well the majority of teams consists of Konoha with 50 teams, Kusagakure is the second largest with 10 teams, Kirigakure sent 3 teams and there's also 3 teams from their faction of rebels which is surprising. Komogakure sent a single team this year and so did Sunagakure, and Amegakure sent 3 teams. There is otogakure which sent 2 teams, their rather small and new hidden village so I don't expect much from them. And lastly there's a single team from Takigakure. So overall there's 222 genin from different nations around Hi no Kuni." Kabato finished as movement caught Naruto's eyes looking up he saw what could only be described as a mummy.

The teenager had bandages covering most of his face, leaving only his left eye uncovered. He also wore a large poncho with long sleeves, a snake patterned scarf around his neck, a straw raincoat protruding from the back of his scarf, and a large metallic object on his right arm.

The boy charged forward throwing a punch at Kabato who dodged punch by leaning backwards however Naruto's ears picked up on the vibration of chakra in the air. What happened next surprised everyone as Kabato's glasses cracked and he hunched over throwing up.

"That's for overlooking Otogakure watch your back." He said simply as he turned to move back into the crowd only for a puff of smoke grab everyone's attention at the front of the large room.

"Shut the fuck up and take your seats, and I swear to kami if I see anyone of fighting I will kick you out of the chunin exams." Came a gruff voice as the smoke cleared to reveal a group of chunin lead by one man. The man had a large, and imposing figure, which he complements with a rugged head and face covered with old wounds and scars. His head was covered by his hiate-ate which was worn like a bandana. He also wears a darker version of the standard uniform of the Intelligence Division, along with a black trench coat and gloves.

Everyone was shuffled around the room and assigned to different seats and every team was split up. Naruto was sat between a teenager with short, tufty blue hair, and dark eyes. He also has pointed, shark-like teeth. He wears square, black-rimmed glasses connected to ear protectors, a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants. He wore a Hiate-ate with the kanji for rebel "反" on it.

On his right side was a young, dark-skinned Kumo-nin with short, spiky, white hair and dark eyes accentuated with eyelashes curving upwards from the corners. He wears a dark outfit consisting of an overlong shirt with a hood, with red bandage hand guards, Kumogakure shin guards, and a black hiate-ate along with a Kumogakure flak jacket and was sucking on a lollipop. He also had a rather large sword on his back which looked way too big for him.

"I am Ibiki Morino and I will be the protractor for the first section of the chunin exams and I am your worst enemy. The rules are simple you will be taking a written exam the protractors around the room will be watching you. For what you may ask to see if you cheat. If you are caught cheating 5 times, you will be disqualified and forced to leave. You will have 45 minutes to complete nine questions with a tenth question once the 45 minutes are up any questions no? The test begins now!" He shouted and instantly the sound of papers being flipped could be heard.

However pencils weren't scratching on said paper and Naruto understood why as he stared down at the paper. The questions were tough way harder than any genin and even most chunin could realistically be able to answer. He could hear people muttering to themselves trying to figure out what was going on. Looking around the room he noticed a few people already writing. Frowning he thought about the meaning of the exam before it clicked.

'So this is an exam to test your ability to gather information huh?' He thought as he suppressed a grin as he thought for a minute one the best approach. Leaning back in his chair he looked up and saw a kunai flying past his face hitting the desk behind him.

"Examinee 132 you and your team are disqualified!" Ibiki shouted as a Konoha genin cursed getting glares from his team mates. Naruto kinda felt bad but he didn't spend time dwelling on the loss of a team. Tapping his chin Naruto looked around as he spotted hinata and sasuke as well as who he assumed was Neji using their respective doujutsu. Sakura was answering all the questions with what looked to be no difficulty but that was expected.

'I'm not really suited for information gathering at least none of my jutsu are stealth based. Well I could…" Scanning the room one last time he spotted what looked to be a chunin in the crowd with the answers. Naruto reached into his pockets knocking out 3 smoke bombs which exploded filling the room. Creating a Kage Bushin it quickly moved down and swapped papers with the chunin and quickly sent is up to the real Naruto.

"If I find out whoever did that your dead!" Shouted Ibiki in the smoke as he used a Fūton Jutsu to quickly clear the smoke which also cleared the smoke of the bushin being dispersed. Naruto sat innocently enough as he pretended to finish writing the questions and set his pencil down.

'_That wasn't bad kid maybe not the most discreet but it would work in the field.' _He thought looking at Naruto who at this point had placed his head on the table. The rest of the test went by pretty quickly with most notable techniques being a kid using mirrors and a Suna genin using a puppet to get the answers.

"Alright times up! Pencils down!" Ibiki shouted waking Naruto up from his nap. "Before I give you the tenth question let me lay down some rules. If you fail this question no matter how many points you have you will be failed." He announced as genin began to talk amongst themselves.

"Quite! I'm not done if you fail the tenth question you will also never be aloud to take the chunin exams ever again." He announced letting it sit for a moment before a flurry of shouts made its way through the room.

"What that's bullshit there's people who've taken the exam's multiple times you can't do this!" Kiba shouted from a couple rows behind Naruto as Ibiki chuckled.

"Yes I can they've just been fortunate enough to never have had me as the protractor if you want to leave you may but know you will be disqualified." Ibiki announced with a finality as teams began to get up and leave left and right. Naruto heard the komo ninja muttering to his right.

"And if I fail Bī-sensei will be mad at me and he might just kick me of the team." Naruto cut him out as he looked over at the kiri rebel genin who looked just as nervous he noticed the rest of the Rookie 15 was pretty shaken up as well steeling himself as more teams left he slowly raised his hand down catching his team's attention.

'_Huh I heard the brat had more conviction I'm surprised he's backing down.' _Ibiki thought as he stared at Naruto to see what he would do next and was mildly surprised as the teen slammed his hand down on his desk causing everyone to stop and look at him.

"You're rules are bullshit and everyone knows it but you know what? Even if I fail this question even if I can't move past genin I will still further my shinobi career and become hokage dattebayo!" Naruto shouted. "I don't need the rank of chunin to prove how kick ass of a genin I am." He finished as everyone that was on the fence gained the confidence they needed.

'_Huh maybe this brat is special like Kakashi has been bragging about… He's got guts and conviction he can even make people look up to him, I think he would be a good chunin.' _Ibiki thought staring down the namikaze once more before looking over the room.

"Last chance to leave." He announced waiting for anyone to lose their nerve seeing no one did he nodded. "In that care… you all pass!" He announced once more getting shouts from the genin present. Holding up his hand the room quickly quieted down.

"This was a test of not only your ability to gather information but also your conviction. Being a chunin you'll be leading other shinobi on missions almost all of which will be dangerous. There will be times where your decisions can cost lives and you will have to live with that. And there will be times where you can be captured and tortured for information and you can take the easy road and tell the enemy everything or you can get tortured." He said removing his Hitai-ate to reveal his scarred head which caused what he was saying to sink in with every genin.

"Being a shinobi past genin is more than just doing simple chores it's fighting on the front lines and protecting your comrades and you have to live with losing them." He finished as a large ball crashed through the window opening to reveal a banner which said "Announcing the protractor of the second chunin exams. The sexy and single Anko Mitarashi." With a woman standing in front of the banner with her fist pumped in the air.

The woman who Naruto assumed was anko was fairly tall with a slender frame. She has light brown, pupil-less eyes. Her hair was black with a violet tint which was styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She was wearing a fitted mesh body suit that covers her from her neck down to her thighs. Over this, she was wearing a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam and a pocket on each side, a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt, and pale grey shin guards. In addition to the typical hiate-ate, she also wore a small pendant that looks like a snake fang and a wristwatch.

"Anko your early." Ibiki said with a deadpan from behind the banner causing Anko to defeat a little bit before counting the genin in the room.

"And your losing your touch Ibiki I count 90 genin still in the room." She said rather annoyed as Ibiki chuckled.

"Or maybe they're just a good crop this year." He said glancing once more at Naruto as Anko simply rolled her eyes.

"Once I'm done that number will be cut down by more than half now then! I am Anko Mitarashi and I will be the protractor of the second exam. You have 10 minutes to meet me at Training grounds if your late your disqualified!" She announced before heading out the door leaving dumbstruck genin.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get the hell out of my room!" Ibiki shouted causing the remaining genin to get up and follow Anko out the window causing a traffic jam. Team 7 met at the door as Shikamaru rolled his eyes at everyone trying to leave the same way as Anko.

"They know there's doors right and less troublesome ways of leaving a room." He said as the team left the room Temari shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe but their probably so hyper focused on winning the exams they didn't realize it." She said as Naruto nodded. The team made a quick dash to Training grounds 44 which was filling up with genin teams. Once 10 minutes was up Anko waved her hands as chunin blocked off access to the rest of the 5 teams which had yet to make it.

"Alright gather around gaki this is training grounds 44 otherwise known as the forest of death. Why you might ask? Because it is crawling with some of the most dangerous fauna in konoha your goal is these two scrolls right here." She said pulling out a brown and a white scroll from her trench coat with the kanji for earth and heaven on them.

"Each team will be given one of these scrolls once you've collected both of them you're to head to the tower in the center of the forest. You have five days to reach it if you don't tough luck. Killing is allowed and as such we will require you to sign waivers." She said motioning to some chunin to start handing out the paperwork.

"I bet this exam will be super easy we'll pass no problem." Everyone heard Kiba say and they couldn't believe how stupid he was to say that so loud. Anko grin as before anyone could react or even see she pulled out a kunai throwing it past kiba slicing his cheek open a little bit.

"Is that so gaki? Quite a bit of confidence in you I hope it holds up." She said licking the blood off his cheek from a mortified Kiba.

"Here you dropped this." Said a Kuna genin who passed back the kunai with a rather large tongue.

'_Naruto be careful with that one… for some reason I'm getting a horrible feeling about them.' _Hiruzen said from deep within Naruto's mind who simply nodded.

'_Yeah for some reason they smell of snakes.' _He said half absently back to hiruzen who simply widened his eyes.

'_Naruto avoid them at all costs and as soon as you can, we need to talk to your father.' _Hiruzen said causing Naruto to internally raise an eyebrow before he cut off the connection as he and his team filled out their paperwork.

Once it was filled out and handed in they were assigned a gate and a scroll as they itched to get a move on.

"Alright guys I say we get to as close to the center as we can that way we're not to far away from the tower once we have both scrolls." Shikamaru said as everyone nodded.

"I'll send my clones out in different directions disguised as us if they dispel we know what areas to avoid." Naruto added as shikamaru nodded.

"That'll probably be for the best these exams are already turning out to be troublesome." He said rubbing the back of his head only to be hit in the back of his head by Temari.

"Whatever you baka you know what you signed up for." She said as a loud ringing sound was made by the speakers.

"Alright everyone the second portion of the chunin exams begins… now!" Shouted anko as the gates shot open and team 7 shot forwards into the trees. Once they were far enough in Naruto made 5 teams of clones who hedged into team 7 which promptly shoot off in multiple directions with the real team 7 heading in their own direction.

(Back with Ibiki)

Ibiki was busy picking up the papers as he was supposed to clean up the classroom for the academy to use. Picking up Naruto's he was surprised to see a note written on the bottom of the paper.

"Dear Ibiki I believe that the genin Kabato is a spy he had to much information to be anything besides that including information on the amount of missions people have taken." Frowning Ibiki summoned a chunin and handed him the paper.

"Take that to Minato-sama see what he thinks of this." He said before going back to collecting the papers.

**And the first portion of the chunin exams is over! Next chapter will be mostly focused on the second portion and more than likely include the prelims as well. Will Orochimaru make an appearance? Perhaps that's still yet to be seen. **

** I hope you guys enjoyed the date with hinata I didn't plan to write it as long as I did but I was pleasantly surprised by how much I was able to get out of it. Not to say I didn't like the Ino date but there wasn't as much to get out of it as there was Hinata's.**

** I don't think I really have anything else to say to please Favorite follow and review for more of this story and without further ado Naruto Uzumaki-namikaze101 out!**


	9. Chapter 9: Forest of Death

Chapter 9: The Forest of Death

Team 7 had been moving through the forest for the better part of an hour which was alive with activity from what Naruto could feel whether it was the animals or the genin fighting amongst themselves. A few of the teams of clones had been dispelled already from traps or being attacked by other teams. Once a team was dispelled Naruto would correct their course to move away from the danger, much to the anger of temari who just wanted to get a scroll.

However the team listened to shikamaru who insisted on moving forward for a while longer at least till he put up a hand bringing everyone to a halt. Everyone stopped crouched on a branch overlooking a small clearing which contained a kiri and an ame team duking it out. They watched as the ame team took care of the kiri team pulling out an earth scroll as Naruto felt a grin form as he thumbed the heaven scroll in his pouch.

Looking over at Shikamaru who simply nodded, team 7 sized up their opponents all of them wore the same face Hiata-ate with rebreather and jumpsuits. The only way to differentiate between all three of the genin was the difference in their sashes across their eyes. Weaving through some hand signs quickly Naruto's chest puffed up before blowing a rather strong gust of wind.

"**Fūton: Daitoppa(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)!**" He shouted as the wind moved quickly blowing each other genin away from each other as team 7 jumped down in front of their own opponent.

"You fucking brat!" Shouted what seemed to be the leader of the group who had had two eye holes in his sash.

"What me? What did I do?" Naruto asked innocently as he unsheathed his katana standing before the man who went through some hand signs forming some water clones and another jutsu that Naruto wasn't sure what it did putting him on edge.

The clones charged forward forming a screen for the real genin as Naruto attempted to slice through the first clone only for it to phase right through the clone as he received a punch for his actions.

"Just **Bushin**?" Shikamaru wondered aloud as he watched Temari and Naruto fight the team while he formed the strategy for the team, Narrowing his eyes he shook his head.

"No it has to have been a genjutsu." He said forming the release hand sign. "**Kai(Release)!**" He shouted and most of the clones disappeared.

"Formation C!" Shikamaru shouted and instantly Team 7 formed a triangle watching each other's back.

"So what did you find out shika?" Naruto asked as he held his katana out in front of him as temari held her fan out not opened yet.

"There's only a handful of actual **Bushin** the rest were part of a genjutsu." Shikamaru told the team and as if on cue the couple released the genjutsu allowing them to see the actual **Bushin **and they couldn't quite figure out the real shinobi.

Naruto grinned as he brought his hands up in a familiar hand seal, 10 clones burst out around the members of team 7 each fanning out to try and figure out which of the members of the ame squad. It didn't take long before all 3 of the genin were tied up squirming trying to get out.

"Fuck you konoha gaki let us go!" Shouted the leader of the squad as Naruto swiped the Earth scroll tossing it from hand to hand.

"Nah I don't think I will. It would be a nuisance to have you in our rear trying to get revenge on us… soooo I think I'm just going to leave you nice and tightly tied up here. Tata!" Naruto shouted as he and the team took off back into the woods.

"Are we really just going to leave them there in the middle of the forest of death?" Temari asked next to Naruto as they jumped branch to branch.

"No of course not the rope isn't that tight so they should be able to get out of it pretty easily… within like an hour." Naruto said with a cheeky smile as temari simply shook her head and smiled.

"Leave it to naruto to take it easy on our enemy." Shika said with a deadpan

"Ma Ma, I couldn't in good faith leave them out here alone so whatever I doubt they'll be after us." Naruto said with a simple dismissive wave of his hand.

"Kukuku careful Naruto-kun that line of thought could end up killing you." They heard a voice that could only be that of a snake as yellow snake eyes appeared in the darkness of the forest.

'_Fuck! Naruto you gotta get out of here now!' _Hiruzen shouted as team 7 came to a halt in a defensive position.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked as he felt his hand start to quiver as an overwhelming force washed over team 7.

"My, my naruto-kun I thought you were smarter than that after all who else has snake features." The figure said as it stepped out in the open revealing a face most konoha shinobi recognized and feared.

"O-Orochimaru!" Naruto shouted his heart dropping down into his stomach as he realized just how many ways team 7 had just become fucked.

"Yes hello Naruto-Kun. Don't worry I'm not here to kill you… yet I just left a gift with your friend sasuke-kun and I came to see the son of the man who stole my position as hokage." He said with an evil glint in his eyes as he stared down Naruto.

"I hope to hear many great things about-" Orochimaru was cut off as a 3 pronged kunai landed at his feet causing him to click his tongue as Minato appeared rasengan in hand driven straight into orochimaru. However the Orochimaru in front of team 7 turned into mud.

"Kukuku Minato-kun did you really think it would be that easy to defeat me? Till

we meet again." Was all they heard from orochimaru the the intense wave of power subsided causing breath to return to Naruto's lungs as well as the other members of team 7.

"Tou-san thank-" Naruto began as Minato simply held up a hand turning around with a smile on his face.

"No worries, Naruto-kun I heard Orochimaru had infiltrated the chunin exams so I came to make sure everyone was fine. Continue on we're proud of you and good luck!" He shouted before he disappeared in a yellow flash. Team 7 took up a position to rest breathing heavily after their encounter with orochimaru.

"Kami, that was intense. I've never felt so weak in my life." Temari said as she held her knees snuggling into Naruto's side.

"I know what you mean… wait didn't he say something about sasuke." Naruto said jumping up causing temari to fall over and grumble however she reflected on naruto's words before her eyes widened as did shikamarus

They didn't get a chance to say a word to naruto before he took off into the forest more than likely already honing in on the chakra signature of team 8. Both teens just nodded to each other before taking back off following their unsaid leader. Both fell instep behind Naruto who said nothing to them with a look on his face.

"Naruto what's wrong I know that look what aren't you saying?" She asked with concern laced in her voice.

"There are three other chakra signatures in the area of team 8 and they're filled with malice. I also can sense the residue of orochimaru's chakra all over this area and it's prevalent where they are… It almost feels like it's mixing with Sasuke's own chakra." He said flashing a concerned look over to temari before he set his foot down hard on the next branch blasting off it with another force to break it off the tree propelling him forward.

"Naruto wait up!" Shikamaru said with a sigh as he moved faster as well with temari. Naruto came to a halt on a branch overlooking a clearing as Ino stood outside a hollowed out tree log. Shikamaru and Temari stopped besides naruto catching their breath as they watched the scene below.

(**Earlier with team 8**)

Ino sat over a passed out yakumo and Sasuke both of which were bruised after the run in with orochimaru. She sat treating their wounds as best she could but she was no medic-nin. Wiping sweat off her brow she heard a crack in the bushes surrounding the hollowed out log causing her to tense up.

Slowly and carefully pulling out a kunai she cut a wire next to her causing logs to fall down on top of the bushes that surrounded the clearing. Hearing cursing and shouting Ino let out a smirk as she wiped the dust off of her dress standing up and walking out of the tree with the same kunai in hand she stood in a defensive position as the team from otogakure appeared in front of her

"So what are you losers from a loser village doing here?" Ino asked with as much confidence as she could muster causing dosu to laugh which made Inos smirk turn to a frown.

"What's so funny?" Ino asked the confidence still in her voice but it had waned just a bit.

"It's your confidence I find amusing. It's three vs one and we have the training of orochimaru-sama to guide us." dosu said with a smirk which was visible under his bandages. Inos confidence turned to horror in an instant as the rest of the team joined their leader in laughing.

"Face it girly your no match for the three of us so just hand over sasuke so we can complete or mission and continue on in your stupid villages chunin exams." Zaku said with a sadistic grin as he stared down Ino who at this point was shaking.

"I'm sorry but I can allow you to get closer." Ino said her voice fierce as she steeled herself ready to take on the team who started to walk closer.

"We weren't asking." Kin said with a smirk as they stepped closer and closer till they were in the middle of clearing. The corners of inos mouth twitched as she formed a ram seal, the clearing litting up as the team jumped back just as it exploded, sending them flying back a little further than they intended.

"There's more where that came from!" Ino shouted before team 7 appeared in front of Ino in a wedge formation.

"No need to fear Ino team 7 is here." Naruto said with a grin before he turned back to the oto team who stood staring at team 7 in disbelief.

"What no other teams were supposed to be in this area…" Dosu grumbled before looking at his team.

"Well we're here now." Naruto said with a small grin on his face before he formed 4 squads of shadow clones who stood in anticipation for their command to attack. Clicking his tongue Dosu formed a hand sign causing a flash to blind everyone present. When it subsided the oto team was gone causing Naruto to sigh as all but one of the squads of clones dispelled themselves.

"Thank you Naruto-kun!" Ino shouted as she glomped onto Naruto who returned the hug in a comforting manner as he started to sob. "I thought we were done for before you guys showed up." She whispered out, Temari was a little upset but let it slide for the moment.

"No worries, we were just in the area and worried about sasuke so I thought we'd come check on him." He said with a smile before he let her go, moving to check on Sasuke. He frowned as he saw the black seal on Sasuke's neck. Tracing the lines he let out a sigh.

"What's wrong with Yakumo?" Naruto asked, looking at the seal on Sasuke's neck.

"Nothing really I think she was just pushed to her physical limit when we went up against Orochimaru so she's just sleeping it off." Naruto nodded as he stood up.

"Sasuke should awaken soon till then keep hidden and I'll leave a squad of shadow clones to protect you, they'll disperse whenever you guys get up and move, good luck!" He said with a smile giving her one last comforting hug before he and team 7 took off once more towards the center of the tower.

"Once again helping our enemies huh Naruto?" Shikamaru spoke up on Naruto's right, who simply shrugged.

"In my opinion even now their not our enemy we're all konoha shinobi right? I think it's better to help them out rather than turn our backs to them in their times of need." He said with a small sigh as Shikamaru just gave a shrug of his own.

"I'm just saying it's rather troublesome that we've helped out two teams that can go against us now." He said with a frown as Naruto simply waved his hand.

"No need to worry shika it'll all be fine." He said as they continued to hop through the woods. Naruto however felt himself suddenly pulled into his mindscape a frown formed in his face as he stood within the familiar sewer. Splashing through the water he came to the dark section that held Hiruzen and the Kyuubi.

"So what's the deal? Why was I called in here?" Naruto asked as he watched Hiruzen and Kyuubi share some sake.

"Why didn't you move when I warned you to Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen said, taking a sip as he stared down Naruto.

"It's not that I didn't want to Hiruzen its just that I felt like I physically couldn't is all." Naruto replied, rubbing the back of his head in shame. Hiruzen simply nodded.

"No need to feel shame Naruto-kun you just faced off against one of the strongest shinobi to come from Konoha. Not many people can say they survived that. Do you know what that seal was on Sasuke-kuns neck?" Hiruzen finished as he set down his sake dish.

"Kinda Kaa-chan showed us a similar seal and to be wary of it's presence but she never really told us why." He said with a frown as he thought of how the seal was made.

"It's called the Ten no Juin(Cursed seal of heaven) I would tell your father and mother as they might be the only ones that can help Sasuke-kun now." He warned as Naruto nodded before looking between hiruzen and the kyuubi.

"So… when did you guys get so chummy?" Naruto asked as the kyuubi and hiruzen looked at each other and shrugged.

"**We've spent a lot of time in here together ningen it's hard to hate someone for so long but be forced to be around them constantly. We've learned to coexist so that our boredom isn't so intense.**" The kyuubi grumbled out barely caring about the two humans in front of him.

"Whatever, I think you're just a big softie inside that hateful exterior." Naruto said with a grin as the Kyuubi who just closed its eyes instantly shot open staring down its jinchuriki.

"**Careful what you say boy your words can get you into trouble.**" It said blowing air out its mouth which kicked Naruto out of his mindscape. In an instant Naruto was back in the normal world as he noticed he had barely moved since being pulled inside.

"Stupid kyuubi kicking me out of MY own head… how the fuck did he do that." Naruto grumbled to himself as he touched off from another branch. The grumblings continued till the center of the forest was just insite for team 7.

"Alright Shika whatcha thinking." Naruto whispered to his confidant.

"Well it's barely been a full day so I don't think it's very likely that many teams have made it here to scope it out just yet. I say we said a team of clones and see what happens." Shikamaru said with a shrug. Naruto simply nodded creating a team of three clones blowing away the smoke with a simple Fūton jutsu. The clones nodded before hoping out of the hiding place of the team walking towards the front doors they barely made it halfway there before they were shredded up by kunai and shuriken.

"Well that answers that question." Temari said with a small snicker as Naruto shuddered, getting the memories of the clones.

"Guess we have to brute force our way through this." Naruto said as Temari pulled out her fan opening it slightly and creating a torrent of wind in all directions giving team 7 the time they needed to hop to the front door. Looking at the words on the wall Naruto grinned as he pulled out the two scrolls laying them down in front of them. With a puff of smoke Kakashi appeared with his signature eye smile.

"Hey guys! Congrats and good job on getting through the second portion of the exam, I hope you guys go all the way cause I got a lot of money riding on you. But enough about that. You're the second team to arrive just a couple hours behind Gaara's team so get in there get some food and rest and I'll talk to you guys soon." Kakashi said as the doors opened for them before he once again disappeared.

"I am so hungry and tired… I don't think we stopped once the entire time we were out there…" Naruto said with a frown realising he probably pushed the team too hard to keep up with him.

"Yeah but I didn't really want to spend a night out there… let alone 3 additional days." Temari said with a shudder of the thought of staying in training grounds 44.

"It was troublesome but now we have time to rest and get our bearings for the next part of the exam." Shikamaru said as the young teen looked ready to drop into a Nara nap at any moment. The fact that his friend never thought about choosing not to breath out of laziness always surprised the blonde teen.

"Naruto, Temari I'm glad you guys made it." Spoke up the familiar voice of gaara who stepped out of the shadows. A small barely noticeable smile on his lips as he held out a fist for Naruto who gladly returned the gesture. And that's when something strange happened well everything that happened with jinchuriki was strange.

The two jinchuriki stood on opposite sides of a large room with two separate changes behind them holding their respective bijū.

"**Hahaha look at you kurama trapped within that cage, not so tough now are you!**" shouted shikaku, this set kyuubi off in a rage as he slammed himself against his cage roaring at the ichibi.

"**How dare you use that name Shikaku!**" Shouted Kyuubi as Gaara and Naruto looked at each other in confusion. Gaara was also confused to see hiruzen who was studying the large room in amazement.

"Wait… Kurama is that your name?" Naruto asked him to turn around to face the kyuubi who simply glared at his jinchuriki.

"**Yes it is gaki. Is there a problem with me having a name?**" Kurama asked as Naruto simply laughed and shook his head.

"No, there's not. I actually like knowing you have an actual name rather than just Kyuubi… Kurama ay! That's what I'm calling you from now on!" Naruto shouted with a grin as kurama simply turned around to face his cell wall.

"**Aww look at that Kurama has a friend now.**" Shikaku said with malice glee in his voice.

"So where are we… and who is that naruto I didn't know you had two beings sealed in you?" Gaara asked in confusion as he continued to stare at hiruzen.

"Well he's the sandaime hokage he sealed a portion of himself into my seal… as for where jiji you have any ideas?" Naruto asked, staring at hiruzen who coughed into his hand to regain his bearings.

"Well it was only a theory into now but when jinchuuriki came in contact with one another it was thought they could potentially share a mindscape between them and their bijū. I guess this proves that theory was true so I guess we're in a shared mindscape." Hiruzen explained as Naruto stared in awe.

"Thats awesome! So I guess if we ever need a place to talk in secret this is the way we do it… hey Gaara you've felt another presence too haven't you?" He asked thinking back on the Taki team where he felt the presence of another jinchuriki.

"Yeah I have… I'm not sure what to make of three of us all in the same place." Gaara said before shrugging.

"I think it's a good thing personally anyways we should return to the real world." Naruto said as the link was separated and the fist bump ended.

"God damnit I already had troubles with one space shinobi and now we have two of them!" Temari shouted, waving a hand in front of the eyes of Naruto who simply blinked.

"Sorry! Was not expecting that." Naruto said with a small laugh grinning at temari who rolled her eyes.

"Alright we should go get some rest and you should as well gaara." Temari said, giving her brother a hug before they split into their separate chambers. Seeing a shower Temari grinned as she ran into the bathroom slamming and locking the door behind her.

"I'm going to go get-." Naruto began before hearing the nara slump down and into what had essentially become his bed. "I guess I'm alone now." Naruto said as he went to the cafeteria getting a surprisingly good meal of rice with chicken in a teriyaki sauce.

"It wasn't ramen but that sure hit the spot." Naruto said petting his now full and happy stomach he returned to see temari was still in the shower and the nara still asleep. Happy to just sleep himself after hours in the forest Naruto fell into his own bed. After a little while he felt temari snuggling into his side which caused naruto to wrap his arms around her kissing her head.

(**3 Days Later**)

"Time flew quicker than the team had expected as team after team came in. Late into the night naruto finally got the memories of team 7 finally being fully back up and ready though Sasuke was different. Naruto and the team spent most of the time resting and using the training grounds within the tower.

"Attention all teams please meet at the center of the tower." Anko's voice announced over the loudspeakers waking up Naruto and Temari from their snuggle nap.

"Come on shikamaru lets go." Naruto said standing up the nara chose to simply turn over, enraging naruto who kicked the lazy man.

"What the hell naruto!" Shikamaru said rubbing his back grumbling he got up however following the other two the center staging area of the tower. Most of the teams were already there standing in lines behind their sensei's. Anko Minato and protractors stood at the head of the room staring down the genin present.

There were 12 teams that had made six were from konoha, One from suna one from kiri and the kiri rebels taki Kumo and finally the last one from oto. Anko decided that she was going to glare them all down.

"Fucking 12 teams made it through unfuckingbelievable 12 teams how the fuck." Anko said to herself as Minato simply laughed.

"Don't worry, it was a good batch this year." he said to her with a grin stepping forward all the talking silenced

"Welcome all of those who have made it this far as you know I am the yondaime Hokage and I would like to congratulate all of you for your hard work. Every year villages hold chunin exams to see who from their genin force are ready to move higher in the shinobi world you all are examples of the best your village has to offer. However-" Minato began but was cut off by a shinobi with short brown hair, dark-coloured eyes and dark markings under his eyes. Even though he was a young man, he had pronounced lines under his eyes. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with a Hitai-ate that he wore as a bandanna, flak jacket and regular shinobi sandals. He also carried a katana with a rectangular hand guard strapped over his back.

"Excuse me Hokage-same as the protractor of the next exam may I explain this next part." He said with a bow as Minato simply nodded with a smile.

"Hello All I am Hayate Gekkō and I am the protagonist of the third and final exam of the konoha chunin exams. The next portion of the exams will be a 1 on 1 tournament held exactly one from now you will no longer be working as team mates. However as many important people including kages and noblemen as well as potential clients are watching we can't allow every person to advance. As such we shall be holding a preliminary exam whoever wins will advance." Behind the jounin a screen lit up as names began to spin.

"However before we start, is anyone wanting to quit? There is nothing wrong with quitting if you'd like to. You've come far and have proven yourselves." Hayate said one person raised his hand which was Kabato.

"I'd like to quit. I don't have much chakra left in me to fight." He announced with a smile as Hayate nodded kabato waved to the rockie 12 as he left. Something didn't sit right with Naruto about kabato still but he chose to ignore it for now. one more hand raised its hand, Suna leaving the two sand brothers. This left just 34 genin left which delighted Hayate that there wasn't an odd number. Behind him the names stopped showing Sasuke uchiha vs. Yoroi Akadō.

Yoroi Akadō's appearance was greatly concealed by the mask he wore around his mouth that hung to around his neck, sunglasses that obscured his eyes and Hitai-ate which he also wore like a bandanna. He also wore what appears to be the standard attire of his team consisting of a high-collared, sleeveless, purple shirt with a short-sleeved, white one underneath, a simple obi around his waist, purple pants, blue sandals and purple fingerless gloves.

"Will everyone else please leave the arena." Hayate announced as the remaining genin left taking up positions around the arena. The fight between Sasuke and Yoroi wasn't much to talk about besides when the curse mark made its way across Sasuke's body. Naruto caught minato frown upon seeing the curse mark but he didn't move or say anything so he figured his father would do something later.

Sasuke won using taijutsu Naruto had never seen him use which he figured he "learned" from someone else and across the way he caught Lee frowning. The names began to spin once again popping up Kin and Yukumo.

The fight was mostly a mind game of genjutsu not much really happened however by the end both opponents fell down passed out by the war of their minds.

"Jeez that was pretty boring…" Naruto said with a yawn surprise that the oto nin went down with such little fight.

"Next up Ino Yamanaka vs Sakura Haruno!" Announced Hayate causing Naruto to perk up as he watched one of his girlfriends walk down the stairs she sent Naruto a wink. The fight sadly also wasn't much to write home about while both of the girls had improved quite a bit from the days of the academy they still were just leaving their fangirl phase. The two friends knocked each other out causing Naruto to sigh and shake his head.

"Next Fight is." Hayate paused to cough and let the sign finish spinning. "Gaara vs Kankuro!" He announced.

"Oh fuck no protractor I forfite!" Announced Kankuro causing Temari to fume as she glared at her brother.

"Come on another let down!" Naruto cried as he just wanted to watch a good fight. The sign began to spin once more before landing on Chōjūrō and one of the kiri shinobi. Both appeared to be swordsmen and it was interesting to see the two factions of kiri go against each other. Both swordsmen gave a great show of Kenjutsu which excited naruto to no end that he could fight a swordsman from kiri.

In the end Chōjūrō won by disarming the kiri nin and putting the blade of his sword to the genins neck while seeing he had no options forfeited. The next fighters called up were omoi of kumo and another kiri genin. This time it seemed only omoi was a swordsman.

The kiri genin was a taijutsu specialist it seemed as he didn't use any ninjutsu and simply fought with kunai however Omoi simply had more range with his katana. In the end the kiri ninja was knocked out after not giving up.

"Rock Lee vs- '' Was all Naruto heard as he piped up excited to see how Lee didn't he had heard stories of how Gai trained his students so he was excited to see how his star pupil would do. To say the fight was one sided was an understatement as the Kiri genin he was fighting barely saw Lee before he was knocked into the wall unconscious.

Naruto was getting bored at this point as three more fights passed by without much interesting jutsu or taijutsu or really anything being used. Neji fought Misumi Tsurugi and rather quickly blocked all the man's chakra points and rendered him unconscious. Hinata fought a taki Ninja and took the win following her cousins lead getting a cheer from Naruto seeing her win and finally choji lost to a shinobi from taki named Hōki as choji just couldn't bring himself to fight.

"Karui vs Kiba!" Announced Hayate Kiba grinned and pumped his fist at finally being called up as he jumped down ready to fight.

"It sucks I have to fight a girl but oh well you can't be too much of a challenge." Said kiba off handedly as karui stopped on the stairs turning to glare at the inuzuka.

"Oh and why is that you mutt?" She asked, cracking her knuckles.

"Because you are a girl and girls are weaker than guys." He said as every girl glared at the poor poor soul.

"Shouldn't have done that." Minato said a smile still on his face even as the genin got the beat down of his life as he was left bruised and in a bloody heap as Karui walked away a little less angry now.

"Next up is Temari vs Sai!" Announced Hayate Naruto grinned and gave her a quick kiss causing the girl to smile and hope down. Once both of the genin were in position he nodded to each of them getting a nod back he raised and then let his hand fall down shouting. "Hajime!"

Sai pulled out a scroll and quickly drew two lions which came to life with what looked like roars even if they didn't produce sound. Temari pulled out her fan blasting away the ink causing Sai to frown. He once again began to draw however he was interrupted by temari once again swinging her fan in his direction.

Landing on the wall he formed a hand seal as 2 lions burst forth once more however they met the same fate.

"I appear to be at a disadvantage.. Protractor I forfeit." Sai announced with a somewhat creepy smile. Hayete nodded announcing Temari as the winner who simply smiled on her end. The next fight was between shikamaru and a kiri nin who tried to rush the nara who simply caught the genin in his shadow raising a kunai to his neck.

"So far so good." Kakashi said with an eye smile looking at his genin as he internally counted his potential winnings. By this point there were only six genin left and each of them were staring each other down trying to psych each other out.

"Samui Vs tenten!" Announced Hayate as the two took the positions he once again called the start of the fight. Tenten quickly pulled out 2 scrolls causing samui to frown before she cursed watching the weapons rain down her way flying through handsigns she stopped as lightning flashed from her arm.

"**Raiton: Raiga**(Lightning Release: Lightning fang)!" She shouted as the lightning jutsu jumped from weapon to weapon before arriving back at tenten shocking the girl and knocking her out as samui stood up once she was safe from the weapons. Once the weapons and knocked out girl were collected the sign once again began to spin before landing on not naruto.

"Fu Vs Zaku!" Hayete announced as Naruto groaned seeing he was going to be the last fighter. However he was also watching Fu as he could feel that she was the other jinchuriki. Once the fight began Fu covered the arena in a thick smoke and not much else was seen before zaku was sent flying into the wall covered in cuts.

"Hm she seemed to do that on purpose so no one saw her abilities." Naruto said with a frown that turned into a grin. "I really want to fight her now." He said thinking about how awesome a jinchuriki in a jinchuuriki fight could be.

"Finally Naruto Vs Dosu!" Announced Hayate as Naruto jumped over the rallying ready to fight the mummy. However the mummy didn't move as his sensei whispered into his ear before he nodded raising his hand.

"Protractor I am deciding to forfeit!" He announced causing Naruto to falter and land on his face.

"Are you serious!" Naruto shouted in rage but it's not like he could really do much. Grumbling he stood there waiting as all the winners were called to the arena and handed green balls with numbers on them.

"Please announce what Numbers you have as these will decide who fights who in the third exam!" Hayate announced.

"1!" Naruto announced

"2!" Came Chōjūrō as Naruto grinned excitedly to face a fellow swordsman.

"3" Temari said.

"4" Came from Karui

"5" Said a voiced filled with pure laziness

"6" He heard the shy voice of hinata say.

"7!" He heard from Lee.

"8" Omoi said, timidly scared to face the taijutsu specialist.

"9" He heard the monotone voice of gaara.

"10" came from the chipper voice of Fu.

"11" came from sasuke who sounded tired.

"12" was the voice of samui

"13" came from neji

And finally "14" came from Hōki the ninja from taki.

"The fights are as follows Naruto Namikaze vs Chōjūrō, Temari Vs Karui, Shikamaru Nara vs Hinata Hyuuga, Rock Lee vs Omoi, Gaara Vs Fu, Sasuke vs Samui and finally Neji vs Hōki!" Hayate announced. The winners of the preliminary all stared at each other in anticipation

"Once again you are the best your village has to offer from its genin force congratulations to all who made it this far and to those advancing on. You have exactly one month to train and prepare. I wish you all safe travels and good luck!" Minato announced

**Going to be honest did not mean to take this long… sorry I kinda just lost my muse till just recently and didn't know how I wanted to continue this fic. Sorry for the kinda lackluster preliminary the actual chunin exams will be much better. I swear I just wanted to get this chapter out after so long. I also have big plans for the chunin exam arcs ending which leads almost directly into our next arc which I can't tell you what it is. I should have another chapter out in 2 weeks… hopefully as well as another chapter for shinobi among titans. Also super happy we made it over the 60,000 word mark. Thank you to everyone who kept this in their favorites and follows and I hope it lives up to your hopes!**


	10. Chapter 10: Interlude

Chapter 10: Interlude

**And we are back for chapter 10. So ah In the middle of writing this chapter I completely forgot about shino which makes me feel so bad that even I the author forgot about him… So aaaah we're going to say he forfeited because his hives were depleted or something like that… I'm so sorry shino...**

Naruto continued to pout and cry about how unfair it was he didn't get to fight anyone in the prelims much to Shikamaru and Temari's dismay. Meanwhile kakashi was counting gleefully through a large wad of money causing their gloom to only grow worse.

"Jeez you guys look down." Kiba said to Temari and Shikamaru who for their trouble could only nod as they walked through the tunnel that took them underneath and out of training grounds 44.

"Well of course they have to deal with Naruto over there… is he going to be ok?" Yukomo asked as temari and shikamaru just looked at each other before they shrugged.

"Who knows… He gets in these moods sometimes." Temari said as she wondered if there was any shinobi ever like naruto. Somewhere in the afterlife one Hashirama sneezed before he pouted about being talked about in the afterlife. Once all the teams made it out of the forest they separated and went their own ways. Team 7 simply followed Kakashi who led the team to training grounds 7.

"Alright guys I'm really proud of you all, not only have you managed to make it past the first two poritions of the exam all three of you have managed to make it to the finals. That right there is an accomplishment very few genin teams can say they have on their belts. However for this month of training we must all go our own ways to train as it would be unfair for me to train all three of you." Kakashi said growing serious as all three of the genin looked at each other.

"Well I was thinking about going to suna anyways. I want to learn more about the use of combat fans and more jutsu for them however I can't do that here as there are no masters in the art of fans." Temari explained Kakashi was about to speak before Shikamaru spoke up.

"I was going to learn more of my clan techniques and I can learn ninjutsu from someone who specializes in Doton, if I need any help with raiton I'll get help from you." Shikamaru Kakashi wanted to speak up again.

"We all kinda realized you'd want to train me most kakashi-Nii which I will need help with Ninjutsu but I also have to work on my Kenjutsu and Taijutsu. So I was hoping you would train me alongside Zabuza as well as Kaa-san and Tou-san?" Naruto asked as Kakashi sat in silence radiating pride.

"Wow you guys really have this all figured out huh? Alright if that's what you guy's all wish for." He got a nod from all three signifying this was their wish. "I agree with all your training schedules." He said with an eye smile causing all the genin to smile.

"Alright Kaa-san said she would offer up a celebration dinner for us everyones invited. It will be at 5PM sharp… Please don't be late, we all know how scary my Kaa-san can be." Naruto said with a shudder before everyone laughed before they went their own way.

It didn't take long for Temari and Naruto to get home to an empty house looking at each other. They both were confused as they wandered that house together.

"Weird… I guess the house is ours?" Naruto asked as they finally entered the kitchen causing the lights to flip on.

"Surprise!" Shouted everyone that was part of the namikaze clan from the ceiling hung down saying congratulations as well as a cake sat on the table. Minato and Kushina stood behind the cake with Zabuaza on their left and haku on their right and the twins stood on separate ends of the table.

"Oh Kami thank you guys!" Naruto shouted a large smile on his face as the twins ran and hugged Naruto's knees before running to hug temari as well.

"You guys have come a long way in your careers as shinobi and are close to the next step and we couldn't be prouder." Kushina said with a smile as everyone gave hugs to the two young teens.

"It's almost time for dinner so the cake has to wait." Kushina said with a smile. Before too long Kakashi and Shikamaru arrived with kakashi surprisingly on time.

"-And that's how your father nearly got kicked out of the first chunin exams he competed in." Kushina finished a rather embarrassing story for Minato as everyone including the man in the story laughed. The dinner and conversation was lively as Naruto simply smiled and took a mental picture of the happiness that radiated in the room.

"Hey guys sorry we're late." The voice of one Tsunade and Jiraiya who both took a seat at the table.

"Not to worry we figured you were busy." Kushina said with a smile laying down a plate for both the sannin.

"So the entire team made it through to the final exam ay?" Jyria said with a proud smile mostly directed towards naruto.

"What can we say we had a great teacher who prepared us for the exams." Narutp spoke for the group causing Kakashi to flush and smile under his mask.

"I can't believe Kakashi failed so many teams only to have his first team do this. I wonder what your next team will be like." Tsunade joked, causing everyone to laugh at Kakashi's expense.

"I don't know if the bar has been set pretty high at this point I don't know if I can even accept another team." He said with a small chuckle.

"So you guys have already decided on your training schedules right?" Minato asked, causing all three genin of team 7 to nod.

"Good I already got your travel request Temari, you'll be heading back with Gaara and Kankuro in the morning." Minato said with a smile. "Jirya would also like to teach you on top of Myself, Kushina-Hime, and zabuza if you're ok with that." Minato asked, causing Naruto to just smile and nod.

"Shikamaru someone has requested to help train you as well which is asuma saratobi. He said that he saw the makings of a great tactician in you so he wants to spend an hour or two helping you seeing as his team didn't make it to part three." Minato explained.

"That sounds good Hokage-sama." Shikamaru said with a light smile.

"Please just Minato is fine Shikamaru." Minato said, returning the smile.

"Ah yes Minato-sama." Shikamaru said sheepishly.

"... Please just minato you don't have to be so formal with me." Minato said with a deadpan before everyone laughed.

The night continued on before people started to leave at their own pace Shikamaru left to get some sleep, The twins were put to sleep and the engaged couple wanted to get some shut eye. The adults continued to stay up late and share some sake before they two turned in for the night. They never noticed the pair of snake-like eyes that watched them before slithering away.

Naruto lay motionless before being pulled into his mindscape looking around he spotted Hiruzen and Kurama who were grumbling sitting in front of him.

"Ah hey guys what's up… oh its training time isn't it…" Naruto said tiredly.

"No no not tonight Naruto-kun we just wanted to congratulate you on making it so far in the exams. I will once again begin training you during the time you sleep starting tomorrow but for now get some rest you'll need it." Hiruzen said with a smile causing Naruto to smile and hug Hirzuen.

"Wait we?" Naruto asked, looking at kurama.

"**Yes boy you are proving yourself a worthy jailor for now.**" Kurama said without opening his eyes.

"You really are just a big softie… I'm going to make you my friend and get rid of all that hate inside you." Naruto said with a large smile causing Kurama to frown but say nothing.

"Rest now Naruto-kun." Hiruzen said with a soft smile before sending naruto to the land of dreams.

Morning came quickly for the couple who begrudgingly got up and went to the front gate of konoha.

"Please take good care of her." Naruto said holding temari's hands as Kankuro simply smiled at his soon to be brother in law.

"Don't worry Naruto we got gaara so we'll be fine." He said with a large smile which naruto returned.

"Don't be too long I can't wait to see you again." He said before they gave each other a quick kiss.

"I won't Nauto-kun just be safe ok." Temari said before she turned around following her brothers out of konoha before they took off to the trees leaving Konoha behind for the month. Naruto watched them leave before he turned around and headed to the namikaze training grounds where Zabuza was waiting with his Kubikiribōchō placed with the tip in the dirt.

"Alright Naruto I have you for the next two hours, you're basics are good but I want to master them especially if you're going up against a swordsman from kiri." Zabuza said as he stared down Naruto who nodded as he unsealed his katana.

"Begin!" shouted Zabuza as Naruto moved through each block and swing over and over again. By the end of the two hours Naruto's arms were exhausted and he could barely raise them or his sword as he struggled to keep the blade which trembled his arms up right.

"Alright that's enough zabuza, It's my turn with the kid." Jiraiya spoke up from underneath a tree as he wrote in a book.

"Yes Jiraiya-sama." He bowed to the sanin before looking back to naruto giving him a grin. "Good work today gaki you might just make a good swordsmen yet." He said giving the boy a thumbs up before he shushined away.

"Come take a seat Naruto." Jiraiya said not looking up from his book. Naruto sealed his katana back into a bracer he kept on his right arm.

"Whats up?" Naruto asked, sitting in front of the man.

"Well Naruto how would you like to summon toads like me and your father?" Jiraiya asked, causing a large grin to adorne Naruto's face almost instantly.

"I would love to!" He shouted in joy.

"Good becoming a summoner is simple, actually summoning them is another question." Jiraiya said, pulling out a rather large scroll that he unfurrowed in front of the two.

"Write down in blood your name and then put all 5 of your right hands fingerprints down on the scroll just under your father's name." Jiraiya explained which naruto happily did once he was done Jiraiya quickly closed up the scroll putting it back in its rightful place on his back.

"Alright for the next step you have to summon the chief toad, gamabunta and gain his respect to be able to summon toads fully." Jiraiya explained as he led naruto over to a little puddle of water.

"These are the hand signs and how you summon." Jiraiya explained as he showed naruto the process of summoning before directing him to give it a try.

Naruto grinned expecting to summon the toad boss his first try but he fell flat on his face when all he managed to summon were a bunch of tadpoles.

"Don't tell me this is the toad boss?" Naruto asked as Jiraiya was simply off laughing.

"No no gaki these are just the young summons of the toad world it takes a lot of chakra to summon the toad boss so just be patient and try again." Jiraiya explained as another two hours passed by with just more tadpoles being summoned. By the end of it Naruto was sweating and fuming as he couldn't even summon a small toad.

"Don't worry gaki you're not going to be able to master this in the first try but you'll get there." Jiraiya said with a comforting smile and hand on Naruto's shoulder who simply breathed and nodded.

"Alright Naruto it's time for your ninjutsu lesson. Which element do you want to work on today?" Kakashi asked as Naruto frowned and thought for a moment.

"Well my main focus has always been on Futon and Suiton so I think it's time to begin learning Raiton." Naruto said as kakashi nodded before handing naruto a leaf.

"So for Raiton your objective is to force the lightning through the leaf as straight as you can." Kakashi said as naruto nodded. "Alright get to work." Kakashi said as naruto called upon a small squad of kage bunshin who all got leafs trying to focus the lightning through the leafs. Sometimes the leaves would go up in a ball of lightning, sometimes the lightning would arc out and destroy the clone or a clone next to it. Causing a new kage bunshin or two to be made

This continued on for two hours and by the end of it naruto only got the lightning to focus its way halfway through the leaf. Kakashi watched intently and smiled at his progress.

"For a minor affinity to get that far in just two hours is very impressive Naruto good work today, now your mom wanted to send some lunch your way before she came for the second half of the day." Kakashi said as he unsealed a home cooked meal for the two who happily ate it side by side.

"You've been doing great today Naruto, I know you're quickly becoming a mid chunin level but that doesn't mean you can't work on the basics even your father will practice this stuff day in and day out sometimes." Kakashi explained as he figured Naruto was tired of all the beginner stuff he had done today.

"I get it kaka-nii, I needed a refresher on some of the stuff I've done today anyways.. I'm just a little frustrated about the toads." Naruto said between bites as kakashi flashed an eye smile.

"You'll get it in no time trust me." He said, rubbing the top of naruto's head much to the blondes dismay.

"Alright you two its my turn with Naruto-chan." They heard the voice of Kushina who was in her old shinobi garb.

"So we're working on fuinjutsu?" Naruto asked as Kushina nodded and smiled.

"Yes and no we're going to be mixing your kenjutsu into your taijutsu for the first half and then me and your father will be working on your fuinjutsu." Kushina explained as Naruto once again summoned his katana.

"To start off I know I've trained you with more blades then just katanas so why does it seem to be your go to blade besides kunai?" Kushina asked as naruto pondered for a moment.

"Well it's mainly the reach and it feels like an extension of myself." Naruto explained as Kushina nodded.

"As all trained swordsmen should feel about a katana but you should feel the same for any blade." Kushina explained before summoning two sais. "Swing at me." Kushina said simply dropping her knees with one sai point up and the other pointing down.

Naruto nodded, swinging at his mother however before he could blink his blade was caught between the blades of the sai. She turned the sai so it grabbed the katana and pulled the teen forward planting her elbow in his stomach dropping him so his neck sat before one of the points of the sai which was turned upwards.

Kushina carefully pushed Naruto back up, releasing his blade as the boy regained his breath.

"You see while the katana is a utility blade its not a one size fits all. Tenten took that lesson to heart which is why she uses so many weapons. However you are a swordsman not a weapons master but I want you to try and be both." Kushina explained as naruto nodded.

"Taijutsu and Kenjutsu can go hand in hand pretty easily. Many swordsmen forget this, take zabuza for example, While he is a greatswords man he always likes to mix in punches and kicks while still using his blade." Kushina explained as she taught naruto how to incorporate his taijutsu with the use of kenjutsu before switching gears to fuinjutsu practice which naruto joined them for. After two hours of fuinjutsu Minato took out a shogi board.

"For the last hour of training you will play me in a simple game of shogi." Minato said with a smile as Naruto sat before him as they played, Minato moved to attack Naruto's king however Naruto moved a pawn in the way.

"So why did you sacrifice a pawn like that?" Minato asked as he took the pawn however lost the piece to another of Narutos.

"Well the king is the most important piece on the board right? While you can't do much with the pawn." Naruto said as Minato nodded.

"Yes but if this was real life shinobi would you be so ready to sacrifice a pawn which is say a genin to protect the king?" Minato asked as Naruto frowned before he shook the head.

"Who do you think the King is?" Minato asked another question that made Naruto flash his father a face of confusion.

"Well wouldn't it be the hokage?" Minato for his part simply shook his head.

"While most would assume so I would argue the hokage more like the rook or bishop." Naruto thought that over before he smiled.

"The king is the civilians and those precious to you. Always to be protected." Naruto said as Minato smiled and nodded.

"Exactly however everyone should be protected but there are going to be times as a leader you can't protect everyone… Hell I've lost everyone from my genin team besides kakashi." Minato said with a frown which naruto returned but he understood where it came from.

"You're not going to take me to the memorial stone again?" Naruto asked as he and his father smiled and laughed.

"No no I think you've seen it enough." Once the game was finished with Minato winning the two returned home.

(With Shikamaru)

After a long day of training of his own with his clan Shikamaru joined asuma sarutobi at the Sarutobi clan compound.

"So why did you want to meet with me Asuma-sensei?" Shikamaru asked as Asuma smiled.

"Simply put I just want to play a game of shogi against you I've gone against your father plenty of times and I can't handle getting my ass handed to me again so I figured I'd see how his son is." Asuma said as the two spent the evening playing games of shogi.

(With Temari)

The sand siblings had spent the two days running non-stop to get home and when they finally got there they were greeted by their father.

"Temari welcome back to suna I'm happy to have you here once more how is konoha treating you?" Rasa asked as he gave his daughter a smile happy to see her once more.

"It's treating me well father, Me and Naruto are happy together though he's been placed under CRA." She explained which caused Rasa to frown but nod.

"That must put a damper on things?" Rasa asked, causing temari to nod.

"Enough about that you are home so go ahead and get some sleep. I already have a few fan masters ready to teach you in the morning." He said with a smile before returning to paperwork.

(In Kiri)

"-And that's why I wish to use your navy." The voice of one orochimaru finished.

"It is a bold plan Orochimaru… and your alliance will provide troops to help against the rebels, correct?" Asked Yagura emotionlessly.

"Yes we will spare what we can from the Konoha front and Suna front." Orochimaru said as Yagura nodded.

"Well in that case you have 50 jounin and my navy to transport the troops you need." Yagura said as Orochimaru grinned.

"Good I'm glad we could make this deal." He said before slithering away.

"Hm this does not bode well for konoha… but who am I to stop Orochimaru's plans." Came the voice of one madara uchiha before he teleported away.

(Naruto's mindscape that night)

"Your father touched on it with the shogi game but we are going to be working on your strategy and tactics." Hiruzen explained as he summoned a blackboard which he used to drill Naruto on multiple tactics and scenarios under the watchful eye of kurama.

Before he disappeared to the land of dreams Naruto turned to Kurama.

"Hey ah Kurama." Naruto started.

"**Yes… Naruto**." Kurama said which caused him to smile.

"Who gave you your name?" He asked curiously which caught Kurama by surprise. Kurama sat in silence for a while before he let out a sigh.

"**My father the Rikudō Sennin(sage of six paths) when he created all 9 of us at the end of his life he gave each of us all names… However we became known by our titles and how many tails we had over time**." Kurama explained, causing Naruto to nod before sitting down in front of the Biju.

"I'm sorry Kurama I wish you and your brethren weren't treated like tools of war please forgive us." He said before bowing before kurama who like hiruzen had a face of shock. The two stared at each other before they nodded.

"**Gaki please don't bow before me we are both tools of war Saratobi and I have discussed it many times and it is something I have come to terms with. You are just as much a tool of war as I am.**" Kurama said as Naruto rose up and smiled.

"I want to create a world free of Hate and war so you and your brethren can live in peace." Naruto said, causing Kurama's lips to twitch up in an unnoticeable smile. "What are the names of the other tailed beasts?" Naruto asked.

"**Before I tell you, gaki know your wish is a lofty one and you must prove with your actions that you wish to create it, not just your world.**" Kurama explained before continuing. "**The Ichibi which you've met is Shikaku. The Nibi is Matatabi. Isubo is the sanbi. Son Gokū is the Yonbi, Kokuō is the gobi Saiken is the rokubi. The last two are the ****Chōmei**** and Gyūki who are the ****Shichibi and Hachibi respectively."** Kurama finished as Naruto began to fall asleep exhausted from the day of training.

"He's a special one isn't he Kurama?" Hiruzen asked kurama who simply nodded resting his head on his hands.

"**We'll see.**" Was all that kurama said.

(3 weeks later)

Three weeks had come and gone rather quickly for Naruto and in that time he had worked himself to the bone working on all of his skills and preparing his mind and body for the coming chunin exams. By the end of week three all of his teachers agreed Naruto was at the level of a mid chunin and with more training he might even be high chunin.

"Good work today naruto-kun there's some people I would like you to meet." Minato said before motioning for someone to join him and out walked three people. The leader of the group had dark skin with a large muscular build, blond hair combed back, a small moustache and goatee. His face has pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyes, and a prominent crease across his lip also has a darker hue than the bottom one. He wore a white haori without a shirt underneath and the Raikage hat as well as large, golden vambraces on his wrists. He also wears a gold belt around his waist with a boar's face engraved in the centre, black pants with torn ends, Kumo-nin shin guards, and shinobi sandals.

To his right was another man who has dark skin and a muscular build, as well as Blond hair and a goatee. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo of the kanji for "iron" (鉄, _tetsu_),left cheek, he has a tattoo of a bull's horn His top lip also has a has a slightly darker hue than his bottom one. He wore oval shaped sunglasses and a white-coloured Hiate-ate . He also has his village's standard one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, and a long, red rope belt tied around his waist, the standard Kumo hand and shin guards, shinobi sandals, and a white scarf around his neck. He originally carried seven swords on his back,

Finally was a girl that stood to the left of the leader of the group who had long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages, dark eyes and she wore red lipstick. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand. She also wore the standard Kumogakure Hiate-ate, sandals and a kunai holster, which was strapped to her right thigh. She also wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist.

"Naruto meet the Yondaime raikage Ay, Kirā Bī and finally Yugito." Minato said as Naruto bowed in respect.

"It's nice to meet you Raikage, Ni and Hachi." Naruto said with a smile as raikage studied Naruto.

"So this is Naruto huh? He's almost the spitting image of you." Ay said with a booming voice.

"Yo yo yo numba nice its nice to me you fo sho the names B don't feel the need to call me Kirā Bī." B rapped out causing Yugito to give an exacerbated sigh as Naruto looked at him weirdly.

"Yes he is always like this." Yugito said before he even had the chance to ask as Ay and Minato moved to talk somewhere else.

"We've been asked by Minato to give you help with the Kyuubi and train you for the last week before the chunin exams to help create a bond between the jinchuriki of the villages and help an alliance." Yugito said before extending the universal sign of friendship among jinchuriki which was a fist bump as did B. The three formed a triangle before being pulled into a shared mindscape.

Naruto was surprised to see unlike himself and Gaara there was no cage behind B and Yugito.

"So this is Gyūki and matatabi huh?" Naruto surprised the Kumo jinchuuriki and Biju.

"**The gaki wanted to know the names of all the tailed beasts after he learned mine from shikaku.**" Kurama explained. "**It's good to see you again… brother… sister.**" Kurama said to his fellow biju.

"**What's this? Have you finally been tamed like father predicted?**" Matatabi teased her brother.

"**It is good to see you again Kurama.**"Gyūki spoke up with a smile.

"So why is it that there aren't cage walls behind you guys like me?" Naruto asked.

"Well that's why we're here. You see there are multiple forms that a jinchuriki can take when using their bijuus chakra. There's stage one where you're covered in a cloak of bubbly chakra that is usually from tails 1-3 depending on the Biju. Stage two is when red fibers cover your body and bones start to form that's tails 4-7 for you. Finally is when kurama fully takes over your body and is released back into the world." Yugito explained causing Naruto to gulp.

"But there is another way yo. You see we are perfect jinchuuriki in which we have become partners with our tailed beast and can transform at will with our beast." B explained.

"That's what your father wants us to teach you but we need the key to your seal key to unlock the seal and allow yourself to synchronize. However all parties have agreed to wait till your 16 or a jounin whichever comes first as it requires a special training area." Yugito explained as naruto nodded.

"I'll be ready!" Naruto said as the jinchuriki grinned.

"That's what we like to hear but for now we'll teach you how to handle just a couple tails worth of power." B said as they turned to kurama.

"Kurama may I use your power?" Naruto asked as they stared at each other.

"If it makes you stronger… sure." Kurama said as some of his power leaked underneath the gate forming a red cloak around Naruto who's appearance became more feral.

"**This is so hard to control… I feel almost feral like.**" Naruto said in a deep voice.

"It'll be like that till you learn to control the power." B explained as yugito and B trained naruto in the ways of being a jinchuriki.

(In Iwa)

"-Don't you want revenge on konoha?" Orochimaru asked the Tsuchikage Ōnoki who sat or rather floated and thought about the offer before him.

"If you had asked me at the end of the third shinobi war with this offer I would have said yes… But I'm wiser than I was before.I don't feel the need to shed the blood of my own shinobi on your vendetta so no. However I will not interfere in this plot of yours." Ōnoki said, causing orochimaru to frown but he slithered away nonetheless.

(3 Days Before the Chunin exams)

With the chunin exams just three days away konoha was bustling with activity from nobles and daimyo to kage and their escorts. People from far and wide had gathered to watch the final stage of the chunin exams in konoha. Naruto had spent the time training with B and Yugito and had also met Fu.

(_Flashback no Jutsu_)

_Naruto was walking home after his daily training session excitement was coursing through the teen as he prepared for the chunin exams. Walking through the crowd he spotted a mop of mint green hair._

_ Turning on his heel he quickly walked up to it._

_ "Hey your Fu right?" Naruto asked, causing the girl to jump but look at Naruto._

_ "Yeah I am! Your Naruto right?" She asked, causing Naruto to smile and nod._

_ "Yeah I am nana." Naruto said, causing Fu to frown._

_ "So you know who I am Kyu." She said under her breath_

_ "Yeah I could sense you at the chunin exams." He explained, still smiling before they entered an ally._

_ "I hope I get to fight you I want to face a fellow jinchuriki and I hope we can be friends." Naruto said with a smile extending his fist which Fu returned hesitantly._

_ "Sure. I hope we can be friends as well Naruto." She said with a soft smile before they separated going their own ways._

(Kai)

Naruto and Fu had hung out a couple times after that getting to know each other much to Naruto's delight and she also met Yugito and B who were happy to meet more of their own.

With three days left until the chunin exams, Naruto was excited for what was to come.

(Ame)

"So will you lend us troops and access to your land?" Orochimaru asked the pain who stared at the senin.

"You're bold to assume I wouldn't kill you on the spot after leaving the akatsuki but if this alliance can shake the world to its core and show the world pain perhaps it would be a good Idea. Fine we will lend troops and access through the land of rain for this war but now you walk on eggshells." Pain said his rinnegan flaring as orochimaru smirked as he left.

Everything had more or less fallen into place even if he didn't have the support of Iwa he had more than enough forces between all of the nations he had gathered for his plan.

With only three days left until the chunin exams, Orochimaru was excited for what was about to come.

**So fun fact did not expect to finish this chapter this quickly and the next chapter or needs planning so there might be a little wait for the end of the chunin exams. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I'm sure many of you have already figured out what is coming and I hope the teasing and building has people on the edge of their seats. I never did give a final list of the pairings so here it is after much thought and debate it will be **

**Temari**

**Fem Haku**

**Hinata **

**Ino**

**Fu**

**Yugito **

**Tenten**

**And Drumroll please dundundundudnun Kurosutchi**

** How Kurosutchi will fit into all of this will be explained in the coming chapters or two but basically it all ties into the state of the world once we enter the third arc of the story. **

** Anyways the next chapter will be up soonish It won't be very long, maybe 4,000 words max as I am in the planning stages still for the end of the chunin exams and start of the next arc which will be large chapters in their own right. **


	11. Chapter 11: Tales from Konoha

Chapter 11: Tales of Konoha

**As much as I would love to continue straight into the final exams I want to flesh out some characters more or look more into the relationships of our characters. So this chapter will be a series of one shots leading into the chunin exams. They aren't in any particular order or anything like that. This is heavily inspired by the tails of ba sing se and avatar. We will have one stop in Iwa though. **

(Iwa 3 days before the chunin exams)

Onoki sat staring at a map with a frown before he sighed rubbing his large nose. If onoki was younger he realized he would have turned on the peace between them and konoha in an instant. However he was older and wiser with a granddaughter who he cared about deeply and feared would suffer or lose in a war. He also saw clearly what a major war might cause for the shinobi of konoha. Frowning he groaned before summoning his anbu squad.

"Get me Kuma(bear)." Onoki requested and before long 2 chunin and one jounin stood before the aged kage.

"Whats up gramps?" Asked the female on the time as Onoki finished writing in a scroll and handed it to the jounin.

"I have a mission only you three are trustworthy enough… I need you to deliver this scroll to Minato Namikaze." He explained as he only gained silence back.

"Are… have you lost your mind old man?" The female of the team as onoki simply shook his head.

"No now get going I need you there as quickly as possible." Onoki said, causing the team to look at each other before they turned as left.

"I hope this is the right thing…" Onoki said as he floated over to a window overlooking his village.

(Konoha 2 Days before the chunin exams)

Naruto stood excitedly at the gates of konoha as people stood around watching the delegations enter and go filling the main road of konoha. He had received word from temari that they would or should be here today so he spent almost the entire day waiting for his fiance.

Finally the teen saw the face he had been waiting for when he spotted the flag of suna in the distance he couldn't contain his excitement when they finally arrived at the game so the boy jumped through the crowd.

"Temari!" Naruto shouted only to be clotheslined by one of the kazekages guards who upon seeing who they took down blushed and apologized.

"Naruto-dono, I'm sorry for that, my guards are tired after a long journey." Naruto heard the voice of rasa say as Naruto regained his bearing.

"No worries I should have realized just bursting through a crowd like that would result in at the very least being taken down." Naruto said with a grin as he stood up.

"Jeez not even a month gone and you are getting yourself into trouble naruto-kun." Temari said as she helped him up, giving the teen a peck on the cheek.

"It's good to see you're growing up to be a fine young man and shinobi Naruto. You look a lot like your father." Rasa said with a smile offering Naruto a hand to shake who happily returned the gesture shaking the man's hand.

"Naruto it's good to see you again." Kankuro said, making his presence known with a smile.

"Sorry we could fight in the chunin exams but.. I'd rather not face gaara." He said as his brother simply rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah temari tonight is the festival… would you like to go with me?" Naruto asked as Temari blushed and nodded.

"Great I'll see you tonight!" Naruto said before shushining away in his excitement forgetting he and temari lived in the same much to her annoyance. The night was a blur as Naruto got ready and planned out the night once he was satisfied he left his room in a burnt orange kimono with the namikaze clan symbol on his right arm, the uzumaki on his left and a large konoha symbol on his black. Hidden in his sleeve was a bracer with his sword and weapons as well as a kunai holster hidden underneath.

Waiting in the living room naruto fidgeted as Haku came out in a blue kimono which accented her curves. Causing a blush to quickly form on Naruto's face as he looked away.

"Oh hello Naruto-kun temari will be out soon… But ah she said to send a clone out with me." Haku said with a blush of her own wanting to spend the night with naruto though she wished it wasn't a clone.

"Oh yeah of course." Naruto said with a smile before a clone appeared leading Haku out into the night. After another couple of moments the twins ran out in their own namikaze-uzumaki kimonos.

"Naruto-Nii will you take us out to the festival?" They shouted excitedly as Naruto simply smiled before forming a clone sending them out with it.

"Alright I'm ready." temari called out before coming down the stairs and naruto was dumbstruck. She wore a simple purple kimono which showed off her forming breasts and curves. She radiated elegance with her make up causing the girl to giggle into a small fan.

"Like what you see?" She asked him to kiss the boy and taking his arm as she led him into the night.

"Where are we going?" She asked as naruto regained his senses as the boy began leading the way.

"Dinner first of course." Naruto said and before long the two where outside of one of the fanciest restaurants in konoha which was of course Akimichi restaurant.

"No… No way you can get us a seat here even as you on this night of all nights.." Temari said and watched as Naruto simply walked up to the hostess.

"Ah Namikaze-sama your table is ready." She said with a bow leading the now shocked Temari and confident Naruto into the restaurant and to a secluded table overlooking the lights and festivities.

"..How?" Was all temari asked as naruto grinned.

"I have my ways." He said simply as she sighed the two ordered their couples dinner and a small bottle of genin sake.

"How was suna?" Naruto asked as temari smiled.

"Trying to get secrets on my new techniques huh? You'll have to wait and see." Temari said. "It was nice to be home though I think I've grown far too accustomed to the climate of Konoha to stay there for a month." Temari explained

"That good I'm glad you enjoyed it but I'm also happy you're back." Naruto said with a smile as they enjoyed an appetizer.

"How was your month?" Temari asked.

"It was good I learned a lot from everybody so we'll see how the chunin exams end but I have a good feeling about them." Naruto said with a grin as temari simply smiled and nodded knowing he wouldn't just give away his secrets either. One the meal was eaten and paid for they returned to the festival enjoying the games and shops.

When both teens were exhausted they returned home and snuggled up falling into a deep sleep.

(That same Night)

Shikamaru normally wasn't one for going out at nights or going to festivals for that matter but someone had actually asked the lazy genius much to his parents' shock. So the boy donned his grey kimono with the nara symbol Shikamaruo left into the night.

It didn't take him long to reach the house of his date taking a deep breath he knocked once before the door opened up revealing Yakumo in a pink kimono with the kurama clan symbol on her left sleeve.

"I figured you'd be late but you're actually early… that's good." She said as the two left into the night enjoying themselves running into naruto and haku at one point before continuing on with their date.

(4 Days before the Chunin exams.)

Naruto was always excited for festivals though this year it was a festival based around him or at least the chunin exams he was a part of. So to say it was nice to get people walking up to him and wishing him luck was nice.

"Hey Naruto!" He heard someone shout, causing the boy to turn around and see Fu.

"Oh hey fu!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Hey! I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" Fu asked, causing Naruto to smile and grin.

"Yeah of course!" Naruto said as Fu smiled following Naruto around the festival as they enjoyed one another's presence they had fun with some of the games that were set up before heading up to the top of the hokage monument at sun down.

"Who this is amazing!" Fu said in awe as she saw the village.

"Isn't it? Hey ah Fu… How do they treat you in Taki?" Naruto asked timidly as Fu frowned.

"Well honestly they don't treat me horribly but they aren't kind either… The transfer of the nanabi was a rather safe one so they didn't lose anyone or anything like that. Fu said, rubbing the back of her head as naruto nodded.

"I wish us jinchuuriki were more than just tools of war." Naruto said with a frown as fu nodded

"I know… I think we all do in our own way." She said as the two sat in silence watching the hustle and bustle of konoha for a while before going their own ways.

(Festival Date night)

Sasuke straightened his kimono as he left the uchiha clan compound and he spotted a familiar mop of pink hair as he smiled. While in the academy he would have shrugged off the girl but he saw her grow after the 6 months out of the academy and in the second round against ino.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura said happily as she ran over to the teen.

"Sakura you look ah lovely tonight." He said, causing the girl to blush.

"Thank you." She said as the two took hands making their way through the night Sasuke activated his sharingan at one point to always remember the image of Sakura leading him through the festival with a large smile on her face as he felt happy once again after gaining the curse mark. That night Sasuke swore to protect konoha at all costs no matter what he had to do.

(Same night jounin lounge)

"I still can't believe it… what the hell did you teach those kids to get them to all make it through to the third round?" Anko asked as Her, Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, Asuma, Izume and Itachi sat in a group sharing drinks.

"Well… I think their just talent is all I didn't train them that much they worked on their own and as a group." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Well how is training Naruto coming along?" Asuma asked as kakashi laughed.

"I think he's going to go all the way in the exam. The kids good and he has so many people training him." Kakashi said confidently causing the other jounin to laugh.

"Someone is confident in his student." Kurenai said with a smile.

"Well of course I am. I think you'll all see what I'm talking about soon." Kakashi said as the night continued its liveliness for the jounin in the lounge.

(1 Day before the chunin exams)

"Do we really have to go?" Naruto whined and complained much to Shikamaru and Temaris annoyance.

"Jeez why can't we get another month… Yes Naruto we're being touted as the rookie 12 and as such everyone wants to get to know each other better." Temari said as they entered an Akimichi BBQ.

"Ah you must be part of the rookie 12 we've been expecting you." Said the waitress as she led the group to a back room which opened to reveal the 3 other teams who greeted the final team to arrive.

"Sorry we're late everyone… Naru kept up waiting." Temari said with a small chuckle as she pushed her elbow into his ribs.

"No worries we all just got here anyways." Choji said with a smile as the team sat down joining the conversation. Naruto spotted Sai reading a book and he frowned.

"Hey, Sai why aren't you talking with everyone else?" Naruto asked, causing sai to look up.

"Oh sorry I was reading this book on how to make friends and it suggests to give people you wish to befriend nicknames… So for instance sakura would be chestless and um choji would be fatso." Everyone stopped what they were doing in that instant staring at Sai in shock. Kiba still had a piece of food held in his chopsticks, Temari was in the middle of drinking her water. Shino was being shino.

"What did you call me!" Choji and sakura shouted as everyone quickly moved with the speed of jounin to hold back the two scorned ninja. By the time they calmed down everyone agreed that maybe the hot springs would be a great way to relax and cool their heads.

The boys went to one side and the girls to the other as they talked amongst themselves. Naruto stared at the wall for a while before a grin snuck its way onto his face as he submerged himself in the water.

"Hey Kiba." He asked after he came back up.

"Whats up Naruto?" Kiba asked, looking at the young namikaze heir."

"Have you ever thought what it looks like on the other side of that wall?" Naruto asked as he held back a look that only promised trouble for Kiba.

"You know… I always have." Kiba said wrapping a towel around himself as Sasuke came over.

"You know he might get a look at temari right dobe? And all over a prank" Sasuke asked, causing Naruto to gain a look of horror as he stood up quickly running over to Kiba who was already climbing up the wall.

However running over caused the teen to lose his balance crashing into the wall knocking it over causing kiba to yelp and go flying into the hot springs. Naruto rubbed his head as he heard footsteps seeing feet. Naruto started to look up only for a foot to smash down on his head, keeping it looking down.

"Naruto… what do you think you're doing?" Ino asked as kiba was sent flying over the head of naruto.

"Um ah nothing Ino-chan I saw Kiba climbing the wall so I thought I'd try to ah stop him." Naruto tried to explain before he was sent back into the hot springs himself.

"Likely story pervert!" Ino shouted before huffing and returning to her spot. Everyone else was laughing at the two's expense. Sasuke himself sported a smirk as he snickered at the expense of Naruto.

Once everyone was relaxed they all separated their own ways agreeing to see each other at the stadium the next day.

(That night)

"Hokage-sama this Iwa team was apprehended at the border of Hi no Kuni with a diplomatic seal from the Tsuchikage." Explained a member of the anbu that held Team Kuma in front of the hokage. "They also had this scroll which was to be given to you and you only in their words."

Minato frowned and looked at the team who said nothing whether it was hatred or fear Minato chose not to think about it or care as he opened up the scroll. Seeing no explosive seals or traps Minato let out a breath before reading the scroll. A face of intrigue turned into one of shock and confusion and then anger.

"So that's what he's been up to?" Minato said with a sigh before summoning a runner team. Another Runner however burst into the door before he could say anything.

"Sir shinobi and samurai movements have been reported on our borders but they haven't crossed yet." The messenger shouted, catching his breath causing minato to frown.

"So its really true huh? Have all troops move to defensive positions Ich and await possible orders or attacks and recall the second and their battalions to konoha." Minato ordered as the runners bowed before rushing off.

"I want the chunin exams to continue as planned and make sure nothing seems out of order. More orders will come through the night and morning also wake up Shikaku" Minato ordered his anbu who nodded before he turned back to the iwa team.

He looked at all of them knowing who they were based on appearance. The first man and obvious leader was a very tall and brawny shinobi. He had dark eyes and short dark-grey-coloured hair as well as a beard and a bulbous nose. He wears the standard Iwagakure shinobi uniform with a left sleeve and a right lapel. He also wore a hitate-ate in a bandanna style and bandages around his right arm. This was none other than kitsuchi.

The second man was a large and imposing man, with dark eyes and black hair that spikes out at the back from underneath his bandanna-styled Hiate-ate. He also has large cheeks, and a plump nose which give him an overall look of constant joviality. He wore the red Iwagakure uniform which has both its sleeves, underneath his flak jacket, and accentuates it with a yellow scarf which he wraps around his neck. This was none other than the shield of Onoki and Iwa Akatsuchi.

The last and youngest member of the team who was mentioned in the scroll had short, black hair and distinctly black eyes which are accentuated by her eyelashes running upwards at the corners. She wears the standard attire of the Iwa-nin consisting of a red uniform with her right sleeve missing and a lapel over her right leg, the brown Iwagakure flak jacket, fishnet tights and a skirt over them. She also wears regular shinobi sandals and a pair of gloves. Her hiate-ate was on her forehead and while he didn't know her by her exploits as she was naruto's age he knew her name was Kurotsuchi.

"You've brought both great and troubling news in a single scroll… Have you read it, Kitsuchi?" Minato asked as the man looked at his daughter which was all the Minato needed to know as he understood how the man felt.

"Yes Minato-dono and as much as I don't want to agree to it I've lost many friends in the third great shinobi war and if this is how we bring peace then I will accept it." He said with a small sigh.

"Kurosutchi is it?" He asked the girl simply nodded staring the the killer of Iwa who gave her a warm smile.

"There's someone I want you to meet." Minato said before calling over one of the anbu who had replaced his original team whispering into his year the man nodded before leaving.

"Please sit relax, you've come a long way you might need it." Minato said as some sake was brought out. Before long Naruto was brought in with a confused expression on his face. Looking at the Iwa shinobi he looked back at his father and his confusion was even worse than before. The Iwa shinobi were shocked to see a young teen who looked so similar to the hokage

"Whats up dad?" He asked which answered the question circulating the Iwa shinobis mind.

"I want you to meet a delegation from Iwa… There's no easy way of putting this but Kurotsuchi is to be betrothed to you to secure an Alliance and peace with Iwa." Minato said, simply causing both Naruto and Kurotsuchi to shout in confusion looking at each other.

"Her/Him, from konoha/iwa!" The both shouted, trying to wrap their heads around it as Akatsuchi looked at the jounin of the team in shock who simply nodded.

"I mean he's cute and all but he's a tree fucker!" Kurotsuchi shouted.

"I agree that she's cute but she's got rocks for brains!" Naruto shouted at the same time before they turned and glared at each other.

"What the hell did you say- Stop copying me!" They both shouted as Minato simply laughed and smiled.

"Already acting like a married couple." He said causing the two to blush and turn from each other with a huff.

"What about other sets of clothes and supplies?" Kurostuchi asked as Minato nodded.

"Your grandfather will be arriving in the morning and will be bringing your stuff with him." Minato explained, causing the room to go quite.

"You really have no say in the matter.. Just like temari." Naruto said with a frown before he sighed.

"I guess you'll be staying with us so I'll take you to the namikaze compound." Naruto said as Kurostuchi frowned but accepted her fate if this was really her grandfather's wish.

"There are some things I need to discuss with kitsuchi so explain your situation on the way there." Minato said as the two teens left the room.

"For what its worth as we will be in laws together perhaps soon I'm truly sorry for what happened during the war my actions and every life I took weighs heavily on me but I did what i could to protect my village." Minato said as kitsuchi frowned but nodded.

"It was war Minato-Dono. I understand I killed many Konoha shinobi and I remember all their faces as well." He said as the two veterans shared saki and war stories as they discussed the treaty to be in place by the morning.

(With Naruto)

The two walked together in an awkward silence for a while saying nothing before Naruto spoke up.

"Seeing as I guess we're engaged now I should ask if you know what CRA is?" Naruto asked as Kurostuchi nodded, most villages had their own version of the act.

"Well simply put the Namikaze clan and Uzumaki clan both rest on my shoulders so I've been placed under it. I already have a fiance from suna from a situation like yours as well as a few girls who might become my wives in the future." Naruto explained as Kurotsuchi frowned.

"Did you have any choice in the matter?" She asked as naruto simply shook his head.

"Much like now I don't and neither did temari or you for that matter and for that I am sorry that you must leave your home. But I promise to treat you well and with respect and that your time here will be filled with happy memories I hope." He said causing her frown to narrow out.

"Thank you Naruto I hope that comes true." She said as they finally arrived at the compound. Walking inside they were treated by Kushina and Temari.

"Minato-kun sent a messenger ahead to explain the situation… I want to say welcome to the family Kurotsuchi-chan." Kushina said, giving the girl a hug.

"I understand how you must feel this is all so new so if you need to talk I'm here to talk to." Temari said with a smile which Kurotsuchi half returned. Kushina took Kurotsuchi to the spare room next to Narutos while Naruto and Temari made sure she was comfortable before they went to sleep or at least tried to before the chunin exams that began in the tomorrow.

(At the edge of Hi no Kuni)

All along the border Mercenaries, Samurai and Shinobi flooded into the nation as well as into Kaze no Kuni while a smaller force pushed into Taki no Kuni. On the coast line Kiri boats landed dropping off shinobi and from kiri and Shimogakure as well as the invasion force that Orochimaru numbered around 3,000 shinobi and samurai as the rest of the alliance's forces took up positions ready to attack.

(Outside Konoha)

Onoki stood in front of an iwa force of 300 jounin as two konoha shinobi arrived.

"Tsuchikage-sama we are here to escort you to konoha and your force to the staging area." The lead anbu Neko explained as onoki nodded.

"Good I would like to get off the road and so would my men." He said as they nodded leading them most of the way before splitting off. The chunin exams would change many lives forever our rookie 12 included

** Dundundun and so it begins Orochimaru's invasion which culminates into the beginning of our next arc. How will Obito react to this and the shinobi world as a whole. I really hope the 11 chapters that have built to his point have built it up well. I know this was a slow episode but I wanted to just focus on character building which I'm not great at as an author. I thought about adding in Haku and the twins' story but I figured it was full enough with one shots and world building. Please follow and favorite if you've liked the story so far and review to tell me what you think. And the next chapter begins the final exam so I'll see you guys next time! **


	12. Chapter 12: Fights of a generation

Chapter 12: The fights of a generation

**And here we go ladies and gentleman it is time for what you have all been waiting for, the chunin exams. Lets get right into it!**

(Morning of the Chunin Exams)

"Naruto get up we have to meet someone at the front gate." Naruto heard the voice of Minato saying, causing the boy to open his eyes and see his father.

"Huh whats up Tou-san?" Naruto asked as Minato smiled.

"We gotta meet the tsuchikage you and Kurostuchi are coming with me." He explained as naruto groaned but got up nonetheless much to temari's annoyment.

Getting dressed Naruto decided to wear black ninja pants and a burnt orange long sleeve shirt. Overtop of that was a blue vest with a white puffy collar that held all his scrolls and supplies. Naruto also decided to wear his katana as his waist instead of sealing it. To round out the outfit he had grey bracers on his arm with a series of storage seals on his arms and gray leg guards.

Leaving his room he saw his father and Kurostuchi making small talk at the front door once he made it to them they set out leaving at a shinobi's pace for the front gate which didn't take them long to make to. There was already a morning crowd watching everyone enter and leave the village.

Setting down near the gate the three watched before spotting a man floating their way with an anbu leading the way and two Iwa jounin. Smiling Minato stepped out in front of the delegation as anbu and jounin appeared to make sure the path was clear of civilians.

"Hello Onoki-Dono it's good to see you once again and in better times." Minato said, extending his hand for the Tsuchikage who stared at it for a while before he hesitantly extended a hand of his own.

"Minato-Dono I'm happy we could come to this agreement… This must be your son Naruto, he's almost the spitting image of you." Onoki said as the delegation began to enter the city much to the surprise of civilians and shinobi alike, many of which lost family to Iwa in the war.

"So I've been told by many." Minato said with a smile as the two teens fell in behind the two kage.

"Kurotsuchi I'm sorry that I didn't tell you but I wasn't sure how you would take it." Onoki said sadness and regret in his voice.

"I forgive you gramps… Just never do something like this to me again." Kurostuchi told her grandpa, causing the old man to smile as they walked through the rather quiet street.

"Jeez old man not many people seem to like you around here." Naruto spoke up causing Onoki to sigh and nod.

"Iwa and konoha have very strained and tense relations after fighting 3 wars against each other but I hope to change that." He said before long the group made it to the hokage tower.

"Naruto I believe it is time for you to make your way to the arena, good luck me and your mom will be rooting for you!" Minato said, giving his son a hug.

"Kurotsuchi will go with you… your clothes will be delivered to where you're staying." Onoki said shooting his granddaughter a smile before the two kage walked into the tower. Turning Naruto led Kurostuchi to the Konoha Arena.

(In the Kage tower)

"I'm surprised you'd warn us like that but… thank you Onoki." Minato said with a smile.

"I couldn't sit idly by and let them try and destroy your village… I thought about leaving you to the wolves but I realized that I would be grateful if you came to the support of my village." Onoki said, returning the smile before entering a room that was sealed behind them. In the room was Shikaku, Ay, Rasa, Ao, B, Shibuki, and one last member.

This member was a tall, slender woman with fair skin. She has green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin. She wore a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that fell just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zipper, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh armour that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wears a skirt in the same colour as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals, shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue nail polish on her fingers and toes, and is usually shown with purple lipstick.

"Onoki, this is Mei Terumi leader of the Kiri rebels." Minato said as the two nodded to each other.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Onoki-sama." Mei said with a bow.

"And to you as well I'm sure everyone here has been following the civil war in Kiri and are happy to hear of a potential end to the civil war." Onoki said, causing the Mei to smile and nod as everyone took their seats at a large u-shaped table around a map of the Elemental continent.

"So according to Onoki's intel Orochimaru has created an alliance of almost every major nation with a military with plans to invade Konoha today. We plan to repel this initial force at the walls or at least hold them as far back as possible. To lure them in we will keep the chunin exams going as promised." Shikaku explained as all the leaders in the room nodded.

"Once this invasion force has been repelled we begin the counter attack. Every nation has been cut off from each other except for Iwa through Taki. Once the chunin exams are over we will send a platoon from our 1st jounin battalion with each of you to make sure you get home and coordinate the fronts on each end." Shikaku explained getting another nod.

"Will we expect reinforcements from Konoha?" Asked Mei.

"Once our defenses are set and the front line stabilizes a little and our battalions are mobilized we will send the newly created 3rd regiment to join the Kiri rebels." Shikaku said as he moved a Leaf piece into Kiri.

"Each nation will have to fight onto their own until more breaches are formed but we will strive to link up with each other." Shikaku said. "But for now we will send what we can but we can't promise much except to kiri." Shikaku said as all the kage nodded.

"Sorry to interrupt but we have another problem on the horizon that might require our combined support." They heard the voice of jiraiya as he entered the room.

"Oh Jiraiya sensei I thought you were going to be out on the wall?" Minato asked, confused to see his master here.

"Mah Mah I have a clone there taking care of things I just received important intel

from my spy network… Has everyone heard of the akatsuki?" Jiryiya asked. Getting a nod from every he sighed before saying it.

"They've taken an interest in being more than just a mercenary group of S-class missing nin. For some reason they are preparing to capture jinchuriki and by extension their biju. My intel is saying maybe four years at the earliest before they're even close to ready to make a move but there's something deeper to what they want.. My spy network can't figure it out and we need a spy within the organization." Jiryiya explained as the kage were all troubled.

"Four years is almost all we have?" A asked as the sanin nodded. "Well why don't we take them out now?" He asked.

"We could but the problem is we have no idea where their hideouts are and they're constantly on the move they also always move in pairs." He explained as the kage looked between each other.

"Everything must go to the war front for now once the war is over we can speak on how to deal with the akatsuki." Minato said as the kage nodded however this didn't sit well with anyone.

(Konoha Arena)

All 14 of the contestants stood silently in the waiting room of the Konoha arena they checked and then double checked all their gear over and over again as they prepared to make a show of their abilities.

They could hear the crowd forming over their heads as their nerves only served to increase from the sound. Each contestant was here to prove they were ready to be a chunin and that's what they aimed to do today.

Finally a man entered the room. This man had brown, shoulder-length hair which hangs about his face and brown eyes. He wore his hiate-ate like a bandanna, and the standard jōnin outfit and had a senbon in his mouth.

"Alright guy's everything is set up and we're ready for you. I'm Genma and I will be assisting Hayate in protracting the exams." Genma explained before motioning everyone to follow him. Seeing the light at the end of the tunnel everyone's stomachs dropped before they rose as they heard the cheers once they all started to enter the arena grounds. Coming to a halt they all turned and faced the kage box.

(Kage Box)

"Quite a showing from Kumo and Konoha this year." Rasa said as he stared at the contestants.

"What can I say Ay has some quite formidable shinobi and mine worked hard to make it." Minato said with a smile.

"Three of your contestants are all from one team right?" Mei asked as Minato nodded.

"Yup they are from genin team 7." He said before standing up at walking out of the kage box to the cheers of the crowd that was gathered.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the 15th Konoha chunin exams!" Minato announced once again to the cheers of many.

"We are excited to welcome so many people from across our continent here and we hope that you enjoy what each nation has to show. Standing before you is the best and brightest genin that each of the nations present had to offer. Today they will fight to show and prove that they are ready and capable to be chunin in the service of their village and I wish them all the best!" Minato announced as the cheers rose once again.

"Without further ado I give the reins over to the protractors of this portion of the exam, Hayate Gekkō and Genma Shiranui!" Minato announced before returning to the Kage box and taking his seat.

"Very well spoken Minato." Onoki said as he watched the contestants below.

(Arena Floor)

"Our first match will be Naruto Namikaze vs Chōjūrō of the kiri rebels!" Genma announced as the other contestants walked up to the contestants box the two turned as they stood off facing each other, a katana held between them.

"Are both contestants ready?" Hayate asked, getting a nod from both of them he nodded raising his hand before dropping it quickly.

"Hajime!" He shouted before jumping back next to genma. Both contestants stood staring off each other, a mental game beginning. The crowd watched in anticipation before the two swordsmen exploded in action.

Naruto took a swing at Chōjūrō's neck who blocked the strike pushing the katana back before dropping the blade bringing it up in a diagonal direction which Naruto parried away before he sealed his katana and unleashed a tanto and Sai.

"That's a rather interesting mix." Chōjūrō said in confusion before naruto went back on the attack Chōjūrō swung his katana to try and fend off the teen however he caught the blade in his sai as he slid down the blade much to Chōjūrō's fear as he lashed out with a kick which naruto blocked with the flat end of his tanto as the two stood in a tug of war trying to push the other of them to no avail.

"Jeez you're stronger than you look!" Naruto shouted

"Thank you?" Chōjūrō said hesitantly before naruto finally pushed the swordsman off of him. Dropping a pelt of smoke, Naruto hid himself inside it causing Chōjūrō to frown before he heard something large spinning. Preparing himself, Chōjūrō saw a large fuma shuriken heading his way that the teen simply ducked under. Standing up quickly he blocked another katana swing from naruto who had burst from the smoke.

"Behind you!" He heard another shout as he turned his head to see what happened as the shuriken burst into smoke and turned out to be another naruto who threw another shuriken his way.

Clicking his teeth, Chōjūrō pushed Naruto off of him before jumping over the fuma shuriken which Naruto caught and sealed away.

"Zabuza sensei was right, you really are a good swordsman." Naruto said with a grin as surprise appeared on Chōjūrō's face.

"As in _the _Zabuza of the mist?" He asked as naruto nodded with a grin.

"Yup that Zabuza." Naruto said before rushing forward once more their katannas clashing causing sparks to fly. Naruto grinned as he pulled his katana back slightly and suddenly brought Chōjūrō off balance as naruto landed a strong kick on Chōjūrō's stomach who was sent flying and tumbling before he came to a halt slowly getting up.

The Teens dangersense went off as he blocked a swing that was going straight for his head as naruto was once again on him. The two exchanged swing after swing as neither were able to get the upper hand with Chōjūrō not falling for any of Naruto's tricks to take on the man with kenjutsu. Both teens swung at each other causing their katanas to go flying away from the two as they jumped back.

"Well… that's quite a pickle." Naruto said with a deadpan as Chōjūrō dropped into a stance with kunai in his hand now. Pulling two kunai of his own out of his holster. Naruto charged forward swiping and swinging his kunai at Chōjūrō with kunai which the teen was hard placed to block as they came from everywhere.

(Kage Box)

"They haven't used any ninjutsu yet." A said he was rather bored at this point as he watched the show for swordsmanship between the two of the first fight.

"Both want to move on so I think they are conserving their chakra for the later fights." Minato said as A rolled his eyes.

(Contestants box)

"Narutos certainly become a better swordsman after a month." Temari commented to Shikamaru who simply nodded.

"Yeah he worked himself to the bone I heard trying to reach the next portion of his Kenjutsu form. Though he hasn't made it there yet from what I've heard." Shikamaru said as they continued to watch the fight below.

(Arena Floor)

Both contestants stood staring at each other as they breathed a little heavier; neither were able to get an upper hand as they proved to be rather evenly matched.

"I was really hoping to hide some of this till later." Naruto said before he started running through hand signs causing Chōjūrō to go on the defensive

"**Fūton: Shinkūgyoku(Wind release: Vacuum sphere)!"** Naruto shouted as he blew several bursts of air causing Chōjūrō to try to flip and cartwheel out of the way however a few of the bursts of the air managed to hit the teen causing him to hiss in pain as cuts appeared on his skin and clothes. 

Chōjūrō however kept standing as his hands trembled from the deep cuts on his arms as his kunai shaked from the pain. Charging forward once more Naruto hit the kunai with enough force to send them flying out of the boy's hands and knock him back before a kunai was at Chōjūrō's throat.

"G-Go ahead and do it." Chōjūrō said as the adrenaline left his body and his confidence fled him.

"Yield." Naruto said in a firm but kind voice as the boy nodded, raising his hand to yield.

"And the winner is Naruto Namikaze!" Shouted Hayate as the crowd erupted in cheers as Naruto stepped back, helping the teen to the medics who took him from there. Naruto looked up and flashed the victory sign to the crowd before heading up to the contestants booth.

(Kages box)

"Well that was an interesting end… that was an A level Futon jutsu I wonder what else that boy has up his sleeves." Rasa said as all the other leaders nodded Minato shone with pride for his son before signalling to begin the next match.

(With the Namikaze family)

"Yeah that's my boy way to go Naruto!" Kushina shouted excitedly as Kurostuchi said nothing.

"Naruto-Nii is the greatest!" Aiko shouted or more like squealed in excitement as everyone was happy that naruto won, well almost everyone.

"The kid's becoming a monster of kenjutsu but Chōjūrō was a good match. He might be a good candidate for the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū( seven nija swordsmen of the mist)." Zabuza said he was happy the rebels had good talent in swordsmanship.

(With the jounin)

"It's just the first match. Kakashi don't get too excited." Anko said as Kakashi smiled watching his little brother figure win the first match.

"I'm just saying he has a lot more to show." He said with an eye grin as the other jounin rolled their own eyes but watched Naruto intently.

(Contestants Box)

"Good job Naruto-kun!" Temari said, giving the boy a kiss.

"Yes you did g-great Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a smile giving the boy a hug.

"You're up next Temari." Naruto said with a smile. "I know you're going to do great." He said as Temari and Karuis names were called. Shooting her fiance a grin temari hopped on her fan surfing down to the arena floor before placing it back on her back.

(Rookie 12)

All the rookies that didn't make it through were talking amongst themselves as they stared watching the arena floor.

"I didn't really expect Naruto to do that well. I expected him to win but he did better than I thought he would." Ino said with a smile

"Meh Naruto did prove himself in waves." Yakumo said as she sat excited to see what shikamaru would do.

(Arena floor)

Temari and karui stood apart from each other with temari holding small fans in her hands and karui her katana.

"Are the contestants ready?" They heard Genma ask getting nods he gave control over to hayate who shouted.

"Hajime!" And with that Karui started charging forward as temari swung her fans causing the wind to slice through the air as karui jumped out of the way and flipping out of the way as the slices of wind tore up the earth where Karui once stood. Seeing a blade of wind coming directly towards her Karui fused her blade with chakra before slicing the wind in half as a small cut appeared on her cheeks.

"Jeez that's a pretty good defense you have there" Karui said catching her breath as he sword pulsed with the chakra flowing through it.

"And you're fast to be able to keep up with my wind." Temari said as she caught her own breath before Karui charged forward once more this time slicing through the blades of wind to make it close enough to actually be able to strike Temari who closed her fans using them to block the sword strike.

The two exchanged blows as Temari used her small fans as a replacement for kunai. When Karui pulled back for another swing temari threw one of her fans hitting the Kumo girl in the face causing her to back up as temari caught the fan hitting the girl once more sending her flying and sprawling.

Karui quickly jumped back up ready for another onslaught of wind blades but she bit back a laugh as temari opened her fans only to find them shredded. Growling the girl pulled her large fan off her back and opened it causing Karui to tense up waiting for the attack.

"**Fūton: Kakeami(**Wind release: Cast net)!" Temari shouted as she began to swing her fan a huge gust of wind forming that sliced the ground and everything in its way as karui stabbed her sword in the ground quickly slamming through hand signs.

"**Katon: Karyūdan(**Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet)!" Shout karui as she released a torrent of flame that turned the wind release on its head shooting it way back towards temari who cursed and jumped out of the way of the large fireball that exploded when it reached the spot temari stood before.

Out of the smoke jumped Karui who brought her sword down only for Temari to jump to the side swinging her fan which slammed into Karui's side. However the girl held onto the fan rather than going to fly. Landing on her feet Karui grunted as she flew Temari with her fan towards the wall.

Landing with a huff and on her feet Temari breathed heavily as did Karui who didn't take a rest before charging forward once more Sword striking down on fan over and over again. Temari fumed as she tried to force karui away over and over again but the girl was too agile, always ducking underneath or jumping over a strike from the fan.

Temari also felt her arms growing tired as her great fan was to heavy to use as a weapon like this. Temari felt her grip slip off the fan as it was sent flying away and a sword tip at her throat as temari sighed and signaled that she yielded.

"You fought well Temari-san… you almost had me there." Karui said offering a hand which temari stared at before accepting and shaking with a smile.

"And the winner is Karui of Kumo!" Shouted Genma as Temari was taken to the infirmary to be checked on and Karui returned to the contestants box.

(Kage Box)

"That's how Kumo does it!" A shouted and laughed as he watched Karui return to the contestants box excitedly.

"I'm kinda surprised she could use fire release not many outside Hi no Kuni can." Minato said he was shocked to see the girl use that technique.

"We do have some Katon users and Karui is becoming one of them." A said with a grin.

(Arena floor)

"Next up is Shikamaru Nara vs Hinata Hyuga!" Shouted Hayate as the crowd cheered ready to see two clan heirs go against each other.

(Contestants Box)

"Man I can't believe Temari lost and I can't exactly wish both of you luck." Naruto said as shikamaru shook his hand.

"Meh don't worry about it Naruto we know you wish us both well." Shikamaru said as he lazily walked down the stairs with hinata as the two took their stances.

"Hajime!" Hayate shouted once he saw they were ready. Hinata's byakugan flared to life as Shikamaru kneeled down strategies running through his mind.

"A-are you going to do anything Shikamaru-kun?" Hinata asked confused as shikamaru held up a finger.

"Yeah yeah give me a second." He said before he sighed and stood up making a come hither motion. Confused, Hinata rushed forward nonetheless trying to strike the Naras chakra points however when she went for the first strike she noticed the shadow that snaked its way towards her.

Hinata frowned as she jumped back watching the shadow that came from the arena come to a halt halt just before her. However the girl quickly caught on to what was going on as she frowned.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru." She said as she focused the chakra in her hands before thrusting them forward.

"**Hakke Kūshō(**Eight trigrams vacuum palm)!" She shouted as air was blasted at shikamaru making the lazy genius jump away and into the woods that held one sector of the arena floor a shadow once again shot from the forest towards hinata who jumped away just out of range once more.

Shikamaru threw a handful of kunai with explosive tags causing Hinata to gasp and back up away from the explosion only to feel herself freeze as she looked down noticing her shadow was caught.

"How did you get me shikamaru?" Hinata asked, confused as her hand began to raise.

"I used the smoke to increase the range of my shadow as well as this." She heard shikamaru say as she looked up, noticing Shikamaru's jacket hanging to a kunai as a makeshift parachute. "I give up." she heard shikamaru's voice causing the girl to gasp in shock as did the crowd.

"Um why are you giving up shikamaru?" Hayate asked as the smoke cleared.

"Simply put I don't have much chakra left and trying to complete further would be too much of a bother." Shikamaru said nonchalantly as the crowd booed.

"I guess the winner is Hinata Hyuuga?" Gemma said confused as shikamaru simply shrugged.

(Kage Box)

"Leave it to a Nara to take the easy way out." Onoki said with a small sigh.

"Actually I think it was a real show of genius… He knew he couldn't go much farther so he decided to yield rather than hurt himself later." Minato said as mei nodded in agreement.

"He surely has the strategic mind of his father and that of a chunin." She said as Minato nodded in agreement a small smile on his face.

"The next fight shall be Rock Lee vs Omoi of Kumo!" Shouted Hayate to the crowd's cheers of another fight.

(Arena floor)

Rock Lee hopped out of the contestants box with a cheer and whoop as he stood ready to take on Omoi who was a little more nervous.

"What if I accidentally kill Lee and that causes an international incident and it leads to the 4th great shinobi war." He muttered to himself in fear unable to leave the box before he felt himself shoved out by Karui,

"Just fight idiot!" She shouted in rage as Samui sighed at the antics of her fellow genin.

"Hajime!" Genma shouted when he saw the contestants were ready and Rock lee burst out in a show of speed as he went to kick omoi straight in the face and the boi blocked the foot with the side of his katana holding the tip with his arm as the boy slid back.

"Holy shit!" Omoi shouted in fear as he pushed Lee back only for the boy to charge once again trying to kick the boy in the side as he hoped back only to get decked by Lee's fist and sent flying back a large bruise on his face as Omoi sprawled out seeing stars.

A hand from Omoi quickly shot up as Hayate sighed nodding to genma who called the fight.

"And the winner is Rock Lee… Sorry kid." Genma said under his breath knowing the way Lee was more than likely trained. Omoi was taken rather quickly off the field.

(Contestants Box)

Everyone stared in stunned silence not expecting the fight to end in under a minute as they stared at the grinning face of Rock Lee who returned from the arena. Everyone gulped fearing going against the teen monster.

"The next fight shall be Gaara of Suna vs Fu of Taki!" Announced Hayate as the two jinchuriki looked and nodded at each other in understanding.

"Good luck guys." Naruto said with a smile excited to see what his fellow jinchuriki could do.

The two stood apart from each other as they mentally prepared. All jinchuriki agreed not to use the chakra of their biju against each other and it was a promise they intended to keep.

"Hajime!" Shouted Hayete as sand burst out of Gaara's gourd and wings out of the back of Fu and two water swords formed in her hands

Fu Flew up and dived down upon the Suna jinchuriki as tendrils flew up causing the girl to evade them however one slammed into her stomach knocking the wind out of her and causing the girl to fly higher.

Catching her breath the girl once again began to evade tendrils of sand that followed and flew ahead of her. The girls stomach expanded before she blew out a torrent of water causing the sand to clump up and fall to the ground.

"Your sand really is pesky." She said with a small grin as she dive bombed down towards gaara once more, going for a slice at him only for her water sword to hit a sand wall that absorbed the water before falling apart once more. Clicking her tongue she went for another strike which again only met sand. Jumping away Fu sighed in frustration as she started to go through a long chain of handseals only for sand to race towards her once again.

Jumping back the girl continued as sand impacted every spot that she stood in causing the girl to keep jumping before her stomach expanded once more.

"**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu**(Water Release: great waterfall technique)!" She shouted as a large volume of water poured out of her mouth before coming crashing down on the arena. Gaara seemed to be engulfed into the torrent of water which finally settled down to reveal gaara on a cloud of sand the entire arena grounds was now a lake. Fu hopped down walking on top of the now flooded arena.

"You really are a pesky one to keep down." Fu said with a grin as he swords of water formed once more as the two jinchuriki stood off against each other.

(Kage Box)

"...How are we going to get rid of all that water?" Minato asked with a deadpan as all the village leaders stared in shock at the sheer show of force by the Taki Jinchuriki.

"You're on your own for that matter." Shibiki said with a soft smile as he watched Fu becoming a strong shinobi in her own right.

(Contestants box)

All the genin stood still barely breathing as they stared at the destruction that fu had caused.

"Oh fuck I want to fight her now." Naruto said as a large grin threatened to split his face.

"Phrasing Naruto." Was all Sasuke said as he gulped in fear for anyone that had to fight that girl.

(Arena Floor)

Gaara frowned as he stood on his cloud of sand as he and Fu continued to stare each other down.

"It appears we're at a stalemate here…" Gaara said before he raised his hand everyone sat at the edge of their seats however Gaara's hand turned into a point motion. Fu confused, looked up only to see a large cloud of sand .

"How… how did you have the time to gather all this sand!" Fu asked in confusion.

"Most of it stayed there when I sent my sand after you when you began to fly. More of it was gathered from around konoha." Gaara said simply as he grabbed onto the sand before dropping it.

Fu Grinned before taking off once more into the sky using another torrent of water to slice a path straight through the sand much to Gaara's annoyance before the sand became useless once it fell into the water.

"I'm out of chakra I yield." Gaara said simply turning to walk back inside the arena.

"Winner Fu… you're getting all this water out of here." Said an annoyed Genma who stood next to an equally annoyed Hayate who were covered in sand and soaked to the bone.

(Kage box)

"What a fight Rasa your kid is amazing to be able to use magnet release in such a way I think he definitely has proved himself worthy to be a chunin." Minato said as rasa nodded.

"Fu appears to be rather strong as well. I wonder if anyone will be able to compete against her." A said as onoki and shibiki nodded.

"She's a force to be reckoned with for sure… All three of them are really." Minato said as the water was drained from the arena. A stared at Naruto for a while before he looked at Yugito who was the same age as Naruto and a thought came to his mind. Pulling out a scroll he wrote in it for a while before handing it off to Minato.

Minato read it for a while before he sighed, putting his hands in his head.

"A I thought we already established an alliance. Why do you feel the need for this." He said muttering to himself that Kushina was going to kill him.

"I think it's the last thing we need to cement it and I've heard about what he was placed under." A said simply as Minato waved his hand.

"You can explain this one to Kushina but I accept." Minato said much to the confusion of everyone in the kage box but they shrugged it off.

A signaled Yugito and whispered in her ear before she became irate and stormed off. The girl stopped before a large blush appeared that she shook off and continued to storm away.

"Sasuke Uchiha vs Samui of Kumo!" Hayate announced, causing the leaders to snap back to the fights.

"Sasuke Uchiha I wonder how he will live up to the legends of Itachi Uchiha." Mei commented as all the kage nodded.

(Arena Floor)

The crowd was silent in anticipation, everyone was excited to see what sasuke uchiha could do being the brother of Itachi Uchiha and one of the last Uchiha for that matter.

"Hajime!" Shouted Hayate as the two genin pulled out their own katanas and in a blink they met in the middle sword grinding against sword as sparks arched out from their blades. Both genin swung their katanas again and again however like earlier in the match between Naruto and Chōjūrō both were evenly matched as the two couldn't find an opening.

The Kenjutsu fight continued for a while longer before the genin jumped away from each other Flashing through handseals sasuke's cheeks puffed up and Samuis tanto was coated in lightning.

"**Raiton: Raiga**(Lighting Release: Lightning Fang)!" Samui shouted as the lightning fired off her tanto towards Sasuke.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**(Fire Release: Great Fireball technique)!" Sasuke shouted at the same time as a large fireball erupted from Sasuke's mouth towards Samui. Their two jutsu met in the middle causing a large explosion.

Sasuke quickly followed up the smoke with a barrage of kunai and shuriken that burst through the smoke as Samui jumped to the side and out of the way of what would have surely injured and maybe killed the Kumo girl. Tossing Shuriken of her own Sasuke ran the same way as Samui the two met on the edge of smoke as tanto clashed against tanto once more before they were pushed back from each other.

The two genin huffed before they charged once more however this time something was different as sasuke activated his sharingan two tomoe spinning in each eye as he now blocked each strike perfectly. Spotting his opening Sasuke landed a kick in Samuis stomach causing the girl to grunt as she slid backwards blocking another sword swing from Sasuke only to receive a punch across the face. Landing on her feet Samui huffed as she stared at sasuke.

However Samui made a fatal mistake at the moment as she stared into sasuke's eyes her eyes widened however it was too late as sasukes trapped her in a light genjutsu knocking the girl out.

"Winner is Sasuke Uchiha!" Hayate shouted to the cheers of everyone in the stadium.

(Kage Box)

"That was quite a show on both genins, however it was over for the girl as soon as she looked in the uchiha's eyes." Onoki said with a frown.

"With not many uchiha left in the world it's not common to train against them anymore." A said with a sigh as kumo was down to just one more genin in the exams however he was proud of the show that team B had put on.

"Neji Hyuga Vs Hōki of Taki!" Genma announced as the genin entered the arena. The fight was short lived as the boy rushed in head first and was quickly knocked out by Nejis use of the byakugan.

"Another short match from Team Gai… Maybe he should have entered them sooner." Minato said with a sigh knowing that gai had a knack for training his students beyond what a genin should be. Stepping up Minato walked out of the kage box as the crowd quieted down.

"With the quarter-Finals set we will have a short hour intermission to let the genin rest and regain their chakra and stamina please sit tight as we wait to see what the genin has in store for us. As for you genin you have given us all an amazing show so far and we looked forward to seeing what more you have to give us!" Minato announced before stepping back inside.

"I wonder who's going to win this chunin exam." Mei said as she stared at the remaining genin in the contestants booth who all sat around eating and drinking as they prepared mentally.

"I'm not going to comment on my personal thoughts but I have a hunch… I hope we have enough time to see the end of the final fight." Minato said with a frown as all the other leaders sighed and nodded knowing they were all on borrowed time before the war began in konoha.

(Contestants booth)

Naruto sat talking with Hinata and sasuke when he felt a tap on his shoulder looking back he saw yugito.

"Oh hey yugito what's-" Was all naruto got out before he was dragged off by his ear.

"Ow. Yugito. Ow. Why are you pulling me along? Ow!" He shouted till yugito stopped in a secluded corridor.

"We're engaged now." Yugito said, catching Naruto off guard. "We're engaged and you're already engaged." She said, causing Naruto to frown, rubbing the back of his head.

"So we're being married to cement an alliance huh?" He said as Yugito frowned and nodded. "I'm sorry yugito I didn't want this for you." He said with a small sigh as yugito shook her head.

"I know it was an idea I just didn't expect it is all but what can we do now?" She said before walking off to rejoin her kage as naruto stood there sighing as he returned to the booth.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked as naruto simply shook his head showing he didn't want to talk about what had just happened. The hour passed by uneventfully as naruto was stuck in his own head thinking about what yugito had told him.

"Naruto… NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted in his year waking up the teen from his own thoughts.

"Yo whats up?" He asked much to the exacerbation of sasuke.

"They just called you name your up against karui." Sasuke said annoyed as naruto grinned as he hopped out of the contestants box.

"Sorry I'm late." He said with a sheepish smile as genma simply rolled his eyes.

"We now begin the quarter finals of the chunin exams with Naruto Namikaze vs Karui of Kumo!" Announced genma to the cheers of the crowd that had gathered in the stadium. Genma looked at both fighters who appeared ready as he brought his hand up and dropped it quickly.

"Hajime!" He shouted, jumping back and out of the way of the fight. Naruto didn't move once again much to the frustration of karui.

"Are you going to do anything?" She asked only to receive a shrug from Naruto causing karuis frustration to grow as she charged forward swinging with a downward slash. Naruto brought his sword up parrying it to the side as he slashed from left to right only for karui to block and push his sword back causing naruto's stance to falter.

Seeing she would have an advantage Karui moved forward with another slash coming diagonally causing naruto to jump back away from the sword slash. Naruto once again swung at the girl as the two began a back and forth. Naruto grinned as he formed two shadow clones behind him.

Karui instantly went on the defensive as she hopped back creating some room for her as she held her sword before her. The first naruto charged forward which karui easily slashed right through only for another naruto to jump through the smoke causing her eyes to widen as she blocked an overhead slash. Pushing up on her sword Karui sliced through the clone causing more smoke to fill her vision and cover her area.

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and listened as the smoke covered her. Hearing a slash coming from the left she quickly blocked it causing sparks and a clang to ring out. Then she blocked a strike from the right and before she knew it karui was blocking strike after strike.

Finally having enough of this dance Karui jumped out of the smoke to reveal 5 Naruto's that had been pestering her the entire time she was in the smoke. Each naruto ran forward towards the spot she was going to land. Karui clicked her tongue as she fought off the clones, dismissing them rather easily with a few well timed slashed and strikes.

"You really are annoying." Karui said as she stared as the last naruto who simply smiled.

"Aw you noticed." He said with a grin causing Karui to huff in annoyance at the antics of the blonde before her.

"You know what? I'm tired of this game." Karui said as she began to run through a series of hand seals as lightning erupted along her katana that she then pointed at Naruto who began running through hand seals of his own when he saw the lightning form.

"**Raiton: Raiga**(Lighting Release: Lightning Fang)!" Karui shouted as the lightning shot towards Naruto.

"**Fūton: Daitoppa**(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)!" Naruto shouted as he blew a strong gale of wind towards Karui dissipating the lightning and causing the girl to slide backwards.

Hearing a whistling sound she looked up and noticed Kunai and shuriken fast approaching her. Karui dropped underneath the flying blades and hopped back up as the wind dissipated only to be forced to block a punch from naruto.

Naruto brought a knee up to try and hit karui in the face however the girl blocked the knee pushing the teen away. Naruto once again charged karui throwing punches and kicks that karui found herself hard pressed to block a few managing to hit the girl. Karui managed to land a kick causing Naruto to slide back as she huffed sweat building on her brow.

Naruto on the other hand while breathing a little heavy still looked ready to go as he got back into his stance.

"What kinda Stamina freak are you?" Karui asked as she once again got into her taijutsu stance.

"Its pretty simply actually I'm an uzumaki." Naruto said with a grin as she felt something suddenly stuck to her neck and her ability to move vanished.

"I or rather one of my clones put a paralyzing seal on your neck. As soon as the paper is removed you will be able to move." Naruto explained as Karui stood motionless for a while before she mumbled something. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I yield!" She shouted in rage that she had been beaten like this.

"Winner is Naruto Namikaze!" Announced genma as the seal was removed from karuis neck the girl stomped away in rage. The crowd erupted in cheers as naruto walked back up the contestants box.

(Kage box)

"Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu what doesn't your brat know?" Onoki asked minato.

"Well genjutsu and iryojutsu and that's probably because he has way too much chakra for each of those." Minato said nonchalantly.

"Does he know Hiraishin?" A asked as Minato shook his head.

"Know he's been working on replicating the seal for himself. He's almost broken through it but he'll need some more time." Minato said as the kage looked at the teen in awe.

"He's going to be the second coming of you at this rate." Onoki said, he was happy he was fighting with konoha this time and not against.

(Namikaze booth)

Another cheer erupted from the booth as Kushina and the twins grinned seeing naruto make it to the semi finals.

"See Kurotsuchi I told you he would go all the way in this tournament." Kushina said looking back at the iwa girl who shrugged.

"Still one more match before he's in the finals." She said simply however she was interested to see if he would actually win the chunin exams.

(Arena Floor)

"Next up is Hinata Hyuuga vs Rock Lee!" Announced Genma as the two genin walked down the stairs before standing before each other in their respective taijutsu stances.

"Hinata-san I am asking you to give up. I don't want to hurt a fellow comrade and relative of neji." Lee said with a bow which caused hinata to give him a gentle smile.

"Do not worry about me Lee-kun I will be fine." She said with a smile as Lee frowned but nodded as he stood in his normal stance. Seeing the fighters were ready genma signaled for the fight to begin.

"Hajime!" Shouted Genma jumping away as Hinata activated her byakugan. Lee flew forward going for an overhead kick that hinata ducked under as Lee followed it up with quick jabs that Hinata flowed between and around not allowing herself to get hit.

Striking out Hinata managed to hit a few pressure points however it didn't seem to slow the boy down as the two engaged in a quick and fluid taijutsu battle. Feeling the pressure, Hinata began to back up however Lee didn't give her enough space to do anything besides dodge and attempt to hit a few pressure points. However most of her strikes were swatted away by Lee

Feeling her back almost literally to a wall at this point Hinata began to spin as chakra flew up around here.

"**Hakkeshō Kaiten**(Eight Triagrams palms revolving heaven)!" She shouted as Lee was finally forced away when the wall of chakra died down Hinata was huffing and puffing as she returned to the gentle fist stance as Lee frowned.

"Protractor I don't think Hinata-san is in a good enough place to keep fighting." Lee said a hinata shook her head.

"No I am fine!" She yelled as Lee frowned before he moved quicker than anyone could see giving her a light tap to put her to sleep.

"Winner is Rock Lee!" Genma shouted as the crowd cheered from the amazing show of taijutsu and speed.

(Kage box)

"So far we've only seen taijutsu from that boy… can he use chakra?" Mei asked as Minato shook his head.

"No he's like Gai in that manner and he strives to be a shinobi that only uses taijutsu like his sensei." Minato explained as all the other kage nodded excited to see more of what the boy had in store.

"Fu of Taki vs Sasuke Uchiha!" Hayate shouted below.

"This one will be close I feel like." Onoki said as the other leaders nodded a runner appeared in the kage box.

"Hokage-sama, the invasion force headed by Orochimaru, has been spotted about three hours from konoha." He informed the kage who sighed and nodded.

"Thank you for the heads up start to evacuate civilians discreetly. Have the walls on alert and all shinobi available ready to respond." Minato ordered as he returned to watching the fight below.

(Arena floor)

"Hajime!" Shouted Hayate as Fu charged forward towards sasuke only to be forced to jump between two fuma shuriken grinning Fu kept running forward only to see wire running behind here as she saw sasuke pull on the wire the two shuriken started coming back towards the girl who brought her swords up in an X blocking the two fuma shuriken grinding them down to a halt.

"**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu**(Fire Release: Dragon fire technique)!" Sasuke shouted with the wires in his mouth as fire began to travel along the wire straight towards Fu much to the shock of the girl who quickly ran through hand seals of her own.

"**Suiton: Suijinhek**(Water Release: Water formation wall)!" Fu shouted as she quickly spit out a wall of water blocking her from the fire. However her reflexes went off and she turned to the right to see Sasuke appear throwing a barrage of kunai and shuriken.

Fu jumped back, slicing and blocking away any of the kunai and shuriken that she couldn't dodge. Fu huffed being on the defensive so quickly deciding to see a change of pace Fu charged forward.

Moving to fast for sasuke to keep fu back sasuke pulled out his tanto blocking a X slash from Fu. Quickly pulling out a kunai Sasuke blocked a slash as one of the blades down and from right to left. The two stood there pushing blade against blade before Sasuke finally was able to push the girl back.

Quickly running through hand seals, Sasuke's cheeks expanded before he spit out a large fireball. Fu felt herself get singed as she jumped back away from the fireball as more kunai and shuriken burst through the flame.

"Someone doesn't like me getting close do they." Fu said as she once again returned to blocking kunai and shuriken once the barrage ended fu stood waiting for sasuke's next move as the fireball died down to reveal sasuke standing there tanto ready.

Seeing that he wasn't going to move, Fu charged forward only to watch in horror as Sasuke formed a ram seal and the ground around her lit up before exploding, the girl only barely managing to escape most of the damage.

"Your way more nimble than the dobe." Sasuke said as he burst through the smoke going for a slash that Fu quickly blocked however she didn't account for the first that impacted against her face sending her flying back a little further.

Sliding to a halt the girl took a deep breath as she steeled herself as sasuke charged again slashing with his kunai this time which the girl blocked before going to kick the girl and springboard away however the girl cough his foot as she twisted the boy before slamming him face down in the ground.

Bringing her swords down Sasuke rolled in the middle of them before lifting his legs up quickly kicking fu in the face causing her to back away giving sasuke the time he needed to hop to his feet going for a punch his blades now discarded.  
The two engaged in a fierce taijutsu battle as blow was exchanged for blow both of them were unable to gain real advantage as they stood apart from each other panting, bruised and bleeding. Charging forward once more sasuke went from a quick jab to the face the fu dodged underneath the arm sliding over her shoulder as she punched with all her might hitting sasuke square in the jaw sending the teen sprawling knocked out. Seeing that sasuke wasn't getting up, genma called the fight impressed by the two genin.

"Winner is Fu!" Announced Genma as the crowd cheered excited from the spectacle.

"With that we now move to another intermission and begin the semi finals!" Hayate announced as the final four of the tournament were set. All four genin looked at each other knowing they might have to fight one another.

(Kage Box)

"I think that was the best fight so far. Both sasuke and Fu were rather impressive. I'm kind of surprised she managed to pull out the win being on the defensive the entire time almost." Onoki said as everyone nodded.

"I think it was a rather even match but Sasuke over extended himself in the end he's definitely proved he can think tactically and has the skills to be a chunin." Minato said he was happy so many of the genin before him had proved their abilities.

"I'm curious who will win between Naruto and Lee. They've both shown great skill in Taijutsu today." A said as Minato nodded.

"Well I don't think naruto will rely solely on taijutsu at least once he's ready to win." Minato said with a shrug.

"He still hasn't used his full arsenal and I don't think he will till the end. If we make it to that point it is." Minato said as everyone stared at Naruto.

"I don't think Neji has much of a chance against Fu." Mei said as the village leaders nodded.

"She has too much chakra and can literally fly around neji… and she is a jinchuriki so she has a second source of chakra." Shibiki said as all the leaders nodded once more wondering who would go on to the potential finals.

(Arena Floor)

Seeing the how was up Genma and hayate nodded to each other before genma cleared his throat.

"The Semi Finals of the chunin exams will finally begin." Genma announced giving the floor to Hayate.

"This first match will Be Naruto Namikaze vs Rock Lee!" Hayate announced as the crowd cheered. The two genin quickly came to the arena floor standing in front of each other with grins.

"I wish you luck Naruto-san!" Rock Lee shouted with a bow which Naruto returned.

"And to you as well lee you've fought hard to this point with just taijutsu and you should be proud of this achievement." Naruto said as the two straightened up adopting their own taijutsu stances.

"Hajime!" Genma shouted and jumped away as the two exploded lashing out with punches and kicks that the two jumped and weaved over and through. The two took their fair share of punches and kicks but neither took enough damage to make the other back down. Naruto and Lee both landed punches to each other's faces as they stood there pushing and shoving each other before they jumped away. Charging once more the two through a kick that was intercepted by one another before Lee lashed out with a punch that Naruto ducked under as he went for a punch to Lee's stomach that the teen simply pushed away throwing an elbow in Naruto's face.

Bringing his hands up, Naruto pulled himself into a flip overhead of Lee as he went to kick the boys head over lee springboarded backwards with his feet aimed right for Naruto's face. Leaving Naruto was expecting a foot to circle around towards his head causing Naruto to bring up his arm to block the kick. His arms felt wobbly but he steeled himself as he pushed lee away.

Lee was quickly back up as Naruto jumped away watching Lee for a second before he charged in once again trying to get into Lees guard however the green clad boy jumped away going for another kick to the face that Naruto simply ducked under as he sent a hook straight for Lees face which managed to land causing Lee to fly upwards before he landed flipping away.

The two stood staring off at each other as they both huffed Lee pulled out a pair of nunchucks and Naruto pulled out two kunai. Charging at each other Naruto blocked one nunchuck and deflected the other. However he wasn't ready for how quickly it came back and hit him in the head causing him to see stars for a second. Lee Kicked one of Naruto's hands causing a kunai to go flying as naruto retaliated by throwing a shuriken which caught the chain of one of the nunchucks sending them flying into the wall of the arena.

"I think we should get serious Lee." Naruto said much to the shock of everyone in the arena.

"I agree Naruto-kun." Lee said as he lifted his leg warmers revealing a set of weights as Naruto made a ram sign causing wind to burst away from the teen. Lee took off the weights dropping them which caused two large dust clouds to rise in the air.

(Jounin Lounge)

All the jounin gathered stared in shock except kakashi and gai at the two genin that stood in the arena. As they stared at kakashi and gai.

"Just how much weight were they under?" They asked as the two looked at each other and shrugged.

"I lost count after a while at how much weight Naruto was at." as gai simply nodded.

"Their flames of youth surely shine brightly." Was all Gai said on the matter.

(Arena Floor)

Discarding their weapons Lee and Naruto once again returned to a pure taijutsu match as some people found it hard to keep track of the teens as their kicks landed the two ducking, dodging back and weaving through each other's strikes. Two clones burst out from naruto as they kicked at lee who simply caught the two kicks however he couldn't block the punch he received from naruto who sent him flying backwards. Landing on the wall Lee created a crater as he blasted off the wall kicking the first clone bursting it as the second clone tried to retaliate but only received a punch to the face for his efforts.

"**Kage Bushin no jutsu**!" Naruto shouted as a platoon of clones literally dogpilled on top of Lee trying to keep the boy down however smoke erupted from the pile of narutos as more were sent flying bursting themselves. Everyone gasped as they saw what naruto was doing.

"I can't believe you've pushed me to this point so early." Naruto said as a clone helped him make a rasengan. As lee grinned before charging forward trying to take care of the rasengan however the naruto making the blue sphere burst in smoke as another naruto came from above.

"Rasengan!" He shouted however Lee kicked the blondes hand sending him flying towards the wall which burst into a noticeable dent as naruto laughed.

"Guess I put too much chakra into that one." He said before moving his torso to the right as Lee came swinging with a punch as Naruto swiveled on his foot, kicking Lee away.

"You really are a skilled fighter Naruto-kun I was hoping to not use this till maybe the finals but I might have to." Lee said as he took a stance that Naruto knew instantly as he formed a ram seal. A series of seals lit up around Lee's body as he came to a halt.

"Sorry Lee this entire time I was leaving paralysis seals on your body just in case you tried to use the gates." Naruto said as he pulled out a kunai holding it to Lee's neck.

"Do you yield?" Naruto asked as Gaara frowned but conceded the match before the seals disappeared..

"You fought amazingly Lee I hope to fight you once again in the future." Naruto said with a bow which Lee returned his smile returning as well.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." He said.

"The winner is Naruto Namikaze!" Announced Genma as the crowd burst cheering and whooping for Naruto. Taking a step back naruto smiled as he calmed his breath however it caught in his stomach as he felt a dark presence was over the stadium.

"Hello Konoha I have returned." He heard Orochimaru announce before Oto Ninja flooded the arena as the Kage box exploded as the kage leaped into action in their combat gear.

"Ah I see you knew I was coming… I didn't expect this treachery Onoki." Orochimaru said his eyes flaring with anger as Jounin burst from the crowd as small battles started to take place all over the stadium.

"We end this here orochimaru!" Minato shouted as the kage stood protectively of naruto.

"Perhaps we will but I don't think we will." He said before the orochimaru before them turned to mud.

"Hokage-sama the sound four has kidnapped Sasuke Uchiha!" Announced A chunin who knocked away a kunai. Turning to his son Minato sighed before he spoke as the hokage to a genin.

"Naruto I need you to gather a team of shinobi to retrieve Sasuke uchiha at all costs. We can not allow Orochimaru to take the boy." Minato ordered as he turned to a runner.

"Inform both battalions to support the front gates and bring the Iwa troops forward as well I will be there soon." Minato ordered as the runner nodded before jumping over the walls of the arena as naruto jumped into the contestants box.

"Sir Jiraiya-sama and tsunade are at the gates already and are leading the defense; they are reporting multiple snake summons." Announced a runner as Minato nodded before he flashed away to the gates.

The fourth great shinobi war had officially begun with the first battle in konoha.

**And that concludes chapter 12 I was going to have Fu and Neji fight but it was just two troublesome for the time being. I figured that would be a great place to begin our new arc, the Fourth Great Shinobi war. As always I am setting up a couple arcs ahead but don't expect any showings of the akatsuki for a loooong time out. Also! We have made it over the 200 favorites mark and I want to thank everyone for their support. We are also just 15,000 or so words from the 100,000 mark which I am really excited for. **

**I hope the fight choreography was good. I've never really been great at it but I'm trying so please. Favorite and follow if you want to see more of the fourth great shinobi war. As always feel free to leave a review of your thoughts and comments. Naruto uzumaki-namikaze 101 out!**


	13. Chapter 13: Begun the Shinobi war has

Chapter 13: Begun the Shinobi war has

Naruto appeared in the contestants area as everyone stood defensively as they prepared to fend off any attacks.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked as Naruto shook his head.

"No time Sasukes has been captured and we have been assigned to rescue him." He said looking at the genin who had all fought each other just the past hours.

"I know we're all tired but he is our comrade and he needs our help if you don't want to help him because he's from a different village but we're all in this war together now I guess." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm in." Neji said, stepping forward.

"As am I naruto-kun." Lee said

"Someones gotta keep you in line." Shikamaru said.

"I second that." Temari said, shooting her fiance a smile.

"I've got your back." Fu said as Gaara nodded.

"Team B will go with you as well." They heard yugitos voice as the kumo shinobi nodded.

"I've been sent to help track sasuke's sent." Kiba announced with a grin

"Alright let's go!" Naruto shouted as he led the large genin team through a window Kiba taking a place behind them as they rushed through the village and out the side of the walls that no combat was going on at the moment. They took off into the forests around Konoha in pursuit of Sasuke.

(Main gate of konoha)

Minato appeared on the walls of konoha where shinobi of konoha oto and iwa layed dead or dying all along the walls there was sporadic fighting all along the wall. A large puff of smoke took his attention as a snake came falling flying out of the wall breaking a whole in it.

Another puff of smoke happened above the snake as a toad came smashing done on top of the snake as minato shushined over to join his master.

"Hello minato glad you could join us." The sanin said with a grin as the snake dispelled however more ninja came rushing through the hole in the wall past the toad who tried to stomp on as many shinobi as it could but the hoard was too much.

The invasion force swarmed past into konoha however Konoha and Iwa ninja were everywhere raining kunai and shuriken down on the force keeping them from diving deep into the village.

Fighting was mostly contained to the front district of konoha as the chunin and jounin fought off against the invasion force of oto.

Kakashi and gai stood back to back taking down any enemy shinobi that came

Their way while zabuza and haku cut through shinobi on the same street asuma and kurenai along with a company of jounin and chunin watched their backs. Just another street down, B and A were taking on a company of oto shinobi along with Darui and C who had accompanied the Raikage though Darui and C were mostly providing back up.

Mei was leading a company of konoha shinobi as they battled along a different street as bodies were strewn along the road and onoki and his shinobi tried to keep the invasion force at bay. Minato flashed from enemy to enemy slicing his way through as tri pronged kunai were strewn everywhere.

Tsunade and Jiraiya along with the second battalion were protecting the walls from more holes and they were also making sure that the invasion force was funneled through as planned by the kage council.

"Kukuku still protecting this place huh Jiraiya?" Orochimaru asked as he slashed at the sanins head who simply ducked underneath the slash punching upwards as the orochimaru before him turned to mud.

"Still using the same tricks orochimaru?" Jiraiya asked slamming a kunai behind him into the orochimaru who was approaching the man from behind which again turned to mud.

"Oh you wound me so Jiraiya." He heard orochimaru from before the wall as the man slammed his hand on the ground summoning manda..

"**Why have you summoned me to Orochimaru if you haven't paid the sacrifices for the last time?**"Manda asked as a manic grin spread across the sanins face.

"Because I'm offering up all of konoha as a sacrifice!" Orochimaru shouted as manda hissed.

"**I'm sorry Jiraiya I am too ungraceful to take on Manda**." Gamaken the toad that Jirayia was on said as the man shook his head.

"No worries just try to stem the tide I will summon gamabunta." Jiraiya said as he jumped in the area quickly performing the summoning jutsu as gamabunta descended along the smoke towards manda who hissed and slithered back before striking out which gamabunta blocked with his sword.

"**I hope this is minato if not your getting a smack down after this jiraiya**." Gamabunta said as the toad kept Manda away from him.

"It's me gamabunta don't worry you will get a nice snake skin wallet from this." Jiraiya said as gamabunta sighed.

"I better!" He shouted as the summons clashed as did the two sanin.

(Sasuke Retrieval team)

"We're getting closer to the scent." Kiba announced as the team flew through the woods seeing the four oto ninja the retrieval team came to a halt. The first shinobi and apparent leader of the group by the way the other three stood around him or rather them had fair-skin and straight, dark blue hair with long bangs that covered each different eye, their bangs were on opposite sides with one being on the left, and the other on the right. They both wore a green shade of lipstick, and had dark markings around their eyes, giving them an androgynous appearance. The twos attire was a black shirt under brown tunics with long sleeves and bore the symbol of the Sound Four on the hem, and black skin-tight shorts. They wore black arm-warmers, traditional black shinobi sandals with calf-length leg warmers covered by bandages, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around their waists. To help distinguish between the two the main head wore a dark-red beaded necklace around his neck and carried a giant scroll behind his back through one of the loops of his rope-like belt.

The second shinobi was the tallest member of Sound Four, Jirōbō was a large and imposing young man, towering over the rest of his teammates. He had fair-skin and narrowed, slanted orange eyes, usually depicted with a stern look on his face. He also had three tufts of orange hair on his head: a mohawk of sorts that ran down the middle and two similar styled tufts of hair at the side.

He wore a beige-coloured, sleeveless tunic with the symbol of the Sound Four on the hem and a pair of black pants that stopped just below his knees. He wore black, arm-warmers, and a necklace that consisted of red circular pieces separating long, metallic pieces. He also wore traditional black shinobi sandals with mid-calf leg warmers covered by bandages, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around his waist

The next member of the sound four was a dark-skinned shinobi with black, shaggy hair tied into a ponytail and black eyes. He was the second-tallest member of the team and had a confident grin on his face. Uniquely, the oto nin also had six arms and a black oto hiate-ate.

He wore a black, sleeveless shirt under a sleeveless grey tunic that bore the symbol of the Sound Four on the hem, and black skin-tight shorts. He also wore black arm-warmers, traditional black shinobi sandals with calf-length leg warmers covered by bandages, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around his waist

The final member of the sound four and only female was fair-skinned with a slender build and is the shortest member of the Sound Four. She had brown eyes that were accentuated by her eyelashes extending into the corners of her eyes and was usually sporting an impassive expression on her face. Tayuya's most distinctive feature was her long, untamed, red hair that fell past her shoulders with long parted bangs framing either side of her face and one between her eyes.

She wore a black shirt under a tan tunic with elbow-length sleeves and bore the symbol of the Sound Four on the hem, and black skin-tight shorts. She wore black arm-warmers, traditional black shinobi sandals with calf-length leg warmers covered by bandages, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around her waist. To keep her wild hair out of the way, Tayuya also wore a black hat with pipe-like stripes and bandaged sides, keeping her bangs in place while the rest is pushed back behind her ears to trail down her back.

Underneath one of the arms of the sounds shinobi with six arms was a knocked out sasuke.

"Looks like you shit stains finally caught up took you long enough." The girl of the team said with a confident grin.

"Quite Tayuya." Scolded the leader before he turned back to the Konoha shinobi.

"Give us back sasuke!" Naruto shouted with a glare as the man grinned.

"Don't worry you can have the uchiha back we were just borrowing him for a little while to talk to him." The leader said snapping his fingers as sasuke was flung back to the allied shinobi team Naruto caught the uchiha with a ompf.

"That easy?" Naruto asked confused.

"That easy Sasuke will seek us out himself in time." The leader said before the sounds four turned and took off everyone looked at each other confused.

"Dobe, it's a trap." Sasuke said weakly as a large group of oto nin and their mercenaries appeared, maybe 200 ninja so about two companies.

"Defensive formation!" Naruto shouted as every formed a circle with Sasuke in the middle.

"You really got us in the shit now Naruto." Temari said as she pulled her fan off her back.

"Sorry Everyone… I'll make sure we get out of this!" He shouted as he formed a familiar hand seal.

"**Tajiu Kage Bushin jutsu**(Multi shadow clone jutsu)!" He shouted as about 40 Kage bushin appeared or two platoons.

"Naruto this isn't enough to come close to evening the odds…" Shikamaru said as he kneeled down trying to think of a strategy to pull them out of this alive.

"I know but it'll buy us time to think." Naruto said as the clones charged forward clashing with the oto nin.

"Temari plan four." Naruto announced as he pulled out two scrolls and unfurling them in the air as kunai and shuriken rained as temari whipped her fan causing the the projectiles to fly faster into the small hoard of enemy ninja which did lessen their numbers but not by much as they lifted earth walls that that naruto clones jumped over once the barrage was over.

"There's too many of them…" Fu said in despair after fighting all day even the three jinchuriki were tired.

"Don't worry if we hold out long enough I'm sure we'll get reinforcements." Naruto said with a smile to Fu and by extension everyone. Everyone looked to the blonde before nodding.

(Streets of konoha)

The fighting was still fierce as Kakashi's sharingan span wildly in his left eye as he took down shinobi after shinobi. Minato flashed next to the man taking out a shimo nin who was about to stab the sharingan wielding hatake.

"Minato sensei?" Kakashi asked.

"No time to talk, Naruto's squad has been reported leaving the gates where some enemy movement was reported. Take Platoon C and D make sure the genin squad is ok. Anbu Squad Tora will join you at the walls!" Minato shouted before flashing away to another part of the battlefield frowning kakashi looked to gai.

"Don't worry old friend we got it from here the stream of shinobi is slowly going to save the genin." Gai said with his normal grin as Kakashi nodded jumping to the rooftops as the two platoons joined in behind kakashi. On top of the roofs it was easier to see the damage and chaos as smoke rose up from the market district of konoha where the majority of the fighting had taken place.

Down below more shinobi fought as many konoha, iwa, kiri, oto among many other villages lay dead, dying or wounded blood splattered on the streets and walls.

"Keep moving forward!" Shouted Kakashi as he saw many of the chunin and jounin wished to help their comrades but they had their orders. Reaching the wall quickly, six anbu joined Kakashi at the front as they headed out past the walls of konoha.

"Anything to report?" Kakashi asked the leader of the anbu team which was Neko

the female anbu shook her head.

"No we sent a recon team but we haven't heard back just yet we hope they're surveying a battle… Get down!" Neko shouted as the shinobi spreaded out quickly, kunai shuriken senbon and many other projectiles passed by them, nailing a few of the unlucky shinobi.

"Shit… Any idea how many are out there?" Kakashi asked, trying to glance at a peak in the hail of steel that rained down on the konoha force.

"No idea maybe a platoon or two?" Neko said as she pulled out her katana using the blade to see out from behind the tree.

"Sorry we're late we've been sent to reinforce you guys as the main battle in konoha winds down WEE!" Kakashi heard B shout as he and two other shinobi joined them.

The first was a very tall man, easily standing a head taller than B. He was also heavily armoured, He had light brown eyes, was eyebrowless, and his armour extended all the way to the bottom half of his face, covering it up. Underneath the armour covering the bottom half of his face, he wore a white cloth which also covered both sides of his face and the top of his head. Aside from his red armour, he also wore a red kasa over the white cloth and it seems to be composed of the same material of his armour and furnace. He wore a Iwagakure Hiate-ate on a black cloth, and over his armour, Han wore a black gi, with the sleeves seemingly torn off and black gloves. He also wore what seems to be a bronze-coloured ring around his neck which he wore over his red armour. Also, the armour covering his arms, legs and torso was plated.

The other shinobi had red hair, moustache and beard which tapered off to a point. He was wearing a large headpiece consisting of a three pointed crown-like ridge, bearing both a Iwagakure Hiate-ate, a ring, and a prominent black piece of armour running across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He wore a long-sleeved magenta kimono shirt and pants, with mesh-armour shirt and fitted black suit underneath, along with calf-length sandals. Around his waist he wore a brown sash that held a brown armour-like breast plate with a pouch in the front, a brown back plate on the back that is connected to the front with mesh armour, and armoured lapels falling to the sides.

"I didn't know the Iwa jinchuuriki were here as well?" Kakashi said, surprised to See Han who was the fully armored shinobi and Roshi who were both rather famous after their exploits in the third great shinobi war.

"We just arrived and were sent here with the kumo jinchuriki over there." Han said as they stood behind a series of trees themselves.

"The names B yo try not to forget it fool ya fool!" B shouted as he held all his swords ready to strike out against the ninja in their way.

"We need to clear a way to the genin trapped ahead. Do you guys think you could help us with that?" Kakashi asked as Roshi nodded his body becoming covered in lava.

"Of course we can." He said simply everyone was a little uneasy working with shinobi of villages they were once at odds with but they had their orders.

(Naruto's position)

The genin team stood entrenched in the woods as they striked down any enemy shinobi that managed to get close as a new platoon of naruto's spread out laying traps as quickly as they could as the two platoons dwindled down quickly.

"Here they come!" Fu shouted as the final clones were defeated the by the main force who began to charge forward only to be hit by a ring of explosive tags which caused the enemy ninja to jump back many of their comrades being taken down by the tags however their numbers were still much larger than that genin could hope to take on.

"Any more ideas?" Shikamaru shouted as Naruto nodded.

"Just one then its down to trying to whittle their numbers with ninjutsu." Naruto said as he sliced a shinobi who jumped straight at him. Bitting his thumb naruto ran through a series of hand seals putting a large amount of chakra into the jutsu before slamming his hand down.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" He shouted as the genin were suddenly on top of a large aquamarine toad.

"**Hello Naruto-sama how may I help you**?" The toad asked as he saw that they were surrounded. "**Nevermind I see you're in quite a predicament.**" The toad sadi as he pulled out two swords slicing through the trees causing the enemy force to back off.

"G-good to see you too gamahiro." Naruto said exhausted as the genin continued to fight off the shinobi that came closer continuously.

(Kakashi's position)

"**yōton: Shakugaryūgan no Jutsu**(Lava Release: Scorching Stream Rock Technique)!" Roshi shouted as he jumped out into the open shooting large molten rocks out of his mouth as the konoha shinobi laid down a base of fire with kunai and shuriken as they could.

"Lets go Han wee!" B shouted as he jumped forward striking down the enemy force before them as Han was covered in steam, the konoha shinobi charging forward engaging the oto force.

"**Raikiri**(Lightning cutter)!" Kakashi shouted as he sliced through the shinobi as he could as the oto ninja began to thin out to the combined effort of the konoha shinobi and jinchuriki.

"Push through to the genin!" Kakashi shouted as he started to race towards the sigh of a large toad which shinobi were starting to move up.

(Naruto's position)

"**Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu**!(Water Release: Water Bullet)!" Naruto shouted, launching a pressurized stream of water out of his mouth towards the shinobi coming up gamahiro as shikamaru's shadows weaved striking and stabbing as many shinobi as he could.

Lee striked down any shinobi that jumped towards them as the kumo team used kenjutsu slicing the approaching shinobi as did fu. Torrents of sand raced around the toad crushing anyone in its path. The large force had dwindled to about 75 shinobi but the genin were tired.

"We're here naruto don't worry." Kakashi said with an eye smile behind Naruto after killing a oto nin that was about to stab naruto in the back.

"Kakashi sensei am i glad to see you!" Naruto shouted with a large smile as the reinforcements forced the remaining oto shinobi to retreat.

"Let's get out of here!" Kakashi shouted as Naruto collapsed, Kakashi catching the boy on his back as Lee picked up Sasuke the toad puffing away. The allied forces took off back towards konoha.

(Walls of konoha)

"You haven't lost your edge orochimaru that's surprising for how little fighting you do." Jirayia said as he blocked a sword strike from Orochimaru who hissed.

"Your one to speak trying to fuck every women from here to kumo." He said however the man had to duck under a punch from Tsunade whose punch landed on manda creating a shockwave much to the displeasure of the summon.

"Sorry I'm late you old pervert I had to make sure the medical stations were running smoothly." Tsunade said jumping back to join her teammate as the two stood off facing their old friend.

"Aw look at this little reunion if only our old master wasn't such a fool." Orchimaru hissed out as Jirayia frowned.

"You always did seek the praise of Hiruzen-sensei too bad you'll never receive his praise again… He would be hurt to see what you did to you konoha." The toad sage said as orochimaru's face twisted into anger.

"How dare you use his name!" He shouted as he charged up manda jumping on top of gamabunta attacking his old teammates who dodged and blocked each strike as the two tried to counterattack when they could.

Down the last orochimaru's invasion force maybe a hundred shinobi made their way through the breaches in the wall however they still faced a rain of kunai from the konoha shinobi who held out against their attacks reinforcements arriving when they could.

Along the streets the final remnants of the combined assault dwindled down till it was nothing or pushed out of konoha as the minor villages took their wounded shinobi with them.

"Look Orochimaru, you are defeated and have been pushed out of Konoha, your invasion has failed!" Jiraiya shouted as he blocked Orochimaru's blade, the man stared at him in anger.

"The first battle of this war might be over but the war is far from over." He shouted before blowing out a burst of fire before retreating with the remnants of his invasion force

Minato appeared on the wall exhausted as he sat down staring at the retreating form of orochimaru sweat dripping off his brow.

"**My work is done here.**"Gamabunta said as Manda disappeared at this point the final two toads puffed away back to the toad realm. The sanin shushined over to the Minato staring at the lives that had been lost that day.

The other kage joined the three on the wall as they all watched orochimaru finally disappear with the last of his men.

"Why aren't we chasing them?" A asked as Minato simply shook his head.

"My troops are tired… all of ours are and we need to reinforce our position in case orochimaru attacks now." Minato said with a tired sigh.

"We should all begin returning to our villages soon anyways rather than focusing on the sanin the war isn't just being fought here." Rasa said as the other kage nodded agreeing to at least rest for a day or two.

(Two Days later)

The repair effort had begun almost immediately as the bodies taken off the streets and Suiton jutsus were used to clean off the blood. After a brief morning period the konoha and iwa shinobi were given proper funerals and the enemy shinobi were burned and their bounties collected if they had one.

Naruto spent a day in the hospital after collapsing in the forest after a small case of chakra depletion however the boy recovered rather quickly and was released much to the joy of the blonde shinobi. Though he was shocked to see the state of some parts of Konoha as it was released.

Naruto was currently walking through the streets his actions in the forest weighed heavy on him as he had struck down many oto nin on that day however he understood that he was protecting those precious to them. Yugito as he learned had also moved in during that time as Minato held A to telling Kushina who was rather annoyed at having three females all betrothed to naruto.

The words of the sound four kept replaying over and over again in Naruto's mind as he feared the day that sasuke might leave the village to seek out orochimaru. However the rational part of his mind knew that Sasuke like Itachi was loyal to the village.

"Naruto Namikaze?" The boy heard dragging him out of his thoughts as he looked up to see a chunin.

"Yes?" He asked confused as the man bowed.

"Please report to the hokage." He said before running off down the street. Shrugging Naruto continued to walk this time in the direction of the hokage tower villagers and shinobi alike rushed through the streets of konoha with building materials.

"Hey naruto!" He heard Lee shout as he carried lumber. "Mind giving us a hand?" He asked as naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry Lee I can't personally, I have to meet with the hokage but I'll leave some clones!" Naruto said with a smile as he created a small squad of clones who got to work moving lumber as well with team gai.

Continuing onwards he even saw konohamaru's team rebuilding as everyone in konoha seemed to be involved in one way or another in the reconstruction of the market district. Finally making it to the center of the village naruto entered the hokage tower quickly making it to his father's office. Naruto knocked before entering, seeing the backs of Shikamaru, Temari, Sasuke and finally neji.

"Glad you finally decided to join us." Minato said with a smile as Naruto looked at everyone confused before he joined their line.

"You got a mission for us or something tou-san?" Naruto asked as Minato smiled.

"It's the or something." Minato said as he took a deep breath. "Before I reveal why you are all here I want to say I and konoha are proud of all of you. You proved yourselves in the chunin exams and events following it. While I would love to give every genin who made it to the final rounds in the chunin exams the rank of chunin I believe you five are the ones deserving of being chunin." Minato said as he pulled 5 of the chunin flak jackets out a scroll on his deck.

"Neji hyuga for showing aptitude for combat both in the finals and in the fight against the enemy as well as a calm and clear head I hereby promote you to chunin." Minato said as Neji bowed, taking his flak jacket. "I'm sure hiashi and hizashi will be proud to learn you made it to be a chunin.

"Thank you Hokage-same." The branch member said with a light smile which Minato returned before he turned to Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru you have a mind that few can claim to possess up there with the likes of your father and I am certain you will become a great tactician. For your ability to think ahead and see the best move would be to fight another day. As well as your tactical thinking against the enemy I hereby promote you to the rank of chunin." Minato said as Shikamaru bowed before taking his chunin flak jacket and putting it on.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Shikamaru said rubbing his pineapple styled hair muttering how troublesome being a chunin might be as Minato turned to temari.

"Temari while you didn't make it very fair in the finals you proved your combat aptitude and were pitted against an opponent with an advantage however you showed your ability to adapt. For your actions in the finals and the battle against the enemy I hereby promote you to the rank of chunin." Minato said as temari smiled bowing and taking her vest as she shot a grin to naruto before putting on the vest. Minato turned to the last two genin in the room.

"Sasuke there are the makings of an exceptional shinobi that could surpass Itachi some day and I know he's proud from the last time I talked to him. You also showed the right mentality of a shinobi to be able to adapt to the situation before you. I also recognize that you weren't able to prove yourself in the forest fight however I think you will soon. I hereby promote you to the rank of chunin." Minato said as Sasuke bowed, taking the flak jacket and putting it on a small smile taking its place on his face.

"Lastly Naruto you pushed yourself to your limits showing the ability to use multiple high level jutsu after another including summoning a battle toad. You lead your team into an unknown situation and bring them all back alive due to your quick thinking and cool head. Not many shinobi can say they had a successful retrieval mission where they brought an additional person back in a time of war. Due to your combat in the chunin exams as well as your leadership in the fight against the enemy I hereby promote you to the rank of chunin." Minato finished as a large grin spread across his face before he bowed quickly throwing on his chunin flak jacket.

"Congratulations to you five as konoha happily accepts you into the ranks of chunin. I wish it was in times of peace but sadly you will be mobilized into one of the Konoha regiments you will receive your orders soon. Everyone but Naruto and Sasuke you are dismissed." Minato ordered as everyone else bowed and left excited and ready to celebrate.

Naruto and Sasuke stood there confused as to why they were held back by Minato who stared out the window.

"You guys have been selected to become anbu or at least trained to be anbu… However you will not have traditional training. After our talk yesterday you will be sent to infiltrate orochimaru and then akatsuki. Naruto the only reason I am telling you this is because of what we know of the akatsuki. The akatsuki is or was a mercenary company that has turned an eye towards capturing all of the jinchuriki for what we don't know. We need to make Sasuke leaving the village believable so we will send you and a genin team after Sasuke however you will allow Sasuke to escape in the end. Minato asked as sasuke and naruto looked at each other with a frown adorning each other's face.

"If we must do this for the village we shall." Naruto said for the two as Minato nodded an Inu masked anbu with silver hair appearing.

"With that said, welcome to the Anbu forces this is your first mission. Naruto you will receive training after the retrieval mission before you are deployed. Your duties as chunin come first however Anbu missions can and will be sent for you to accomplish with your fellow anbu in the regular forces." Inu explained however both newly minted shinobi could see an eye smile.

"Sasuke you're mission will begin at the end of the week you are dismissed. Naruto I have one last thing to tell you." Minato said as Sasuke bowed before leaving, shooting Naruto a look.

"You are now a chunin… as much as I hate to say it that means you must marry not only temari now but Yugito and Kurostuchi who you haven't spent much time with. We'll have the wedding after your mission so you can get to know your new brides." Minato said as Naruto frowned but nodded he had accepted that this would happen a long time ago. "You're dismissed." Minato said finally as naruto bowed.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose Minato sighed from tiredness as he left his office and headed into the war room where all the other kage waited.

"Sorry about that I had to issue out the chunin flak jackets as usual after the chunin exams." Minato said as he took his spot at the war council as he stared at the map that was laid on the ground.

"It's quite alright Minato." Mei said as minato coughed into his hand, composing himself.

"Konoha has 15,000 shinobi currently that we can send into the field at the current moment and they will be split up into five regiments of 3,000 men each. Our First regiment and second regiment is already on the battlefield holding out our current line from here to here." Minato said, pointing to a line that leads from Kawa no Kuni(Land of rivers) to Yu no Kuni(Land of Hot water).

"The third regiment will be sent to Kiri to reinforce the rebels." Minato said, giving Mei a nod. "Our fourth regiment will be sent to Taki to help keep the line open connecting Iwa to Konoha. Finally our fifth regiment will be used as a strike force to attack into wherever reinforcements are needed." Minato finished as he gave the floor to A.

"Currently Kumo has 20,000 shinobi ready for battle which will be split into five regiments of 4,000 each. Our Third and Fifth regiment is currently holding the line against Shimo while the First Second and Fourth regiments prepare to invade once Shimo is conquered we will send the First regiment to help out in Hi no Kuni. The Second regiment will be sent to kiri as well" A said as he gave the floor to Onoki.

"Iwa has 18,000 Shinobi that are combat effective which are being mobilized into 4 regiments of 4,500 shinboi. The First Second and Third regiments are all holding the border with Kusa Ame and Ishi with the fourth regiment moving to help out taki with the konoha regiment." Onoki said, nodding to Rasa.

"Suna has 12,000 shinobi making us the weakest of the great 5 in terms of manpower available at the moment. We are one unified force holding borders with Tani, Ame and Ishi." Rasa said simply

"Currently the rebels have about 10,000 shinobi but more kiri shinobi flock to our cause everyday. We are spread out all through the land of water but with the Fourth and Second regiments support we should be able to lay siege to kiri itself." Mei said as everyone turned to shibiki.

"Taki doesn't have many shinobi, just 10,000 that are currently holding out against an invading force from Kusa and Oto but their attack has mostly stalled." He said as everyone nodded.

"What can we expect from the dayiamos?" Minato asked as every shrugged.

"What we expect every war I suppose a few armies just consist of Samurai and mercenaries." A said as minato frowned.

"Maybe the burden doesn't have to just be on the Villages; perhaps the daimyos can help in the war." Minato suggested. "After all its their countries being invaded and they have plenty of soldiers even if they're not shinobi." Minato said as the kage pondered on the thought.

"It's something to think about to be sure I think we can all bring it up with our daimyo." Onoki said.

"Well if there's nothing else I think we can conclude today's meeting we will set up a central HQ to coordinate as the war progresses for now we should keep in touch with runners and birds." Minato said as everyone bowed before leaving to go home.

(With Naruto)

Naruto sat on top of his father's head as he overlooked konoha, a frown mired on his face.

"You ok Naruto? I thought you would have been happy to be selected as both a chunin and an anbu candidate?" Sasuke said as he sat down beside his long time rival.

"I am but you're being sent off to keep tabs on orochimaru and then once that's done you're off to join whoever these akatsuki guys are." Naruto said as he looked at his rival who nodded.

"I know Naruto but if I protect Konoha and the people I care about then I will do what I must. Even if I have to walk in the darkness to protect konoha." Sasuke said with a light smile which Naruto returned.

"In that case I will walk in the light so that you may one day return to it." Naruto said, holding out a fist which Sasuke happily bumped.

"Good I'll keep you to that. Anyways come on there's something you should see." Sasuke said as he and Naruto took off the hokage monument heading to the same Akimichi BBQ place they had visited before the chunin exams.

Heading inside the pair walked into the same room where the Rookie 12 sat before this time they were joined by team gai.

"Congratulations naruto!" Everyone shouted as naruto grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry we're late, the dobe couldn't keep up." Sasuke said with a smirk as naruto rolled his eyes before taking the open seat between Temari as well and kurotsuchi and yugito who had also joined the celebration party. Sasuke took a seat next to sakura as everyone talked and celebrated the five of them who had made genin.

"I told you my team would all become chunin." Kakashi gloated to the other jounin who were celebrating with the genin.

"Whatever you got lucky and were hoping this would happen so you didn't have to watch over genin anymore." Asuma said, blowing out a puff of smoke as kakashi feign innocence.

"We could always be your chunin team as we all were promoted." Naruto said with a smirk rife with mischievous thoughts as Kakashi paled.

"No thanks, Kushina has threatened me enough." He said much to everyone's amusement.

As the night came to a close everyone went their separate ways as naruto fidgeted leading the group of females home.

"Hey ah guys… there's a date set for our wedding now." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head as the girls stopped looking at each other.

"We kinda figured Naruto and we've come to terms with it as I'm sure you have. We've come to an agreement that as your first wives we shall have a say in anyone else you choose to marry after this point as a part of the CRA." Temari said for the group as Naruto nodded.

"We'd also like to go on some dates to get to know you." Yugito said for her and Kurostuchi as Naruto nodded with a smile.

"Of course I wouldn't have it any other way." Naruto said as they continued their way home the thoughts of the war pushed out of his head as he focused on his future with the girls behind him.

**And chapter 13 is done with the beginning of the war arc I thought about having a full blown sasuke retrieval mission but I needed him in place for my future plans for sasuke. So this was my compromise its dumb I know but I needed the sound four and sasuke as I've written wouldn't just leave the remains of his clan.**

** Loved it? Please favorite and follow the story and leaving a review if you want. Hated it? Feel free to leave a review about what could be better.**

** Naruto Uzumaki-namikaze101 out!**


	14. Chapter 14: March of War

Chapter 14: March of War

(One day after the promotion)

Naruto sat in his room studying fuinjutsu when he heard a knock on his window looking up the boy spotted a messenger bird. Opening it he took the small scroll of the ravens head giving him a treat as the bird flew off.

Opening the scroll he saw two different seals so he decided to open the one marked Chunin first he unsealed another scroll which the boy opened up.

_Attention Naruto Namikaze you are to report to Third regiment fourth company first platoon at the end of the month. You will be under jounin platoon leader Itachi Uchiha. Please acquire any and all gear you will need before the month is up. Third Regiment leader Kakashi Hatake. _The letter stated as naruto grinned.

"Third regiment underneath Itachi? I think this war might be easy." Naruto said as he unsealed the second scroll that was marked Anbu.

_Attention Naruto Namikaze sealed into this scroll is your anbu uniform and mask. You have been assigned the codesign Kitsune Please report to the anbu headquarters after your mission. Anbu Commander Dragon._ The second scroll read as naruto unsealed his anbu gear which consisted of black ninja pants and a black ninja shirt with grey chest armor, bracers and shin guards. There was also a mask that was shaped and painted in the form of a fox.

"_Kitsune rather on the nose._" Naruto heard Hiruzen remark as the teen resealed his gear into the scroll as he heard a knock on the door.

"Nee Naruto it's time for our ah… date." Kurostuchi's voice came from behind his door as naruto froze looking at the time.

"Shit hold on Kurotsuchi, I'll be ready in just a moment!" Naruto shouted as he jumped around his room grabbing a nice coat and putting on some nice looking clothes before heading out his door as Kurotsuchi stood waiting.

"Did you forget?" She asked sternly.

"Ah no of course not!" Naruto said with a grin as the Iwa girl simply sighed.

"Whatever come on let's go." She said as naruto held out his arm which the girl hesitantly took as they walked through the streets of konoha. The two walked in an awkward silence not sure what to say to each other.

"So ah tell me about yourself-" The two said at the same time before blushing and laughing.

"Well uh I'll go first, I've lived here in konoha my entire life. I like to train and ramen as well as my family. I dislike how long it takes to cook ramen and I also dislike traitors. My hobbies are training and gardening as well as reading mostly about fuinjutsu. My dream is to one day become hokage and surpass my father. I also want to end the cycle of the jinchuriki " Naruto's voice radiated conviction causing kurotsuchi to smile.

"I like training and udon. I also like my family. I dislike perverts and traitors. My hobbies are training and going on hikes. My dream is to be the tsuchikage or well it was I'm not sure if that's still possible now." She said with a bitter smile which caused the boy to frown.

"Kurotsuchi…" Naruto said, stopping causing the girl to look up to him. "I promise that one day I shall help you one day fullfile your dream." He said with a bright smile that caused the bitterness to fade from her smile.

"I'll hold you to that promise." She said as the two continued on their date.

(2 days later, the day before the mission.)

The date with Kurotsuchi went nicely after their talk. It was as if they had shattered the ice while the two weren't exactly lovers or anything like that yet they had grown just a little closer. Naruto was nervous today though for two reasons the first being he had a date with yugito the second was he and sasuke had to meet with their anbu handler.

Taking a breath Naruto was wearing some nice clothes as he knocked on yugitos door once which caused it to open as Yugito wore a simple purple sundress as she fixed her ear rings.

"You look ah nice yugito." He said with a smile that the girl returned as the two linked arms heading out into the world.

"I would say we should at the very least introduce ourselves but I guess we already kinda know each other?" Naruto said with a smile as yugito nodded.

"Yes I would have to agree which is the nice thing about me and you know each other already." Yugito said as the two conversed on their way to the restaurant and then toured around konoha for a while.

Before long it was time for Naruto to meet with Inu so Naruto dropped off Yugito at the Namikaze household before quickly switching into his Anbu gear and setting out from his house.

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop it didn't take long for Naruto to arrive at the location of the meeting which was in front of the memorial stone. Inu and another anbu were already waiting coming out of a run Naruto walked up to join the two.

"Nice to see you finally joined us Kitsune." Inu said as the two turned around to reveal that the mask was that of a Taka(Hawk). "Before we start you two can remove your masks." Inu said as he removed his own as did naruto and sasuke.

"I just want to say one more time how proud I am to see you two join the ranks of Anbu, Naruto. You are an exceptional shinobi and will go far as will you, Sasuke. I know I'm not your jounin sensei but I have watched you grow since the land of waves. You two are joining an elite force and I have a lot of expectations for you two." Kakashi finished with an eye smile as Naruto and Sasuke returned the smiles.

Kakashis face however grew serious as he put his anbu mask back on as did Naruto and sasuke.

"Taka have you contacted the sound four yet?" Inu asked as taka nodded.

"Yes Taichou I will be meeting with them outside of the village around 6 in the morning." Taka said as Inu nodded, turning to Kitsune.

"Kitsune you will be awoken at 8 am and told to gather a team out of the genin and chunin in your age group. Do you know who you will gather?" Inu asked as kitsune nodded.

"Yes taichou I will bring Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, and Sai. Can I expect more reinforcements?" Kitsune asked as Inu nodded.

"Fu of taki, Yugito and the sand siblings will be sent to reinforce your retrieval team. Near the end of the war you are to join the akatsuki, taka you will be sent missions from time to time mostly in the form of assassinations. I hope you will make good use of the chidori." Inu finished as taka nodded.

"If there are no more questions you are dismissed and I wish you luck in this mission. Kitsune a moment please." Inu said as Taka bowed before disappearing.

"Taichou?" Kitsune asked, standing at attention.

"I want you to be ready for anything. It's not always possible that you will bring your comrades back alive. I know you hate to hear that but as a member of anbu that is always a possibility." Inu said, turning to the memorial stone once more.

"Hai Taichou." Kitsune said.

"But if all goes well you five will return here tomorrow maybe a little bruised." Inu said before finishing with. "Dismissed."

Naruto bowed before shushining off he quickly changed out of his anbu gear as he sat at his table reading up on fuinjutsu as he spent the night waiting for word that the mission has begun. Naruto's new mission outfit consisted of black anbu pants and sandals with a kunai holster taped to his leg. The boy wore a black long sleeved shirt with his chunin flak jacket on which was loaded with scrolls. On his hip was his sword and an equipment pouch which hung off his flak jacket.. He also had a shuriken holster on his back next to the pouch.

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke had changed out of his anbu attire and into his normal uchiha garb as he stood staring at Sakura with a sad smile on his face. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked up and saw Itachi.

"You will see her again soon otuto." Itachi said with a sad smile.

"I know Itachi… But what will she think of the actions I will have to commit." He said with a frown as itachi shook his head.

"Do not worry about that… Just know me and mother will love you always and support you in secret." Itachi said as Sasuke stood up the two hugging.

"If need be I will join you on a mission or two you can count on that." Itachi said as a small tear escaped his eye, not that Sasuke could see. The two separated as Sasuke saw the time had come shooting sakura one last look he turned away and headed for the sound four.

(Naruto)

The boy was restless as he waited in silence he felt tired and weary but he held off from trying to sleep. Hearing a knock on the door Naruto took a deep breath before he headed to the door. Opening it a chunin stood before him.

"Can I help you?" Naruto said with a tired voice to a chunin.

"Naruto Namikaze, you have been ordered by hokage-sama to collect a recovery team sasuke uchiha has left the village with the sound four." The chunin said with a bow before leaving. Naruto let out a tired sigh before he made three shadow clones that each went their own way to three members of the team.

Naruto personally arrived at shikamaru's house knocking on the door. It didn't take long for his mother to arrive. Yoshino, shikamaru's mother, had long, dark brown hair kept in a low ponytail with three strands framing her face, fair skin and dark eyes. While at home, she was seen in a pink blouse and dark-coloured skirt along with an apron over it. She also wears a pair of simple hoop earrings.

"Oh hello Naruto-kun what are you doing here so early?" She asked as she wiped her hands.

"I need to see Shikamaru… We have a mission, yoshino." Naruto said with a bow as the woman frowned and nodded after a minute Shikamaru joined him at the door.

"What is so troublesome you're here so early?" Shikamaru asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Sasuke has left the village. Me, you, Kiba Neji and Kiba have been tasked with tracking him down." Naruto informed the Nara who stopped before a grimace spread over his face.

"Got it just give me a minute." He said running into his house before returning with his gear and the two took off to the front gates of konoha where Kiba Neji and Sai waited. Setting down, Naruto motioned for everyone to follow him as he took off out the front gates.

"You guys have already been briefed by my bushin. Kiba, I want you to take point again." Naruto said as the inuzuka nodded, moving ahead of Naruto picking up the scent quickly.

"Neji I want your Bakugan active at all times we don't know if there's more oto nin out there or not." Naruto said as neji nodded.

"Right!" He shouted his Bakugan, activating scanning the world around them as the team jumped from branch to branch.

"Sai you're on rear guard action." Naruto said as the boy said nothing however he did give a smile. The five konoha shinobi rushed through the forest tracking sasuke's scent.

"I'm seeing the sound four straight ahead… however wait sasuke is in a barrel I think?" Neji said as Naruto frowned but nodded.

"Got it." He said as he continued to follow the sound four after another hour of running Neji frowned.

"They just came to a halt." He said the team quickly halted on a branch in front of the sound four.

"These same fuckers again? Where's the rest of your little group." Tayuya said with a sneer.

"They're busy but we're still more than capable of taking you guys on." Naruto said with a grin as their leader laughed.

"We'll see about that." He said simply before the member with four arms through a barrage of spikes at the recovery team forcing them to jump off the branch onto the ground.

The largest member of their team landed with a thud his hand on the ground.

"**Doton Kekkai: Dorō Dōmu**(Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness)!" He shouted as a dome quickly formed around the recovery team.

"Good job Jirōbō join us once they're dead." The leader of the sound four said

before the recovery team heard the other three take off.

"Damnit!" Naruto shouted as they heard Jirōbō laugh through the dome.

"I can feel my chakra getting drained…" Neji said as he saw all of their chakra being sucked away into the dome.

"Shit there must be fuinjutsu involved in this.." Naruto said as he walked around the dome looking for any seals.

"**Gatsūga**(Fang over fang)!" Kiba shouted as he burst into the wall however it seemed to be doing nothing.

"Keep your chakra Kiba… The wall is too strong for that." Naruto said as he spotted Shikamaru taking up his thinking stance. Naruto felt around the dome once more, his eyes closed as he sensed chakra.

"Say Jirōbō was it? What if we just let you have sasuke?" Shikamaru asked as they heard the boy laugh.

"And abandon someone who should be considered a comrade? I don't think so." He said as shikamaru smirked. Signaling to the team he brought the team in close.

"I'm sure you've probably sensed it to naruto but I think there should be a weak spot in the dome on the farthest point from Jirōbō." Everyone nodded getting the idea as shikamaru pointed to a spot. Naruto formed a rasengan in his hand however this was a much larger rasengan than normal as he charged the wall.

"**Ōdama Rasengan!**" Naruto shouted as he drove his rasengan into the wall causing it to strain before it burst.

"Shit!" Jirōbō shouted as he jumped away from the collapsing dome as did the team as they stared off.

"Go ahead I will take care of him." Sai said, pulling out a scroll and ink brushed as he began to draw on the scroll before a tiger burst from it.

"Are you sure Sai?" Naruto asked as the boy nodded with a smile.

"Yes I will beat Jirōbō." Sai said as the other members of the team nodded taking off. Jirōbō attempted to stop him but the ink scroll jumped on him holding him off.

"Your fight is with me fatso." Sai said with a smile as a glare spread on Jirōbō's face before he roared he ran towards the boy who continued to draw in his scroll.

(Recovery team)

The team continued ahead in silence following Kiba who's nose twitched as they were caught in a giant web.

"What the fuck is this!" Naruto shouted trying to get free as they heard a laugh.

"Do you like it?" They heard the voice of the sound four member with six arms who finally revealed himself. "It appears you are all trapped." He said as he pulled out more chakra spikes.

"Who shall I kill first." He said with a crude smile as he began to approach the group.

"Don't worry everyone." Neji said as he tapped the webs quickly with his fingers causing them to slowly fall apart. Moving his arm the oto nin frowned as he quickly went to kill neji however the web fell apart the team freed.

"Just who are you?" Naruto asked with a frown trying to pull the webs off of him.

"I don't see why that is so important but if you must know my name is Kidōmaru." The teen said as he prepared to attack the konoha nin.

"Go on ahead I'll take it from here." Neji said as everyone looked at neji before nodding as they began to one direction causing Kidōmaru to click his tongue as he threw spikes at the konoha nin only to be blocked by the rotation of neji.

The two stared off at each other as neji protected his team from the spikes before neji charged Kidōmaru.

Back with the rest of the recovery team they raced through the forest hot on the tail of the final sound four ninja much to their shock and annoyance.

"How were they able to get past Jirōbō and Kidōmaru." Tayuya said as she hoped to another branch.

"It doesn't matter, Sasuke should awaken soon. We'll hold off the final three." said the leader of the team as he stopped throwing explosive tags towards the konoha ninja who moved to dodge the tags with Kiba and akamaru bursting through the smoke straight towards the sound four leader.

"You keep going guys!" Kiba shouted as he kicked the leader down a reveal quickly following the teen downwards.

"Shit Kiba…" Naruto said knowing that it wouldn't be an easy fight for the boy. However the two continued on.

"Two shitheads against one its not really fair." Tayuya shouted in front of them as she brought a flute up to her mouth before she played it causing the two to lose their balance.

"Genjutsu?" Naruto asked confused when she had the time to cause the disorientation.

"Indeed it was shithead." Tayuya said as she continued to play her flute causing a ringing in the boys ears much to their a burst of chakra everyone paused as they watched Sasuke burst from his basket. The curse mark spread across his skin.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted before the boy turned, taking off once more Naruto cursed before charging forwards past Tayuya who cursed trying to play her flute only for a shadow to rise up and strike at her.

"Your fight is with me." Shikamaru said as the two faced off.

Meanwhile, while Naruto was chasing after Sasuke, the two moved at the same pace. Coming up to a clearing Naruto dodged a bone spike as sasuke looked back towards naruto his eyes showing concern for a second but he saw naruto was fine.

Setting down he spotted who through the spike which was a teen with pale skin, vivid green eyes, angular facial features, two scarlet dots on his forehead and shoulder-length white hair, which he wore divided down the middle on his head with two separate partings on either side of his face. He wore a light lavender, loose-fitting, long-sleeved, zip-up shirt, black pants cut off around mid-calf, bandages wrapped around his ankles, traditional shinobi sandals, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around his waist. He also wore two red, tube-like hair ornaments; one on either side of his head, securing two locks of his silvery-white hair.

"Has orochimaru sent you?" Sasuke asked as Naruto set down on the other side of the clearing.

"Indeed I am Kimimaro. I will guard you as you continue on towards orochimaru-sama." He said as he reached to his spine seemingly pulling it out as it took the shape of a sword. Sasuke didn't say anything as he took off once more, shooting a quick glance at Naruto who pulled out his katana.

(With Sai)

The boy ducked underneath a punch from Jirōbō as an ink beast jumped up latching onto the large teens arm as he stabbed his tanto straight upwards cutting deep into Jirōbōs arm before he received a punch to his side.

Sent flying Sai held the area he was punched feeling a couple cracked ribs as he struggled to stand. The ink beast burst as Jirōbō cursed, holding his wounded arm both of the combatants were bruised and the oto nin was cut all over the place.

"You piece of shit I can't believe you're making me use this." Jirōbō said as his skin turned red causing sai to frown as he quickly drew on his scroll much to the teens annoyance as he roared punching the ground causing it to burst straight towards sai who jumped up onto a tree before a multitude of animals burst forth.

Sai jumped off the tree as he charged towards Jirōbō jumping over a punch as he raced up the boys arm swinging his sword downwards using his momental to pull himself into a flip however he watched his horror as his tanto shattered on the teens skin as he turned punching sai in the chest sending him fly.

Coming to a halt, Sai found it hard to breath as he couldn't get up. Jirōbō approached the teen.

"Looks like this is the end of the line." He said as he brought up a kunai as sai accepted his fate however he felt nothing as Jirōbō yelled in pain holding his now stump of an arm.

"Sorry I'm late Sai-san." He heard a voice as he looked up to see yugito's nails extended like claws and Jirōbōs arm on the ground.

"You fucking bitch!" He shouted as he went to punch Yugito who turned back flipping over the boy's arm as an ink snake flew up around Jirōbō holding him still long enough for Yugito to shove her nails into the teens throat. Jirōbō gurgled for a moment as his skin turned back to normal before he fell over dead.

"Never call a girl a bitch." She said as she wiped her nails, retracting them before she picked up sai.

"Thank you yugito-san." He said as he passed out, Yugito rushed him back to konoha.

(With Neji)

The boy panted as he stood behind a tree he was bruised and bleeding as he looked for the six tailed oto nin who was in his second stage. Neji cursed as he once again dodged arrows and spiders.

Jumping to another Branch, Neji hissed in pain as he felt something hit him in the shoulder reaching back he pulled out the arrow as he hid behind another tree trunk.

"You really are a hard person to catch hyuga." He heard Kidōmarus' voice shout out before an arrow burst through the trunk as neji barely moved out of the way. Noticing neji sent a pulse of chakra through, causing the spider-like oto ninja to shout in pain as he fell to the forest ground.

"Is that the last attack of you'res hyuga!" He shouted neji waited in silence jumping quietly to another branch before dropping straight down on the spider-boy.

"No but this is!" Neji shouted as he landed a palm straight to Kidōmaru's heart causing the boy to spit up blood before falling down dead. Panting Neji fell back onto the tree as he breathed heavily.

"Don't worry neji I got you!" He heard a familiar voice shouted before he was picked up into the air by Fu who smiled at the boy.

"Thank you fu." Was all he was able to muster before he passed out in route to konoha.

(Kiba)

"Let's get you home Kiba." Kankuro said picking up Kiba who clutched onto akamaru having saved and killed Sakon and Ukon. The two raced off towards konoha.

(Naruto)

The boy blocked a swing of bone with his katana as he huffed Kimmimaro looked unphased however he received a sandal to the face courtesy of lee.

"Go on and get Sasuke. Naruto-kun!" Lee shouted much to Naruto's confusion as to why Lee was here but he internally shrugged before racing past Lee and Kimimaro fight reaching the valley of the end rather quickly.

"Bout time you made it here dobe." Sasuke said, sitting on the head of madara.

"Sorry Teme I was caught up for a moment." Naruto said as the two faced off.

"We have to make this look good…" Sasuke said as naruto simply nodded before the two clashed with their own blades. Between the heads fighting on the waterfall. Purposefully receiving cuts and scratches as the two duked it out before their blades were sent flying causing the two to burst into a series of hand to hand combat. Both took punch after punch and kicks.

Within an hour the two were bruised, bleeding and tired of punching their friend as they formed a chidori and rasengan. Charging forward the two clashed causing a large explosion of chakra as Sasuke's hand went through Naruto's shoulder just over his heart.

Cursing as they landed Sasuke kneeled beside Naruto who grinned.

"I'll give you this fight sasuke but you better get stronger for next time." He said with a smile which Sasuke returned as the two fist bumped.

"Now get going, you have a mission to take on." He said as rain fell over the valley of the end as Kakashi arrived.

"Get going Sasuke I'll take Naruto from here." He said as sasuke nodded continuing on his way to orochimaru as Kakashi picked up Naruto racing back towards konoha.

"Naruto!" Temari shouted as she fell in behind kakashi fear on her face.

"Don't worry temari its naruto he'll be fine." Kakashi said with a smile that temari hesitantly returned as they raced towards konoha.

(1 day later)

Naruto sat in his bed wrapped head to toe in bandages as he stared at his fists. He had learned quickly that almost everyone on the recovery team had received severe wounds with many of them at the point of nearly dying. Except for shikamaru who thankfully managed to walk away with just a broken finger.

"Don't beat yourself up too much Naruto." Kakashi as he entered the room. "You all went up against skilled shinobi and everyone is stable right now." He said taking a seat besides his little brother.

"I know but… I wish I could have protected them. I should have stayed to make sure they all had support." Naruto said as kakashi laid a hand on his leg.

"You did what you had to, you had your mission to make sure only sasuke made it to orochimaru." He said with a light smile.

"He's right gaki we now have a spy in a place where we desperately needed one." Jiryaya said, entering the room through the window with a light smile.

"Yeah I know." Naruto said bitterly.

"We're at war right now Naruto you will lose comrades for now just celebrate the fact that everyone on your team made it home. I will do everything in my power to make sure the Third regiment makes it home." Kakashi said with an eye smile as naruto realized how much weight Kakashi must have been under being the leader of a regiment.

"You're right I need to look on the bright side that everyone made it home alive." Naruto said as his trademark smile returned causing the other two in the room to smile.

(A week Later)

Naruto stood fidgeting in his kimono. He had been released from the hospital not too long after his talk with Kakashi and Jiraiya. Naruto returned home to a welcome home from the namikaze clan who were relieved to see naruto's return home. He had also begun his anbu training mostly late at night and today was the day that naruto's life would change forever.

Naruto stood in a kimono as he waited for his brides to reveal themselves. All his friends and their families were there along with his own family. Representatives from all the major civilian families and what not were there as well. Rasa, A and Onoki as well as Kurostuchi's father had come in from the war fronts to see the wedding.

Naruto fidgeted but he stopped his breath taken away as yugito, kurotsuchi and temari entered the wedding hall both looked beautiful. Each girl walked up taking their place besides naruto.

Minato sat happily next to naruto with a large smile on his face, happy to see his oldest married even if he was rather young.

The ceremony passed quickly leading to the reception which everyone enjoyed with lots of dancing and eating which everyone enjoyed. Naruto wished Sasuke could have been there but he enjoyed himself nonetheless.

All four of the newlyweds returned home to Naruto's room though nothing happened as they were all exhausted. So all four of them laid together falling asleep. The next month was filled with training at the anbu HQ mostly in tracking, stealth, interrogation and counter integration. His final week of training was about learning assassination

Finally the month was up and Naruto reported to the staging area of Third regiment fourth company first platoon. Naruto didn't know anyone really in the platoon as it was made up of chunin that were older than the teen.

"Naruto!" Itachi said with a smile patting the boy on the shoulder. "Glad to have

You with us." Itachi said with a warm smile that Naruto returned as everyone stopped looking at the boy.

"So we have the hokages child with us huh?" One of the chunin spoke up as naruto smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hello everyone I am Naruto Namikaze I promise I won't slow you all down."

Naruto said with a bow catching everyone off guard before they continued their conversation though any animosity that was about to form was squashed.

"I am also your Anbu squad leader while we're out of the village we'll talk more about that later with everyone else that is assigned to the fourth company." Itachi whispered to naruto who nodded his anbu tattoo still fresh though it was hidden under his shirt.

"First platoon form up!" Itachi shouted before they moved to a large clearing where the Third regiment was forming up fully as each company arrived before 3,000 shinobi filled the rather large clearing.

Minato appeared in his hokage robes with kakashi to his left everyone quieted down as they waited for word from the hokage.

"Third regiment of konoha I am glad to see you all formed up here. You all have a hard task to complete over the coming months. You have been assigned to the kiri front were you will link up with the kiri rebels and the Second regiment of komo. We are placing our support and trust in you all to conquer Kiri. The fighting will be rough but we have no doubt you will succeed." Minato said to the cheers of the regiment as Kakashi stepped forward.

"I can not promise all of you will make it home alive or unwounded but I promise that I will do everything in my power along with 10th company our medical unit to make sure you make it home." Kakashi said with a bow. There were 10 companies in the third regiment with 300 shinobi each and all of them were prepared for battle.

"With that said we shall move out!" Kakashi announced much to the cheers of the shinobi gathered. Kakashi turned before taking off as the third regiment followed him in their companies

It took about a day of travel to reach the coast of Hi no kuni where the small navy of the kiri rebels waited. It would take a day to move each company across the sea to kiri however Kakashi waited on the shore each day watching them depart.

The day of the fourth company's departure, Kakashi stopped naruto.

"Whats up kakashi?" He asked, confused.

"I just want to say that I have your back Naruto… But we're going into a warzone and war is chaotic. You also might have to take on yagura at some point." Kakashi said as naruto frowned.

"He's their jinchuuriki right?" Naruto asked as kakashi nodded with a frown visible under his mask.

"Don't worry! I'll beat him if it comes down to it." Naruto said with a smile which kakashi returned before naruto boarded the boat heading for kiri. Naruto sent one last letter to temari who had been assigned to the first regiment and shikamaru was in the second company and already in kiri.

Kakashi watched the boat leave before a messenger hawk from kumo arrived.

_Second regiment is in kiri alongside konoha and the kiri rebels our fleet will move to help move the rest of your regiment across. Second regiment command darui_ The letter led as kakashi sighed in relief that his process was about to go a lot quicker.

(Back in konoha)

Minato sat in the war and communications room as messages came in and left from all the fronts.

"Sir Word from kumo they have finished their invasion of shimo and their second regiment has arrived in kiri. Taki is almost clear of any and all enemies. Though the situation in Suna is unchanging, Iwa is fighting through the mountains towards ishi." Announced a messenger as Minato nodded.

"Anything about our own front lines?" He asked tiredly as the messenger nodded.

"We are making progress in pushing oto forces out of Hi no Kuni but its gone rather slowly so far our forces are spread thin." The messenger reported as minato sighed this war was just settling in.

"Anything from the daimyo?" Minato asked.

"His armies are mobilizing to hold the front line; he is also sending a small regiment to kiri to support our own front there." The Messenger finished his report before bowing and returning to the hawk room.

(Naruto)

The boy stood at the front of the boat watching the waves clash against it as they made their way slowly to Kiri.

'_Naruto I know what your thinking but I'm sure all your friends will make it home_." Hiruzen said as naruto frowned.

'_I know it's just nerve racking dattebayo… Me and shikamaru could be battlefields away and I won't be able to support him_." Naruto said with a sigh.

'_That is the war my boy I fought and led three of them. This is the fourth war I've seen. It never gets easier but I have faith in shikamaru to pull through._' hiruzen said warmly, causing the boy to smile and nod.

In the dead of night they finally docked and disembarked, joining the rest of the third regiment that had already arrived and digging in prepared for potential attacks that never came. By the end of the next day the rest of the third regiment arrived as they joined the encampment of kiri rebels and Kumo shinobi.

"Naruto?" He heard a familiar voice ask as he turned to see Chōjūrō who smiled.

"It is you!" He shouted before running to shake the teens hand.

"Chōjūrō is good to see you again." He said with a smile.

"Ah the two sword gakis have meet again." Naruto heard zabuza as he turned to see the swordsmen with haku.

"You guys are here?" Naruto asked confused, having not seen them yet.

"Yeah we're in 7th company we were doing rear guard for a while but we're here now." Zabuza with a smirk as the four talked for a while before going their separate ways. Each of them were preparing for the war in their own ways which had only just begun on kiri.

** And chapter 14 is done and the war has officially begun in kiri. How did you guys like the short sasuke retrieval mission? I never really liked the fight with the sound four so I kinda just wanted to skip past it all instead of not do it justice. **

** Now then we are officially settling into the war arc which I'm super excited about as this is basically what this entire story has been leading up to… well this and another arc that is way out there. For now please favorite and follow if you like it and please leave a review tell me your thoughts I want to get back to replying to some of them before the story begins!**

** Naruto Uzumaki-namikaze101 out!**


	15. Chapter 15: Siege of Kiri Part 1

Chapter 15: Siege of Kiri Part 1

Itachi stood infront of a group of 9 Shinobi huddled under a small ten all sat silently.

"Thank you all for joining me, all 10 of us are the anbu assigned to the fourth company. Our mission here in kiri is an important one. Recon and assassination our main task while in country will be probing deep into enemy territory and assassinating targets of high priority that come from command. We will always operate in teams of two seeing as Kitsune is the newest member I will pair up with while the rest of you have your partners." Itachi finished dismissing the anbu who returned to their daily duties. After a few hours Itachi called upon the first platoon.

"We have new orders after me." Itachi said as he jumped into the forest as the platoon took off after their leader. They followed him for about two hours before coming to a halt perched near a village.

"First platoon searched the village." Itachi ordered as the shinobi jumped down and into the village. There seemed to be no one as Naruto searched through a house family portraits lining the walls.

"Everything ok in here namikaze?" One of Naruto's fellow chunin asked as the boy nodded.

"Yeah! Nothing seems to be out of place." He said as he moved down to the basement where there once again was no one. Frowning, Naruto closed his eyes forming a ram seal. He felt a chakra signature but it felt small underneath a piece of tarp.

"Is anyone there?" Naruto asked, kneeling before the tarp on the ground the boy heard sniffling. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said.

"That's what those scawwy nin said before." He heard a voice say from underneath the voice. Naruto's frown deepened as he carefully opened the tarp to see a small girl clutching a doll. The girl had light red hair with purple eyes and she wore a simple blue dress.

"You're a nin too." She said trying to back away as naruto looked up at his headband slipping it off into his back pocket.

"I am but for right now I just want to help you out. What symbol were these shinobi using?" Naruto asked as the girl frowned.

"They had three… no four lines on them they demanded everyone to gather in the square mommy and daddy said to wait here." She said with a sniffle. "They never came back." She said, causing Naruto's stomach to drop as he went into the hole slowly.

"Why don't I help you get somewhere safe?" He asked as the girl nodded before running into naruto's outstretched arms crying into his chest as naruto held the girl shushing her. Standing up Naruto carried the girl who must have been three up the stairs and out into the rainy island that the fourth company had been sent to.

"Naruto where did you find the girl?" asked a chunin from second squad as naruto held the girl tightly.

"She was hiding in the basement. She said kiri shinobi came through here rounding everyone up… She's the only chakra signature I can feel in the area." Naruto said as he tried to cover the girl from the rain the best he could.

"Here take my poncho for the girl." One of Naruto's squadmates said as they slipped the rubber protection over the girl keeping the rain off her. Itachi seeing the commotion finally came over.

"Looks like we found someone at least." He said before stepping close whispering into Naruto's ear. "We found a mass grave close to here. We believe it came from everyone in the village." Itachi said, causing Naruto to frown and nod getting the idea.

"We're moving out!" Itachi shouted as the platoon formed backup heading to rejoin their company which was tasked with conquering one of the many islands around Kiri to allow for the safe movement of supplies to the main island.

Arriving back at camp Itachi motioned for Naruto to follow him leading the teen to the company commander who had long brown hair over which wears a bandanna-style fhiate-ate. Two strands of his hair hang down on either side, framing his face. Customary of all Hyūga he has the featureless white eyes of the Byakugan. He wears the standard Konoha shinobi attire complete with a flak jacket. This was Iroha Hyuga.

"Itachi?" He asked, staring at the two who were in his quarters.

"We're reporting back from our scouting mission no sign of the enemy however we did find this little girl." Itachi said motioning for Naruto to report.

"She was the only chakra signature I could feel within the village. I also believe she might be an Uzumaki and maybe the whole village was Uzumaki refugees." Naruto said as he shifted the sleeping girl.

"Alright we'll send her to konoha I'm sure Kushina-sama would be delighted to have another Uzumaki jounin konoha." He said plainly. "She leaves on the first boat for Hi no kuni any questions?"

"No Sir!" Both Itachi and Naruto said before leaving. Naruto spent the next day with the girl who became the mascot of the first platoon showing off a vibrant smile and personality after opening up to everyone. Everyone took a group picture with her before she was put on the boat steaming towards Konoha.

Third company spent a week searching the island only to find similar scenes but with no survivors which soured the morale of the company who were hoping to find at least one survivor of these massacres. To make matters worse since they stepped foot on the island it never stopped raining there wasn't a single dry spot to get good rest.

_Dear Mother _

_The war is going well so far we haven't made contact with any enemy on this island. I can't say the name for security purposes but it's been raining the entire time we've been here. Everything feels damp and muddy with no place to rest. I miss konoha and my friends and family. _

_We found a potential Uzumaki who should arrive shortly in Konoha. I think you will like her. I'm sending a picture of first platoon with her. She and anyone like her has become the reason we're fighting to end the reign of the bloody mist who seems to kill its own people with no remorse. _

_I've heard Zabuza's company, which is the 8th company, has experienced heavy fighting a few Islands over but it's quited down now for the most part. Resistance has been light but as we make it closer to Kirigakure we fear the worst. _

_I have to go now please wish father Aiko and Kaito well and tell them we shall see each other soon._

_Love_

_Naruto_

The boy looked up from the letter he wrote just barely managing to keep it from getting damp as he handed it off to one of the messenger shinobi who was picking up correspondence and dropping them off.

"We have some new orders kitsune we're scouting the main island tonight." He heard the voice of itachi who entered the boys tent. "We leave at dusk." He said, looking at naruto.

"The main island? Won't that be hard to make it through?" Naruto asked as itachi nodded.

"Yes that's why Inu-taicho and a few other Anbu will be joining us; we have to find paths for the main invasion." Itachi said as naruto sighed.

"I'll be ready." Naruto said as itachi nodded panting the boys leg before leaving

the muddy tent as naruto attempted to get some sleep. Rest didn't come easily before Naruto was in his anbu gear at the edge of camp. The camp rested near the shore line for quick loading and off loading of gear for the company of shinobi.

"Ready Kitsune?" Weasel asked as naruto nodded as the two took a small row boat out to see before they paddled through the ocean around the islands. It didn't take long for the two to reach the main island as they stopped the boat gently being rocked by waves.

"Glad of you guys to join us." Inu said as he reached the rally with Neko and Kuma.

"Disembark we're going to go by foot." Inu ordered as the anbu teams left their boats walking towards the island.

"Before we get further we're to be silent the entire time understood?" Inu asked as everyone nodded as they finally made it to shore, halting and crouching down to scan the area.

The anbu team said nothing as they made their way towards the inland halting to let patrols pass by marking on a map fortifications and patrol paths. Stopping they came upon a large base that the team watched for a few hours. The base held three large buildings that were four stories each, guards rotated in and out of the building every hour. Satisfied with their intel on the installation the team continued onwards past the base finally reaching the outskirts of kiri which looked like it was more of a military installation rather than a Village.

They stayed studying the village for another hour or so before they back off making their way back to the shores of Kiri. The group made it mostly there before Inu stopped running through a series of hand seals to the team.

"We're being tracked, 5 Anbu level shinobi are hot on trail." He signaled as the team doubled timed it blowing past patrols the guard posts that littered the country. By the time they made it to the shore and back to the boats a team of anbu burst onto the shores looking for the Konoha anbu who hid in the darkness watching the kiri anbu.

Seeing that they lost their targets the kiri turned leaving causing naruto to release a breath he didn't know he was holding in as Weasle laid a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. Backing away slowly from the shore line Inu signaled them to stop.

"Good work this morning team. Now then return to your camps and get some shut eye we're going to need it." Inu said as the boats began to paddle back to their camps.

(Kawa no Kuni)

A tanigakure shinobi stood peering over the top of a ravine that was being held a mixture of tanigakure and otogakure shinobi.

"Anything?" Another shinobi said as the man shook his head.

"No it's pretty clear." He said the area he was looking at came from Hi no kuni where they expected an attack to come anytime now.

"I'm so tired of watching this way Konoha has so many fronts. Why would they focus on us?" The shinobi said with a sigh.

"Well Kumo already secured shimo from what I've heard and they have a direct route to Iwa so why not attack here?" The shinobi said, annoyed by his comrade.

"Because of the terrain when they could simply go through ame." He said as the other man frowned and shrugged.

"Hey wait a second what is this?" The man said snatching a paper out of the air.

"You fucking idiot!" Shouted the other man but it was to late as the paper bomb exploded killing the two man instantly as rocks went tumbling towards the encampment below.

Neji watched the explosion from afar before nodding to his company commander.

"Forward!" He shouted as the fifth regiment charged forward out of the forest and down into the ravine engaging the enemy shinobi within. The fifth regiment dispatched the small company stationed there easily before continuing on.

"Neji, are you doing ok?" Gai asked his student as the fifth regiment moved through the landscape of Kawa no Kuni.

"Yes sensei… I just wasn't expecting to be sent out so soon is all." Neji said wearing the standard chunin uniform.

"Your doing fine for your first time in war just keep your head up and your flames of youth strong!" Gai said before returning to his own company as the fifth regiment fought company of company through the rocky land.

The regiment fought for three straight days with very few breaks as they kept their forward momentum. Tanigakure was a small village and had little to no support from otogakure, arguably the main forces of the war. Most of the shinobi that Konoha knew about surrendered rather than die.

Casualties did however start to mount as they pushed onward, breaking a path straight through to the desert whose heat bore down on the konoha shinobi who were exhausted. However their mission was accomplished, setting up a path to reach suna and relieve their lines.

Neji lay resting under the shade of a tree just on the edge of the desert as he took a swig from his canteen.

"I wonder what Tenten and Lee are doing?" Neji wondered aloud as Gai approached them

"Genin are placed on guard duty while chunin and above are sent off to fight in war. The third made this the law so that the way of things so that no children had to fight… However it seems that despite this you and the naruto-kuns generation still had to fight." Gai said with a sigh before laying a hand on neji's shoulder.

"You shouldn't have to see the horrors of war so young I will protect you with my life." Gai said with a smile an actual smile not one of his large creepy ones that Neji couldn't help but return.

"Thank you gai-sensei!" Neji said a gai hugged the boy much to his annoyance as he felt the mood disappear.

(Temari)

"Keep moving, shelter is almost near!" Temari shouted as she helped direct refugees into Taki, She had been assigned to the fourth regiment and sent to Taki with fu.

"The stream just never ends." Fu said as she landed next to Temari the two had become rather close during their time together in taki. The vanguard elements of the regiment and Iwa had pushed the enemy out of the land before Temari ever got close to taki.

"A lot of homes were destroyed by oto and then by the fighting." Temari said with a frown lots of families clung to the clothes on their back some of their last possessions. Some adults carried small children who cried for the parents it was obvious that they were now orphaned by the war.

All of this caused despair to form in temari and Fus hearts that war could cause sadness in others.

"I hope this war ends soon." Fu said seeing the smoke in the distance from previous battles or homes that were burned down.

(Sasuke)

Sasuke stood before orochimaru who held a sick smile on his lips.

"You're learning well my young pupil soon you will have all the power you wish for." Orchimaru said as Sasuke nodded before leaving him with a bow. The war had not gone at all the way orochimaru had thought it would. All his allies had retreated to their one villages once every major nation joined the war.

Oto which was probing Hi no Kuni was trapped within its own borders as they had lost a lot of their manpower to the fighting within konoha itself along with Hi no kuni. Orochimaru had hedged all his bets in a quick end to the war and now it was all falling apart.

However as sasuke had learned the snake sannin was not finished he had a few tricks up his sleeve. Tricks that sasuke was quickly trying to dismantle so he could continue on to the second phase of his mission.

Frowning the boy received a mission from the anbu HQ with another assassination target causing the boy to release a tired sigh knowing he would once again have to sneak away to be taka without alerting the sannin.

(Shikamaru)

Shikamaru jumped to another tree branch as he and his platoon raced through one of the many islands that surrounded kiri. The third regiments initial task was almost finished which was to make sure a path to the main island was clear as kumo landed more troops and the rebels readied their own.

Shikamaru scanned the land around him nervous about being attacked at any moment. Unlike Naruto's island which from what he heard was hit by storm after storm this island was hot and humid all the time. There wasn't much cover or vegetation and very few signs of the enemy having ever been there.

"Calm down, you'll be fine no one has been reported being here from kiri since we arrived it seems they are focusing all their troops in Kiri." He heard a familiar and gruff voice say next to him.

"I know asuma-sensei… I'm just nervous is all." Shikamaru said as he felt his fingers brush against his kunai holster as Asuma lit up a cigarette.

"I'll protect you kid don't you worry!" Asuma said with a smile. Asuma had been assigned to his company as the commander and had taken a liking to third platoon normally out on patrol with them.

"Asuma sir! This is the end of the island and I think we can say its clear." The platoon commander said with a salute causing asuma to nod.

"Good signal to the rest of our forces that the invasion can commence." Asuma said as a runner dashed off to the other side of the island.

"Tomorrow is going to get very chaotic. Everyone return to camp! Get some rest, we're going to need it." Asuma said with a sigh, taking one last drag from his cigarette puffing out a shaky cloud of smoke.

(Naruto)

The teen shook the rain water off him as he stood under the cover set up moral in the third company had dropped after all the rain they had received. Naruto shuddered trying to keep warm as no fires were able to be made.

"I'm tired of cold grub." Claimed one of the sarutobi clan shinobi in his squad his name was takiyo as he tried to force down more cold rice.

"We all are but it's not like we really have a choice in what we eat." Naruto said with a sigh as he forced down his own food.

"Good news the operation is entering phase two. Pack your stuff we get back on the boats tonight." Itachi said coming back from an officers meeting. Everyone cheered as they were ready to leave this village of perpetual rain. They had spent a month there without ever even seeing the enemy though they had seen a lot of massacres similar to the first on they found.

The day passed in a blur as they went from the rain back onto the boats that launched off before joining a fleet of ships that held both kumo rebels and konoha shinobi.

The fleet was huge with what seemed to be hundreds of ships carrying thousands of shinobi.

"I just got word we're in the first wave hitting the beaches tomorrow… keep your heads down and we'll make it through this." Itachi said with a tired voice but he offered his usual light smile.

Everyone could feel their stomachs drop at that they knew what could possibly wait for them as soon as they landed but they steeled themselves prepared for anything. Naruto lay awake staring at the stars as he wrote another letter.

_Dear Father_

_ Tomorrow seems to be the day of days as we hit the beach of the main island. I hope everything goes well and quickly however it doesn't seem luck is much on the side of third company at least that's the general thought going around._

_ Shikamaru is out there somewhere in our fleet but I have no idea where exactly. I hope that I run into him at some point. I miss everyone but I hope I do right by not just you guys but also konoha._

_ I'll see you soon_

_ Naruto_

He finished just as the sun began to peak over the ocean, the boat lurching forward at that moment.

"Don't worry Naruto we got your back." Kakashi said with an eye smile as he raised his hiate-ate to show his sharingan as Itachis flared to life. The boat hit ground as the front of it dropped everyone sprinting and jumping off the boat only to find no resistance.

"This is weird…" Mei said as her boat landed joined by Darui and Kakashi.

"I… we were expecting at least some form of resistance… this is just too eerie." Kakashi said with a frown prevalent under his mask.

"Be on guard we don't know what Yagura has planned." Mei ordered as the commanders nodded.

"Movement!" Itachi shouted as a rustle could be seen everyone on the beach took what cover they could holding their weapons at the ready.

"Don't attack us, we surrender!" A voice shouted as kiri ninja walked out of the foliage.

"How many of you are there?" Mei asked as the man frowned.

"Maybe a thousand… we couldn't watch yagura destroy our once proud nation anymore." The man said as mei smiled.

"Welcome aboard… I'm glad to have so many ninja join us at once." She said as the man returned the smile.

"We're just what remains of none fanatics… yagura still has at least 10,000 shinobi at his disposal not to mention civilians ready to fight to the last... At least some of them are." The man said with a frown which mei returned.

"We need to push inland whatever it takes!" Mei shouted as everyone roared before quickly moving forwards off the beach as another wave arrived. The shinobi moved slower than Naruto and the anbu team had just a few weeks prior.

Hearing more rustle everyone froze and came to a halt where they were before the world turned into hell. Water rushed from everywhere with shurikens and kunai being thrown.

Men and women alike screamed in pain or sometimes in their last efforts.

"Take cover!" Itachi shouted as the allied forces retaliated, throwing their own weapons and jutsu back at the enemy as fire ripped through the foliage causing a fire to rage within the forest. Explosions ripped up and down the line as naruto dove for cover.

"It's an ambush!" Kakashi shouted as taijutsu specialists charged forward through the hail of weapons. Ninjutsu specialists attempting to return the destructive power that was unleashed on them.

"**Doton: Doryūheki**(Earth Release: Earth style wall)! Kakashi shouted as a protective wall went up in front of the konoha shinobi.

"Everyone get ready to charge, we gotta break through this ambush!" Itachi shouted as he pulled out a katana as Naruto took a deep breath pulling out his katana. Yelling the shinobi jumped over the wall moving to help their comrades already fighting.

Kakashi ripped ahead with his chidori as Naruto cut through kiri shinobi after shinobi images of their shocked faces burning itself into his mind. The fighting was intense along the front lines as jutsus were flung, shuriken and kunai lay ever where embedded in trees and shinobi alike.

The shinobi kept pushing forward however their advance was slagged down an hour outside of kiri itself.

"We've taken to many casualties Kakashi-senpai!" Itachi shouted, taking cover from the onslaught of explosions and kunai.

"I know…" He said frowning.

"Kakashi-san it seems your not getting anywhere either." Darui said joining the konoha commander as did mei.

"We're hitting a wall here as well." She said her dress was a little torn.

"We should fall back and dig in. We can always get reinforcements but the shinobi that kiri has is all they have." Kakashi said as everyone nodded.

"Fall back!" Mei shouted as she rejoined her rebels who hid behind what they should. They looked to their leader before nodding, throwing weapons as they covered their retreat. This happened along the whole line before the fighting stopped. By the end of the day everyone was tired and wounded in one way or another as they dug in for the night.

Naruto lay exhausted in his own foxhole of sorts nursing a gash on his hand from a kunai that had slid across it.

"Naruto you ok?" A familiar voice asked sinking into the same hole as naruto.

"Shika? Man am i glad to see you!" Naruto shouted hugging the teen who was singed and had a few cuts on his body.

"Ditto what a troublesome day today was." Shikamaru said returning the hug as the two separated, leaning against the dirt.

"Not as troublesome as what the next coming days… weeks or even months will bring." Kakashis voice spoke out as he crouched over the two.

"Kakashi-sensei." Shikamaru said with a smile despite the mans words.

"Get some rest you two I'm proud of you both." He said patting their shoulders before he moved on. Sleep came easily that night for naruto but so did the nightmares as the boy saw every person he had killed.

'What a curse war is on this world.' hiruzen remarked.

'**Indeed it is old man indeed it is.' **Kurama spoke up as he rested on his paws.

(Kiri)

"Damn that orochimaru messing my plans up here!" Shouted Obito behind yagura an invasion force was knocking on the door of Kiri and he was about to lose his pawn here.

"It is a shame obito-kun but we gained valuable knowledge while we were here… Maybe we could further weaken both sides for the plan." A white zetsu said as obito frowned behind his mask.

"Perhaps or we could let Konoha have this victory lure them into a false sense of hope… I'll ponder on it for a few months." He said knowing the war would not end by then.

"Quite a long time obito-kun." Zetsu said.

"I'll let them grind their manpower down for sometime. It will be at least a little entertaining." Obito said before sucking himself away leaving yagura to lead the war effort.

An kiri anbu agent watched the whole exchange with a frown before the man made up his mind.

"Perhaps zabuza was right… I am tired of being cooped up here." A shark-like smile said from behind the mask. "I could alert them that yagura is under a genjutsu meh I'll sleep on it." the man said before going back to being stoic.

**Dun dun dun the siege of kiri has begun and with the beginning of the siege we have reached 100K words! I am so happy and excited to post this chapter. Never did I think I would get this support and love for the story that just started as a small idea of a more realistic war arc. **

** Anyways I tried to show all the chunins and where they are now which will continue to happen through the war. Next chapter should be longer but I couldn't think of how to continue it from here in the contexts of what I wanted for the set up of this portion of the arc. But not to fear I still have plenty of plot ideas for the war!**

** Anyways if you like the story please favorite and follow and feel free to leave a review of how to improve it!**

** Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze101 out!**


	16. Chapter 16: Siege of Kiri Part 2

Chapter 16: Siege of Kiri Part 2

Four months had passed by, four months kiri withstood attack after attack from the combined forces. For four months casualties on the island of kiri mounted on both sides. For four months the landscape outside of the village of kiri was changed by the usage of jutsu and destructive battle. For four months naruto watched shinobi die and be replaced as the boy fought on the front lines.

Itachi stood in front of third platoon which had very few of its original members; now it was floating just about 50 percent strength due to a new wave of replacements that had come in that week during R&R.

"We're half a mile from kiri today command wants us to be within the walls if possible or at the very least just outside them. It's going to be hard, every kiri ninja that is left will fight to the end and a lot of civilians are fighting as well." Itachi said tiredly the lines under his eyes had only darkened after four months of fighting.

Naruto's hair had grown to be just below his shoulders than he now kept in a loose ponytail. His clothes were torn and ripped in many places barely receiving supplies of clothing, mostly just weapons.

"We've been pushing their lines for almost 4 months now and they've barely budged how do they expect us to push all the way into kiri?" Takiyo, one of the few remaining original members of third platoon asked.

"Well Kumo sent another regiment with B at the head." Itachi said as everyone grinned, B was renowned from his actions in the third war and being here only bolstered the morale of the men. Another regiment from Kumo would also be of great help to the forces.

"Itachi are your men ready?" Kakashi asked, checking in ready to announce the orders for attack. Kakashi was just as tired as everyone else and the burden of the siege was drawing heavy on the man.

"As ready as we can be." Itachi said with a light bow causing kakashi to huff.

"Alright alright you can stop with that now. I wish you all luck if all goes to plan we will be home soon." He said with an eye smile before continuing off to other parts of the regiment.

"Dismissed." Itachi said as the platoon separated, going to prepare in their own ways.

"Jeez gaki you should really cut your hair." Zabuza's voice said behind naruto

causing the boy to turn and smile.

"I will when you give me that sword." Naruto said as the man smiled under the bandages. Zabuza was in some of the thickest fighting during the siege with Haku at his side.

"Not going to happen for a long time gaki." He said, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Yagura might come out for this battle… We need you to take him on with B think you can do that gaki?" Zabuza said getting serious as Naruto's world froze.

"But yagura is a kage? And he has full control over his biju. I'm not even close to being able to say that." Naruto said zabuza kneeled down, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Yagura will be a challenge to be sure but you're not alone. Me and B will have your back." He said as Naruto took a deep breath allowing his mind to calm itself.

"Plus you have me as well." Mei spoke up, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder as well. A splash of water was heard next to the small group who were preparing to move to the center of the line.

Frowning Zabuza recognized the jutsu as one of kisames who was one of the last loyal swordsmen surprisingly. A simple scroll was in its mouth which the man hesitantly retrieved.

_Zabu-chan_

_Things are not as it seems yagura is not himself as it would seem._

_Love_

_Kisame._

"Fucking kisame…" Zabuza said, annoyed handing the scroll to mei who stifled a laugh.

"Looks like he was sending a message to us… Is yagura under a genjutsu?" She said with a frown as her mirth disappeared.

"It's… possible he was different at the start of his reign." Naruto looked between the two confused as they looked at each other before they sighed.

"Time for the attack." Kakashi announced joining the three as he nodded to naruto.

"Alright Naruto you're with us." Mei said as they separated it didn't take long for the group to make it to the center where B already was.

"Yo little nine its good to see you again." B said with a grin fist bumping Naruto who happily returned the gesture.

"I wish it was at a better time." Naruto said with what he could pull off as a smile.

"I know what you mean this wars got us all feeling lean one day it'll be over and we'll meet again fool ya fool." B rapped out much to everyone's ire. "Hows yugito?" He asked

"Um from the last letters from home she's doing well still adjusting to being a konoha shinobi now but she kinda likes it." He said with a shrug.

"Enough of that you two the times come." Haku said appearing from nowhere causing the two to jump.

"Haku-chan where did you come from?" Naruto asked.

"I've been here the whole time…" She said rather annoyed seeing Haku after so many months made Naruto happy. Memories flooding back of their date before the war started.

_Flashback no Jutsu_

_ "You look nice haku." Naruto said with a light smile as the two walked through the lighted street as haku just stared in wonder at the scenery._

_ "Have you never been to a festival before?" Naruto asked, causing Haku to return to reality as she blushed and returned to reality._

_ "No I don't think I really have kiri never really had reasons to host festivals even when we were holding chunin exams of our own." Haku said, holding a finger to her chin in thought causing the teen to frown._

_ "Kiri really is different huh?" He said not knowing how anyone could live without festivals like this._

_ "Well many places have questioned why we are considered one of the great 5 due to our constant state of civil war… But one day I hope kiri will become peaceful!" Haku said with a determined smile. Naruto returned the smile as they continued along through the streets._

_ They spent the night away going to each game and vendor just enjoying each other's presence before they found their way back home. _

(Kai!)

Naruto returned to reality as he heard the rasp of weapons being drawn from their holsters. Shinobi up and down the line stood ready tense as they awaited orders from their leaders.

"For Kiri!" Mei shouted, jumping in front of the line followed closely by B, Zabuza and Naruto as everyone cheered.

"Just stay with me little nine and everything will be fine WEEE!" B shouted as tentacles came out of the Kumo nins body. The terrain outside kiri had been changed by four months of fighting as rocks jutted out everywhere. Scorch marks and kunai litteread the landscape as well as large puddles. Bodies lay motionless from the previous days fighting.

Naruto watched the carnage as he steeled himself to end the war in kiri that day so everyone could rest. So that peace may be brought to the world once more.

"For Kiri!" He shouted hoping to help fulfil Hakus dream that day.

(Back in Konoha)

"I'm so happy we have another member of the Uzumaki clan in konoha." Kushina said kneeling before the little girl who Naruto had written about. The girl didn't say anything looking to her feet as she clutched the doll close to her.

"Where Naruto-Nii?" She asked meekly the two had grown rather close before she was sent away. Kushina smiled, wrapping the girl in a tight smile happy to have a picture of her son.

"Your Nii-san will be home soon I hope for now I'll take care of you Dattebane!" Kushina said happily as the girl returned the hug happy to feel a motherly embrace once more. "Whats your name?" She asked as the girl smiled

"Mito… Mito Uzumaki! Dattenan." She said with a large smile as Kushina laughed seeing the famous uzumaki verbal tick alive and well. She still loved to tease Naruto when he said his own verbal tick much to his chagrin.

(Elsewhere)

"As Iryonin you must be prepared for anything to happen on the battlefield. I know many of you have seen wounds at the hospital but that is nothing compared to what happens in war." Tsunade said, looking at the ninja who were adept in the art of Iryo-jutsu. Most of them were genin who volunteered or had learned Iryonin in the academy.

Sakura, Hinata, and Ino all sat together nervously; they had become their team medics for the konoha 15 but they wanted more training. Sakura had even become one of Tsunade's apprentices after Sasuke left the village. His departure shocked the wounded the girl who fell into a depression until Hinata Ino and even Temari helped the girl.

She had sworn that day that she would become a great medic so that she could protect and save the lives of her comrades.

"Hai!" Shouted the group of 50 genin which made Tsunade smile seeing so many promising genin.

"War changes in an instant and so does the tide of battle. You must be prepared to move not only yourself and your equipment but also the person you are healing." She said before continuing with the lecture.

(Training grounds)

"So you guys are whats left of the konoha rookies huh?" Izume said as she looked at the clan heirs that were left in the village. Yakumo, Choji, Kiba, Shino and Sai were all the was left of the rookies that hadn't gone off to war or were becoming Iryonin.

"We also have Gais remaining students." Kurenai spoke up looking at Tenten and Lee who were off by themselves. While the Rookie 12 had become friends with gais team they were still not the greatest of friends.

"Well you are all being called for the greatest task of the genin corp… Gate and wall duty. I know its not always the greatest job in the world but we have to give the genin something to do and protect the village." Izume said as everyone sighed.

"Why are we on guard duty?" Kiba asked bored already.

"Well you as whats left of the konoha 15 I've heard you called are the new up and comers in the shinobi world. While the other 1500 genin have had their chance you 7 are the future faces of konoha and clan heads. It would do you well to learn the secrets of the village." Kurenai said as she explained their rotations and shift schedules and how they worked with the rest of the genin corp.

(Minatos office)

"How did Hiruzen lead us through two wars." Minato said with his head on his desk. Mission and situation reports from the frontlines, intel from recon missions and above all else casualty reports. They all weighed heavily on him as the war had dragged on for almost five months now.

"Sensei had his ways of coping with the wars and tending to his will of fire." Jiryiya said from the window behind minato.

"Oh you're back Jiryiya do you have any news about orochimaru?" Minato asked, swiveling his chair to look at the sannin.

"Hmm not really he still held up in Oto with what's left of his forces. Iwa Kumo and our own forces are basically trapping him in." Jiriya said as Minato nodded knowing as much already but he was hoping for more.

"Ishi surrendered today and ame has already withdrawn from the war… Kusa

keeps fighting for some reason… That just leaves three active fronts left." Minato said tiredly.

"Chin up minato the war will be over soon." Jiryia said with a smile patting the man's shoulder before leaving through the window. Minato smiled before he returned to every Kages enemy… never ending paper work.

(Back in Kiri)

Naruto ducked under a thrown kunai before blocking a slash from a kiri shinobi. Grunting he pushed his blade upwards pushing the shinobi off balance before he quickly brought the sword across his body. The man gasped, falling back as he gurgled on his own blood.

All along the battlefield jutsu, shuriken, kunai what have you was being thrown everywhere as shinobi of both sides duked it out.

"Keep moving forward!" Mei shouted as she took down another group of shinobi. Naruto, Zabuza and B were acting as her personal guard as they led the charge forward. Huffing Naruto gripped his katana tightly before he charged forward with the group once more.

"Come on gaki!" Zabuza shouted as he blocked kunai with the broadside of his giant weapon. Putting it back on his shoulder he rushed forward cutting through another wave of enemies.

Naruto felt Kurama acting weird and he looked to B who nodded. A short man landed in front of the small group as the kiri side grew silent before they cheered.

"Yagura-sama is here!" They shouted as naruto's stomach dropped. Yagura stared at Naruto with no emotion in his pink eyes. Gulping Naruto and B stepped forward ahead of the main group.

"So you are Naruto Namikaze huh? And Kirabi I will end this invasion here and now." Yaguras monotone voice sounded out as Narutos grip only tightened on his sword.

"Why would you massacre your own people like you did!" Naruto shouted as yagura simply tilted his head.

"Why? Why not?" Yagura said before he quickly shifted into Isobu.

**"Something seems off about Isobu he seems… like me? He was always the nice one among us."** Kurama's voice sounded confused and even worried?

'_Be careful naruto-kun'_ Hiruzen said worry in his own voice.

"Lets go WEEE!" B shouted as he transformed into Gyūki Naruto hopped onto their head.

"**Naruto… Kurama I'm sure you've felt it to both yagura and Isobus chakra somehow… Try and subdue him." **Gyūki pleaded to the jinchuriki as Naruto simply grinned the fighting resuming below among the stand off.

"Don't worry! I'll save yagura if he's really under control!" Naruto shouted before biting his thumb and jumping of Gyūki a large plum of smoke underneath him.

"**Naruto? What… NO! NO WAY AM I FIGHTING ANOTHER BIJU!" **Came the booming and rather angry voice of gamabunta who stood besides Gyūki letting out an angry breath of smoke.

"Sorry Gamabunta but I just need you to hold him down for a minute!" Naruto shouted to the man. Below the konoha shinobi cheered seeing the showing up of a toad. Gamabunta huffed out another angry breath of smoke before he took a deep breath.

"**You owe me Naruto… You owe me big time." **The toad said annoyed as Yagura's tails shifted angrily.

"**Are you all done?" **He asked annoyed as Gyūki's tails shot out towards the man answering the question as his own tails flicked away Gyūki's. Gamabunta charged forward, slashing his tanto out as Naruto ran down gamabuntas arm. One of yagura's tails met the tanto.

"Keep it up gamabunta!" Naruto shouted as hopped up a rasengan forming in his hand before it grew outwards.

"**Odama Rasengan**!" Naruto shouted flying downwards at yagura the rasengan connected with Yagura's shell who simply shook off the attack. Landing on the back one of Gyūki's tails wrapped around the the turtle creature. Naruto however felt himself pulled once again into a mindscape.

Looking around Naruto spotted Yagura catching the teen off guard.

"What do you think you're doing pulling me into your mindscape! What kind of trick is this!" Naruto shouted pointing an accusing finger at the teen looking man who laughed.

"You're not the only one here Naruto." B said besides him.

"**I really hate this cage…**" Kurama said as all the other tailed beasts were freed.

"This is no trick… Naruto right?" Yagura said, hoping off Isobu who sat peacefully walking towards the other two. "For I am the real Yagura or well I guess my real personality?" Yagura said, stopping before the two a depressed look fell over his face.

"I am truly sorry for the horrors that have been in my name. I had no wish for them to happen but they weren't… well MY orders. I am currently under a genjutsu but we are deep in a shared mindscape that only we can share." Yagura explained as Naruto nodded, relaxing slightly.

"Is there any way to break you free yagura?" B asked seriously without a hint of trying to rap much to the shook of everyone who knew B.

"Perhaps I have felt his hold loosen over the past years… You would need someone well adapted to genjutsu to break me free." Yagura explained as Naruto grinned.

"Just so happens I happen to know an uchiha who is great at genjutsu!" Naruto shouted as B's grin grew knowing who he was talking about.

"**Kurama… Gyūki it's good to see you two again.**" Isobu's voice spoke up as kurama and Gyūki turned to the turtle.

"**It's good to see you too Isobu we will free you brother.**" Gyūki said as Kurama nodded. Naruto turned to look at kurama frowning at the cage.

"Kurama one day I will take away that cage." Naruto said, causing the Kyubi to look shocked before huffing.

"**Whatever you say kit.**" Kurama said before the mindscape closed Naruto shot up and away from a tail threatening to crush him. Flipping in mid air Naruto landed on the ground with a grunt before turning around.

"I'll be back Gamabunta!" Naruto shouted before sprinting down the line towards third platoon's position. Arriving quickly they were currently pinning down a portion of the enemy.

"Naruto? I thought you had other duties?" Itachi shouted over the combat.

"I need you to come with me I'll explain on the way!" Naruto shouted before Itachi frowned looking at his platoon.

"Everyone hold position me and Naruto will be back soon!" He shouted before he followed the boy dodging thrown weapons and jutsu. Naruto explained the ordeal of yagura along the way as the two found themselves on top of gamabunta.

"Do you think you can help him?" Naruto asked as itachi looked to the kage in the form of his biju.

"You're asking a lot Naruto… But I can do it." He said as his sharingan spun within his eyes before they settled into a pattern Naruto had never seen before.

"Give me time to prepare." Itachi said as naruto nodded Gamabunta and Gyūki worked together to give Itachi the time he needed to prepare the chakra. It didn't take long but it felt like an eternity for the two.

"Alright I'm ready!" Itachi shouted his eyes snapping open before he jumped off gamabunta, a skeleton forming around him before it became a large humanoid figure. "**Susanoo!"** He shouted sharingan flaring in the eyes of the creature.

Grabbing onto Gamabunta Itachi started into the eyes of the biju he felt himself pulled into a mindscape of his own with the Biju.

"Ah hello Itachi-kun… Come to free Yagura huh?" Came a deep voice in front of the uchiha. Looking to the man he frowned as a man in a black cloak with an orange mask appeared.

"Do I know you?" Itachi asked as the man tilted his head.

"In a way I suppose I am one of your greatest ancestors." He said, causing Itachi to frown at the wording.

"Ancestors?" Itachi asked, pulling out a kunai.

"Relax I will not fight you for now… I have grown tired of controlling yagura and this portion of the war." The man said with a fake yawn. "In case you must know I am Madara Uchiha… Goodbye." The deep voice said before it sucked it self away. The mindscape started to dissipate before Itachi felt himself pulled back to the real world.

Yagura stopped moving before reverting back to his normal form as the fighting seemed to stop.

"Was… Was yagura-sama defeated?" Asked a kiri nin as yagura stood unmoving.

"I surrender to the forces of Kumo, The rebels and Konoha!" Yagura shouted as silence reigned over the battlefield and everyone stared at the kage.

"But Yagura-sama we can keep fighting!" Shouted a man as yagura shook his head.

"I do not wish to fight any longer. Kiri has suffered enough under my reign. It's time for a new regime and way of life in this great village!" Yagura shouted as weapons fell to the floor ringing out.

"**You owe me Naruto.**" Gamabunta said before ending the summon as B reverted to normal, Mei appeared before Yagura with Zabuza next to her. Kisame landed next to yagura.

"I accept your surrender." Mei announced as she held her hand out to yagura who hesitantly took it, shaking her hand. Turning to the gates of Kiri she motioned for everyone to follow her.

Naruto and B took their place behind yagura and mei with their bodyguards. Kakashi and darui next to their respective jinchuriki. Itachi returned to his platoon as the possession moved out besides those fighting the holdouts.

The streets were lined with civilians who had quickly heard that the fighting was over. They looked tired as they watched their kage and the rebels march together as well as the foreign nin.

Naruto felt uneasy as the civilians watched in silence; he was expecting rousing cheers for the end of the fighting.

"Many people are just relieved that the fighting didn't end up in their streets. Some are angry that Yagura surrendered as they were ready to fight themselves. Kiri is a rather odd duckling when it comes to traditions which Mei wants to dismantle." Kakashi whispered to Naruto as if reading his mind.

Arriving at the kage tower they came to a halt as yagura turned to mei holding out his hands.

"Please take me captive. I wish to be held accountable for my crimes." He said with a bow, mei frowned but nodded nonetheless. Motioning to some of her jounin they put the man in chains taking him into the kage quarters as the crowd began to grow around everyone.

"Attention civilians of Kiri. I am Mei of the kiri rebels and I don't wish to be here as an occupier or as an invader. I wish to be here as someone who wants to lead kiri to a brighter future. No longer should academy students have to kill themselves. No longer should we be seen as the bloody mist. No longer will we be a village constantly in turmoil. I want a brighter future for our great village one that lives up to the name of the great 5!" Mei announced as the civilians looked between themselves. Some cheered some didn't overall the mood was quite mixed however for the shinobi that had just fought they knew the fighting was over.

Naruto was assigned to a hotel room within the city due to his actions in winning the fight for kiri. He stood on a patio overlooking the city which was bathed in moonlight; he felt a presence land next to him.

"You know you can't sneak up on me Haku." He said turning to face the girl who planted a soft kiss on his lips much to the teens' surprise.

"Haku?" He asked once she pulled away.

"Thank you naruto. Thank you for helping fullfile my dreams of a bright future for kiri." She said, hugging the teen who returned to the hug the two stood there for a while enjoying each other's warmth after months of fighting.

Stepping away from Naruto haku showed him a soft smile before leaving to get some sleep herself.

Taking a deep breath he turned away and went to sleep for the night. The rest of the week flew by without a hitch as the men settled in for some rest. On the final day of the week was yagura's trial Naruto was invited into to watch the trial.

Mei, Ao, and Kakashi sat as the judges of the trial with yagura sitting in front of them.

"Before we ask for anything from yagura we call upon Itachi uchiha as a witness." They announced as the man stood up taking a spot before the court.

"Please tell us what happened when you met with yagura on the battlefield." Ao said as Itachi composed himself.

"Well I was dragged into a mindscape where I was met by a man. He said that he had grown bored of controlling yagura. I believe that he was in control of yagura for many years coming from reports of Yagura suddenly changing." Itachi said before bowing and leading

"What do you say yagura." Mei asked, turning to the man who frowned and bowed to everyone.

"I plead guilty while I was under control. I feel like I have failed everyone for letting what has happened to Kiri under my reign. I apologize for everyone I have caused pain to by causing the bloodline purges. I apologize for ordering massacres in my name and killing innocent people." He said tears started to flow from his eyes.

"Yagura please rise… While we recognize you were under a genjutsu and had no control of your actions we recognize your wish to atone for your sins. Therefore we will sentence you to a banishment." Mei said offering a soft smile as yagura nodded his head accepting the sentence.

Giving him time to pack He was seen off by Mei B and Naruto who wished to see their fellow jinchuriki off and wished him well. B whispered something in yagura's ear which made him frown but nodded.

"Naruto… B thank you both for saving me from the hell I was forced to endure. I hope to make it up to you two someday." He said with a smile. "Naruto I hope to fight you again one day as a perfect jinchuriki."

"Me too yagura! I'm glad we could save you." Naruto said as the two shook hands before Yagura took one last look at the village before he turned and shushined off.

(Konoha)

Everyone took to the streets cheering and hugging each other at the news that kiri had finally surrendered. The fighting in Kiri had been the bloodiest so far and everyone was excited for the third regiment to return home.

"Is Naruto-Nii finally going to return home kushina-Kaa!" Mito asked excitedly as Kushina smiled.

"I hope so!" She shouted as Aiko and Kaito danced around the house happily chanting for their Nii-san to come home. Minato joined the family happy to hear of the end of fighting in kiri some of his youth returning

(Sasuke)

"Damn him! Damn that yagura!" Orochimaru shouted, scattering the research on his desk. "How dare he surrender all of them!" He shouted enraged that Oto was the last force in the war now.

"Orochimaru-sama you still have that jutsu the war isn't over yet." Kabato spoke up besides the snake sannin who chuckled evilly.

"You're right the brunt of the war is still to come! Sasuke prepare the rest of the forces for the final phase of this war." Orochimaru ordered sasuke who simply bowed leaving the two alone.

If orochimaru was going to lose this war he would at least take down as many enemy shinobi as he could before he escaped.

(Neji)

The fifth regiment of konoha stood cheering at the news that had come from the higher ups that the war might be coming to an end soon.

"However that leaves on the last front… Oto and this will be a harsh battle we must prepare for the action!" Hisashi the leader of the regiment shouted, rallying them. "But for now celebrate your comrades' return home!" He said as the regiment continued to cheer and celebrate.

(Kiri)

The konoha troops were moving out from Kiri kumo having left the previous day. Naruto stood with Zabuza and Haku talking before they set out.

"I'm staying here for awhile Naruto please look after Haku for me." He said as the two shook hands. "I hope you will be better at kenjutsu for our next spar." He said with a chuckle.

"Of course Zabuza I look forward to seeing you again." He said before the two waved as zabuza watched them leave a proud smile on his face.

At the beach Naruto was stopped by Kakashi Itachi and Iroha who all had proud smiles on their faces. Third platoon stood behind Naruto already aware of what was about to happen.

"Naruto for your actions in the fourth great shinobi war and the fight against yagura you are hereby promoted to the rank of jounin." Kakashi announced as everyone in Third platoon cheered.

Naruto looked at the three shocked that he had been promoted to jounin however his shock quickly morphed into happiness and amazement that he was now a jounin.

"That's our knucklehead for you!" Taikyo shouted his hand in a cast from a kunai. Everyone was proud that the boy had proven himself having grown on them during the war.

"Normally you would receive a new flak jacket but you'll have to pick that up when we return home… For now we have to return to Hi no Kuni." Kakashi announced as everyone boarded the boats being seen off by mei herself who waved to the forces of konoha.

Within a couple days the forces of the third regiment returned to Konoha, being welcomed home to cheers, flowers and confetti. Naruto stood at the head of the column with the third company for its actions in the war.

"Welcome home our third regiment! You have fought hard this war and we are all proud of your actions these past five months!" Minato announced as everyone cheered bands playing music in honor of the victory.

Naruto Shikamaru and Haku were all standing together happy that they had made it home. They celebrated the fact they were all alive and well when three blonde and red missiles glommed onto Namikaze teen.

"Naruto-Nii!" Three loud voices cheered as they glomped onto Naruto toupling the newly minted jounin taking the teen down before another presence made itself known.

"Naruto-chan!" Kushina shouted landing on top of the dog pile as shikamaru and Haku snickered to themselves at the large pile of uzumakis before them.

"Can't breath." Naruto managed as the dog pile got off the jonin Minato flashing into the crowd pulling his son up and into a hug.

"I'm proud of what you accomplished in Kiri and the fact that you're now a jounin… Speaking of which!" Minato said, pulling a jounin flak jacket out which was a darker shade of green and held more pockets for scrolls and whatnot. The namikaze and uzumaki clan symbols are shown off proudly on the jacket.

"Thank you Tou-san!" Naruto said, slipping off his ceremonial flak jacket and slipping on the new jounin jacket.

"Wear it proudly." Minato said, ruffling his son's hair. "I also have more notes for you in case you're struggling." He finished handing a scroll to Naruto who beamed in excitement.

"I should get home. It was good to see you again Minato-sama, Kushina-sama." Shikamaru said lazily, waving before heading off. The large family made their own way home through the welcoming crowd.

Naruto found his way to his room after much celebration as he unfurrowed the scroll.

_Naruto_

_ I know you've probably hit a brick wall on the hirishan so here are more of my own notes from when I was making the jutsu. _

Naruto spent the entire night studying the notes making his own based on them. He also was given the nidaime's notes on the hirishan which greatly helped the teen though he was not closer to making his own sealing matrix complete.

At some point the teen passed out at his desk which was cluttered with scrolls of notes and seals. He was awoken however by a tapping at the window opening it he spotted a messenger raven causing the teen to sigh as he took the scroll giving the bird a treat.

Opening the scroll he was once again treated to two different sealing seals causing the teen to feel a sense of deja vu. Unsealing the first scroll he opened it to see it was a simple meeting of the jounin that were in the village. Simple enough he sealed the scroll away unsealing the second one it had the mark of third regiment. Hesitantly he unsealed the scroll reading its contents.

_Men of the third regiment_

_I hope you all enjoy your rest and relaxation over the course of these next few weeks. However please keep your skills sharp as while we may have been given a hero's welcome a war still rages to the north against oto. After our home period of two weeks is up we are expected to meet up with the fifth regiment further orders will come from there._

_ Kakashi Hatake_

Naruto let out a sigh knowing he would soon return to war once again but he was content knowing they had a few weeks home to rest. Smelling breakfast, Naruto left his room as he saw most of the clan already gathered. Kushina offered the teen a smile placing a plate of pancakes down.

Minato sat reading the morning paper, a cup of coffee being slowly sipped as the twins squabled on about something and mito sat quietly and happily.

"So Naruto I think its time for you to have a haircut." Kushina said with a soft smile and naruto played with his ponytail.

"Yeah I guess you're right! I did let it grow in kiri." He said absentmindedly. Kushina frowned for a second before she let it slip away.

"We'll cut your hair after breakfast." She said cheerily, happy to spend some more time with her son.

"Of course kaa-chan!" He said happily relishing the fact he could spend time with his family as he sat down enjoying the simple breakfast his mom had prepared with his own cup of coffee.

"So whats in the paper today?" Naruto asked as he nursed the cup of coffee they never got enough on the front. It seemed it had become a delicacy to the front line fighters.

"Just more celebration of the great victory in kiri talks about you it seems people see you as the hero of kiri for ending the war there… Or well you and itachi but many were impressed by the show of force with the summoning of gamabunta." Minato said, setting down the paper looking at his son. It was obvious to any veteran that his son had seen war.

While his son was relaxed at home he seemed to be scanning the room for exit points or possible threats. He also ate his food in a hurry surprising Kushina as she turned around to lay more plates down to see her son finished.

"It was really good kaa-chan!" He said happily as he began to relax even more his guard dropping as everything was secure.

"Good I'm glad!" She said happily breakfast moved along quickly with Minato leaving to the office and the twins with Mito running off to play. Kushina and Naruto enjoyed their presence as she gave him a haircut. Naruto felt his eyes close as he just enjoyed the feeling of his mother's hands doting on his hair.

By the time she was done Naruto's hair was just down the middle of his neck and the top half of his hair was mostly kept alone retaining its normal spikiness. Naruto grinned as he hugged his mother and thanked her.

The two finished their time together by going and getting some ichiraku ramen who congratulated the boy on kiri and welcomed him home with ramen on the house. Waving goodbye, Naruto chose to spend the rest of the day training.

Finishing off his training the teen joined the jounin meeting which was rather boring just talking about the war and what was expected next. It was then followed up by a meeting of the jonin in the third regiment.

Kakashi stood at the head of the group which had about 60 men with naruto sitting next to itachi the two had grown rather close in kiri.

"Alright everyone while we have this time of rest and relaxation I want you to work some training in with your men. We're going to need everyone in top shape for what is planned. I can't say much but I'm sure you all have a guess. Everyone is dismissed, Naruto wait a moment." Kakashi announced as the men stood up except naruto.

"Whats up kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked confused as to why he was held back.

"As a jounin you are being given command of your own platoon. You'll be staying in 3rd company but 1st platoon needs a new leader after the last one was killed in the final battle." Kakashi told the teen as naruto grinned.

"I won't let you down kakashi-sensei!" He said he was happy to have his own command now. Kakashi chuckled and patted the teens shoulder.

"I know you won't naruto." He said before waving and walking away as naruto himself left returning home to the seal which he spent another full night on. Three weeks passed by with naruto meeting his platoon training and meetings. The platoon was hesitant at first to be led by Naruto but they accepted him nonetheless having seen his actions through the kiri campaign.

The regiment had received reinforcements and were back to nearly 100% strength though many of them were green newly promoted chunin. Many of the veterans stayed away from them not wanting to get attached. Naruto drilled his platoon to the ground but he knew they would be ready.

The leave ended quicker than naruto would have liked as the regiment once again formed up before kakashi and Minato.

"I wish you luck and victory in this next campaign the Third regiment is one of our best regiments seeing so much fighting in Kiri. I wish to see you all home soon!" Minato announced. Before kakashi gave the word and the regiment moved out quickly Naruto and itachi stood close together at the head of their own platoons conversing as they moved through Hi no kuni.

Within the day they had made it to the rally spot with no sign of the fifth regiment. Another day passed by before they finally arrived. The regiments greeted each other happily.

"Naruto?" The teen heard a familiar voice turning he saw neji which caused him to smile.

"Neji! It's good to see you again." he said as the two shook hands.

"I've heard about your actions in kiri. I'm rather impressed. Congratulations on the promotion." Neji said with a somewhat soft smile for the hyuga. After much conversing on the war Kakashi and talked for a while before they turned to their men.

"Alright listen up tonight we move to the border of Oto thats all I can say for now I want total silence from everyone." Kakashi announced to a cheer before the combined force moved out.

Naruto's nerves grew knowing Sasuke was out there and would most likely have to fight Orochimaru but he would be there to help his friend.

** Alright with that chapter 16 is over! We're moving into the final stages of this war but don't worry! It's going to go out with a bang I thought about doing another chapter in kiri but I didn't see any way to pad out the time spent there. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Also for the hair cut just try to think of naruto's hair for shippuden.**

** Also I know it was probably weird to have kisame loyal to the village but I really liked his character. I wanted to give him more of a purpose than just scary akatsuki member. **

** I hope that celebration wasn't weird but with it really being the only big front so far in the war and lasting so long with so many casualties which will be discussed later. I figured people would want to celebrate the end of the bloody fighting. **

** Anyways if you liked this chapter and story so far please favorite and follow. And please leave a review of what I could do better or what you liked!**

** Naruto Uzumaki-namikaze101 out!**


	17. Chapter 17: Battle of Oto

Chapter 17: Battle for Oto

The fifth and Third regiments moved quickly through the forests of Hi no Kuni many men checked and double checked their weaponry in the dark making sure they were fully prepared for the fighting ahead. From Naruto's understanding Oto wasn't just one village but a collection of multiple underground bases and the regiments were to crack this nut.

"Kitsune Give command of your platoon to your second in command Anbu squad Ro has orders to assist Taka… We will be joined by Anbu squad So." Itachi informed naruto by whispering into his ear.

Nodding Naruto signalled for his second in command A Nara man by the name of Yuji. Sighing he moved up alongside the teen probably muttering about how troublesome it was.

"I've been assigned a separate mission from our platoon. I want you to take control of the platoon till I arrive back with you guys. You know the plan and targets. I wish you luck." Naruto whispered to the man who simply waved his hand in understanding.

It took another four or so hours of traveling in the night for the regiments to arrive at the border. Signalling for his officers to meet with him, A small ring formed around Kakashi who simply smiled.

"Alright I'm sure everyone knows the drill already but first dawn is arriving which means we're late. Everyone has their orders. I hope to see you all soon." He said to them before he turned around to the clearing. Naruto in the meantime returned to the platoon giving his yuji his orders before he changed into his anbu gear.

Standing in front of the main forces Anbu Squads Ro and So were ready to begin their operation; both Squads had 6 members. Kakashi stood with them staring out at Oto before he turned to everyone pulling out a group of Tri-pronged Kunai which Naruto recognized immediately.

"Minato-Sensei has given each one of us a Kunai in case we need immediate reinforcements and to only use these in dire circumstances." Kakashi told the group as he handed out the kunai. Two pairs of sharingan flared to life barely visible underneath the anbu masks.

"Alright let's move out." Weasel ordered the Anbu squads who promptly took off moving quickly over Rice fields. Naruto felt exposed and watched moving over the rather open terrain of Oto. Ignoring it he focused on Weasle and Okami who conversed to themselves quietly. Okami was the leader of anbu squad So and Naruto recognized as shisui who he hadn't seen in a long time.

There was another anbu who had caught Naruto's eye; he had a Neko mask similar to the Neko in Squad Ro, however he radiated a weird power.

"Kitsune focus up, we're almost there." Neko whispered to the teen who turned to the purple hair anbu and nodded.

Weasel brought the two squads to a halt near a cropping of rocks motioning for the other Neko to come forward. Nodding he formed a ram hand seal before the dirt caved downwards forming a passageway.

Motioning to the squads they jumped down the hole landing softly as the anbu held his ear to a wall before he opened the walls to a small underground base. The two squads took to different sides of the hallway weapons at the ready.

Naruto clutched his katana tightly as Weasle and Okami signaled to each other with sign language of the anbu. Satisfied their actions were set the two motioned their squads in different directions both of them running off into the darkness.

Squad ro came to a T intersection causing them to split up in their designated pairs with. Neko going with a kuma masked anbu, a buta(pig) masked anbu with tokage(lizard) and finally kitsune with weasel.

Checking door after door the two quietly dealt with the Oto shinobi who were sleeping. While they were sure Orochimaru had prepared for an invasion they thought he wouldn't be expecting konoha shinobi this deep in his territory already.

Coming to the last door at the end of the hallway, Weasel slowly opened the door as Kitsune prepared his sword dripping his blood. Checking inside they were greeted by a pair of sharingan.

"About time you made it here… I was wondering when backup would arrive." Sasuke's voice said in the darkness before he stepped out revealing Sasuke already donning his Anbu uniform complete with a Taka mask.

"We don't have much time before-" whatever sasuke was about to say was cut off by rumbling deep within the base.

"Shit it's too late follow me!" Taka shouted as he brushed past Weasle and Kitsune who quickly fell in behind their fellow anbu member. The only thing could be heard was their sandals hitting the ground followed by the occasional rumble.

'_Naruto-kun I feel a familiar presence… two familiar presences besides my student… Be Careful my boy.' _Hiruzens voice said within the seal causing Naruto to frown under his mask.

As they grew closer to the source of the rumbling within the base metal clanging against metal could be heard as well before they arrived in a large hall. Okami and the second Neko stood off against orochimaru who laughed maniacally.

"Well just my luck not only is there one Uchiha but three as well and the jinchuuriki of konoha!" Orochimaru shouted while laughing the hall was rather large, kept up by several pillars some of which were already destroyed by the battle. The rest of squad So laid dead or dying already taken out by orochimaru more than likely.

"We're here to take you in orochimaru whether that's dead or alive is up to you." Itachi's voice rang out emotionlessly.

"And to top it all off my old experiment seems to have returned as well. How have you been, is it tenzo now?" Orochimaru asked, ignoring Itachi. The anbu operatives stood off against Orochimaru who tsked.

"My my no words I suppose that it is the perfect shinobi and anbu operative but it's so dull." Orochimaru said as snakes shot from his arm faster than the shinobi present could react, knocking their masks off before retreating back to orochimaru.

"Now you are free of the sin of never speaking while under a mask." Orochimaru said toying with the shinobi present.

"It's too late orochimaru the wars over as we speak Shinobi from Konoha Iwa and Kumo are destroying each and every one of your bases just give up and face your trial." Shisui ordered orochimaru who laughed once again.

"Over? I don't think so." Orochimaru shouted before he sped through handseals his hand landing on the ground as three coffins began to rise. However the third one failed causing orochimaru to tsk once again.

The two coffins that did rise were marked with one and two the third one had the symbol for three on it.

'_Naruto… you are in trouble, get out of there!'_ Hiruzen shouted as the realization of what was about to happen dawned on them. _'Orochimaru has just used a kinjutsu __Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei(__Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation)'_Hiruzen explained as the coffins dropped open to reveal two men the konoha shinobi recognized almost immediately.

The first man was tall with tanned skin and dark eyes. He had waist-length black hair typically styled in a centre-parted fringe that framed his face. He dark red armour worn over a simple black suit with sandals. This armour was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body; each collar of his shoulder guards bore the Senju symbol. He was Hashirama Senju the shodai hokage and founder of konoha.

The second man was a fair-skinned man with silver, shaggy hair and red eyes. He had three red markings on his face, one under each of his eyes and one on his chin. He wore blue armour with a distinctive white fur collar over a simple black suit. This armour was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body. Beneath his shoulder armour he wore two extra shoulder guards on each arm. This clothing was accompanied by sandals and a happuri which was engraved with konoha's emblem. He was Tobirama Senju the nidaime hokage of konoha.

"Where are we… who are you?" Hashirama asked to look at the konoha shinobi as they stepped out of the coffin orochimaru laughing maniacally as a look of fear spread across the faces of the konoha shinobi.

"They looked like members of Anbu… or at least similar to what Anbu looked like." Tobirama said as he looked at his hands. "Ah I see we have been summoned from the land of the dead. It seems we will be fighting konoha shinobi… We apologize in advance." Tobirama said, staring at the eyes of the three uchiha present.

"Ironic called upon to fight Uchiha even when konoha still seems to be around its quite sad." Hashirama said as orochimaru finally stabbed the talisman into the heads of the once dead hokage.

'_To think orochimaru would go this far…' _Hiruzen commented sadly. As the dead hokage faced off against the konoha shinobi.

"It appears we've lost control of our actions… show us what you can do."Tobirama said simply as he clasped his hands together a condensed jet of water shooting from his mouth towards the konoha anbu only for a wall of wood to form in front of them.

"Oh wood release are you one of my descendants?" Hashirama asked as he jumped to the top of the wall throwing a large barrage of kunai at the anbu making them split up.

"No I am not, I am a bi product of orochimaru's experiments, the one who summoned you." Tenzo explained causing Tobirama to frown.

"Orochimaru? Wasn't that Sarus student?" Tobirama asked, having just been around to see Hiruzen's students when they were still young. Tobirama pounced on shisui going for an overhead kunai slash which was blocked by a tanto bringing the man to his knees.

A wood pillar burst from the ground knocking Tobimaru away from shisui.

"Oh tenzo always ruining the fun too early." Orochimaru said as he went through a series of hand seals before a mud dragon raised from the ground shooting towards tenzo.

Seeing this the man cursed jumping out of his original spot as the dragon crashed into his last location destroying the floor. Sasuke quickly moved towards orochimaru drawing his katana as orochimaru hissed drawing a sword from his mouth. Blocking a strike from sasuke he retaliated with a kick to the stomach forcing Itachi to a different part of the cave.

(With Naruto and Itachi)

Hashirama slashed at Naruto with a Kunai which the boy blocked with his sword with a grunt.

"Who is the current Hokage?" Hashirama asked as he pushed Naruto slowly to a knee, his katana shaking. Itachi quickly acted, throwing Kunai at hashirama causing the dead man to jump away from them.

"That would be my father Minato Namikaze the yondaime hokage." Naruto informed the legendary shinobi as he charged forward jumping up at delivering an overhead slash which hashirama knocked away with his katana. Moving to stab the boy, his actions were blocked by Itachi moving in front of Naruto, his own kunai clanging with hashiramas.

"Minato Namikaze? The yondaime? What happened to Hiruzen?" He asked as he delivered a strong kick to Itachis gut sending him flying back hitting Naruto as they slid to a halt.

"He passed away 13 years ago now Hashirama-sama but he lived a very long life." Itachi answered between huffs and Naruto and Itachi stood tiredly facing off against the founder of their village.

"I'm afraid we're going to need to call Minato-sama here." Itachi said as he quickly pulled out the tri-pronged katana, throwing it to the ground.

"Aren't you… supposed to throw that at me?" Hashirama was confused by the actions of Itachi. However the man was quickly flung forward not towards Itachi and Naruto necessarily but towards the kunai.

"How dare you bring that wretched man here!" Orochimaru's voice snarled.

"Your fight is with me Orochimaru." Sasuke said drawing the focus of orochimaru once more as he nearly slashed the snake sanins head off.

Naruto moved in front of the kunai punching the kage in the face which seemed to do nothing. Naruto gulped as hashirama laughed before delivering a strong punch to Naruto's gut raising his feet off the floor and causing him to spit.

"You have a lot of strength Naruto-kun right?" Hashirama asked as Naruto was sent flying into the wall. Itachi cursed as Naruto slowly got out of the wall, his Sharingan spinning wildly into that weird shape Naruto had seen before.

Hashirama prepared to charge forward once again however he was stopped by a yellow flash appearing next to Itachi.

"Sorry I'm not… Hashirama-sama?" Minato asked, getting a good look of the man in disbelief.

"Sorry but who are you?" Hashirama asked confused, causing Minato to grin happily.

"Why I'm Minato Namikaze." He said, causing Hashirama to look baffled.

"Your the yondaime?" Hashirama asked as Minato simply nodded an affirmative.

"It seems you've been summoned back here huh? I apologize Hashirama-sama." Minato said before becoming serious, drawing his kunai from his pouch.

"Naruto help, Sasuke me and Minato-sama have it from here." Itachi ordered Naruto nodded hopping off to join Sasuke. As Minato quickly began to draw a seal finishing it quickly. Pulling out a grouping of kunai Minato quickly threw them all around the large hall.

"Please give it your all Minato." Hashirama said before charging once more towards Itachi and Minato.

(Shisui and Tenzo)

Shisui held Tobirama at bay with his tanto his sharingan spinning wildly within his eyes which Tobirama stared unflinchingly into.

"How has the Uchiha clan fared since I have passed?" Tobirama asked as he was given a strong kick by tanzo sending him skidding back blocking a slash from tenzo. Grabbing his arm he threw him into Shisui who caught the man before rushing forward striking out with his tanto.

"Not well a few years ago we were massacred by a masked man not many uchiha lived." Shisui informed the man who frowned.

"We may have been enemies once but no clan deserves that." He said as he elbowed Shisui in the face kicking him into a pillar destroying it. Wood rushed up around Tobirama entrapping him as Tobirama sighed.

"You may be good with Mokuton but you are no hashirama." He said before he let out a burst of chakra destroying the wood around him before he blew out another condensed stream of water. Shisui landed between the two his hands on the ground as a mud wall was raised up taking the brunt of the damage.

Tobirama watched unimpressed as wood shot from the wall in an attempt to skewer the man as he ducked, weaved and twisted his body out of the way of the advancing pillars, throwing himself onto the top wood pillar. Running down it he pulled out two kunai which spun upon his fingers before he threw them at the two anbu.

The kunai moved fast as the anbu scrambled to dodge Shisui taking a cut to his cheek and tenzo was hit in his arm. Before Tenzo could react Tobimaru was on him going to stab the man in the head only to be grabbed by an arm of green chakra.

"Oh susanoo huh?" Tobirama said, looking at the forming protective jutsu of the sharingan. He tried to escape only to be thrown into the wall with a large crash with shisui dropping the susanoo shushining in front of tobirama kicking him farther into the wall.

A wall of wood formed in the opening trapping tobirama inside or so it seemed as the wood was once again blasted away by tobirama who climbed out of the hole.

"I will admit I underestimated you two but it will take more than that to beat me." He said getting back into his stance his wounds were already healing. Once again shisui and Tobimaru charged at each other engaging in a taijutsu battle.

(With Naruto and sasuke)

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted, shoving the swirling ball of chakra towards Orochimaru who simply chuckled, kicking his hand causing the teen to fly away destroying another pillar.

"Chidori!" Sasuke shouted from behind Orochimaru shoving his hand into the sanin who gasped before turning into mud.

"No no no sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said stabbing his Kusanagi into orochimaru who gasped before he turned into a log. A kunai flew through the smoke hitting Orochimaru in the throat courtesy of Naruto. Orochimaru looked confused as he gargled on blood before turning into mud once more.

"He's just toying with us at this point." Sasuke said frustrated as he landed next to Naruto.

"I know but we can at least hold him off till Hashirama and Tobimaru are sealed away." Naruto said to Sasuke as Orochimaru laughed behind them.

"You think you can just hold me off?" He asked resting his head on sasuke's shoulder only for it to be sliced off and turned to mud.

"I can do this all day." Orochimaru said with a cackle a large gust of wind blew their way causing the two to fly through a pillar. Before they could react, Orochimaru was on them going to stab Naruto in the head who promptly pushed himself off the ground pushing himself away landing on his feet away from the sanin.

Naruto quickly ran through a series of hand seals as Orochimaru engaged Sasuke the two locked in a battle of kenjutsu. Seeing Naruto was ready Sasuke used all his strength to knock orochimaru off balance.

"**Raiton: Raijū Tsuiga**(Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang)!" Naruto shouted a rather large fox of lightning forming from his hand charging Orochimaru. Orochimaru jumped away from the beast however he was surprised when it changed course charging the man from the rear, biting into his neck.

Roaring in pain orochimaru crumbled to dust rather than the melting that his normal mud clones had done to this point.

"My my what a dangerous technique you have there." Orochimaru said from behind Naruto hearing a slice from behind Naruto rolled to the ground twisting his body and kicking orochimaru in the gut who simply grabbed the foot. Pulling himself up he slammed his head into orochimarus who simply grinned.

"You shouldn't have done that Naruto." He said stabbing Naruto in the gut who gasped before he was discarded to the ground. Sasuke watched in slow motion as Naruto fell to the ground with a thud holding his gut in pain.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he charged forward, quickly blocking Orochimaru's attempt to finish naruto off by stabbing the teen in the heart.

"**Amaterasu!**" Sasuke shouted as orochimaru was engulfed in a black flame, blood leaking down from his eye. The orochimaru before them was once again turned to mud

"Ah just like your brother you have awoken the Mangekyō Sharingan I am quite impressed." He said as Naruto slowly and shakily stood up.

"Dobe what are you doing?" Sasuke was surprised to see Naruto awake, much less standing. His confusion only grew noticing the stab wound had disappeared only replaced by a whole in his clothing.

"We'll talk about it later." Naruto huffed out before steeling himself once more. "I'm getting tired of all these clones." Naruto said as he formed a familiar hand seal an entire platoon of Narutos formed at once.

"You should know clones will never beat me." Orochimaru said unimpressed, leaving the shadow cast by one of the pillars. "But maybe they will amuse me."

(Minato and Itachi)

Minato flashed from kunai to kunai barely dodging wood spikes attempting to impale him as Itachi slashed back with his fully formed susanoo.

"You really are something else to use Tobirama's jutsu in such a way it's quite impressive." Hashirama said his eyes catching Naruto getting stabbed which Minato spotted as well stopping for a moment. He was rewarded with a spike to the side causing Hashirama to sigh.

"Minato-san you have to keep your focus on the fight here if you're going to seal us away." Hashirama warned as Minato stole one last glance at his son.

"I know Hashirama-sama." He said with a sigh before spotting his chance he flashed forward planting the seal on hashirama's back flashing away. Jumping back from another spike of wood Minato formed a Snake seal.

"Fuin!" Minato shouted as a seal matrix began to spread across Hashirama's body causing the man to give a soft smile.

"You fought well Minato-san I am happy to see the will of fire still burns brightly in not just you but all the shinobi present here. Please look after the village for me." He said before he was wrapped up in a barrier of cotton. Turning to Shisui and Tobirama's fight he threw a kunai behind the nidaime hokage quickly planting a seal on the man's back.

Getting pushed forward the man turned to face Minato as wood wrapped quickly around the man holding him back as Minato repeated the sealing process, a seal matrix wrapping itself around the dead hokage.

"I see you use my old jutsu well, I'm impressed. I am proud of the shinobi that konoha has in this time, good luck Minato." Tobirama said before being sealed away as well.

The four shinobi appeared next to Naruto and Sasuke as soon as orochimaru finished the last clone off.

"Sorry we're so late Taichou we were held up by finishing off the remaining Oto nin in the base." Neko said as the remainder of Anbu Squad Ro appeared.  
"Surrender Orochimaru, your luck has run out." Minato said, holding a kunai at the ready as orochimaru cursed.

"Surrender? Surrender! I am not yet done. I am Orochimaru of the Sannin, one of the greatest shinobi in the elemental nations! MY war is not even close to done yet I will destroy konoha and the other great villages I will kill-" Whatever the snake sannin was going to say was cut off as a hand of lighting was shoved through his back blood spurting from the wound.

"Sorry I'm late Minato-sensei Oto gave up more of a fight than expected." Kakashi said pulling his hand out of orochimaru who stumbled forward before falling to the ground gasping and pulling at the ground. Kakashi's clothes were ruffled up with a few slash marks on his jounin vest but otherwise he was fine.

The anbu began to retrieve their discarded masks when sasuke felt a pain in his shoulder holding it tightly, the curse mark flaring to life.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked holding his Anbu mask staring at the teen confused before a large white beast began to emerge from the curse mark blasting the roof off the base revealing the evening sun.

All the shinobi hopped from the collapsing cave as they took a long look at the monstrosity before them. It was a white eight headed serpent with orochimaru in the mouth of the middle head.

"I will not lose here, not to the likes of you!" Orochimaru shouted enraged as Sasuke huffed sweat dripping off his brow supported by naruto.

"I will deal with this. Susanoo!" Itachi shouted his Susanoo forming once more a strange blade forming in its hands before it was stabbed into the snake who began to laugh.

"I will take more than that to beat me! Kukuku!" Orochimaru laughed out before he was sucked into the sword. "The Totsuka no Tsurugi? How is that even possible! Curse you itachi I want you damned you to hell!" Orochimaru shouted as he was sucked into the chakra blade.

Itachi's susanoo dropped as panted from the exhaustion however he stood mostly tall, his sharingan turning back to his normal eyes.

'_I am sorry I failed you orochimaru please forgive me wherever you wind up for failing as your sensei._' Hiruzen said within the seal his voice filled with remorse.

"You guys did well tonight Shisui I'm sorry about your squad, they were good shinobi." Minato said, clasping his hand onto Shisui's shoulder who had returned his mask to his rightful place.

"Sasuke we don't have long before he must begin phase two. I am truly sorry." Minato said before he turned to the teen. "Make your goodbyes now I will try to arrange for you to return to the village under cover." Minato said as the teen nodded the rest of the shinobi left to find anything within the caverns of orochimaru's old base leaving just Itachi Naruto and Sasuke.

"I won't be long sasuke but please know I love you otuto. I noticed you awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan. Be careful over use of it can cause blindness unless we trade eyes… We will do that at some point but not today." Itachi said, poking the teens forehead before he moved to join the search party.

"So dobe you did well today." Sasuke said, turning to face the sun that was beginning to set already. "But you should have been wounded or even killed by the stab to the gut." He said while many of the higher ups knew that Naruto was a jinchuriki it was a highly kept secret.

Even at the battle of kiri the cover story was given that they needed naruto with the large summons of the toads to face off yagura. Not that it would be a jinchuriki against a jinchuuriki and well another jinchuuriki .

"... It's hard to explain." Naruto said standing next to the teen as he two stared at the sunset reminded of the visits to his father's head. "I hold the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I am a jinchuriki." He said after some thought.

"Well that wasn't at all hard to explain dobe." Sasuke said with a small chuckle. "Don't worry you're still the same old dobe to me as before." Sasuke said as Naruto felt a weight lifted off his shoulders.

"It now makes sense why Minato-sama wanted you to know about the akatsuki… It kinda connects all the dots for me now. Plus your birthday lines up with the Kyuubi attack huh? I guess its kinda obvious." Sasuke said with a shrug as naruto playfully smacked his shoulder.

"No need to analyze it so much… Sasuke I hope you stay safe. I know we'll see each other again." Naruto said turning to the uchiha as the two fist bumped before sasuke turned heading off and away from the base. Naruto watched sasuke as he fled into the wild to make his own name.

"Don't worry Naruto he'll be fine." Was the last thing Naruto heard before he collapsed from exhaustion. He was promptly caught by Minato who checked his vitals, sighing seeing he was just experiencing chakra exhaustion.

The return home this time was more exburerent though Naruto missed it passed out in the hospital. It felt like all of konoha was out in force celebrating in the streets the official end of the war with the regiments marching victoriously through the streets.

All the regiments were recalled home and off what used to be the front lines which crumbled rather quickly without orochimaru. Konoha flags were waved happily in the streets or hung off balconies. The men were greeted home as heroes receiving love and congratulations. Fireworks were launched well into the morning as everyone celebrated. Not just here but in all the great five villages. The mood in the minor nations was much more sour while the great five didn't occupy or destroy their villages much of their manpower was gone.

They had fought against Konoha expecting a quick victory only to be caught up in the next great shinobi war thanks to Orochimaru. A war they were nowhere near prepared for or wanted. But they were let off lightly all things considered seeing as they had lost no land. Taki also was in a sour mood having lost a lot of people to the invasion of oto but they were happy the war was over so they could focus on the refugees.

Hashirama and Tobimarus bodies were recovered or well sealed away within a secret center of konoha. A small memorial was also held for the 3,000 shinobi konoha had lost in the course of the war. 2,201 of which came from the siege of kiri which was the bloodiest part of the war for all sides. All in all 13,000 shinobi had died in the allied forces and almost 20,000 shinobi had died on the side of oto with the minor shinobi villages almost completely crushed.

After Three days of rest Naruto awoke with a start to find a room filled with flowers breathing heavily he rubbed his eyes sitting against the bed frame of his hospital bed.

"So you're finally awake you dumbass you had us all worried." Temari's voice spoke up before kissing the blonde on the lips. "Don't ever do that again." Temari said as she buried her face into naruto's chest.

"So you the tree fucker is finally alive." Kurostuchi said, offering a smug smirk to her husband.

"It would appear so." Yugito purred out from across the room placing a glass of water on the end table. Naruto smiled at her taking the glass and drinking it quickly his throat felt coarse and rough. The water helped to sooth it a little bit as it felt weak from no use.

"The gaki is finally awake huh?" Jiraiya's voice boomed out from the window which he slipped in through. "You can have him all to yourself soon I need a word with him." He said all his normal playfulness was gone.

The three girls looked to themselves before they nodded leaving to the hall a privacy seal quickly popping up in the room.

"Ero-sennin." Naruto simply caused Jiriya to sigh and roll his eyes before he sat on the bed.

"You did well against orochimaru, most people would place you at a B rank shinobi at the very least… Hell just being a jounin proves this but you're nowhere near as strong as you should be." Jiriya stated simply which caused Naruto to frown and turn to the man.

"What are you saying jiraiya?" He was confused by the man's words. First he was saying he was strong and now he's not?

"What I'm saying is the akatsuki is made up of S class level Nukenin which means they are on a completely different level then you are right now. They aren't even close to being able to make a move for another 3 and a half years maybe at the latest. I've talked with Minato and Kushina and they agree with me so we're going on a training trip just me and you." He finished with a large smile. Naruto just looked at the man confused before he grinned.

"Does that mean you're going to teach me a bunch of really awesome jutsu?" Naruto asked as he WAS still 13 after all even if he had just fought in a war.

"Something like that get some rest we leave in a week. And no you can't bring along your wives." Jiriya said, ruffling Naruto's hair before leaving out the window from which he came.

The privacy seal dropped allowed the three wives to come back in and dot on naruto all of them were busy with the war. By the end of the day Naruto was discharged, returning home and falling back asleep much to the chagrin of kushina.

The week passed by rather quickly far too quickly for everyone's liking as they tried to spend time with Naruto. He even went out of his way to spend time with konohamaru who he hadn't seen since the start of the chunin exams. The boy was quickly growing into his own promising naruto who would protect Konoha till his Nii-san returned.

And like that the week had passed by as Naruto and Jiryia stood at the front gates.

"Please write Naru-chan I'm going to miss you." Kushina said dotting over Naruto making sure he had everything.

"I'm going to miss you Nii-chan!" Aiko shouted as she ran into Naruto who picked her up giving her a tight hug kissing her forehead.

"I'll be back soon Kaito. I want you to grow to be big and strong with konohamaru." He said crouching to his level, poking his forehead. "And Mito I hope to see you soon." He said with a bright smile as the girl sniffled before hugging the blonde.

Returning the hug, Naruto stood up as Mikoto and Itachi arrived, simply greeting the teen.

"Don't worry we'll have a spot in Anbu squad Ro when you return." Itachi whispered into Naruto's ear as he clasped the teens hand.

"We'll all miss you Naru-chan." Mikoto said with her motherly smile which Naruto returned with a smile of his own. Finally he came to his wives who smiled proudly.

"Don't worry about us Naruto-kun just make sure to write to us." Temari said as she pecked him on the lips and everyone else gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I think it's time he got going." Minato said, hugging his son. "I know you'll get stronger."

"I will Tou-san." Naruto said returning the hug before stepping away from Jiraiya giving a wave. "Ja-nee!" He shouted as the two began to walk down the road and out of site.

"So where are we going first Ero-sannin?" Naruto asked as Jiriya grew a tick mark on his forward knocking the teen over the head.

"We're going wherever I say we're going! And stop calling me Ero-Sannin!" Jiriya shouted before the two laughed continuing their way down the road wherever it took them.

**And just like that Part 1 is over and we move onto shippuden and the war and its arc is over. I feel like there's a lot more story to be told from within it with some time gaps needing to be filled. This will mostly happen with flashbacks and the repercussions of the war will be felt for the rest of the story. I know it was only 4 chapters but that is the longest arc yet and I'm trying to make them(the arcs) longer and stretch them out more. **

** Don't worry Orochimaru isn't dead… dead he still has a role to play and perhaps we'll see Hashirama and Tobirama again. I tried to make the numbers of dead realistic and I THINK I did a good job. We'll have one or maybe two chapters on Naruto and Jiraiya's travels as a small interlude into Shippuden. I'm also probably going to put this story on a slight bit of a back burner as I want to work on a Shinobi among shinobi a little bit as I feel that story has been neglected. **

** Anyways thank everyone for over 300 follows and nearly 300 favs! Its time for something I haven't done in a while to respond to reviews!**

** First off I want to thank Clevermind619 for you're reviews of the early chapters. I do plan on going back and fixing them eventually when I have a chance.**

** Biginferno: I thought about adding Tayuya but I decided against it for another reason that will be explained later on as we have not seen the last of her.**

** Felipe potter Medrado: I really liked your suggestion and i figured I should add a scene with her in this chapter. As for Obito and Kakashi, you'll just have to wait and see. **

** Football78: While its true B could have most likely killed yagura quickly them being connected happened rather early into the fight which allowed them to learn about him being controlled. It's all part of the plan! I just need a little bit more TIMMMME! I'VE GOT A PLAN JUST GIVE ME TIME**

** Sorry sorry I got a little to into RDR2 lately anyways yeah I want to return to responding reviews I just need more stuff to respond to so if you leave a cool review expect a cool cat response.**

** If you've liked the story so far please fav and follow and leave a review for another cool cats response!... I need to stop finishing chapters when I'm exhausted anyways!**

** Naruto uzumaki-namikaze101 out!**


End file.
